HPTMNT Book 2:The Next Mutation
by demon19027
Summary: After the defeat of both The Kraang and The Foot Clan, the boys are feeling on top of the world. But the brothers are soon faced with new mutants, and new challenges as they learn that pure evil never dies...it just evolves. Sequel to The Unlikeliest of Families.
1. The Mutation Situation

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

* * *

It's been a month since the brothers defeated The Kraang, and they were still riding the high. Laughing and cheering as they leapt across the city rooftops, well skated in Mikey's case.

"Then I took my sai and shorted out the Kraang droid's skull" Raph reminisced. "So cool."

"Sure Raph" Donnie agreed. "But I used my scientific genius to take out an alien interdimensional portal. Equally as awesome!"

"Let's not forget when I shorted out the entire Technodrome" Harry laughed.

"What about Master Splinter?" Leo applauded. "Wish I could've seen him take down The Shredder."

"And let's not forget cottage cheese demon" Mikey added, much to his brothers confusion. "If we didn't stuff in that microwave, the world would be drowning in living cheese!"

"For the 22nd time Mikey, there was no cottage cheese demon!" Raph yelled in frustration. "Ever!"

"Did you see him?"

"No!"

"Then how do you know?" Raph could only sputter in frustration as he tried and failed to make sense of Michelangelo's words before finally giving up and simply letting him have this one. As the boys resume their month long party, Donnie notes that they were near April's apartment. Since they hadn't seen her since their victory over the aliens they decide to swing by her place for a visit.

"Um hey guys" April greets them nervously outside her window. "Do you guys mind staying on the fire escape?"

"Seems like you've been avoiding us lately, April" Leo notes.

"Yeah I'm sorry guys. Dad's abduction nightmares have been getting worse" she explained.

"Is there anything we can do?" Harry asks.

"Thanks guys but I don't think so. Dad's still so freaked out he won't let me out at night." Hearing his daughter's complaints Kirby approaches the group.

"I'm sorry April. It's just, what if The Kraang are still out there? Waiting. Lurking. I'll do anything to protect you."

"But Dad, I can take care of myself now" April argued. "And I'll be with the guys I couldn't be safer." Kirby couldn't deny that the five ninjas were indeed a powerful force and wouldn't let anything happen to his daughter but he was still hesitant.

"Trust us Mr. O'Neil, Shredder and those squishy brain freaks are long gone." Mikey assured him. Convinced Kirby decides to let April out for the night, provided she stay with one of the brothers at all times. With April in tow, the turtles decide to head back to the lair to party as Harry and the redhead make a stop to pick up the pizza order.

"So Harry, got any news from England?" asked April, as the pair carried the pies to the lair.

"Well Prof. McGonagall finally figured out how to use the T-phone we gave her, since I can't have Hedwig picking up my mail anymore and post owls have trouble finding me." Harry reported. "Ron called and told me his dad almost broke his and he's invited me to meet him Diagon Alley for back to school shopping."

"And Hermione and Neville?"

"Well Hermione's taking classes to keep up with her non-magical subjects. She's even started corresponding with Donnie for homework." The pair shared a laugh over the news, April had gotten to like the Hogwarts kids during their brief visit to NY and hoped they'd visit again soon, so she could show them the sights. "As for Neville, he told me his gran wasn't only proud he's a Gryffindor but impressed that he was part of the team to go after the stone."

The stone was a sore subject between Harry and his wizard friend. While they were glad they were able to stop Voldemort from getting it, they didn't appreciate the fact that the defenses around the stone were designed to challenge them specifically so Harry would be forced to fight the dark wizard. Dumbledore had not only played them and black mailed Harry to return to Hogwarts, lest his friends' lives be at risk. The old man went so far as to award them house points and gave Gryffindor the house cup as if that somehow made up for it all.

One thing was for certain, the four Gryffindors were going to have to be on their guard around the headmaster from now on. _At least we have Prof. McGonagall on our side._ Harry and April entered the lair just in time to see Mikey, Leo, and Raph locked in a game of ninja dodgeball.

"Is that the Kraang communication orb?" Harry asks rhetorically. "Guys Donnie's gonna go ballistic once he sees this!" the boys warning goes unheeded as the orb goes flying into said turtle's lab. Not long afterwards Donatello comes marching out, clearly irritated by his brothers antics.

"What're you guys doing?" Donnie questions, frustration leaking into his voice.

"Playing dodgeball fool" Mikey answers, as if it should be obvious.

"With the Kraang communication orb! This is a rare and fragile piece of alien tech." the purple turtle lectures. "You guys can't just…"

"Eh don't get your shell-undies in a tangle Donnie" Raph dismisses. "The Kraang are toast."

"Yeah, lighten up dude" Mikey agrees. "Relax bro, this is a party. Woo!" At that moment Splinter and Hedwig enter from the dojo, both growing tired of the boys' current attitude.

"My sons I know you are still joyously reveling in the defeat of our enemies" said Splinter. "But a great question remains…"

"What if cupcakes could talk?" Mikey suggests. Wisely choosing not to even acknowledge that Splinter carried on his point.

"Are we certain our enemies are defeated? The Shredder is a crafty and patient foe that bides his time."

"But Sensei, you said that Shredder lost whatever sense of honor he had left." Leo points out, dismissing any possible danger. "We'd never see him again."

"This is the same man that spent a year hunting us down" Hedwig reminds them. "Do you really believe he'll just back down. Not to mention Dumbledore is still blackmailing Harry."

"Relax" said Raph cockily. "If he shows up again we've got him." Completely dismissing any possible threat the boys walk past them, finally causing their father to lose the last of his patience.

"Enough!" he bellows, snapping the boys to attention. "You five have become lazy, overconfident, you shirk your training. This party ends. Now!" With the brothers egos hopefully back in check, Splinter and Hedwig leave them to their own devices.

"Man that was harsh" Mikey complains.

"I don't know maybe they're right" Leo suggests. "Maybe we are getting too cocky."

"Ha, it's not cockiness when you have the skills to kick massive bu.…" Raph's words fall short as the Kraang communication orb suddenly begins to go off.

"Is that thing working again?" April questions in disbelief.

"But it's been quiet for weeks" said Donnie.

"Yeah well its real chatty now" Harry comments.

"This could only mean one thing."

"That cupcakes can talk" Mikey suggests, prompting Raph to smack him upside the head.

"The Kraang are back" Leo concludes, throwing the room on high alert.

"Guess the party really is over" said the orange turtle dejectedly. Rushing to Donnie's lab April and the boys gather round as the turtle tries to decode the message.

"Can you get anything Donnie?" Harry asks.

"Yeah, it's tough to crack but it seems The Kraang, are transporting some kind of shipment." A few quick keystrokes and Donnie was able to pull up the image of a UFO. "They're using a stealth ship."

"Great how're we supposed to track a ship that can turn completely invisible?" Raph points out.

"We'll track it with this" said Donnie, pulling out a remote with eggbeaters sticking out on top of it. "It's aligned to the radar dishes we placed throughout the city."

"So what's it do?" Harry asks.

"It'll create a triangulating pulse that will…"

"English, Donnie" Raph interrupts, not in the mood to deal with a complicated explanation.

"It. Will. Detect. The Kraang. Spaceship" the purple turtle clarifies, speaking slowly as a means to mock his dumber brother and vent his frustration. "April, can you stakeout a rooftop and feed us the ship's coordinates?"

"Me?!" She questions incredulously. "I don't know anything about radar."

"What about your dad" Leo suggests.

"My dad? He barely lets me out of the house anymore. He's never going to go for this."

"Please April" Donnie pleads. "Your dad's a scientist, we really need his help." April's torn between wanting to help her friends and wanting to help her dad heal from his nightmares. With a reluctant sigh, she agrees to convince her father to help scan for the Kraang ship.

"We'll need something fast if we're going to catch that ship" Raph points out.

"Raph's right" Harry agrees. "My broom isn't going to cut it." Donatello was one step ahead of them, having each of them grab a helmet and a turtle glider, or broom in Harry's case, he leads them into the abandon subway tunnel, where he shows them his latest creation.

"I call it the T-rocket!" The T-rocket, a heavily modified roller-coaster car designed to hit speeds of at least 300mph. As the boys loud up into the rocket, April and Kirby are on the roof of their building. Unable to tell her father the truth April has decided to come up with the brilliant plan of lying and told him, it was an extra credit assignment of tracking pigeon migration.

"In the summer?" Kirby questions, not seeing the logic in the timing.

"I guess they mean, their migration around the city" she lies nervously. Suddenly the Kraang stealth ship passes overhead, its cloaking device shorts out for a second exposing it and throwing Kirby into a panic.

"Guys, we've got the coordinates" Leo announces, signaling for Donnie to launch the rocket. The rocket tears through the subway at insane speeds, for a moment Harry can't help but wonder if the goblin Griphook would let Donnie upgrade their mine carts. Blasting out of the subway into the open air the brothers quickly launch themselves out of the rocket, using their means of flight to search for the Kraang ship. A search that doesn't last long as they soon crash directly into the invisible UFO.

"I think we found it" Harry groans, as they cut an opening in the ship's hull. Once inside the brothers aren't impressed as the ship is only being piloted by three Kraang.

Kraang1: "It is the ones that call themselves the turtles."

Kraang2: "Kraang, we must alert Kraang!"

"Ha! Three little floating blobs of brains" Raph laughs. "That's it?"

"Too easy" Harry smirks.

"We could take these guys in our sleep" Leo boasts.

"We could take these guys in our sleep, with our eyes closed" Mikey adds. As the brothers dismiss the three aliens as any kind of threat, a compartment opens up behind them. A strange groaning sound draws their attention, weapons at the ready the ninjas find themselves facing a strange headless cybernetic gorilla body.

"Awe sewer apples" Harry groans, as the headless body towers over them.

"Where's its head?" Raph questions. The ape body steps into the open, knocking the brothers aside effortlessly as it approaches the Kraang.

Kraang3: "Biotroid, engaged" the alien connects it's saucer to the ape body acting as its head. Activating the Biotroid, the ape body flexed its arms while exposing its chainsaw nipples.

"Chainsaw nipples?" Harry questions. "Who comes up with chainsaw nipples?!"

"Ok maybe we were a little cocky" Donnie admits. The brothers quickly scatter as the Biotroid slams its fists into the ground. Harry and Leo find themselves clashing blades with the alien robot's chainsaws, the deadly blades swinging from cables connecting to the Biotroid's chest.

As they clash with the chainsaws the cables wined themselves around the brothers' arms and forcefully toss them to the side. Coming to their brothers' aid Raph and Mikey move in to attack. The red clade turtle charges from the front and soon finds himself clashing with the chainsaw. Raph fairs no better than his brothers and the blades soon have him pinned against the wall; Mikey then makes his move slamming his nunchucks into the back of the Biotroid, but his attack has no effect and the Kraang retaliates with a brutal punch sending flying across the room. Mikey's impact with the wall knocks open a hidden compartment revealing the ship's cargo to be none other than mutagen ooze.

"Mutagen! This ship's hauling muta…..Ugh!" Leo groans as the Biotroid sends him crashing into the stealth ship's control panel, destroying the ships steering. Getting frustrated Harry decides to go for a flame fist attack, only for the fire to be extinguished as the Biotroid catches the boy's fist.

"Oh come on!" Harry groans, changing tactics he goes for his big guns and charges up his Raikiri attack. Unfortunately that too fails as The Kraang had learned from the Technodrome incident and insulated the Biotroid against such an attack. "Oh sewer bunnies."

The boy is sent flying into the approaching Donatello, resulting in them landing in a painful heap against the wall of the ship.

"This guy's too tough" says Donnie, moving Harry of him.

"I've got this!" Mikey declares, figuring if they can't stop the Biotroid he can at least stop the ship. The orange turtle rushes past the cyborg ape and goes straight for the Kraang trying to fix the ship's steering. Kicking one of the piolets Mikey sends the alien bouncing around the ship knocking lose the mutagen shipment before finally crashing into the controls, opening up the bottom of the ship. As the craft continued to spiral out of the control the mutagen containers soon fell out of the ship much to the brothers' horror.

Watching from the rooftop April watches in terror as the mutagen falls spreads across the city. She's mesmerized as the falling ooze twinkles like falling stars, April doesn't notice as one of the containers falls toward her.

"April!" Kirby cries, pushing his daughter to safety the mutagen bursts open covering him in ooze as he falls off the rooftop.

"Dad!" April screams in horror, as her father flies up to the rooftop in his new mutant form, a hybrid human/bat creature with wings, over-sized head, fangs, deformed mutagen filled veins, retaining his red hair and beard.

Back on the ship the brothers are panicking over what they've done.

"You two are the biggest screw ups ever!" Raph yells in frustration.

"Hey I was busy getting tossed around like a rag doll!" Harry defends. "Mikey's the one who opened the ship!"

"You could've caught one!" Mikey argues.

"Um guys!" Leo calls, his swords clashing with the Biotroid's chainsaws. "Wanna focus!" Harry, Raph, and Mikey drop their argument and rush to aid Leonardo, but the four are no match for the ape body's strength and are easily batted aside. Donnie then tries his hand at attack the Kraang controlled primate body, feinting a frontal attack the turtle flips over the Biotroid and lands a savage strike at its back. Unfortunately this had no effect other than knocking off its butt plat, revealing…

"Butt cannons?" Donnie questions incredulously. "It has butt cannons!"

Kraang3: "Biotroid, engage!" the Biotroid's backside begins firing laser blasts at the ninjas, forcing them to scatter in order to avoid the deadly flatulence.

"Chainsaw nipples and butt cannons" Harry complains, flipping over a laser blast. "I'm seriously wondering what's wrong with The Kraang!" The laser blasts only add to the chaos on board the ship, as it wildly flies through the city skyline crashing into random billboards.

"Mikey drop those Kraang!" Donnie orders, an idea coming to mind.

"Done and done!" Mikey happily agrees, drawing a pair of shuriken. "Throwing star time!" the shuriken short out the Kraangs' saucers, causing them to spin uncontrollably leaving them vulnerable for Donatello's follow up attack, his staff knocking the aliens out of commission. Reaching the control consul Donnie inserts his naginata blade, using his weapon as a joystick to control the ship.

Donnie's rough steering sends the Biotroid and his brothers sliding back and forth around the ship, disorienting them. Flying the ship through a tightly packed group of apartments the purple turtle decides to send the alien ship on a one way trip to the moon.

As Donnie directs the ship high into the air, the now completely nauseous Biotroid has lost track of the other ninjas. Raph reveals himself, stabbing his sais into the base of the Biotroid's neck severing the controls. Mikey then moves in stunning the Kraang piolet with a few quick blows from his nunchucks. With the alien now stunned Leo moves in his katana slicing through the brain squid's tentacles, leaving the control port of the Biotroid exposed to Harry's Raikiri attack, the resulting energy surge causes the cyber ape to explode.

"Time to go!" Leo orders. The brothers dive from the ship, using their grappling hooks to swing to April's rooftop where the see the girl being cornered by the mutated Mr. O'Neil. Thinking she was in danger the ninjas move in to attack only to be stopped by April's desperate cry.

"No don't hurt him!" stunned by her words Harry and the turtles are knocked aside as Kirby swoops past them grabbing his daughter as he flies away.

"Can this night get any worse?!" Raph complains sarcastically.

"Guys" Leo calls, showing them the broken remains of a mutagen canister. "I think that was Mr. O'Neil."

"How can you be sure?" Mikey asks.

"You see many giant, red-bearded, middle-aged bats lately?"

"We got to go after her" Donnie panics, worried about April.

"But what about all that mutagen?" Raph reminds them. "We've got canisters all over the city."

"It'll have to wait Raph" said Leo, leading them back to the lair. "April's dad comes first." Returning to the lair the boys sit around the living room trying to think of a way to find April and her father, unfortunately their resident genius was having a breakdown.

"I can't think… I can't think… I'm seriously stressing here!" Donnie panicked, pacing around the room. "Ok… Think calm thoughts… Think calm thoughts…"

"You think he's a vampire?" Mikey asks.

"You think he'll drink her blood and turn her into the undead?" Harry adds, further stressing Donnie out.

"Are you trying to freak me out?!"

"Yes" the human smirks. "Seriously Donnie calm down, you're no good to her if you lose your cool." At that moment Splinter passes by prompting Leo to seek his counsel.

"Sensei… say we're, um… trying to catch a stray pet… like a cat."

"A Cat?!" Splinter panics humorously.

"Or a parrot." Leo suggests in a hurry. "What's the best strategy?"

"Ah, food of course. Any animal can be lured by food. What is this about?" Splinter asks, shooting the boys a suspicious look.

"Nothing" Harry answers quickly, not wanting to risk Leo spilling the beans. "We're just discussing the possibility of a new pet." Shooting the boys another questioning look, the ninja master walks away. With Donnie remembering that bats love eating bugs, the brothers dress Mikey up in a fly costume (Turflytle) and set out to hunt for the bat.

"Turflytle is on the patrol, buzz buzz." Mikey says playfully, as he hangs from Raph's glider. "His bug eyes spy every crime, buzz buzz."

"Ugh! Will you stop saying 'buzz buzz' after every sentence?" Raph snaps.

"I could do that, buzz buzz. But I probably won't, buzz buzz."

"Any sign of Kirby Donnie?" Harry asks, as his brother scans the sky with his telescope.

"Nothing yet. Raph try shacking Mikey some more he needs to mimic a fly's flight patterns." Raph was happy to oblige as he performs a few aerial stunts. Their efforts soon bear fruit as Kirby comes flying in, rushing towards Mikey. They soon find themselves locked in an aerial battle with the bat mutant as the boys try to lead him towards the warehouse district. Kirby doesn't make it easy though using his wings he knocks Donnie out of the sky, incidentally the turtle lands on a rooftop where April was being kept.

"Time for Turflytle to take out his archenemy, Wingnut!" said Mikey, naming Mr. O'Neil and nailing him in the head with his nunchuck.

"We're getting close to the warehouse!" Harry reports, he and Raph quickly wrap their grappling hooks around Wingnut's wings while Leo freefalls on top of him. As the boys struggle against Mr. O'Neil, Harry uses the rope as a physical connection and forcibly teleports them into the warehouse, trapping the bat mutant inside the waiting cage.

"Nice work, Harry" Leo compliments, as Donnie and April join them.

"So what're going to do with him?" April asks, placing her hand gently against her father's head.

"At least he seems to remember you" Harry says gently, hoping to comfort his friend.

"But what're supposed to do? Keep him locked up here?" she said in distress. "This is all my fault, if I'd never gotten him on that rooftop."

"Listen, don't blame yourself April" says Mikey in an attempt to comfort her. "This was our fault. We spilled the mutagen. We'll fix it."

"W-What you spilled the mutagen?" April asks in confusion, behind her Harry, Raph, Leo, and Donnie signal for Mikey to shut up about their mistake but he doesn't get the message.

"Yeah we accidentally released all that mutagen all over the city" the orange turtle explains nonchalantly. "But don't worry we'll get it all back."

"You….you…."April begins to hyperventilate, Wingnut in response to her turmoil begins to act up slamming at the bars of his cage.

"April" Donnie says slowly, but the redhead wouldn't hear it.

"You mutated my father!" His daughter's rage throws Kirby into a frenzy, breaking free of his cage. Before the boys can do anything to stop him Kirby flies out of the warehouse escaping into the night. Consumed by rage and pain April sends the boys the most hateful glare she can manage.

"April I swear on Darwin's beard I will cure him" Donnie vows, taking a step toward the distraught girl but April pulls away in anger.

"Stay away from me! I never want to see your faces again!" hurt by her words the brothers watch as April runs out of the warehouse with tears in her eyes. Returning to the lair the boys explain the situation, their voices heavy with guilt over the pain they caused April.

"Give April time boys" Hedwig advices gently. "She'll see you wouldn't ever do something to purposely hurt her."

"I don't know Hedwig" Harry sighs. "She really looked like she's hates us."

"And she was in so much pain" Donnie adds. "Poor April."

"Do not dwell on the past" says Splinter, while he too understands how much the loss of their friendship with April hurts his sons. He understands they have more pressing matters to attend to. "You must find every last canister of mutagen. You must search every street, every park and playground. Every building and rooftop, before we have even more mutants on our hands."

* * *

Thanks for reading. Leave a comment/review.


	2. Follow The Leader

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

* * *

Following Splinter's orders the brothers have started searching the city for the missing mutagen but it's been a slow processes despite Donnie's newly created ooze scanner. But still it has to be done which brings us to one of the many thousands of New York's alleyways, in which the brothers are currently searching.

"Don't get so hung up over April Donnie" said Raph, trying to comfort his brother over their recent split from the redhead. "She just needs time. She'll come around."

"Yeah" Donnie sighed, adjusting his mutagen tracker. "Guess you're right."

"Not that April isn't important but has anyone found the mutagen yet?" asked Harry, wanting to focus on something a little less depressing. Apparently the brothers weren't the only ones April wasn't talking to, she'd gone so far as to cut anyone with ties to Harry and The Turtles out of her life. While this didn't really bother the group from Hogwarts given they'd only met during the Technodrome incident, it did sadden Hedwig, Mr. Murakami, and Master Splinter though they each believed it was April's right. It was clear April was trying to go back to having a normal life and that couldn't include them, hopefully she'd let them back in someday.

"No sign of any mutagen" Mikey reported, popping out of a dumpster, a smile on his face. "But check out what I found! An iguana wearing a top hat! Isn't it cool? Why would anyone throw this out?!" Mikey then began playing with the stuffed lizard's mouth, speaking in a horrible British accent though Harry had to admit it was slightly, just slightly better than his. "Hello, governor. How do you like my mon-ockle?"

"Monocle" Donnie corrected.

"Whatever" the orange turtle said dismissively, still playing with the stuffed lizard.

"You do realize that could be a distant cousin" Raph pointed out. "And he's stuffed with sawdust." With this information Mikey quickly threw the lizard away in disgust.

"Quiet you guys" Donnie ordered. "My ooze scanners going crazy again. I told you mutagen was close by"

"Eh your scanners about as useless as trench coat on a turtle" Raph replied.

"Just give him a chance Raph" said Leo. "It's our fault those containers went missing. We've got to find them before some random Joe gets mutated." The scanner led the boys up to the roof of a nearby building, where after a quick search Mikey hit pay dirt.

"Found it!" the orange turtle cheered.

"Maybe you should start looking for a trench coat huh Raph" Harry quips, remembering his brother's earlier comment. "How many does that bring us up to?"

"One…and a half" Donnie answered, causing his brothers to groan in frustration. "Look at the bright side only sixty three more to go." As the brothers discussed their slow progress at collecting the missing mutagen, unbeknownst to them Karai was watching.

"So Potter and The Turtles are searching for the missing mutagen supply. This makes the game so much easier" she smirked, a sinister plan forming in her head. A few nights later the brothers were still on the hunt for the mutagen but sadly they'd yet to find another canister.

"Ugh we've been looking for mutagen for days now, dudes" Mikey complained. "This is so boring I'm gonna scream. Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Mikey!" his brothers snapped but Mikey just kept on screaming.

"Ok, ok we get it!" Leo yelled. "We'll take a little break and do something fun. Cool?" Harry, Donnie, Mikey, and Raph jumped at the chance to do something fun after so long. Their mood quickly fell once they heard Leo's idea for fun. "Training session!"

Harry and the others groaned at this since they were hoping for something a bit more leisurely.

"Seriously Leo, I like training too but we want an actual break" said Harry, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey nodding their heads in agreement.

"Guys, Sensei wants me to train you and that's what I'm going to do." Taking a minute to check their surroundings Leo points to an archway designed in Chinese architecture. "You see Dragon Gate over there, I'm going to defend it, like king of the mountain. Now the only way you can get past me is to use traditional close quarters fighting. Got it?"

"Whatever you say fearless leader" Raph replied. "Let's just get it over with." As Leo headed for the gate, Raphael feeling a little mischievous pulls the others aside deciding they should mix up Leo's training session a bit. Positioning himself on top of Dragon Gate, Leo stabbed one of his swords into the tiling, Harry assumed this was for dramatic effect. Drawing his second katana, Leo balanced himself perfectly on the connecting wire as he waited for his first challenger.

First up was Michelangelo, going along with their plan to mess with their uptight brother, Mikey slipped on his earphones and stepped forward.

"What're you doing Mikey?" Leo questioned, confused by his younger brother's antics. But Mikey living up to his reputation as a party dude, fell back and started spinning on his shell completely ignoring Leo. Annoyed Leo charged his brother, kicking up to his feet Mikey evaded his brother's attack countering with a comical bop to the head. The blue turtle swung his sword in retaliation but Mikey simply leaned out of the way, this time countering with a solid punch to the side forcing Leo back.

Regaining his balance Leo charged once more but Mikey had different plans. Using the cable as a spring board Mikey launched himself over Leonardo's head, landing triumphantly at Dragon Gate.

"That's not fair" Leo complained. "That wasn't a real fight." He didn't have long to complain, for Donnie soon stepped up to bat. Drawing his shuriken the brainy turtle mentally ran through calculations plotting all the trajectory of his throwing stars.

Done with his calculations Donnie threw several shuriken, strangely none of them were aimed at Leonardo. Leo was starting to think his brother was off his game, suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his shell.

"Are you kidding me Donnie?" Leo complained, as his brother's strategy became clear. Donatello had the trajectory of his shuriken so they'd ricochet off the surrounding roof tops back at the Leo, effectively attacking him from all sides. Forced on the defensive the blue turtle used his sword to deflect the on slot of throwing stars, by the time Leo had time to catch his breath Donnie had already snuck past him with a triumphant cry. Growing frustrated Leo was next faced with a smiling Harry.

"Alright, show me what you got Harry" he challenged, over the years The Turtles have all developed the ability to track Harry during his teleports. Of course Harry was well aware of this and already had a crazy new idea up his sleeve.

"Keep your eye on the Harry" the boy laughs, charging at his older brother. Leo prepares to clash blades with his younger brother think at least someone was following his orders. He was sorely disappointed when Harry started randomly teleporting around him, slowly increasing the speed of his jumps until it appeared as if the turtle was surrounded by duplicates of human brother.

In keeping with the illusion Harry attacked Leonardo whose quick reflexes saw him block each attack. As he blocked each attack Leo countered with an attack of his own but each time his sword simply passed through Harry revealing it to be nothing but an illusion. Finally once all the Harry clones were dealt with Leo was shocked to see the boy in question smiling as he stood next to Mikey and Donnie on top of Dragon Gate.

"You must use all your senses Leonardo not your eyes" Harry taunted, in a good imitation of Master Splinter. Now completely fed up with his brothers Leo turned to Raphael, not even entertaining the idea that the hot headed turtle would follow his orders.

"Alright so what's your trick?"

"Trick? What're you talking about?" without warning Raph throws one of his sai at his brother.

"Hey! A ninja never throws away their weapon" Leo chastises, knocking the sai away, leaving him open for Raph to shove him off the wire. As he climbs to his feet the sword he left on top of Dragon Gate drops to Leo's feet the name "Lame-O-Nardo" written on it.

"Why do you always have to undermine my training?!" he demands, aware this was most likely Raph's idea.

"You just want us to fight, exactly like you fight!" Raph argues. "But the whole point is to make it to the Dragon Gate anyway we can, right?"

Nothing more to say the brothers return to the lair for the night. As his brothers are busy entertaining themselves Leo decides to voice his concerns to Master Splinter.

"I don't know Sensei, maybe I'm not cut out for this. I don't really think the guys respect me" said Leo, his personal fears and doubts coming to the surface. "I just want to be a good leader."

"Leonardo, a true leader doesn't always impose his will. But helps his followers flourish, grow." Splinter advises, but his son was still having doubts.

"Maybe I shouldn't be leading the team."

"My son, how can your brothers believe in you as leader if you do not believe in yourself?" Leo isn't the only one whose mind was unsettled for across town at the Bradford dojo, Karai was fixated on a torn photo of her mother Tang Shen.

As she imagined the mother she'd never gotten to know, a trio of Foot ninja entered the room each with their weapons at the ready. One of them carrying a sword approaches the kunoichi intending to take her head, only to find their sword stuck in a wooden beam as Karai expertly avoids the attack.

Drawing her tantō, Karai clashes with the Foot ninja forcing him back, suddenly she leaps into the air avoiding a second ninja's mace. Planting her feet into the back mace wielding ninja's head, Karai transitions into a flying kick at the sword wielding Foot, who manages to side step the attack, sensing movement from behind Karai spins around bringing her blade up in time to block the third ninja's kama.

Back flipping away to gain some breathing room Karai faces down all three of her assailants, sheathing her tantō, her eyes narrowed as the trio of ninjas charged. The first to reach her was the kama wielding Foot, Karai flipped over his shoulder and before he even knew what was happening the kunoichi lands a devastating kick to head. Landing on her feet, she turns in time to see the mace wielding Foot approach, sidestepping his attack Karai lands a solid punch to gut sending him to floor. Finally the Foot with the sword charges at the kunoichi, grabbing him by his wrist Karai throws the ninja over her shoulder.

With her attackers now lying beaten on the floor Karai turns to leave, when suddenly the ninjas get back on their feet. The eyes of the Foot ninjas' masks light up and Karai can hear a strange mechanical chirping from her assailants. Once more the trio rush the kunoichi and once more Karai met the challenge. However this time the Foot ninjas were one step ahead of her, anticipating her every move and before long Karai found herself in an arm lock, the sword wielding Foot ninja mere moments away from taking her head.

"Enough!" Shredder orders, walking into the room, the ninja release Karai as they bow to their master. "The Kraang swore these new Foot soldiers would be deadly. They were true to their word."

"I thought they'd finish me off" Karai gasped, unnerved by how close Shredder allowed her to come to death. "But you wouldn't let them do that right father?"

"I am leaving for Japan to take care of urgent business" Shredder informed, ignoring his daughter's concerns. "You are not to make any moves against Potter and The Turtles until I return."

"But I…" Karai's protests fell silent as Oroku Saki unsheathed his gauntlet blades.

"Disobedience comes with a stiff penalty child."

"Even for your daughter?"

"Especially for me daughter" Shredder replied harshly as he took his leave. A few nights later Harry and The Turtles were in the Shell Raiser on another mutagen hunt and Leo's mood hasn't improved since the training session.

"You're not mad at us, are you Leo?" asked Mikey, holding a comic in his brother's face. "I'll give you Mutant Puss Monsters 23, if you're not mad."

"I'm not mad" said Leo, pushing the comic out of his face. "I just think you guys need to be a little better at following my orders."

"Aw it's too bad I can' play my violin while I drive" said Raph sarcastically.

"What's your problem lately Raph?" asks Leo, getting tired of his brother's attitude. "Still jealous you're not leading the team?"

"Cool it Leo, we were just having fun" said Harry.

"Stop the Shell Raiser!" Donnie cried, interrupting Leo before he could turn on his little brother. "The scanner picked up another mutagen canister." The tracking device led the brothers to an old apartment building, with the signal coming from the basement.

"Alright let's not make any sudden moves until I give the…." Leo's words fall on deaf ears as his brothers ignore him and enter through basement access grate. "…orders" he sighs, quickly moving to catch up with his brothers.

Following the scanner the ninjas enter what appears to be a storage area, it doesn't take long for them to spot the mutagen sitting out in the open.

"Oh yeah!" Mikey cheers, running to pick up the ooze canister. "Go Ninja! Go Ninja! Go!"

"Don't!" Leo yells, feeling that something was wrong. His senses prove correct as a trip wire was connected to the canister trigger the room to seal itself shut. "See if you would listen to me…"

"Easier than I thought" said Karai, revealing her presence standing over them on a stack of crates. "Been a long time, Leo." The boys soon find themselves surrounded by Foot ninjas.

"You're lady friend's getting good at setting ambushes" Donnie remarks, as they draw their weapons.

"They're just Foot soldiers" Raph laughs. "Won't even break a sweat." Raph lands a solid punch to one of the Foot's jaw, grabbing him by the head he throws the ninja a side. Transitioning into a jump kick to a second ninja's head. As the ninja rolls along the floor into a crouching position, a small group of Foot come to his aid, their eyes glowing accompanied by a strange mechanical chirping.

Jumping to his feet the Foot soldier charged at Raph, he quickly brought up his sai to block the ninja's mace. Blocking a second ninja's sword the turtle was left wide open, taking a brutal kick to the chest sending him flying into Donnie.

Mikey came to his brothers' aid swinging his nunchuck into a Foot's head, strangely not only did it not have an effect there was a strange clanging sound upon impact.

"They armored up or something?" Mikey questions, confused as the Foot soldier's eyes started to glow.

"I don't know but am I the only one freaked out by the weird glowing eyes?" asked Harry, rolling under a Foot soldier's sword, countering with a spin kick to the head.

Leo had just forced back one of the ninjas before aiming a jumping slash at another approaching from behind. Somehow the Foot managed to not only catch the blade in his bare hand but punched straight through the sword, snapping it in half, before sending the turtle flying with a savage roundhouse.

The boys bunched together as they were losing ground against the Foot soldiers, seeing no other option Leo ordered them to retreat.

"What? We're running away?!" Raph asks in disbelief.

"It's not running. It's a tactical retreat" Leo replies, trying to appease his brother's ego. "Now move!"

"I don't care what Leo says. I don't run from The Foot" Raph charged the ninjas the resulting beat down has him singing a different tune. Prying open an old elevator shaft the boys start to climb up, the Foot in hot pursuit.

"Get off, you bug eyed creep!" Mikey cried, as one of the Foot ninjas grabbed his ankle, trying to pull the turtle back down the shaft. Seeing his brother in danger Leo pushes off the side of the shaft, landing on top of the offending Foot ninja, sending him falling to the ground revealing their true nature.

"Those guys are robots!" Donnie announces, seeing the broken Foot bot lying on the ground. Reaching the top of the shaft, Raph pries open the doors and starts helping his brothers climb out until finally the only one left is Leonardo.

"Hurry Leo!" Raph calls, but as Leo reaches his hand out the Foot bots manage to catch up to him. As the Foot bots swarmed the struggling turtle, the elevator cord snapped sending Leo falling into darkness.

"Leo!" Harry cried, teleporting back down to rescue his brother but it was no use Leonardo was gone. Returning to the lair, Harry and the remaining turtles were wracked with guilt believing that if they'd just listened to him, Leonardo would be home safe with them.

"How're we going to explain this to Master Splinter?" said Mikey miserably.

"Not to mention Hedwig" Harry added. "They're going to kill us."

"And why would we do that?" asked Splinter, revealing his and Hedwig's presence.

"Where's Leonardo?" asked Hedwig, noticing they were one turtle short.

"Karai captured him" Raph explained.

"I knew it would come to this eventually" said Splinter, his words confusing his family.

"Come to what, Sensei?" asked Donnie.

"Karai wants to take revenge. She believes that I took one of her loved ones away."

"But it's not true right?" asked Mikey, unable to imagine his father doing such a thing.

"Of course it's not true!" Harry snaps, jumping to Splinter's defense. "Sensei would never hurt an innocent!"

"Harry, calm down" said Hedwig gently, placing a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder. "No one here thinks Splinter would ever do such a thing."

"I did not kill her mother" said Splinter. "It is very much the opposite of what she thinks" the ninja master turns his gaze away from his sons, as the pain builds within him. "Find Leonardo that is all that important right now. Rescue your brother."

Hanging from a small cage in the Bradford dojo, Leo can't help but feel humiliated that we was beaten so easily and Karai's taunting doesn't help.

"You know I'd probably make a small fortune if I sold you to a science lab" the kunoichi laughed. "Could you imagine the press: Talking Ninja Turtle Found IN Sewer?"

 _Great captured and now totally humiliated. Awesome day, Leo. Awesome day_ the turtle thought bitterly to himself.

"You deserve everything you're getting Leo. After you betrayed me last time" said Karai, her playful tone turns ice cold as she referred to their failed alliance attempt against The Kraang. Snapping her fingers the Foot bots march into the room, kneeling before their mistress with nothing but a single gesture.

"Don't you just love my new Foot bots? They follow my orders to the T. No arguing, no prodding, they do whatever I want."

"Yeah real nice" Leo replied flippantly.

"I've been teaching the Foot bots new skills but now I'm turning the training to someone new." Tossing a kunai at rope holding Leo's cage, the turtle falls to floor where he's quickly joined by his swords. "Hope you appreciate me having your sword fixed. I thought the Foot bots should see you at your best. Foot bots de-shell him!"

On their mistress' orders the Foot bots move in to kill Leonardo, picking up his swords the turtle slices the closest bot in half. The Foot bots respond with a spray of shuriken, quickly rolling to the side Leo avoids the throwing stars and charges at the robots. Moving quickly the turtle slices another bot in half and takes the arm off a third. But just as Karai said the Foot bots were learning fast as the next bot manages to block Leo's katanas. The turtle struggled to press his attack but was quickly sideswiped by another Foot bot's flying kick. Climbing to his feet Leo retaliated with a powerful kick of his own sending the bot crashing to the floor and once again the collective robots absorbed this new information.

 **Karai: "You spend years learning a fighting style"**

Another pair of Foot bots charge Leo, back stepping just far enough to evade one the robot's sword the turtle quickly slices the offending bot's head off. Sidestepping a second bot's attack, Leo slices its leg off before another robot catches him by surprise landing two solid punches on his jaw. Staggering from the hit, Leo just manages to bring his sword up in time to block the robot's blade, as they clash swords they're surrounded by another wave of Foot bots.

" **And my Foot bot's learn it in seconds….from you!"**

As Leo manages to push back the robot, the surrounding Foot bots begin racing around the turtle at high speeds. Having a teleporting younger brother, Leo is used to dealing with high speed movement and manages to avoid the Foot bots' attempt to dog pile him impaling a couple in the process. But not even being run through with a sword is enough to stop these robotic ninjas as they force their way up the blade to their wielder, forcing Leo to ground.

"Karai!" Leo calls, as more robots pile on top of him.

"I never got to know my mother because your rodent master took her away from me." Karai's words were laced with pain and hatred but Leo refused to believe his father could ever do something like that. Breaking free of the dog pile, Leo raced towards the kunoichi only be held back by more robots.

"That's a lie! Karai listen to me, Splinter would never hurt your mother!" but Leo's words fall on deaf ears as Karai has the Foot bots drag him away. Meanwhile as Leo was busy playing sensei to the Foot bots, Donnie had managed to hack into the city traffic cameras revealing he'd been taken to the Bradford dojo.

"Guy's looks like we've got trouble" said Donnie, as they approached the dojo. "The roof's wired with security."

"No problem" said Harry, pulling out his invisibility cloak.

"It's not just one. The whole roof's covered in security cameras." Donnie had a point, if it were just one camera the cloak would work perfectly. But all those cameras were sure to pick up on a window seemingly opening itself.

"Don't worry I got this" Raph assured them, pulling out a pigeon from behind his back. With some gentle cooing the bird flew over to one of the cameras blocking its view. What happened next was simply amazing as Raph's pigeon called and directed a whole flock of birds to cover the entire roof.

 _Wow, Raph's got a real talent with birds_ Harry thought to himself, as they used the opening to slip inside. Moving across the rafters they spotted Leo bound and gagged in a chair, guarded by Foot bots. It was only the moving shadows that alerted the turtle to his brothers' presence, spotting them hiding in the rafters Leo began frantically shaking his head and mumbling something. Unable to understand Leonardo the boys dropped down taking the bots by surprise.

"We can't understand what're trying to say, Leo" said Donnie, taking the tape off his brother's mouth.

"It's a trap!" a squad of Foot bots entered the dojo as the doors behind them slid open revealing Karai.

"You've got two choices sweetheart. Let us go or walk out of here in a sandwich bag" Raph threatened, cutting the ropes holding Leonardo.

"Sorry Raphael, can't let you go" Karai replied, unfazed by the turtles threats. "It's really not that personal with the rest of you. I just need you for bait."

"She want's Splinter" Leo clarified.

"Your sensei will eventually track you here. And when he shows up Splinter will know what it's like to truly suffer."

"Alright enough!" Harry snaps, getting tired of hearing Splinter's name being dragged through the dirt. "Splinter would never hurt an innocent!"

Karai knew full well that like her Harry had lost his mother, in fact he'd lost both of his birth parents. This however wasn't about to persuade her into listening to the boy. "Restrain them" she orders, sending the Foot bots on the attack.

After losing Leonardo because they didn't follow his lead Raph, Harry, Donnie, and Mikey had decided to fight the Foot bots using traditional fighting techniques just like Leo had wanted. However this was a decision that they soon regretted as the Foot bots had no problem adapting to such tactics and the boys found themselves losing ground fast.

"What do we do?" asked Harry, looking to his eldest brother for a plan.

"If I order you to run away, will you guys listen this time?"

"Heck yeah!" Mikey answered for them. "And we can still call it a tactical retreat if you want." Having kunai graze his neck was enough to silence any possible argument from Raphael and the boys quickly escaped back through the skylight, with the Foot bots in hot pursuit.

"Our moves are useless" said Raph, they were going to need a miracle to get out of this one.

"They know my every move I can make" said Leo, trying to think of a way to defeat the robotic ninjas. "Every fighting style, skill, eve….wait a second." Inspiration strikes as Leo leads them to a nearby playground. "Remember king of the mountain?"

"Yeah what about it?" his brothers reply. Leo's plan becomes clear once the Foot bots catch up to them, making a whooping sound the turtle draws their attention. As the Foot bots focus on him, Leo randomly throws one of his swords into the air confusing the robots, as the bots are distracted the turtle breaks his earlier rule and throws his weapon away, sending it flying straight threw a Foot bot's head.

"Oh I get what you're saying. Be unpredictable" says Donnie, realizing Leo's plan he begins making calculations as a group of Foot bots chase after him. Ricocheting his kunai and shuriken off a nearby dumpster, onto a basketball hop, off a manhole cover the Foot bots are left lying in a broken pile of metal once the weapons hit their targets. "Didn't see that coming did you?"

"Alright let's get crazy!" Harry smirks, once more using his speed clone trick the Foot bots struggle to anticipate the boy's true location. Before they even knew what hit them Harry had sliced them into bit sized pieces. "Got to keep your eye on the ninja."

"Yeah boy!" Mikey cheers, swinging himself over the top of a swing set plants his foot into a Foot bot's head. As more of the robots comes at him Mikey decides to show off his breakdance skills, dropping onto his shell he spins like a top evading their attacks and sweeping their legs out from. The orange turtle's crazy moves make it impossible for the Foot bots to adapt as he continues to run his feet up and down their faces.

Raph's having some fun of his own, choosing to forgo technique and go with brute force the hothead turtle charges a pair of Foot bots, tearing their heads off with his sais as he passes. Seeing another bot coming up behind him, Raph spins around the attacking robot trapping it in a head lock before using one his sais to pin the robot through its head into a wall.

Up on the rooftops Leo had just finished slicing another robot in half when his hot headed brother came out of nowhere and tossed the remaining Foot bot of the building.

"I've never had so much fun following your orders" Raph smiled.

"We're even. I've never had so much giving them" Leo replied, returning the smile. The robotic chirping alerted the turtles to another incoming wave of Foot bots, something Raph didn't hesitate to face head on. As Leo watched to see if his brother would need help a battle cry alerted him to Karai, just managing to avoid her blade.

As Karai pressed her attack Leo was kept on the defensive as the kunoichi used all her speed and skill to keep the turtle off balance.

"You might as well give up now" Karai taunted. "The more you fight the more my Foot bots adapt."

"Your robots may know my moves but you don't" Leo throws his sword at Karai, the kunoichi skillfully knocks the blade away believing the turtle had made a foolish mistake.

"Fool! A ninja never throws away their weapon"

"That's the point!" Leaping into the air, Leo catches his sword using the brief opening to take control of the battle. Coming down on the kunoichi, the force of Leo's swing forces Karai back. As the pair clash blades Karai now finds herself on the defensive as she struggles to hold back Leonardo's sword, as she continues to be pushed towards the edge of the building. Maintaining her composure Karai simply jumps back off the building, incidentally landing on Dragons Gate.

After gaining some breathing room Karai continues her battle with the ninja turtle, now on more even footing, as Leo pursues the kunoichi the pair clash swords once more each struggling to gain the advantage.

"Do you think you've won?" Karai snarls, leaning back she lands a solid kick to Leo's jaw. Slightly thrown by the kick Leo still manages to sidestep Karai's tantō as the kunoichi attempts to stab him in the head. But the kunoichi isn't out of tricks yet, the palm of her armor reveals hidden tegaki, using the hand hooks she grabs onto Leonardo's sword using it as a balance to flip herself over the turtle, sweeping his leg out from under him before he can react.

Seeing Leo fall off the roof of the gate, Karai inspects the edge looking for any sign of the turtle but somehow he'd disappeared. In truth Leo had managed to stab his sword into the underside of the roof, using this opportunity the turtle swings himself up over the other side behind Karai. She turns just in time to see Leo's fist hit her as she's sent falling off the roof, just managing to catch a wire to break her fall.

As Karai lifts her head she finds herself staring down Leo's sword.

"Shredder is lying to you" said Leo, sharing Harry's absolute faith in their father's innocence. "Splinter would never hurt an innocent." Karai stays silent but it's clear she's not about to listen to his words. Sheathing his sword Leo warns her to stay away from his family or she'd be dealing with him. As Leo leaves to join his brothers Karai watches confused as to why he didn't just finish her off.

"Um Leo the robots have learned our moves!" Donnie cautions.

"Our crazy has become normal!" Mikey adds for emphasis. With the Foot bots' numbers seemingly endless the brothers decide it's time to leave, disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Back in the lair Leo watches as his brothers are enjoying a round of pinball, smiling as Harry complains about Mikey beating his high score. Deciding not to play Leo starts to head for the dojo but not before Raph traps him in a headlock.

"It's good to have you back Leo" said Raph sincerely. "I mean it brother."

"Thanks Raph." Carrying in dinner from the kitchen Hedwig smiles as she catches Leo and Raph share a fist bump. _Much better._ Later that night as his family gathers around the living room Leo finds Splinter meditating in the dojo.

"Sorry for bothering you Master Splinter, about Karai."

"It is late, Leonardo. These questions will have to wait for another time" Splinter replies, getting up to leave, he had no desire to burden others with his grief.

"She said you took her mother away" Leo persists. "But I know that's not true."

"No it is not true" the ninja master sighs. "But the truth is…almost as difficult."

"Please Sensei. Tell me. Trust me." Reluctantly Splinter decides to trust Leonardo with the truth, if for no other reason to at least somehow ease his pain.

"Karai…is my daughter."

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	3. Night of The Living Underwear

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

Story concept by SL-Wanderer

* * *

Life is never boring when you're a ninja, especially when your brother's Michelangelo. Mikey is known for being a fun loving guy, but he's also known for his competitions with Harry over some of the most ridiculous things.

"Ha! That's a win for Mikey" the turtle gloated, busting into a victory dance much to his younger brother's annoyance.

"Best 30 out of 33!" Harry challenged.

"You're on!"

"What're they competing over this time?" asked Leo, entering the living room.

"When have they ever needed a reason to compete?" Raph remarks, not looking up from his magazine.

"I believe they were playing a video game" said Hedwig. Enough said everyone knows those two would argue over video game scores for weeks if given the chance. "Apparently they tied and of course they couldn't accept that. So they've been competing in several smaller competitions all afternoon."

The brothers had competed in skateboarding, shuriken practice, arm wrestling, breakdancing, rock paper scissors, holding their breath, staring contest, thumb wrestling, and strangely enough yodeling.

"Alright why don't you two just pick one more contest" Leo suggests, standing between his younger brothers. "This is getting ridiculous you can't keep this up forever."

"Yeah Leo's right" said Harry. "We can't do this forever."

"Yes" Mikey agreed. "We need the ultimate contest!" So the brothers focused their minds on coming up with the ultimate contest idea. For the rest of the afternoon the pair suggested and ultimately rejected several different contest ideas, it wasn't until that night as the family ate dinner did the perfect idea come to them.

"Food challenge!" they shouted, jumping to their feet so fast they shook the table.

"Food challenge?" asked the others, all aware of what they had been up to.

"Food challenge" they confirmed.

"And what exactly does this food challenge entail?" asked Splinter, wanting to prevent the destruction of their kitchen. Realizing they'd yet to actually work out the details, Harry and Mikey huddled together and quietly worked out the specifics.

"Ok we got" Harry announced. "I have to create a dish so disgusting that not even Mikey can eat it.

"But of course we had to raise the stakes" Mikey adds. "If I win Harry has to clean my room for me."

"And if I win Mikey has to lend me his entire comic collection."

"Oh boy" Donnie groaned. "This is going to be trouble." And so began the epic battle between Mikey's iron clad stomach and Harry's nonexistent ability to cook.

"Alright Mikey" Harry said sinisterly, carrying in a large tray of what some might call food. "Slops on!" placing the tray in front of the turtle, Mikey was presented a pizza topped with flies, rotten cheese, slime from a sewer pipe, cockroaches, worms, fish eyes, spinach, tofu, and to top it all off barf flavored jelly beans.

"Oh god it smells unholy" Donnie groans, as he and the other spectators try not to barf from the sickening smell.

"Oh yeah I got this." But Harry spoke too soon as Mikey quickly devoured the rancid pizza, letting out a noxious belch upon finishing his meal.

"Oh yeah! That's a win for Mikey!" the turtle cheered, breaking out into a victory dance. "Never underestimate my iron stomach!"

"I should've just given Mikey the win" Harry grumbled, as he entered his brother's room. Mikey's room was a disaster area; the floor was completely covered in pizza boxes, comic books, magazines, dirty underwear, and Chinese food boxes. "When did we even have Chinese?!"

Harry spent the next hour attempting to clean Michelangelo's room but the more he cleaned the more layers of filth he seemed to uncover. After spending the last hour just trying to collect pizza boxes he was understandably starting to get desperate.

 _Ok Hermione once mentioned there was something called a cleaning charm. But then again I've never tried anything like that before maybe I shouldn't._ Right at that moment a pair of dirty underwear fell on Harry's head. "Ok yeah magic it is." Having no idea how to actually perform the spell, Harry decided to simply wing it. Building his magical power while focusing on the word clean, he released a blinding burst of energy around the room. When the light cleared Harry was pleased to find that Mikey's room was starting to clean itself up. Satisfied Harry left the room, never noticing the strange glow around Mikey's underwear collection.

That night as the family slept, a scream echoed through the lair. Woken by the noise Harry, Splinter, Hedwig, Donnie, Leo, and Raph meet up in the living room.

"Who was screaming?" Harry asks, tiredly rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"It's coming from Michelangelo's room" said Hedwig, pointing to the turtle's door behind which they can still hear the sound of screaming only this time paired with loud crashes.

"My son are you alright?" asks Splinter, knocking on Mikey's door. When he doesn't answer the ninja master decides to open the door, where they bear witness to the odd sight of Mikey being attacked by a horde of living underwear. At once the mutant members of the family turn their gaze on the resident wizard, who was currently trying and failing to look innocent.

"Harry" they groaned, Splinter stepping forward, forces the boy to look him directly in the eye.

"Harry, what did you do?"

"What makes you think I did this?" Harry asks, desperately trying to look anywhere but in his father's eyes.

"Just call it a feeling" he deadpans, as a pair of rabid underwear is sent flying out of Mikey's room curtesy of the turtle's nunchucks. "Explain, now."

"Well, you know how I had to clean Mikey's room. Well I tried to but it felt like it just kept getting messier. So I used my magic to clean the room. How was I supposed to know it'd make Mikey's underwear collection come to life?!" at this Harry looked past Splinter, to his brother currently battling the rabid undergarments. "Why do you collect underwear anyway?"

"I don't tell you how to live your life!" Mikey argues, stomping on a pair of tidy whities.

"Regardless of Michelangelo's…..unique collection, you must fix your mistake" said Splinter, also confused as to why his son would collect underwear.

"Hai Sensei" said Harry, bowing to his father before entering the room to face the manic undergarments. Looking around the room he was surprised to find the rabid underwear had disappeared. "Hello, Mikey's underwear collection. Where are you?"

Suddenly the lights went out and before Harry could do anything he was tackled to the ground, assaulted by the living underwear. His screams rang out from behind Michelangelo's door as Splinter, Hedwig, and the Turtles wondered if the youngest member of their family was alright.

"Do you think he needs help?" asked Donnie.

"I'm sure he's ok" said Leo skeptically.

"Oh God Help Me!" Harry screamed in terror.

"I do believe your brother needs help" Hedwig deadpanned.

"Yeah but he made the problem, so he has to fix it" Raph argued.

"Raphael, I agree that your brother should've been more responsible with his magic" said Splinter. "However it's clear that he's having trouble with this, we shall help him correct his mistake."

"But Sensei…." The words died in Raphael's throat as Splinter raised an eyebrow, daring his son to argue about this. Reluctantly Raph joined the other turtles as they opened Mikey's door to the sight of Harry being hogtied by the magically animated tidy whities.

"Help!" Harry begged. Coming to the wizard's aid Donnie uses his staff to bat away his brother's captors while Raph grabbed Harry, making a hasty retreat they rejoined Splinter and Hedwig in the living room.

"Ok we need a plan" said Leo, cutting Harry free of his bindings.

"And I think I know where to start" said Donnie, revealing he managed to capture one of the briefs. Heading into his lab Donnie places the underwear under a scope. "Ok first, Mikey really needs to wash these."

"Don't judge me!" Mikey whined.

"And from what I can tell, Harry oversaturated the cotton with magical energy"

"We get it, I screwed up!" Harry snapped, earning him a smack upside the head from Hedwig for being rude. "How do we fix it Donnie?"

"Oh we can't" seeing the desperate look on his little brother's face Donnie elaborated. "Only Harry can fix it. I don't know enough about how his magic works yet to do anything about it."

"Except I don't know how to stop it" Harry said matter of factually.

"Can't you absorb magic? You did it against Quirrelmort remember?"

"Oh yeah" Harry sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, he'd actually forgotten he could do that. The others groaned as they too realized that Harry had forgotten the full effects of his core's mutation. Activating his Blood Vein, Harry's hand hovered overhead as he was reluctant to touch Mikey's dirty underwear.

"Just do it" Raph groans, frustrated with the mess his little brother has caused.

"Oh I'm sure you'd be eager to mess with Mikey's laundry!"

"Alright enough!" Hedwig snaps, stepping in before Harry and Raph could really start to argue. With a sigh, Harry lowered his hand on the not so tidy whities, just as during his battle with Quirrelmort his Blood Vein marks spread out from his arm over the underwear. The young ninja could feel the magical bonds breakdown inside the threads as the energy was absorbed into Harry's body as the undergarment dropped lifelessly on Donnie's table.

"Alright that's one" said Harry, trying to wipe the grim from the underwear on his pants. "How many left?" he asked turning to Michelangelo.

"I've got 12 more pairs" Mikey replied, much to his human brother's disappointment.

"Seriously, why do you collect underwear?" Harry asked, for what felt like the millionth time. Getting tired of having his collection questioned, Mikey simply ignored his little brother and opened the door into the living room, where they saw the place being ransacked by the living underwear. Without even saying a word, Leo and Raph picked Harry up by his arms and threw him into the center of the mess.

"Go get 'em, magic boy!" Raph joked, as he and the others decided to watch from the lab doors.

"Oh man that's got to hurt" Leo laughed, as Harry found himself getting hit in the head by one of the brief using their elastic to swing the boy's broom like a bat.

"Dude, that pair's dry clean only" Mikey complained, as Harry kicked one of the savage undies into the sewer water before finishing it off with his Blood Vein.

"You guys can help at any time" Harry whined, but his family made no move to help, this was his mess and he was going to have to clean it up. So with a sigh of reluctant acceptance Harry continued to deal with his cottony foes, eventually after an hour of comedic slapstick incidents; one involving a hose, a training dummy, Raph's weights, and a rubber chicken (don't ask) Harry dropped to the ground exhausted but victorious.

"Well Harry, it seems you've defeated your creations" said Splinter, helping his son to his feet.

"Yeah, now I can finally get some sleep." Unfortunately his night wasn't over yet, as his father handed him a broom.

"Yes you can sleep, just as soon as you finish cleaning up this room."

"Burn" Mikey laughed, he quickly stopped laughing once Hedwig handed him a mop.

"I don't see why you're laughing Michelangelo. Since you'll be helping him" Hedwig instructed, much to the turtle's confusion.

"While it is true the chaos tonight was caused by Harry being irresponsible with his magic. None of this would've happened if you two had not let yourselves get too competitive" Splinter explained, before Mikey could argue. As the rest of the family returned to their rooms to sleep, Mikey and Harry got to work cleaning up the mess from the night's disaster.

"Ugh, feels like we've been at this for hours" Mikey complained.

"Yeah, your underwear collection's as messy as you" said Harry. As the brothers struggled to finish before sunrise, the pair decided to try something crazy….however they probably should've just tried to do things the old fashioned way.

"Harry! Michelangelo!" Splinter yelled, as he and the rest of the family saw animated objects running around the lair's living room, being chased by the aforementioned ninjas.

"Hey Master Splinter" Harry greeted sheepishly, before pointing at his brother who was currently wrestling with the now animated punching bag. "It was Mikey's idea!"

"Hey at least we aren't competing now, right Sensei?" Mikey asked hopefully, praying that their father would at least find solace in that. Before Splinter could say anything, the fridge wonder out of the kitchen, firing eggs at Harry as he struggled to use his Blood Vein on the dancing television.

"These boys are going to turn my fur grey" Splinter muttered, just loud enough for Hedwig to hear him.

"Believe me Splinter, I'll be right beside you" she said in agreement. "I'll be one plucked owl. But still at least they're not arguing over a game." Splinter only shook his head, as Mikey and Harry tried to force the struggling fridge back into the kitchen.

* * *

This story idea was given to me by a reader SL-Wanderer, hopefully I did a good job with it.

On a side note I have to admit I almost didn't get this done this week, I got hooked on the new Arkham Knight game somebody tell me I'm not the only one who thinks it's so freaking epic.


	4. Mikey gets Shellacne

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

* * *

Today is Harry's 12th birthday so the Turtles have decided to try and make a birthday breakfast for their little brother, unfortunately Hedwig wasn't there to watch them and ninja skills apparently don't translate into cooking skills. After burning the toast into bricks, blinding Donatello with orange juice in the eyes, and worst of all cooking the eggs sunny side up instead of scrambled the kitchen was left a disaster zone.

"What have you boys done?!" Hedwig screeched, taking in the destruction, though to the boys credit they did manage to set the water in the sink on fire (don't ask).

"Wow guys" said Harry, in awe of the devastation. "I appreciate the sentiment but I think I'll just have cereal.

"It's not our fault" Leo defended.

"Yeah Mikey used to do all the cooking before Hedwig" Raph reminded him, also bringing notice that only three of the Ninja Turtles were in the kitchen. "Mikey, wake up!" the hot headed turtle yelled.

"Ah, I'm a mutant!" Mikey screamed from his room, much to his family's confusion.

"And he's just noticing this now?" Leo asks sarcastically

"Maybe it was that jelly bean and pickles pizza he ate" Harry suggested, causing Hedwig to shack her head at the strange pizza toping choice. Suddenly the turtle in question barges into the kitchen in a panic.

"Guys look at me, I'm covered in turtle zits" Mikey cried, pointing to the blemishes all over his face. Harry, Leo, Donnie, and Raph recoil in disgust.

"Don't worry Mikey it's just part of being a teenager" Leo reassured.

"Have you ever had them?"

"Heck no!"

"So much for comforting your brother" Hedwig muttered, draping her arm around the turtle she decided to try and comfort him. "Michelangelo, you're just growing up. I promise everything will be ok. In fact soon Harry will have pimples of his own."

"What?!" the young ninja shouted in horror, apparently Splinter forgot to mention that when he told the boy about puberty….or more likely Harry wasn't listening. At that moment Donnie stepped forward using a scanner installed in his T-phone.

"Ok Mikey, the good news is these zits aren't going to hurt you."

"That's a relief" Mikey sighed.

"The bad news is they'll continue to spread all over your body…."

"Donatello" Hedwig said sternly, but Donnie carried on ignoring his mother figure.

"…They'll keep spreading, and spreading, and spreading, and spreading" the purple turtle's voice grew more sinister and foreboding as he continued.

"And then they disappear in a couple of hours, right?" Mikey asked nervously.

"No and then your entire body will mutate into one huge giant zit!"

"Donatello!" Hedwig smacks the turtle upside the head for scaring his brother, but the damage is done and Mikey runs screaming into his room, locking the door behind him. It probably didn't help matters that Raphael spent a good twenty minutes afterwards calling him names through the door.

"Mikey, come out" Leo called, knocking on his brother's door. "It's not that bad and Raph promises to stop calling you names."

"That's right, I'm sorry for calling you names" Raph apologized, but of course that didn't last. "I'm sorry I called you names like crust muffin, fungus face, and Godzitulla: king of the puss monsters."

"Yeah I don't think that's helping Raph" Harry deadpanned, pushing his brother aside hoping to try and convince the orange turtle to come out. "Come on out Mikey, you can't hide in there forever. I promise it isn't so bad and you heard Hedwig, I'm probably going to get them too." Harry shivered at that mental image but Mikey didn't need to know that.

"Forget it guys!" Mikey cried. "I'm not coming out while I'm covered in gross slime filled zits!"

"Technically they're pustules" Donnie clarified, much to Harry, Leo, and Raph's disgust. "Filled with oil and sebum which is even grosser than slime."

"Not helping Donnie" Leo remarked, putting an end to his brainy brother's lecture before he caused them to puke. "Mikey, come out!"

"Forget it, I'm too hideous to be a ninja. I'll stay locked away in here forever." As he wallowed in self-pity, Mikey noticed something strange on his tongue, checking himself in a mirror he was horrified to see his tongue was covered in zits.

* * *

In the shadows of Shredder's throne room, Karai sat patiently waiting for her summoned underlings. After what felt like hours the door opened revealing Dog Pound and Fish Face.

"Bradford, Xever enter" Karai orders, granting them permission to enter the room. On command they silently approached the throne. Well it would've been silent had Dog Pound not got his tail caught in the door, causing him to trip and fall, his massive weight breaking the glass cover of the water tank causing him to go for an impromptu swim.

"Congratulations, you've gone from stealthy ninja to idiot man-dog" Fish Face laughs.

"I detest this horrible body" Dog Pound curses. "What I wouldn't give to be human again."

"Would you two hurry up?! I don' have all day" Karai snaps, her patience for their foolishness growing thin.

"Don't get comfortable, Karai. Shredder is the only one worthy of that throne" said Fish Face, his loyalty being solely to The Shredder not his daughter.

"Dad put me in charge while he's in Japan, remember? So either learn some respect, or I chop off your robo-legs and drop you in the sewer got it?" the kunoichi threatens. Xever finds that he has no choice but to comply, he's well aware that Karai could easily make sushi out of him. "Now listen. I need someone to help maintain my Foot bot soldiers on a daily basis. Someone who can be bought, someone who can be easily intimidated, someone like…."

"Baxter Stockman" Fish Face suggests, but Dog Pound holds a grudge.

"Stickman" the dog mutant growls. "We haven't seen that little worm since he tried to kill us, in that damn maze of his."

"Stockman's perfect" Karai decided, their personal grudge with the man meant nothing to her. "Find him and bring him to me. Think you two idiots can handle that?"

"Right away boss" said Fish Face begrudgingly. Understanding they were dismissed, the two mutants leave to begin their search.

* * *

After failing to convince Mikey to come out of his room, the rest of the brothers spent the day enjoying Harry's birthday. Which included a lunch (thankfully cooked by Hedwig), a few gifts from his family, some well wishes from Mr. Murakami and his friends in England, overall not a bad day. Though Harry was starting to worry about the orange turtle.

"Maybe we shouldn't have teased him so much" he said in concern.

"Eh, he's just over reacting" Donnie dismisses, as they gather around the TV to watch Harry's movie pick for the night. Short of teleporting in and forcing Mikey out of his room, there wasn't anything he could do Harry deciding there was nothing he could do and simply watched the movie in peace. As they were about half way in Raph noticed some movement out of the corner of his eye, Michelangelo was trying to cross the room using an empty pizza box to hide his zits in embarrassment.

"Hey guys look its Mikey and he brought his own pizza. His face!" Raph laughed, much to Mikey's annoyance. "Now come on and zit down. Ha! "Zit down" I slay myself."

"Raphael!" Splinter snaps, putting an end to the mean spirited teasing. "You should know better than to mock someone's appearance. After all what would the human's above think of yours?"

"You're right, Sensei" the red turtle sighs, his father's words getting through to him. "Sorry Mikey." Sadly Mikey's self-confidence was at an all-time low.

"Just kick me out Master Splinter" he sighed miserably. "I can't be ninja if I look like a moldy pickle."

"And why not?" Splinter demanded, not seeing any reason why his son should give up on himself. "I do not let my appearance stop me."

"Yeah but old people never care what they look like…or smell." Mikey grinned sheepishly as his father sent a light glare in his direction. However something else was bothering Splinter about Mikey sudden and explosive zit outbreak.

"My son, I sense there is something you'd like to tell us."

"What? No! I mean I didn't do anything" Mikey tried to deny frantically, causing the family to focus in on him.

"Michelangelo, what did you do?" Hedwig asked, her tone leaving no room for him to wiggle out of this.

"Um I might have sprinkled a little mutagen on my skin" he admitted nervously, revealing a jar of the ooze.

"Why?!" Hedwig and the other brothers demanded, while Splinter waited patiently for the orange turtle to finish explaining his foolishness.

"Why would you do that?!" Harry demanded.

"To make myself cooler" Mikey explained. "You guys keep treating me like I'm a goofball. So I found this vial in Donnie's lab, the label says it'll make you super cool."

"No! It says you're supposed to keep it super cooled. As in temperature!" Donnie corrected. "This is a reject batch of retro mutagen Mikey. It's dangerous!"

"Well you could've made it clearer!" in response Donnie turned the vial around revealing numerous warning labels. "That's still not clear enough."

Heading into the lab Donnie began a quick examination of Mikey's blood and he didn't like what he found. The retro mutagen had destabilized the mutagen in his system and Donnie estimates that he only has 3 hours before Mikey goes boom.

"I'm going to explode!" Mikey screamed.

"Like a massive zit" Donnie confirmed, much Harry, Leo, and Raph disgust.

"Is there anything you can do, Donatello?" asked Hedwig, concerned for the youngest turtle's life.

"I should be able to work up an antidote but I'm missing one key instrument. I'll need a molecular centrifuge to mix the solution."

"Any idea where we can get one?" asked Harry.

"Yeah the last place I saw one was at TCRI."

"But we destroyed that place when we took down The Kraang" Raph reminded them. "There's nothing left."

"Well we've still got to try" argued the young wizard, this was the first year Harry could remember celebrating his actual birthday and he wasn't too keen with marking it with the death of one his brothers.

Hurrying to TCRI the brothers split up to search the ruins left behind from their battle with The Kraang. Sadly they really made a mess of the place, making their chance of finding the centrifuge slim at best.

"Is this a centrifudge?" Mikey asks, holding up a class container.

"Centrifuge" Donnie corrects. "And no, that's a beaker."

"Is this the centrifudge?"

"No that's a microscope."

"Is this the centrifudge?"

"That's the same beaker! Aw this is hopeless" Donnie groans in a mix of frustration and despair. Suddenly Leo signals for them to be quiet, as they hear someone moving through the halls towards their location. They don't have to wait long as their mystery guest reveals himself to be Baxter Stockman, carrying a box of scavenged Kraang equipment.

"Yes, yes this is perfect. Bio enhancers, DNA catalysts, soon I'll be able to make my own mutant army." Stockman spoke to himself. "Powerful. Unstoppable…."

"Dorkster Blockhead" Raph interrupts, annoying the scientist as once again his name is forgotten.

"Baxter Stockman! What, Turtles? Here now?" he questions, shocked to be in the presence of his hated enemies once again.

"Hey Donnie check it out" said Harry, pointing to a piece of equipment in Stockman's box.

"He's got the centrifuge!" Donnie announces. "Hand it over Storkman."

"It's Stockman. And no it's mine. I found it first" he argued childishly. "Mousers, attack!" On command the robots attacked, their mechanical jaws snapping at the brothers.

"Don't let them pop me!" Mikey screamed fearfully, aware that he was basically a ticking time bomb.

"Then take cover!" Harry recommends, as he slices through one of the robots. Following his younger brother's advice Mikey tries to avoid the Mouser robots, leaving his brothers to deal with the nuisances. But before they could really get started a new enemy entered the fray, as Dog Pound smashed in through the ceiling crushing the Mousers beneath him.

"Well if it isn't weasely, little Stickman" the dog mutant smirked, still remembering the trouble the scientist had caused him in the past.

"Back off, Dog Pound. We found him first." Leo orders, getting the mutant's attention.

"But if you're good, maybe when we're done you can have him as a chew toy" Harry quips, as he and his brothers prepare to fight for their prize.

"Stickman and the Turtles, and I thought I was having a bad day" with a battle cry Dog Pound charges the brothers, deciding to deal with them first before moving on to Stockman.

Dog Pound swung his massive fist at the brothers only for his attack to be held back Donnie and Leo's respective weapons, leaving the dog mutant open for a counter attack. Coming from above Harry attempts to bring down an axe kick to Bradford's head, but the Foot ninja simple steps back abandoning the clash with the two turtles and evading the young human's attack. Dog Pound moves in to attack Harry, only to be sideswiped by Raph's flying kick sending him staggering into Donatello; whose staff strike to the head set the large mutant up for Leo's follow up sword attack to the chest.

"Time for Baxter Stockman, super villain to make his narrow escape" the dorky man narrated to himself, as he took the opportunity to try and escape as his enemies fought. However his retreat didn't go unnoticed, for as his brothers were busy holding back Dog Pound Mikey caught sighting of the fleeing scientist.

"He's got the centrifudge!" he called alerting the others. Not about to let his target get away Dog Pound grabs hold of Donnie's staff mid-swing and tosses the turtle at his brothers, knocking them into the corner of the room. With four out of five brothers taken care of for the moment, the dog mutant rushes past Mikey, knocking him out of the way and grabs Stockman.

"You're coming with me" Dog Pound growled to the frightened dork. Desperate not to let the precious centrifuge get away the boys charged after them only for Dog Pound to smash one of the support beams, covering his escape as the falling ruble threatens to crush the brothers.

"Mikey, lookout!" Harry warns, teleporting himself close enough to tackle them out of the way of a large piece of concreate. "They got away."

"And they've got the centrifudge" Mikey cries desperately, as the Dog Pound and Stockman were long gone. With nothing else they could do the brothers decide to return to the lair, hoping to think of a different way to cure Mikey or track down Stockman.

Sadly they weren't making any headway on an alternative cure, not even a boil removal potion was doing any good.

"Man, Snape is useless!" Harry yells in frustration. "He gives this huge speech about how amazing and invaluable potions are. And they don't do jack! In fact I think it made it worse!" Sadly the young ninja wasn't mistaken. In his attempt to remove the zits, he had actually caused the zits on Mikey's shell to increase in number and in some cases size. Despite the fact he'd actually brewed it perfectly and according to the potion's listed uses should've been effective.

"Argh! I can't believe that flea bag beat us!" Raph yelled, just as angry as Harry though he decided to take his frustrations out on pounding the nearest cushion.

"Calm down guys" said Leo, trying to keep a level head. "We need to focus on what's important finding that centrifuge and curing Mikey." At that moment Donnie came into the living room, rolling in white board with a diagram displayed on it.

"His zits are getting more unstable. If they pop it could cause a chain reaction" he explained, directing their focus to the chart, which displayed in very nauseating detail about what would happen should any of Mikey's zits pop, ending of course with the dreaded explosion.

"What?! So I pop either way!" Mikey cried in horror, as it was made clear either pop a zit and explode early or wait it out and still explode.

"We just have to keep you safe" said Donnie calmly. "It's too dangerous to leave the lair."

"But I never got to visit a wax museum. Or learn pig Latin. Or open a mummy's tomb, where the mummy comes alive, but he's so cool we form a hip-hop group and travel around the world together in a gold UFO….I wanna do that."

"Right" Raph says slowly, trying to process the chaos that is Michelangelo's mind. "Listen Mikey, we're going to get that centrifuge. We'll do whatever it takes to fix you."

"Wow Raph thanks" Mikey says emotionally, he moves to give his brother a hug but ends up falling on the ground as Raph isn't about him as long as he's still covered in zits.

"Alright, Dog Pound and Boxcar where could they be?" Leo asks, focusing the team back on their main objective. "The old city dump?"

"Nah, they turned it into a retirement home" Raph informs, striking out that idea.

"The abandoned nuclear plant?"

"Now it's a nursery school" Donnie replies.

"What about Baxter's old lab?" Mikey suggests.

"Why would Dog Pound capture Dexter and take him to his old lab?" Rap questions, not seeing the logic. Growing desperate about his situation and frustrated about how quickly his idea was dismissed, Mikey decided he'd had enough.

"See! You guys never take me seriously!" But adding to his frustration his brothers go back to discussing possible locations, causing Mikey to decide to head off on his own. Something that Harry alone seemed to notice. Not wanting him to go it alone the boy teleports into the tunnels in front of Mikey.

"So what makes you thinks Dog Pound went to Bixter's old lab?" he asks, wanting to understand his brother's reasoning.

"Well I figure, Dog Pound probably needs him for something and let's be honest Baxter's not good for much outside his lab." Mikey explained, leaving Harry dumbfounded by his sound reasoning.

"Wow Mikey, that makes a lot of sense. Let's check it out." Grabbing his brother's hand Harry teleported them to a rooftop near Stockman's lab.

* * *

Mikey's hypothesis proved true as Dog Pound and Stockman walked into his laboratory, repaired from the last battle against Harry and the Turtles, and now equipped with a giant vat of mutagen ooze.

"So a giant tank of mutagen, eh? Planning on making some mutants?" Dog Pound questioned.

"Um, yes. A…a whole army for us to command. Just you and me" Stockman lied, misunderstanding the dog mutant's interest in his plans. "Um not that I'm complaining but why are you keeping me alive?"

"Because Karai wants it this way" Dog Pound growled, leaning into Baxter threateningly. "Believe me, I still owe you bigtime for trapping us in your little "Maze of Doom.""

"So you've beaten me to the punch" said Fish Face, walking into the room. "Why haven't you taken this traitorous lump of flesh to Karai?"

"I will" Dog Pound promised. "After he turns me human again." This shocked the rooms other occupants as neither of them were expecting to hear that.

"What? You can turn us human again?" Fish Face asked, tempted by the idea. Desperate to stay alive Stockman promises that he can figure out how to return the pair to their human forms. But Dog Pound isn't foolish enough to take him at face value and attaches a dog collar, equipped with vials of mutagen to Stockman's neck as insurance. Should he fail or betray them Bradford would push the trigger exposing Stockman to the ooze.

Unbeknownst to the villains Harry and Mikey are hiding in the rafters above waiting for their chance to grab the centrifuge.

"I knew it. I knew Baxter would be here hatching a plan, wearing a dog collar." Mikey whispered, as they watched from their hiding place.

"Really Mikey?" Harry questioned sarcastically. "You knew he'd be wearing a dog collar?"

"Alright not the dog collar part" the orange turtle admits. Spotting their prize on Stockman's desk, Harry signals for Mikey to lower his kusarigama chain. Sadly things didn't go as smoothly as they planned as the chain accidently bumped against Dog Pound's shoulder, who proceeded to use the chain to pull them down to the ground.

"Fools" the dog mutant growled.

"Look we just want that centrifuge" said Harry, wanting to speed things up for Mikey's sake.

"So why don't we just take this little gadget and get out of your fur" Mikey added, approaching the centrifuge only for Dog Pound to slam his giant fist onto the table.

"I'd rather you stayed, and people think I'm ugly" said Dog Pound commenting on Mikey's zit covered appearance.

"Hey, he's still looks better than you, you mangy mutt!" Harry quipped in defense of his brother, and further provoking Dog Pound. Feeling blood thirsty the dog mutant tosses the detonator to Stockman's collar to Fish Face and charges the brothers.

Evading Dog Pound's initial attack Mikey goes for a counter attack only for the dog mutant's giant fist send Mikey flying into the rafters. Coming to his brother's aid Harry lands a solid kick to Bradford's jaw, followed by a powerful jab to the gut.

Angered by this Bradford swings his massive fist at Harry only for the boy to flip over the attack, countering with a smoke bomb in the face. With Dog Pound temporarily blinded Harry attempts to go after the centrifuge to be sideswiped a table thrown by the angry dog man. With the young wizard ninja out of the fight for the moment Dog Pound jumps up into the rafters to deal with a now recovered Mikey.

But this time Mikey isn't caught off guard as avoids Dog Pounds attempt to crush him under his sledgehammer of a fist, countering with a few blows to the jaw with his nunchucks. Growing ever more frustrated Dog Pound pursues his prey, who continues to evade his every attack resulting in his massive fist damaging the beams beneath them. Losing his temper Dog Pound launches into the air in an attempt to bring his fist down on Mikey, who disappears from view at the last second thanks to a now recovered Harry teleporting them to the ground. Unfortunately for Dog Pound the force of his attack proves to be too much as the wooden beam snaps under him, sending him falling into the mutagen tank below.

"Hey Mikey." Harry calls.

"Yeah."

"What do think happens when you mutate a mutant?" The answer to Harry's question soon reveals himself as Bradford leaps out of the mutagen in his new "super" mutant form. "Oh, that."

The second dose of mutagen had done major changes to Bradford's body. Now appearing similar to a skeletal 'werewolf' that has slightly darker fur with more of a silver tone, a longer snout with larger teeth, and his hands appear to be made entirely out of bone.

Harry hated to admit it but this new form was actually intimidating. Scratching his claws alongside the mutagen tank's base the new super mutant approached the brothers, who were left stunned by this new development. With lighting fast movement the super mutant grabbed hold of Harry and Michelangelo, trapping them in his powerful grip.

"I can feel the mutagen coursing through me. I'm faster. Stronger. More powerful than ever. I feel like a ninja again."

"Plus you don't have zits which is a bonus" Mikey commented, his tone making it clear he found it unfair that his second exposure to mutagen wasn't as beneficial as Bradford's.

"To thank you for this, I'll make your ends swift." And Bradford nearly succeeded as he threw the boys with tremendous force towards the nearest wall. If it wasn't for Mikey slowing them down by using his kusarigama to attach a line to the rafters overhead the brothers would've ended up splattered all over the wall. Frustrated by his enemies continued existence Bradford let out a vicious roar but Harry and Mikey had now regained their cool.

"Bring it on you razor faced dog!" Harry taunts.

"Don't ever call me dog!" the super mutant growls.

"Whatever you say, Rahzar!" said Mikey adding his own taunts, and giving Bradford his new mutant name. Tired of being on the defensive Harry decides to launch the start of their counter attack, using his speed clones to surround Rahzar. But the mutagen has boosted all of Rahzar's senses allowing him to sniff out the real Harry hidden among the illusions and his newly enhanced speed makes it a simple matter to catch him in between jumps.

Seeing his kid brother was about to torn to shreds by Rahzar's claws, forgetting the risk of exploding Mikey tackles Harry out the way but before the claws can tear into him, Raph's sai suddenly comes flying out of nowhere deflecting the attack.

"Get away from my brothers!" Taking advantage of Rahzar's distracted state, Raph lands a powerful flying kick to the jaw knocking the dangerous mutant back and giving the boys some breathing room for the moment.

"Oh hey guys" Mikey greets, though grateful for the help a little of his earlier frustration slipped into his tone.

"You're lucky we noticed you were gone in time Mikey!" Leo nags.

"And even luckier I knew you'd come here! And Harry what are you doing helping him? What were you thinking?" Raph demands.

"So we're just going to ignore the fact Mikey was right" Harry deadpans. "Raph lookout!" but the warning came too late as the red turtle is sideswiped by a flying kick from Fish Face. This of course leaves the others dealing with Rahzar, who charges the remaining brothers swiping his claws, but the boys manage to dodge the attack giving Donnie and Leo their first clear look at the new Bradford.

"So what happened to Dog Pound?" Donnie asks, stunned by the dog mutant's new appearance.

"He got double mutated. Now I call him Rahzar" Mikey informs. Taking a crack at the super mutant Leo comes down on Rahzar with a sword attack, but his enemy's heightened sense picked up on his approach and easily sidesteps the turtle's attack. Grabbing Leonardo by the head, Rahzar slashes his claws across the turtle's chest sending him flying into a wall.

Donnie's attempt to take on Rahzar ends just as poorly, as the super mutant easily grabs the genius terrapin by the face before he could even swing his staff. But before the dog mutant can finish the purple turtle, Harry comes to Donatello's aid coming in with his flaming fists. Unfortunately for the young ninja, the super mutant is able to evade his every attack. Growing tire of the boy's magical attack Rahzar uses the captured Donatello like a bat and uses him to smack Harry away like baseball sending them both flying across the room.

"Donnie! Harry!" Mikey cries in concern for his brothers. Things only get worse as he notices the centrifuge lying by Rahzar's feet. In a desperate move Mikey charges the super mutant, just barely managing to avoid a swipe of his claws as he maneuvers through the dog mutant's legs, retrieving the precious machine. But at the same time makes himself the focus of Rahzar's attention.

Of course things go from bad to worse when Fish Face forces Stockman to release his Mouser robots to attack Leo, Harry, and Donnie. Plus with Raph busy with Fish Face Mikey was left alone with Rahzar and if he didn't have enough to worry about his zits were getting close to popping. The fact he was currently running for his life as Rahzar chased after him, swinging his claws probably didn't help either.

Finally Mikey found himself with his back against the wall, and it looked like he wasn't going to make it. As he began to despair he noticed the central power line for the lab, and idea was formed.

"Here boy, good dog!" Mikey taunted, tricking Rahzar into pouncing at him. Just before the dog mutant's claws could reach him, the orange turtle leapt out of the way, leaving Bradford's attack to pierce the power line and getting a few thousand volts.

"Everyone get to high ground!" Donnie ordered, having an idea of his own. Once the brothers were safe in the rafters Donnie used his staff to break open one of the fire sprinklers, releasing the water onto their enemies down below, and with the power line cut Rahzar, Stockman, and Fish Face end up learning what a bug zapper feels like.

"Dude I'm about to pop, and I think we just destroyed the centrifudge" Mikey cries in despair, having dropped the tool during the fight.

"Don't be so sure" Raph smiles, revealing he had managed to rescue the piece of equipment. With the centrifuge in hand Harry teleports the brothers back to the lair.

* * *

Waking to the feeling of something tapping against his collar Stockman awakes to the sight of Karai standing over him, her blade poised to pierce his throat.

"Rise and shine Stockman" the kunoichi smirks. "You're working for me now. Well me and the Shredder."

* * *

With the antidote complete the family gathers in Donnie's lab where he finishes dripping the solution onto some acne pads. Something that he admits the reasoning behind was simply because he thought it was funny.

"I must commend you on your resolve Michelangelo" Splinter praised. "You thought you needed to improve yourself but you had everything you needed in here" he finishes poking the youngest turtle over his heart for emphasis.

"See guys who was right about Baxter's lair. That's right me." Mikey taunts his brothers, causing Splinter and Hedwig to shake their heads in amusement.

"You had no clue" Leo denies good naturedly.

"Actually Leo, Mikey had some really sound reasoning" Harry admits. _We really do sometimes underestimate you Mikey._

"I only hope things won't be so hectic once Harry starts getting pimples" said Hedwig.

"Please I'll be totally chill."

"Oh so you aren't bothered by the zit forming on your forehead" said Splinter, causing his youngest son to check a mirror.

"No! I'm going to explode!" Harry cries desperately.

"Hang on Harry!" Mikey cries, grabbing a few more acne pads off Donnie's desk the pair begin to vigorously rub the pads over Harry's face, much to their family's amusement.

"So when do we tell them that normal pimples aren't explosive?" Donnie whispers.

"Hmm, when I stop finding this funny" Splinter chuckles. _That'll teach him not to listen when I try to teach him about puberty._

* * *

AN: Thankfully it didn't take as long as I feared it would to get my laptop back. Anyway I decided to try something different for when I have main characters spread apart in different locations for this chapter. I'd appreciate it if you let me know if you think I should go back to the way I wrote before or if it's easier to follow the story this way.

As always thanks for reading. Please leave a comment/review I do read them.


	5. Return to Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

* * *

After the havoc that was his birthday Harry still had plans to meet his friends in Diagon Alley to do some back to school shopping. So after a quick breakfast, followed by his morning training session, Harry dressed in his street clothes teleported to the alley.

Observing his surroundings Harry found himself in the middle of a crowd near the entrance to Knockturn Alley. Initially expecting a lot of panic about the famous boy-who-lived, Harry was pleasantly surprised to find that without his scar nobody recognized him.

 _Figures no scar, no fame_ Harry chuckled to himself. His good mood dropped as he spotted a certain annoying ferret approaching, deciding he rather not deal with the head ache the young ninja hid himself amongst the crowd. As Draco neared it became clear he wasn't there alone as next to him was his father, Lucius Malfoy.

The family resemblance between father and son was very strong but there were clear differences too. While Lucius was every bit of arrogant and slimy as his son; unlike Draco, he was smart enough to hide his more devious nature from the public. And according to what Ron had told him, the elder Malfoy had the British minister of magic in his back pocket.

"Come quickly Draco, I wish to get this done before anyone has a chance to see what I'm doing." Lucius instructed.

Feeling curious Harry tailed the father and son down a dark alley where they entered a shady looking shop called Borgin and Burkes. Spotting a cracked window around the back Harry slipped inside his ninja training ensured his presence was undetected.

"Father, I thought you said you were going to buy me a present" Draco hissed, as looked around the shop with a bored expression.

"I said I would buy you a racing broom, Draco" said Lucius in cool, low tone of voice. "Although with the reckless way you acted last year, I'm not even sure if I should do that. You foolishly allowed yourself to be manipulated by Potter and not only that you were humiliated in front of the entire school, in what should've been a one sided duel in your favor."

"It was Potter's fault" the boy tried to argue, but fell silent from the harsh glare he received from his father.

"We'll discuss this later in private." Harry had to grin at this clearly the pure blood bigot wasn't happy with his son losing against someone using "filthy muggle dueling". Finished with his son for now Lucius turned his attention the shopkeeper, currently trying and failing to hide his attempts to eavesdrop on the Malfoy's conversation.

"Ah, Lucius and young Master Malfoy too, charmed. Borgin greeted. "It is interesting you'd show up today, because I have a once in a lifetime offer. Just in, reasonably priced…."

"I am not buying today, Mr. Borgin but selling" Lucius interrupted.

"Selling?"

"Yes, it seems that new Muggle Protection act appears to pose a threat to several of my possessions at Malfoy Manor. No doubt if they were to be discovered, I would have to answer many awkward questions. Normally they wouldn't bother me but with that flea bitten muggle loving fool, Arthur Weasley being persistent on pushing that act through, the threat lingers ever so slightly."

"Surely the Ministry wouldn't bother such a noble man like you" said the shopkeeper doing a disgustingly obvious bit of sucking up. Harry tuned the rest of the conversation out as they'd stopped discussing anything even remotely interesting to the young ninja, he decided it'd be a good time to get back and find his friends. Silently and unseen Harry left the shady store and returned to the more pleasant streets of Diagon Alley.

"Harry!" Turning around the young ninja was pleased to see his friends waving to him from the Leaky Cauldron.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Harry greeted.

"Not much, our parents went ahead to Gringotts." Hermione informed. "How've things been with April?" the sad look on her friend's face said it all. The Hogwarts group understood that April was the first human friend Harry had ever had, losing her friendship was still a sore topic for him and the ninja turtles.

"I'm sure she'll come around" said Neville.

"I hope so" Harry sighed. "Anyway, I think I can see your families." It turns out Harry was right as the Granger and Weasley parents, and Neville's grandmother approached the four friends.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Potter" Madam Longbottom greeted formally. "My grandson speaks highly of you.

"Nice to meet you too, Madam Longbottom. But please call me Harry, I've never been one for a lot of formalities." This was the answer Augusta was expecting. From her conversations with Neville and Prof. McGonagall, she'd learned quite a bit about this group of friends and honestly she was pleased at what she saw in their interactions.

Ron's dad Arthur also greeted Harry, though was slightly disappointed when the young ninja couldn't explain how the T-phones worked. Honestly putting the secret of their magic immunity aside, Harry just wasn't able to follow Donatello's explanation on the more technical side of how a cellphone worked. Remembering that the Weasley twins, and their sole daughter Ginny were waiting for them the bookstore the party quickly made their way through the crowds.

"Hey you'll never guess what I saw" said Harry.

"What?" his friends asked, knowing that anything that caught their ninja friend's interest would most likely be exciting.

"I caught sight of the ferret and his dad selling some stuff in a shady shop called, Borgin and Burkes.

"Selling you say" said Mr. Weasley, a look of grim satisfaction on his face. Once Harry confirmed that ferret was the name he called Draco Malfoy, Arthur was feeling positively giddy. "So we've got him worried. Oh I'd love to bust Malfoy."

"As you should" agreed Madam Longbottom. "The likes of Lucius Malfoy are a disgrace to wizards everywhere. The blasted coward didn't even have the guts to stick to his belief when caught." Turning her attention to Harry, Augusta also developed a smug look. "I have to admit I enjoyed hearing about how you defeated Malfoy Jr. and his stooges single handedly, without magic, and in front of the entire school no less. Am I correct in assuming it was those skills that allowed you to succeed in your group's mission to save the philosophers stone?"

"Yes ma'am. My adoptive father is a highly accomplished martial artist and he trains me and my older brothers."

"Well he's done a fine job." Mrs. Granger complimented. "Though I'd appreciate it if you four could manage to keep out of trouble this year." The four Gryffindors promised that they wouldn't go looking for trouble at school this year, of course none of the parents knew about Harry's battles in New York or the groups struggle to escape from under the gaze of Dumbledore.

Upon reaching the bookstore the group was met with an absurdly long line leading from inside to around the building. It was the approaching Weasley children that explained that the famous wizard adventurer, and author of most of their booklist Gilderoy Lockhart was there to do a book signing. Deciding that they'd rather not have to deal with the chaos inside most of the adults left the kids to do their own shopping.

"It's great to see you again Harry" Ginny smiled, giving the boy a quick hug.

"You too Ginny" said Harry, glad she didn't seem to be holding a grudge. After meeting on the train platform last year Harry had made an effort to try and keep in touch with the young Weasley girl through letters. But after Hedwig's mutation that had obviously no longer been an option and Ron wasn't about to share his T-phone, the first new item he'd ever had.

"You're welcome" Ron mouthed from over his sister's shoulder.

 _Ah that explains it_ Harry thought, apparently Ron had come up with an excuse for his lack of communication.

"I can't believe we get to meet Gilderoy Lockhart" Hermione squealed. "He's written almost our entire booklist…."

"Um, Hermione maybe you shouldn't get too excited" Neville said delicately. "He doesn't really look like the type to go out on dangerous adventures." Taking a look at the autograph table, Harry had to agree with Neville on that one. Lockhart while admittedly a good looking wizard was just that, a pretty boy and he didn't make any effort to hide it. The man was actually checking his hair in between autographs and was soaking up the attention like a sponge.

"Don't bother Neville" Ginny sighed. "Some witches just fall for that guy's charm. Unfortunately that includes our mum." A quick scan of the crowed of witches proved Ginny's words true as Harry spotted Mrs. Weasley amongst the Lockhart fans.

"Yeah mum, fancies him" said Ron, shaking his head in embarrassment. With the crowd of witches fussing over Lockhart, Harry found himself once again very grateful for the fact the wizarding public didn't recognize him without his scar….all except one apparently.

"Why if it isn't Harry Potter" Lockhart announced with overblown excitement. The man had the audacity to force himself past Ginny and Neville, knocking them to side, and try to force Harry in front of the cameras but luckily the ninja had a trick up his sleeve.

"Well first of all you knocked over my friends. And second I'm not Harry Potter!" he exclaimed, lifting his bangs his lie supported by the absence of the famous lightning scar. Honestly Harry was expecting this guy to fumble over his words, considering he seemed like an idiot but apparently Lockhart knows how to work a crowd.

"Oh my apologies young man" he said dramatically. "It's just been so long since I've been in my beloved England. I guess I got ahead of myself since your features match those of the fabled boy-who-lived. Please allow me to make up for my mistake." Unfortunately Lockhart's idea of making it up to Harry was to give him a free set of his books even worse he announced that he'd be their professor for the upcoming year. Needless to say Harry took the first chance he got to escape back to his friends.

"Here Ginny, I'll buy my own" said Harry, dropping the books into her cauldron. With Ron having his new T-phone, he figured Ginny deserved to have something new when she started Hogwarts. Though he supposed they probably would've meant more if he paid for them. But the smile on Ginny's face told him she understood his intentions.

"So the great Harry Potter can't bother to deal with the little people" Draco drawled, walking out behind a shelf.

"Maybe he just doesn't feel like he has to be the center of attention unlike you" said Ginny, proving that Ron wasn't the only loyal Weasley.

"Got yourself a girlfriend, Potter."

"What's wrong ferret boy, jealous I actually have friends" Harry smirked, enjoying the embarrassed look on Draco's face. Growing frustrated at constantly being bested by Harry, the young Malfoy began to reach into his robes.

"Just try it, Malfoy" Ron hissed, as he and Hermione stood on either said of the ferret, forcing Draco to realize he had stupidly surrounded himself. "If Harry's too busy, I'd love a chance to wipe the floor with you."

"Well, well Arthur Weasley" said Lucius, walking up to stand behind his son. Harry mentally cursed as he realized he was so distracted that he didn't notice the adults had returned.

 _Man, if Master Splinter finds out he'll drill me on spatial awareness for a month._

"Lucius" said Mr. Weasley, his voice uncharacteristically cold.

"Busy time at the Ministry recently, I hear. All those…raids I hope their paying you overtime." Reaching into Ginny's cauldron, Lucius pulled out a worn copy textbook, studying it scornfully. "Apparently not. What's the point of being a disgrace to wizards if you don't even pay you well for it?"

"Why don't you tell us?" said Madam Longbottom. "After all, a Death Eater would know all about being a disgrace. Wouldn't you Lord Malfoy?"

"I would watch your tongue if I were you, Madam. I'd hate for someone to send you to stay with your son and daughter-in-law" Augusta's eyes narrowed at that thinly vailed threat, even the normally level headed Neville looked ready to curse Lucius' head off.

"I suggest you leave now" said Mr. Granger, he and his wife standing proudly with their new friends. But Lucius was clearly Draco's father in more ways than one as his attitude remained, foolishly over confident, having the audacity to look at the Grangers as if they were beneath him.

"The company you keep, Weasley and here I thought your family could sink no lower. Though perhaps you should consider selling your wi…." Whatever he was about to say about Molly was silenced by what Harry considered, a good right cross to the jaw.

What happened next was a brief fist fight between Arthur and Lucius, to Harry, Hermione, Neville, and the Weasley children's delight Mr. Weasley was clearly the better fighter. The fight went on until Molly and store security arrived and broke them up.

"Take it girl it's the best your father can give you" said Lucius, dropping the textbook into Ginny's cauldron. "Come Draco." As the Malfoys walked off Harry decided to check Ginny's cauldron, having seen something extra fall in.

"What's that?" asked Ginny, as Harry pulled out an old diary from her cauldron. Arthur and Molly confirmed that they hadn't picked it out, leaving Harry with only one explanation. Asking his friends to watch his books for him the young ninja disappeared into the crowd.

It didn't take long for him to spot his target walking out the store, taking aim he threw the book hitting Lucius Malfoy right in the back of the head.

* * *

Turning to see who ever dared to strike him, Lucius was surprised to see the diary he planted inside the Weasley daughter's cauldron laying at his feet, a slip of parchment sticking out.

"Are you alright, Father?" asked Draco, ignorant to his father's growing ire as he read the note.

"Come Draco" Lucius growled, the diary clenched tightly in his hand, the slip of parchment sliding out of the book as he stalked off. Picking up the parchment Draco could now understand his father's mood.

 **I don't know or care why you planted this in Ginny's cauldron.**

 **But remember this Malfoy.**

 **If you should ever threaten my friends I swear I'll make you pay.**

 **Harry Potter**

Honestly, Draco didn't know why his father needed that diary in the Weasley girl's possession, all he knew was Potter had somehow foiled his father's plans and even went so far as to threaten him. Ever since last year Harry had bested and humiliated him at every turn and now he's done the same to his father, well Draco would show Harry Potter why no one should dare to challenge the Malfoy family.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Leave a comment/review.


	6. Slash and Destroy

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

* * *

When you're a ninja you never know how long things will stay quiet. So the brothers are always sure to take advantage of every peaceful moment they've got. For instance Donatello's currently hard at work in his lab developing a retro mutagen. Harry was currently spray painting his newest piece of art. Raph was chilling in his room with his pet turtle Spike. And Mikey was currently trying to beat their latest video game down, Leonardo watches over his brother's shoulder waiting for his turn.

It wasn't a short wait as Mikey fell victim to the boss battle.

"Nooooo" he cried dramatically. "I was so close Leo. So close."

"You did well my son" said Leo sounding like Master Splinter, pushes his orange clad brother away and takes his place at the game stick. "Now watch a real sensei at work." The good mood came to a sudden halt as an angry Raphael came charging out of his room.

"Mikey!" Raph yelled, holding a magazine in said turtle's face. "You got pizza stains all over my collection of Modern Ninja Magazine. They're ruined."

"Those things are like twenty years old. They're not exactly modern" Mikey dismissed, not understanding why his brother was so angry.

"They're vintage. It took six years for me to collect them. Six years!" the red turtle stressed but once again Mikey failed to see the problem.

"Chillax bro, I'll clean it for you." Unfortunately Mikey's idea to clean the magazine was to try and lick the grease off the cover. This of course angered Raph further, placing Spike safely on a nearby box, he turned his ire towards Michelangelo, using the now ruined magazine to hit the orange turtle upside the head.

"You mess up everything Mikey!"

"It's just stuff Raph" said Leo, trying to calm the situation. "Meager possessions. What does it matter?"

"What about your precious comic book collection!" Raph argued. "You always take Mikey's side. Try seeing it from my point of view for once!"

"I get it. I'm just think like Master Splinter says "material possessions are fleeting" and…"

"Alright enough!" Raph interrupts, slamming against the arcade machine. "I'm tired of you four! You're always messing up and I've got to pay for it!"

 _Yeah Raph, cause you never do anything stupid_ Harry thought to himself, wisely choosing to stay away from his older brother's temper tantrum. Unfortunately things weren't about to calm down anytime soon as random bursts of light came flying out of Donnie's lab, destroying everything in their path. "Hit the deck!"

Heeding their youngest brother's words, the Turtles quickly dove for cover when Raph noticed his beloved pet was still sitting defenselessly out in the open.

"Spike!" Raph cried, racing to his pet's rescue. Running as fast as he could Raph manages to reach Spike and dive out the way of the incoming explosive, the resulting last sends them rolling across the floor. Then just as sudden as they appeared the explosions came to an end, leaving the lair a complete mess.

"Wow I did not see that coming" Donnie coughed, walking out of his lab. "Is everyone ok?"

"Are you kidding me?!" Raph snaps, getting up in his brother's face. "No we're not ok!"

"What happened here?" Splinter asks as he and Hedwig enter the room. Observing the destruction around the room the mutant owl turned her gaze to their resident wizard.

"I swear it wasn't me" Harry said defensively. He couldn't really blame Hedwig for suspecting him, considering the last twelve times a part of the lair was messed up was because of him doing unsupervised magical experiments.

"I'll tell you what happened, Master Splinter" said Raph, not hesitating to throw his brother under the bus. "Donnie almost blew us up. Again! And even worse he almost blew up Spike."

"Raph, dude I'm really sorry" the purple turtle tried to apologize, understanding how much Raph's pet meant to him. But Raphael wasn't in the mood to hear it.

"Sorry doesn't cut it this time!" the hot headed turtle snapped, pushing past Donnie and retrieving the mutagen canister inside. "Until the mad scientist gets his act together I'm holding on to this for safe keeping."

"Raph, come on that's my last canister of mutagen" said Donnie, hoping to reason with his hot tempered brother. But Raph wouldn't hear it and sealed himself up in his room.

"The others are just holding me back" Raph grumbled, sharing his thoughts with Spike. "We should be out there fighting crime, tracking mutagen. But all they want to do is play stupid games. You get it, don't you Spike." He affectionately rubbed his pet's shell as he headed for his bed. "Sometimes I wish I was on my own. Doing things my way. I'm sick of this team."

It wasn't long after Raph laid his head down there was a loud knock on his door. Without even waiting for permission Mikey cautiously cracked open the door.

"Uh, dude you still mad?"

"What do you want, Mikey?" Raph demanded, wanting nothing more than to be left on his own.

"Master Splinter, wants us to help clean up."

"No way! Not a chance, Donnie can clean up his own explosion!"

"Hey, if you want to tell Sensei and Hedwig you aren't helping out, that's all you dude." Mikey countered.

"Fine, I will!" Raph declared, storming out of the room, slamming the door behind him. But what they failed to notice was the force of the door slam had knocked over the mutagen canister, freeing the ooze inside, something that seemed to interest Spike.

"Sensei, this is completely unfair" the red turtle argued upon entering the living room. "Donnie made this mess. How come I have to help?!"

"Allow me to make a suggestion, Raphael" said Splinter calmly, neither surprised nor bothered by his son's anger.

"Ugh, suggest what Sensei? What could you possibly suggest?!" the answer came in the form a nerve strike from Splinter, leaving the hot headed turtle twitching on his back.

"Perhaps you should sit and meditate for a while."

"Well I guess now he doesn't have to clean" Harry remarks, though he isn't too happy about having to clean up all the destruction either. "Hey maybe I should try and use my…"

"No!" Splinter, Hedwig, and the remaining Turtles yelled, having no desire to clean up after one of Harry's magical mishaps. Honestly the boy could manage his power in battle but Martha Stewart he was not.

* * *

Inside Raph's room, something new was being born. After exposing himself to the mutagen, Spike was in the middle of finishing his transformation. Now he stands as a humongous anthropomorphic turtle. With razor sharp claws and jagged spikes sticking out his shell, and smaller ones scattered across arms, and on top of his head.

His mutation complete, Spike opens his eyes, now a blood shot green as the ooze courses through his veins. With a savage roar his claws destroy Raph's light, allowing him to wait in darkness for his former owner.

* * *

"Always me right? I've got the bad attitude" Raph complained, having been dismissed by Hedwig since his bad mood wasn't making him helpful to the cleanup. Kicking his door open in his rage and slamming the door behind him, in a poor attempt to vent his frustrations. "They just don't get it."

"They never have" a voice spoke from the shadows, putting Raph on guard. "They never understood you. Not like me."

"It can't be" Raph gasped as Spike crawled out of the darkness, the light of the ooze revealing his new form. "Spike?"

* * *

"I feel terrible" Donnie sighed, taking a break on the couch. "It's my fault Raph's mad."

"It's not you, Donnie, well it's partly you. Raph just needs to work on his insanely bad temper" said Leo.

"Maybe he should switch to decaffeinated pizza" Mikey suggests.

"I don't think pizza has caffeine, Mikey" said Harry, feeling fairly certain but along with house hold magic he wasn't very good at cooking either. Suddenly Donnie's mutagen tracker went off alerting them to a new canister. Knowing how important it is to collect the ooze, Leo left to grab Raphael leaving the others to grab their gear.

* * *

"I can't believe this is happening" said Raph, his mind boggled over Spike's mutation. "This is amazing. What am I going to tell the others?"

"Tell them you got a new partner" said Spike unconcerned about the rest of the family. "One who knows; the true meaning of being a warrior."

"A new partner?" Spike could see the wheels spinning in Raph's mind, all he needed was a little push.

"You and me. No joking around. No goofing around like your brothers."

"That sounds awesome" Raph smiled.

"We'll crush our opponents. We'll fight evil nonstop." That was all he had to hear, Raph was sold.

"You totally get it. You always did." Raph's good cheer soon turned to worry once Leo knocked on his door, calling for him.

"Raph, come on we've got a mutagen mission" he called.

"I'll catch up in a minute, go without me" Raph said nervously, only cracking his door open enough to keep Spike hidden, never noticing his former pet glaring at a photo of Harry, Leo, Mikey, and Donnie.

"Fine, because we're not wait" said Leo frustrated with his brother's behavior tonight.

"You don't need them Raphael" said Spike. "We can find that mutagen on our own."

"Heck yeah! But if we're going to do this, you'll have to gear up." Opening his personal weapon closet, Raph left Spike to select his own weapon. Selecting a mace, Spike was soon outfitted with a black mask, and hand wrappings like the other ninja turtles.

"You look awesome, Spike" Raph complimented.

"Heh, never liked the name Spike. Call me, Slash" said the newly named turtle, using the hood ornament off a wrecked car as a stylized 'S' belt buckle. With the newly dubbed Slash geared up, the pair made their way to the city roof tops. As Raph led the way eager to find the mutagen before his brothers, Slash was having some thoughts of his own. _If Raph's going to be free, we may have to lose some dead weight._

* * *

"Mutagen, dead ahead" Donnie reports, as he, Mikey, Harry, and Leo move across the city rooftops.

"Ooze in full effect!" Mikey calls, spotting a canister of ooze laying in the street below.

"Sweet, looks like we didn't need Raph after all" said Leo. Mikey was seconds away from going for the ooze when one of the city's pizza delivery boys drives up on their moped. And much to their annoyance actually decides to strap the canister to the back of his vehicle.

"Oh great" Harry groans, wondering if he could possibly teleport down and cut the ooze free before anyone could notice him.

"No sweat I got this." Firing his grappling hook, Leo swings down to grab the mutagen leaving his brothers on the roof.

* * *

Leo wasn't the only turtle trying to go for the mutagen for at the same time Raph was also swinging down to retrieve the dangerous ooze, only for them to crash into each other as the delivery boy drives away.

"What're you doing I had it!" Raph yells.

"You're late Raph!" Leo argues.

"What're you talking about?! Get out of my way!"

"That's funny considering you're the one who took forever to get here!"

"Are they going to argue all night?" asks a frustrated Donatello. "The mutagen's getting away!"

"Dude I can totally see Raph's forehead veins bulging from here" Mikey comments. "Check it out it looks like his head's gonna explode."

"Yeah I think he's actually turning purple" Harry comments. As Mikey and Harry were preoccupied watching Raph and Leo argue, they failed to notice Slash moving through the shadows approaching Donnie from behind. Next thing Donnie knew he was being dragged off into darkness.

* * *

"Fine, I'm going after it myself! I don't need your help!" Leo declares, turning to climb back up to the rooftops.

"Fine! You sure you can handle a pizza delivery boy on your own?! Raph remarked, knocking over a trash can on his way back to Slash. Returning to the rooftop Raph was surprised to see his friend had disappeared. But the larger turtle soon made his presence known dropping down behind Raphael, Donnie's mask clenched in his fist. Before Raph could ask about the cloth a panicked Mikey and Harry ran up to them.

"Raph, Donnie's disappeared" Mikey reported, looking to their brother for help apparently not noticing Slash, luckily the human member of the team did.

"Um, Mikey" said Harry slowly his mind trying to process what he's seeing. Turning to see what's got his younger brother so worked up, Mikey gets his first clear look at Slash.

"Holy….another turtle?!"

"Wait, no it's Spike, well Slash now." Raph tries to explain before his brothers freak out. "He got into the mutagen."

"We're freaking out!" apparently Raph's efforts were in vain.

"Raphael, you said it yourself; we don't need these clowns" Slash said harshly. "We got to hunt that mutagen down now."

"But what about Donnie, we have to find him" Harry pleaded. Stuck under the weight of Slash and his brothers' gazes Raph found himself slightly conflicted but in the end he had to side with his brothers.

"Sorry Slash, my brothers come first no matter what" he smiled.

"How about I make the choice a little easier for you." Catching the brothers completely off guard, Slash slams his fist into Harry's head hard enough to actually cause the poor boy to bounce against the pavement. Landing another two more hits Slash sent Harry flying into the base of a nearby water tower. Not about to let his brother be used like a punching bag, Raph tackled Slash away from Harry giving Mikey time to check on their injured brother, currently laying on the ground bruised and bleeding from his head.

"Spike, what're you doing?!"

"I don't want to fight you, Raphael" said Slash, walking towards them hoping to finish off Harry. "Go and leave me to my work."

"Your work?" Raph demanded horrified by what he was hearing. "Spike, this isn't you."

"Told you, the names Slash." As the homicidal turtle moved to bring his mace down on his brothers' heads, Raph quickly intervened throwing a smoke bomb in Slash's face blinding him long enough for them to escape….for now.

* * *

"Guys…I'm….really….tired" Harry gasps leaning heavily against Raphael, his head wound now bleeding heavily.

"Hold on, Harry. You have to stay awake" Raph instructed, worried that his younger brother might have a concussion. Using his sai to cut off Harry's hood, the turtle fashioned a head wrap to stop the bleeding. "Don't worry little brother, I got you." With Mikey acting as lookout they quickly moved across the rooftops in search of someplace safe when they spot an injured Donatello leaning against the side of a nearby rooftop.

"Ugh, what hit me?" Donnie groaned. "It was like Raph. Only bigger, meaner, angrier, but not quite as ugly."

"It was Spike. He got into the mutagen. I was going to tell you…"

"Spike? Way to keep that mutagen safe Raph." Deciding to ignore that last crack, Raph helps Donnie to his feet, giving him his staff to use as a crutch. With Leo gone and half of their remaining teammates heavily injured they were desperate to find some cover but while Harry was small and light enough to be carried easily, Donnie's build wasn't as convenient as he falls to his knees in exhaustion.

"Can't make it too weak. You go on without me fellas."

"No turtle left behind, that's our rule" said Raph, helping Donnie sit up. "I'm gonna tie off your sprained arm. It might hurt, bite down on this" he instructed, placing his sai in Donatello's mouth, which he complained tasted like leather and sweat, while he fashioned a sling.

Mikey was keeping a constant vigil for any signs of Slash when he heard the welcomed voice of Leonardo.

"Mikey, down here I need your help" Leo called from a nearby fire escape. With Raph watching over Donnie and Harry, Mikey felt it safe to follow after Leo. Reaching the fire escape he was glad to see the silhouette of his eldest brother hidden in the shadows of the stairwell.

"Leo, you're never gonna believe it. There's another turtle."

"That's funny. I actually believed it" Standing up, Leo's shadowy form shifted to reveal himself as Slash. Mikey didn't have time to react before the monster turtle grabbed hold of him dragging the orange turtle into the shadows, all he could do was scream as he fell victim to Slash's brutality.

Hearing Mikey's screams, Raph hurried to check on him only to be horrified to find a heavily wounded Michelangelo, stripped of his mask, strung up, and left hanging over the side of a building. Without a moment to lose Raphael pulled his brother up to the rooftop, his only comfort being that Mikey was at least still alive.

"Why? Why are you doing this?!" he demanded, unable to understand why his once beloved pet and best friend would hunt down his brothers.

"The others hold you back, limit your potential." Slash explained, his voice echoing around Raphael, who searched frantically for the mutant. "You don't need them just like you said." Slash then reveals his presence forcefully knocking Raph aside, giving himself a clear opening to Michelangelo.

"No I never wanted this" Raph denies.

"There's no turning back now." Slash dangles Mikey by the leg over the side of the building, moments away from dropping him to his death.

"Stop!" Raph demands, drawing his sais. "I won't let you hurt them!"

"I'm not here to fight you."

"But I want to fight you. You're not Spike. You some kind of warped monster. A deranged, hideous freak!" Dropping Mikey aside, Slash draws his mace and with a war cry charges Raphael, who doesn't hesitate to meet his former pet head on.

Sparks flew Raph's sai scraped against Slash's mace, the larger turtle's size and strength saw him follow through and send the red ninja turtle rolling across the rooftop. But Raph wasn't out of the fight yet, quickly bringing his sais up trapping Slash's weapon before he could land a finishing blow, locking them in a deadly clash.

"We could be a good team Raphael" said Slash, trying to appeal to Raph's more negative character traits. "But you're a fool. Just like your brothers!" Freeing his weapon Slash's mace slams into Raph's chest knocking him across the rooftop.

* * *

Having regained consciousness Mikey struggled to crawl his way over to the downed Harry and Donatello.

"Slash is back. Raph's in trouble."

"Raph's fighting him?" Donnie questioned, struggling to his feet.

"Not really fighting him, more like getting stomped into green goo." Mikey remarks.

"Then we better help him" said Harry, his legs feeling a little too much like jelly. Mikey and Donnie shot him concerned looks, both mindful of their younger brother's head injury. "I'm fine. We've got to help Raph."

* * *

Moving across the city rooftops, Raph has begun to rely on his speed rather than trying to overpower Slash. Despite this he still hasn't been able to land a direct blow, as Slash has been able to anticipate his attacks.

"I've spent years watching you train" Slash explained. "Learning your moves. I know everything you can do." Taking that as a challenge Raph charges Slash, who tries to jab his mace into the red turtle's chest. But Raph proves that he still has some surprises as he uses the prongs of his sais to capture Slash's weapon using it as leverage to flip himself up and land a solid kick to the crazed turtle's face.

"Not everything" Raph smirked, as he successfully disarmed the enemy. Enraged Slash sweeps Raph's legs out from under him. Catching him by the legs in midair, Slash proceeds to swing him around like a rag doll, slamming Raph into the ground repeatedly. Dazed Raph is unable to defend himself as Slash punches him clear through a wall and over to the next rooftop.

Beaten and bruised Raph lays helplessly as Slash, with his claws extended is moments away from finishing him. Luckily for Raph, his brothers will always have his back as Donnie, Mikey, and Harry grab hold of Slash trying to wrestle him away from their brother. Sadly in their current states they aren't able to put up much of a fight and are easily tossed to the side. Despite their injuries the three struggled to their feet and charged Slash. Sadly they just weren't in any shape to put up even a half decent fight as Slash disarmed and knocked Donnie away with his own staff, back kicked Mikey, and savagely threw Harry into the downed turtles, leaving them in a pile against the base of a billboard.

Moved that despite his earlier attitude, and their own injuries that his brothers would still fight for him, Raph finds new strength to get back in the fight.

"Slash! You see that? That's what real friends do. They stand up for each other. I'd rather be like my brothers, than you any day."

"Was that a compliment?" Mikey asked before passing out.

"I think so. Now I can die happy, yay" Harry replied before falling into a dead faint.

Enraged by what he felt was a betrayal of his devotion, Slash extends his claws and charges Raphael. Dodging his deranged former pet's swipes Raph counters with a powerful upper cut to the gut, followed by a fierce side kick. As Slash stumbles back Raph keeps up the pressure launching himself off the billboard, building enough speed and force to knock Slash clear onto the next building.

* * *

Oblivious to his brothers' struggle Leo has been having his own rough night. After chasing the mutagen fell off the pizza boy's bike, the ooze canister was collected by a roadside stand owner. The owner believing the ooze to be a strange lava lamp of some kind ended up selling it to a little girl and her father. By the time Leo was able to track them back to their house, the little girl was moments away from drinking the mutagen during a game of pretend tea party, leaving the ninja turtle no choice but to reveal himself before she could be mutated. Thus bringing us to his current situation, having a tea party with said little girl before she would hand over the mutagen, or else she'd scream for her daddy.

"No, no you have to use your pinky out" the little girl chastised, as Leo struggled to hold such a tiny cup.

"Um, I don't actually have a pinky" Leo countered, drawing attention to the fact he only had three fingers.

"Are there other talking turtles like you?" she asked, strangely not finding the idea of a giant talking turtle weird or scary.

"Nope just me. Mr. Imaginary Turtle." Leo's lie came crashing down, along with Raph and Slash who broke through the ceiling, arms locked in a deadly struggle. "Raph?"

"Leo!" said turtle called thinking he'd gained some backup, but then he noticed what his brother was doing. "Having tea time?!" Before he could say anything else Slash took advantaging of the distraction and sends them crashing through a wall back out into the city.

Seeing his brother in danger, Leo grabs the mutagen and rushes after them, promising the little girl that he'd bring tea should they ever meet again.

"Bye, Mr. Turtle!"

* * *

Dodging Slash's follow up attack, Raph counters with his sais only for them to be caught in the larger turtle's deadly grip. Cutting their struggle short, Slash uses the opening to land a solid kick to the chest before throwing Raph's weapons off the building.

"It's over Raphael, you've lost" Slash declares thinking that Raph could never hope to beat him in hand to hand combat. Raph doesn't back down and charges but Slash sidesteps him and lands a punch to the jaw, but Raph recovers quickly and counters with an equally powerful back fist knocking the larger turtle back.

"A true warrior's spirit. We're the same you and me."

"We're nothing alike" Raph denies, refusing to buy into Slash's words. "You're pure evil." Angered by Raph's continued scorn, Slash lets out a savage roar and charges him in a blind rage. Raph tries to stay ahead of the savage assault but ultimately fails as Slash delivers a brutal assault sending him stumbling along the edge of the roof.

As Slash moves, help arrives as Leo arrives on the scene sideswiping the mad turtle with a few quick swipes of his swords before knocking him back with a quick kick to jaw. With Slash seemingly subdued Leo moves to check on Raph.

"So what's with the new turtle?" he asks.

"Long story. Look out!" Raph's warning comes too late as Slash returns the favor landing a knockout blow on Leonardo.

"Heh, been looking forward to that for a long time" Slash smiles sadistically but Raph has had enough. Drawing a hidden kunai, Raph steps up while Slash makes one last appeal. "That's right Raph, we aren't like the others. They're weak but we're powerful. Our anger makes us strong."

Slash's words give Raph an idea as he returns his knife to its hiding place. As Slash makes another charge, Raph skillfully avoids his wild attacks dodging under Slash's extended arm. "Meditate on this!" Just as Splinter had done to him, Raph strikes at Slash's nerves causing the larger turtle's muscles to spasm giving Raph the chance to retrieve Donnie and Mikey's masks.

Slash roars in pain as his spasms cause him to teeter on the edge of the roof, causing some residual feelings of friendship to surface in Raph.

"Spike!" Despite his best efforts Raph isn't able to reach his former pet in time and can only watch as Slash falls to the street below. With a heavy heart Raph checks on Leo, helping him to his feet as Harry, Donnie, and Mikey hobble over to join them.

"What happened to Spike?" Mikey asks.

"That was Spike?!" says Leo in disbelief.

"Fill you in later, Bro" Harry promises.

Wanting one more look at his friend Raph looks over the side of the building only for Slash to have disappeared, his friend was gone in more ways than one. Returning to the lair Hedwig administered the few healing potions Donnie and Harry were able to brew. Harry was just glad that Donnie was able to improve them and get rid of the nasty taste, though they'd still need a few days in their bandages with Mikey and Leo getting off easy with the least severe injuries.

So of course Mikey returned to his earlier video game challenge with Donnie, Harry, and Leo on deck. Sadly not all of the brothers were in such high spirits as Raph stares heartbrokenly at one of Spike's old leafs, of course Splinter couldn't let this go.

"Raphael, do you know what I do when I miss my loved ones from the past?"

"No."

"I focus on the friends I am surrounded by in the present." Splinter's words manage to break through Raph's sorrow as he focuses on his brothers, who have and will always stand by him.

"And if you need a soundboard, I can be a good listener" Hedwig offers, having had experience being Harry's soundboard during the Spider Bites incident and his time at Hogwarts before her mutation. Raph manages to smile as he realizes he's not as alone as he thought.

"Thanks Master Splinter, Hedwig." Splinter and Hedwig smile proudly as Raph now in a better mood joins his brothers. "Hey what's a guy got to do to get in your little competition huh?"

"Next game is all yours dude" Mikey offers.

"Sorry about Spike, Raphael" Leo said sincerely.

"That's ok. You guys aren't so bad to hang out with either." said Raph sharing a smile with brothers.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Leave a comment/review.


	7. Mutagen Man Unleashed

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

* * *

Life is filled with discoveries both small and grand and the life of a ninja is no exception as Harry, Leo, Raph, and Donnie walk into the lair's living room to see Mikey watching a new show on TV.

"What's this nonsense? It's terrible" Raph comments, as the characters on the show began piloting some kind of giant robot to battle giant aliens of some kind.

"Terribly awesome!" Mikey countered clearly enjoying the strange show. Getting up the orange turtle shows his brothers a box filled with video tapes, of the show 'Super Robo Mega Force Five Team Five.' "I found these old tapes in a dumpster."

"Dude this is awful. And you guys complained about Space Heroes" said Leo.

"Leo, trust me you and Hermione are the only ones I know that actually like that show" said Harry. "Though I admit it does look kind of cheesy.

"Their lips don't even match what they're saying. I could never watch something this bad." Raph's words don't hold up as before they know it, he and the others join Mikey in watching the anime fully enjoying the experience. "So the girl's the princess of an entire planet? Cool!"

"Yeah and she pilots the robot's left leg" Mikey informs. "She rules. But the scientist dude made the robot."

"The story has such an intricate layered plot. Four Stars!" Donnie approves.

"Anime rules!" Harry cheers before turning his attention to Donatello. "Donnie, we need our own giant robot!" the young ninja smiles as he imagines the brothers crushing The Kraang from inside a fully operational mech. The brothers continue to enjoy the show until the scientist tries to ask out the space princess only to be shot down. As the brothers laugh at the character's overly dramatic reaction, Mikey can't help but draw parallels between the show and Donnie's situation with April.

"Donnie, that's so you and April dude."

"It is not!" he denies, suddenly losing his interest in the show. "This show's stupid anyway and the plot makes zero sense. I'll be in the lab."

* * *

Looking at his photo wall, Donnie's gaze zooms in on a photo of him pushing April on a swing set.

"What am I to April anyway" he sighs, holding the picture close. "I'm worse than a nerd. I'm a freak! We're all total and complete fre…. Sorry Timothy." Donnie apologies remembering the tank containing the mutated form of his "friend" Timothy aka the Pulverizor.

"It doesn't matter anyway. April blames us for her dad's mutation." Taking a moment to feed the mutant blob of organs some food flakes, the purple turtle moves to continue his research. Never noticing that Timothy seems to be staring intently at the photo of April. "I have to find an antidote, a retro mutagen." Carefully dropping his latest chemical compound into a sample of mutagen, Donnie was frustrated to see that all he'd accomplished was to flash freeze the ooze. Vowing to find a cure Donnie leaves the lab planning to call it a night. Now left alone, Timothy extends what remains of his esophagus out of tank and over to what remains of the mutagen and begins drinking the ooze.

* * *

The following morning at Roosevelt High, April is at her locker getting ready to begin the new school year and her return to normalcy.

 _Harry would beginning his second year at Hogwarts soon_. Clearing her head of such thoughts the redhead begins to retrieve her books. _Forget about that April, this is a new start for you. Just don't talk about alien robots, or mutant dads. And don't even think about wizards or turtles._

Before she can continue her mental pep talk, April finds herself tripping and falling to ground. A quick look around identifies a hockey puck as the reason for her misfortune.

"Are you serious?!" she scoffs, when the guilty hockey player, approaches ignoring her to instead retrieve his puck.

"Nice job stopping my puck like that. You've got some moves Red." The hockey player flirted. He appeared to be a typical teenaged boy with a slender build, long black hair. He was dressed in a black shirt, jeans, a black bandanna, along with fingerless gloves.

"You could start with sorry." April quipped, clearly not impressed with the boy's manners.

"Sorry you got in the way. What were you doing blocking the hall like that anyway?"

"Who do you think you are?!" she demanded, but instead of giving his name the boy explained that he was the one April was assigned to tutor in math. Of course she was far from happy to hear this.

"Look if I don't pass trig, they'll kick me off the hockey team" the boy explained, his tone making it clear how much the team means to him. "Nobody else wants to tutor me. They're all intimidated by my supreme awesomeness."

"And this you asking for help? Charming." April scoffed. Deciding words weren't helping the boy leaned in on his hockey stick, silently asking the redhead for help. Despite herself April did feel uncomfortable under the boy's gaze and finally agreed to help him. "Fine, meet me in the park tonight at 7 don't be late."

"It's date then, nice." The boy then took a victory slap shot, accidentally sending his puck flying into some random kid's face, though the boy quickly shrugged off and hint of concern and began to walk away."

"What's your name anyway?" if she was going to tutor him, April felt it was important to at least know his name.

"Casey Jones" the boy replied before continuing to walk off.

* * *

"Booyakasha!" Mikey cheered, as he skateboards across the city rooftops. He's night gets even better as he spots a pizza box sitting unattended on a rooftop, a hot slice still inside for the taking. Unable to resist the fun loving turtle rushes to the glorious slice, unaware that he was being stalked from the shadows. Taking a moment to check for any witnesses Mikey is moments away from taking his first bite, when suddenly he finds himself on his back pinned under Leo's sword point. "What the heck was that?!"

"That was a stealth attack and that's what we're going over in tonight's training session." Leo explained, finishing off the pizza slice.

"No fair I couldn't see you coming."

"That's why they call it stealth genius" Raph remarks, as he, Donnie, and Harry reveal themselves.

"Why would you eat random pizza you found on a roof anyway?" asked Donnie.

"Roof pizza's like one of my ten favorite kinds of pizza" Mikey replied.

"Ok guy's listen up." Leo orders getting his brothers' attention. "The two keys to stealth: camouflage and misdirection. Raph and Mikey you guys are up."

"Eh I don't want to do this anymore. Do you Raph?" Mikey is surprised to see that his brothers have all already vanished from sight. "Raph?" As he searches for any sign of his brother, Mikey's skateboard rolls up to him distracting him long enough for Raph to sneak up and deliver the fearsome shell wedgie!

"Looks like he got you Mikey" Harry laughs.

"No fair, stealth attacks are lame!" Mikey whined, as Raph continued his vicious assault. Ignoring his brothers' fooling around, Donatello walked away as he realized they were near the park that April usually studied at.

 _April's always studying in the park around this time. Would it just be weird for me to show up?_ Donnie quickly crouched down as he spotted the subject of his thoughts in the park down below, unfortunately not alone.

* * *

"Ok, show me how to solve for X" April asked, but Casey wasn't paying much attention.

"You just dig, right? Cause 'X' marks the spot."

"Have you ever opened this book?" the redhead remarks.

"School isn't really my thing. When I graduate I'm either becoming a pro-hockey player or an international bounty hunter."

"Those are quiet the options." April clearly wasn't impressed with Casey's career choices.

"Who wants a normal life anyway, right?" April just silently brushed a strand of hair behind her ear as she remembered that's exactly what she's trying to return to. "Hold still Red, you've got a smudge on your face."

As Casey wipes his hand across April's cheek the spying Donatello's world is shattered as he instantly jumps to the wrong conclusion.

"She's on a date. I can't believe it with some punk human kid!" Donnie leans in over the side of the roof to try and listen in. But all he accomplishes is to fall over and land in a dumpster, nearly alerting April and Casey to his presence. As the two leave all Donnie can think is _this stinks._

* * *

Returning home after their training session each of the brothers split up to enjoy the rest of the night in their own way. But Harry couldn't help but notice that Donnie was in a particularly bad mood. Not having any idea what could've caused this he decided to seek help from Master Splinter.

"Sensei, I think something's wrong with Donnie."

"What do you mean, Harry?" asked a concerned Splinter.

"Well half way through our training session, he started spacing out and now he's in a really bad mood." Harry explained. Concerned Splinter and Harry went to find Donnie in his lab where they could hear the turtle ranting through the door.

" **Ugh why was she even with him? Because he's human that's why. Big deal, you know how many people are you human?!"**

"He doesn't resent you for being human" Splinter reassured Harry, who for a moment wondered if Donnie was talking about him being human. "He's just feeling jealous."

"Yeah, thanks Father." Harry smiled, feeling better now that he understands that his brother is just venting his frustrations over April and apparently some boy.

Finishing his latest invention Donnie attaches a speaker box to Timothy's tank. **"Alright I'm done with your voice box. Try it out."**

" **I like April, Donnie."** said Timothy.

" **Yeah you and me both Pulverizor."** Donnie then moved to his lab bench to begin working on his next attempt at retro mutagen, when Splinter deciding he'd heard enough reveals his presence.

"Donatello my son. I would like to speak with you." He calls, sending Harry a look to go elsewhere as this would be a private talk.

"Um sure, Master Splinter." As Splinter and Donnie leave for the dojo they don't notice Timothy beginning to drink another canister of mutagen.

* * *

"Today I will teach you to enjoy falling down" Splinter explains, much to Donatello's confusion.

"Why would I ever….whoa!" Before Donnie can even begin to understand his father's strange lesson, Splinter knocks the turtle to the ground.

"Did you enjoy that?"

"No."

"Then let's keep trying." Despite his best efforts Donnie continues to painfully end up on his back and no matter how many times Splinter asks, the turtle never once begins to enjoy it.

"Do you like it yet?" Splinter asks for what feels like the hundredth time.

"No Sensei, not at all." Donnie whines as his father helps him to his feet.

"Hmm" Splinter begins to stroke his beard as he contemplates the reasoning behind this. "Perhaps one cannot make someone like something."

"Of course you can't! Nobody likes…" Donnie stops short as he realizes the true meaning behind his father's lesson. "You're talking about me and April."

"My son, for someone so intelligent the obvious often eludes you." Before Splinter can say more they're interrupted by a loud crash from Donnie's lab. As the family rushes to find the source their surprised to see a large hole in the wall where Timothy's tank used to be.

"Ok, someone want to explain what happened to Timothy?" asked Hedwig, looking to Donatello for some answers.

"Timothy somehow escaped and I think he went after April" said Donnie calling for his brothers to follow, the five ninjas headed out into the city to find the missing mutant.

* * *

"I didn't know it but I think all of my April talk made Timothy go after her." Donnie explained as they raced across the city roof tops.

"You told your thoughts and feelings to a pile of guts in a jar!" Raph exclaims incredulously.

"He's a good listener."

"Have we learned nothing from the Slash incident?!" Harry yells. "I mean seriously is Hedwig the only pet we ever had that didn't go psycho after listening to one of us complain!"

"Well she did become our mom" Mikey points out.

"How dangerous is this thing?" Leo questions as he tries to reach April on her phone.

"Well he obviously doesn't know his own strength. He could end up hurting her" said Donnie concerned for his crush.

"Her T-phone's still off. There's no way to trace the signal."

"Actually she might be at the park…..on a date" Donnie's words cause his brothers to stop in their tracks as Raph asks the question on all of their minds.

"And you know this how?"

"Um, maybe I was following her" the purple turtle confesses, leaving his brothers worried about his mental state.

"Well that's not creep-tastic." Mikey remarks.

"Seriously Donnie, there's a thin line between liking someone and being obsessed" said Harry thinking he should have Splinter and Hedwig talk to Donatello about boundaries.

"Ok so she's either at the park or on her way home" said Leo, getting everyone to focus on their current problem. "Donnie, you and I will take the park. Harry, Raph, and Mikey head to April's."

* * *

"We didn't get much studying done" said April as she and Casey walked home from their study session.

"Is studying all you do?" Casey asked, pushing his bike along. "You got to learn to relax. Cut loose a bit."

"Hey I cut loose!" the redhead argued. "You have no idea what kind of crazy stuff I do."

"What like being a Science Olympian?" April scoffed but unlike during their first meeting this was good naturedly.

"You like pushing buttons don't you Jones? I bet you…"

April was cut off as they heard a strange distorted voice calling to her from a nearby alley. They didn't have long to wait as the two teenagers found themselves face to face with Timothy, who after drinking so much mutagen has sprouted acidic arms and legs sticking out from his jar.

"Can't I go a few months without some mutant attacking me?" April complained, she was about to move to defend herself when Casey stepped protectively in front of her. "What're you doing?"

"Whatever that thing is, its' pure evil and completely cool looking. I'll handle this sweetheart."

"Sweetheart?!" April repeated in disbelief.

"You punk kid!" Timothy growled recognizing Casey from Donnie's rants.

"I don't think he likes you" April noted.

"That makes two of us" Casey replied cockily. The boy's confidence proves to be misplaced as Timothy charges the two teenagers knocking April to the side and sending Casey into a dumpster, while his clumsy movements see Timothy crashing into a nearby car.

With Casey seemingly out of the way Timothy was about to move onto April when his jar was pelted by a barrage of tin cans. Taking a look down the alley the mutagenic blob was irritated to see Casey using a broken piece of pipe as a hockey stick to launch cans at him. Once he was out of ammo Casey decided it was time to get up and personal and charged the insane mutant.

"Goongala!" Casey roared, swinging his pipe against the glass of Timothy's jar. But the attack had no effect and Timothy quickly retaliated using his monstrous strength to send the teen crashing into a wall leaving him dazed as he fell to the ground.

"Now I crush you." Timothy threatened, moving to finish the meddlesome boy only to be deterred as April's tessen knocked against his jar before flying back to its owner's hand.

"Back off gruesome!" the amateur kunoichi threatened, holding her weapon at the ready. Not wanting to hurt the object of his desires Timothy stumbled back as April went on a relentless assault swinging the blade on her fan against the mutant's jar, something the now recovered Casey Jones thought to be very attractive.

"Wait April friend" Timothy begged wanting the redhead to understand his intentions.

"Friend? You're the one who attacked us you walking anatomy class!" April countered. Joined by Casey the two teamed up on Timothy successfully taking control of the battle as they forced the mutant blob to the ground. But of course when you corner an animal odds are its going to bite and that just what Timothy did as he faced down the charging Casey, swiping the pipe out of the boy's hands and melting it down with acid.

"Acid Hands" said Casey shocked by the new development. "Wow…ugh!" Casey didn't have long to marvel as Timothy took the opportunity to punch the teen, sending him flying down the alleyway. April attempted to come to Casey's aid, attacking Timothy from behind but the mutant simply knocked her to the ground.

Seeing a clear path to his target Timothy moved to approach the downed kunoichi, who unfolded her tessen in an attempt to put up a fight. Just as the walking jar of mutagen loomed over her Casey came racing up on his bike grabbing April as he passed and rushed out onto the streets. Unfortunately despite his size Timothy was inexplicably fast and came running after his prey, knocking aside anything and anyone unlucky enough to be in his way.

"For a big…um guy he's fast" April noted as Timothy manages to catch up to them.

"Let's see him outrun this!" Throwing the remains of his pipe, Casey manages to trip up the large mutant causing Timothy to stumble over himself before being sideswiped by a truck, sending the blob flying and allowing the teens to make their escape.

* * *

"April wait" Timothy begged, getting back on his feet. "Be good friend."

"Not so fast barrel full of ugly!" said Mikey, revealing his, Raph, and Harry's presence.

"Donnie's right, Pulverizor's been drinking mutagen" said Raph.

"You're not going anywhere!" Harry threatened, but the mutant blob simply ignored them and tried to chase after April only for Mikey to get in his way.

"What happened to you Pulverizor? You turned into some kind of Mutagen Man." The newly dubbed Mutagen Man roared in frustration, prompting the brothers to draw their weapons. Mutagen Man catches the boys by surprise slamming his fists into the ground hard enough to knock the brothers off their feet. The mutant blob then follows up by slamming his foot into Raph's chest, trapping him under him while knocking Mikey into a dumpster, the impact causing it to overturn.

"Mikey!" Raph cries in concern, but he soon has to worry for himself as Mutagen Man lowers his acid hand, intending to melt the turtle's face off. Lucky for him Harry comes to the rescue, slicing off Mutagen Man's hand.

Keeping the pressure on Harry fires a blast of magically energy at Mutagen Man blasting him off Raph. The brothers are then forced to back off as Timothy's severed hand begins blasting spurts of acid as it reforms.

"Great so he can regenerate" Harry growls in frustration, charging up his Raikiri. "But I bet he won't like taking a few volts."

"Sounds good to me" said Raph, getting ready to provide the opening for Harry. The pair charge the mutant blob when suddenly Donnie lands in their way, holding his arms out to protect Mutagen Man.

"Don't hurt him" the purple turtle pleaded, as they were joined by Leo and a now recovered Mikey.

"What?!" Raph yells in disbelief. "That thing just tried to melt my face off."

"All he wants to do is make April our friend again."

"No!" Mutagen Man roared. "April not turtles friend. April only my friend!"

"What?! I thought you were trying to get April back for me!" Donnie cried in shock, only to back pedal once he realized how that sounded. "Um, I mean us."

"Turtles hurt April. Hurt me!"

"Hey we warned you repeatedly to stay away from the mutagen!" Harry argued.

"Yeah Harry, I don't think you can reason with the crazy jar of goo" said Leo.

"Turtles must be destroyed!" Mutagen Man roared but before he could do his limbs shriveled up and collapsed in the street.

"What happened?" asked Leo.

"He ran out of mutagen" Donnie explained. "Quick let's get him into the Shell Razor."

* * *

"Remind me why we're bringing Mr. Personality, here back to the lair" asked Raph as they drove through the streets.

"It's not his fault Raph, its mine" said Donnie. "He was lonely, all my April talk made him want a friend."

"Still doesn't explain why we're taking a dangerous mutant that's now sworn to kill us back to the lair" said Harry, agreeing with Raph that this was a bad idea.

"Timothy's DNA could hold the key to developing retro mutagen" Donnie explained. "I could cure April's dad and him…." Donnie freezes as he notices that Timothy has woken up and has been chowing down on the mutagen in the van. The boys don't have time to react as the now reenergized Mutagen Man crashes through the back of the Shell Razor in search of April.

"Great here we go again" Harry groaned, mentally kicking himself for not thinking of just teleporting Timothy back to the lair.

"We split up and find him" Leo orders but Donnie reminds them of one key fact, there was only one place Mutagen Man could be going.

* * *

"No sign of any hideous organ monsters" said Casey, checking for Mutagen Man as he delivers April to her front door. "So do all your study sessions go like this?"

"You have no idea" said April sardonically.

"So when's our next date? You can tell me about that crazy metal fan you're carrying."

"Date" the redhead laughed. "Don't get ahead of yourself Jones. So another study session tomorrow?"

"Possibility." Casey replied, about to turn to leave when April spots the unwelcomed sight of Harry and the Turtles battling Mutagen Man, doing their best to keep him in a nearby alley."

"Wait!" April called stopping Casey from spotting the battling mutants. She may not being speaking to the brothers but she didn't want them exposed and put in danger, not to mention the risk to Casey safety should he get drawn in.

"I knew it, something you want to say to me Red?"

"Yeah you don't want to go down this way because of….toxic fumes" April lied poorly, directing Casey down a side street away from the battle. With Casey now out of harm's way, April takes a cautious peek down the alley and sees the brothers fighting Mutagen Man. _I knew they had something to do with this…..Just walk away April it's not your problem anymore._

* * *

Mutagen Man was proving to be a far greater threat than Pulverizor ever was and Donnie's request for them to pull their punches wasn't helping things.

"Mikey lookout!" Harry cried tackling his brother to ground as Mutagen Man throws a car over their heads. In an attempt to counter attack Harry throws shuriken at the mutant only for his throwing stars to melts as their lodged into Mutagen Man's acid arms.

"Don't hurt him!" said Donnie. "Just lead him away from the street."

"A little hard when he's swinging acid hands!" Raph argued, dodging around Mutagen Man's wildly swinging arms. Going for a counter attack Raph lunges at Mutagen Man only for the larger mutant to pluck him out of the air, his acid touch burning the turtle slightly.

Not liking the idea of fried turtle, Mikey drops down on Mutagen Man's jar distracting him long enough for Harry to come in with his flaming fists. The flaming barrage of punches from the young wizard doesn't do much as Mutagen Man quickly recovers and swings his massive fist into the Harry, sending him crashing into a wall. With Mikey out of the way the hostile blob snatches Mikey off his head and slams him into the ground like a ragdoll.

Leo comes rushing into help his brothers only to find himself tangled up in Timothy's esophagus as the mutant extends the tube out of his jar and wraps it around the blue turtle.

"April is mine!"

"Not if I can help it" Donnie counters, dropping down from above he slams his staff onto Mutagen Man's esophagus, the shock of which frees Leo, Raph, and Mikey. It also gets him Mutagen Man's attention as he retaliates by knocking Donnie into the approaching Harry.

"Donnie we can't keep holding back" said Harry.

"Harry's right" Leo agreed. "Donnie we have no choice whatever the Pulverizor, Timothy was is gone now."

"But if we destroy him I might never find a retro mutagen. What about April's dad?"

"What about April?" Raph countered. With no other choice Donnie accepts that they can't hold back any longer.

"Misdirection and camouflage" Donnie calls, prompting the team to disappear into the shadows. Mutagen Man searched the alleyway for any sign of the brothers but unbeknownst to him Harry, Raph, Mikey, and Leo were watching from above ready to put an end to this battle.

"Where Turtles go?!" Mutagen Man demanded, Raph then made that answer known as he began the attack. Revealing himself for only an instant Raph drops down from above slashing his sai against the mutant blob's jar before retreating back to the shadows. Harry then followed up coming out of the shadows severing Mutagen Man's arm before disappearing from sight. Next came Leo who came up from behind, his blade carving into Mutagen Man's back. The mutant blob turned to retaliate but the blue turtle had already disappeared, next thing he knew he was being knocked to the ground by an impressive flying kick from Mikey but once again before Mutagen Man could hope to attack his target had disappeared from sight.

"Over here Mutagen Man!" Mikey taunts, revealing his presence in a dark corner of the alley. Mutagen Man is quick to respond and tries to crush the turtle under his fist only for Mikey's form to disappear revealing itself to be nothing more than a pile of garbage.

"No over here!" Leo calls, prompting the mutant to attack but it was just another pile of garbage. Frustrated by the brothers' misdirection Mutagen Man was glad to see Donatello out in the open, he was even happier to see the turtle holding another canister of mutagen. Unable to resist Mutagen Man knocks the turtle aside causing him to drop the canister, popping open as it hit the ground.

"Don't drink it Timothy!" Donnie cries on deaf ears as Mutagen Man eagerly drinks up the ooze only for him to realize something was terribly wrong.

"Donnie something's wrong" he calls, the boy they once knew as Timothy shining through for a moment before his entire body flash freezes revealing the ooze to have actually been one of Donnie's earlier failed attempts at retro mutagen.

"I'm sorry Timothy" Donnie said sadly.

"Donnie?" Harry asks wondering if his brother would be alright. Donnie doesn't seem to hear him as he sorrowfully places his hand on Timothy's jar promising that one day he would find a cure.

* * *

Returning to the lair a depressed Donatello watches as his brothers enjoy an episode of S.R.M.F.F, something that Splinter can't help but notice.

"How are you my son?" he asks in concern.

"Sensei, I created a monster who could've squashed the girl I'm totally into. How do you think I feel?" Donnie replies.

"April's decision is her own choice. We must let her return in her own time."

"But what if she never comes back?"

"We must never lose our ability to hope, Donatello" said Splinter, walking away to leave his son to think about his words. As Donnie spots the scientist character on TV get the girl he can't help but think that maybe that could be him.

"Yeah there's always hope."

* * *

Thanks for reading. Leave a comment/review.


	8. Wise Luna

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

* * *

Being a ninja has taught Harry many important life lessons…packing early was not of them.

"Has anyone seen my backpack!" he cried, running around the lair in search of the illusive item in question.

"Harry, you do realize you wouldn't be having this problem if you just packed a head of time." Donnie pointed out, laughter in his voice.

"Yeah well I was busy."

"Doing what, we didn't find any mutagen last night."

"Hey bro, I found your bag" said Mikey, coming into the living room carrying Harry's backpack. "You dropped it when he were shredding last night."

"Oh yeah" Harry smiled. The night before he and Mikey had spent hours skateboarding, since he didn't board while at Hogwarts Harry had wanted to spend as much time as possible skating.

"So you were busy skateboarding" Donnie deadpanned.

"Hey I love my broom but sometimes I need my board." Harry defended.

"My son, while I'm sure you enjoyed spending time with your skateboard. Need I remind you that you still have to pack your bag for Hogwarts" Splinter reminded him, chuckling as his youngest child resumed running around the lair collecting everything he'd need.

"He really does have a problem with procrastinating, doesn't he?" said Hedwig, joining Splinter in watching the young wizard searching frantically for his school books.

"Yes I'm afraid he's yet to show initiative in anything other than his training." Not for lack of trying but even from a young age, unless he was interested it was hard to get Harry would normally choose to put things off, something Splinter suspected he may have learned from Michelangelo growing up.

"Alright I think I got everything" said Harry, looking to his brothers for his check list.

"Are we going to do this every year you're forced to go to this school?" Raph demanded, thinking his human brother has lost his mind.

"Just read the list Raph!"

"Fine" said the red turtle with a roll of his eyes. "Backpack and books written by some pompous windbag"

"Check."

"Toothpaste and toothbrush" Leo called.

"Check."

"Uniform and clean clothes" said Donnie

"Check"

"Pizza Gyoza" said Mikey, staring longingly at the small package Mr. Murakami cooked for Harry.

"But of course" said Harry, being careful to keep his food away from his bottomless pit of a brother.

"Your broom" said Hedwig, handing the item in question the boy.

"Alright that should be everything." said Harry, preparing to teleport to Platform 9 ¾ only to be stopped by Master Splinter.

"Harry, remember to be mindful while at Hogwarts. Dumbledore has already proven he is willing to manipulate you into confrontations. Keep your mind sharp and consider everything before you decide to get wrapped up in another mystery."

"Hai Sensei." Harry had no plans of being used again by Dumbledore. If anything happens this year he and his friends were going to stay clear of it and leave the old man to clean up his own mess. And with that Harry teleported himself to the platform.

* * *

"Did Harry say when he was going to arrive?" asked Hermione as she, Ron, Neville, Ginny, and their families gathered on the platform, awaiting the departure of the Hogwarts Express.

"Knowing him, he'll pop up eventually" said Neville. His words proved true as their favorite ninja wizard appeared in front of them, surprising the adult wizards who hadn't expected a child to be able to perform such advanced magic. However before any of them could say anything the train whistle blew signaling it was time for them to board. After a few hugs and quick goodbyes Harry and his friends boarded the train and began the journey to Hogwarts.

* * *

A small invisible figure watched from the shadows as Harry and his friends boarded the train. If it were currently visible the being would be described as only about two feet tall, with pointed bat like ears, and was currently dressed in a dirty pillow case.

"No Harry Potter must not return to Hogwarts" it whispered in small squeaky voice. The creature had tried track down Harry over the summer but couldn't get a lock on his magical signature, nor could he find or intercept any owls being sent by the boy's friends, thanks to the groups T-phones. Finally it had hoped to stop Harry from crossing the barrier to enter the platform but the boy's ability to teleport made that pointless. With no way of stopping Harry from reaching the school the creature popped out of existence planning to come up with a sure fire plan to force Harry to leave the school.

* * *

Moving through the train Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville were searching for an empty cabin, when Ginny called to them.

"Hey you guys are free to join us" she offered. While Ron at first wasn't entirely sure about spending the entire ride with his sister, he remembered the strong bond between Harry and his brothers. Sure the Weasley siblings weren't a clan of ninjas that fought crime and saved the world but the basic principle between the Hamato and Weasley clans was the same; being there for family above all else. After all Ron knew that his older brothers would never stand for anyone seriously bullying or threatening him or Ginny, and they of course felt the same. So with a grateful smile on his face Ron spoke for the group an accepted the invitation.

Upon entering the cabin they found another first year with dirty blonde hair and silvery grey eyes. She definitely a strange one wearing a bottle cork necklace, keeping her wand tucked behind her ear for safe keeping, and strangely reading a magazine upside down. Due to how often he's been forced to hang upside down, Harry was able to identify the magazine as The Quibbler.

"Guys this is my friend Luna Lovegood" Ginny introduced, prompting the girl to lower her magazine. After giving their names Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville took their seats but none of them expected what happened next as Luna turned her attention to their resident ninja.

"Hello Harry Potter, how goes the fight against the Nargles?" she asked much to the others confusion.

"Nargles?" Harry asked looking for some clarification.

"Yes the Nargles. They're the ones responsible for the disappearance of magical communities all over the world. Though their main operation seems to be currently run in New York. And are described as squishy brain squids in robot bodies." Ginny watched in confusion as Harry and the others stared at Luna in stunned disbelief as if struggling to understand what they just heard.

"Um, Luna I haven't heard anything about disappearing magical communities" she pointed out, wondering if it was another of her friend's crazy stories.

"Of course not, Ginny. The wizarding world is very isolationist there's no way for the other countries to find out what the Nargles have been doing." Luna explained, calmly waiting for the others to finish processing her words.

"The Kraang!" they shouted, causing Luna to shush them before checking outside for any sign of eavesdroppers. Not finding any the blonde let out a sigh of relief before readdressing the cabin.

"You have to be careful, Europe is the last continent they haven't infiltrated."

"Alright but Luna, how do you know about The Kra…, I mean Nargles?" asked Hermione, being mindful to use the other girl's code name for the aliens.

"Jack Kurtzman" said Luna as if that name explained everything. But Neville was the only one to react to the name.

"You mean you know him." At his friends questioning looks, the Longbottom heir explained. "Jack Kurtzman is a muggle reporter, whose name is infamous amongst upper class purebloods." Honestly it was easy for his friends to forget that Neville was in fact part of the upper class of British magical society.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"That's because he's rumored to be the only muggle to not only know about the magical world, but also escape any and all attempts to change his memories. I once overheard my gran saying the minister was covering up Kurtzman's existence since it's embarrassing for him."

"Ok back to the main problem. How does he know about me and the Nargles?"

"He's been investigating them and that led him to you and the Ninja Turtles." Luna explained.

"Ok what's going on?" Ginny demanded reminding them that she was still there. With no other choice Harry explained the truth about his family and their battles against The Kraang and Foot clan. And how Dumbledore was blackmailing Harry to return to Hogwarts. Surprisingly she took it pretty well once Harry showed her a family picture on his T-phone and Luna simply explained that Dumbledore despite being a school headmaster was basically a politician even if he didn't acknowledge it. This of course meant the old man would do anything to carry out his agenda. But what really left Ginny stunned was the fact Ron helped save the world and didn't brag about it.

"Hey a ninja doesn't need glory" Ron defended, having been inspired by Harry and the Turtles roles as secret protectors.

"But I thought Harry was the only ninja here" Luna remarked, effectively taking the mickey out of the Weasley boy.

"Actually I've been meaning to ask you about that Harry" said Neville.

"What's up Nev'?"

"I was wondering if you could teach me ninjutsu." Now that definitely wasn't something Harry was expecting. Sure Neville, had seen what Harry's ninja training could do against enemies like The Kraang and Voldemort but he never imagined Neville would want to learn. Of course with Neville making the request the others soon asked the same.

"Ok I've got to ask, why?"

"Last year all we could do was watch and wait for you to come back. Maybe if we're trained next time we can fight with you" said Hermione with Ron and Neville nodding their heads in agreement. None of them liked that Harry had to fight Voldemort alone, at least when he's fighting aliens Harry had his brothers to help him.

"But wouldn't it be better to learn from Master Splinter?" Harry questioned, he remembered Donnie's failed attempt to play sensei and he wasn't so sure if he'd do much better with his friends.

"Yeah" Ron acknowledged. "But we can't get to New York as easily as you. Plus I don't think you can move all of us there and back in the same day without anyone noticing." Harry had to admit he made a good point.

"Alright but why do you want to learn?" he asked turning to Ginny and Luna.

"Honestly I just want to punch Malfoy" Ginny confessed sheepishly, earning a laugh from the rest of the group minus Luna, who sat calmly.

"And you Luna?"

"Oh, I just think it'd be fun."

"Um ok" Harry wasn't sure what to take from that considering Luna was the only one in the cabin that he hadn't met before but from Ginny's expression he gathered this was normal for the blonde. "You know this won't be easy, right? It's a lot of hard work and you can't expect to be a ninja overnight."

"We know that Harry." Neville assured. "We just want to be more help the next time something happens."

"I'll help too but I'm still hoping to punch Malfoy" Ginny interjected.

"Alright I'll try being your sensei" said Harry, to his friends' gratitude. "But we'll have to find somewhere we can train in secret."

"How about the Come and Go Room" Luna suggests, seeing the confused look on her new friends' faces she explained further. "The Come and Go Room, also known as the Room of Requirement is a magical space within Hogwarts that only appears when someone is in great need of it. My mother wrote about it in her diary."

"Sounds good. We'll give it a try."

* * *

Arriving at the castle Harry and his friends took their places at the Gryffindor table and watched as the new first year students were led in and sorted ending with Luna being sent over to the Ravenclaw house and Ginny joining them in Gryffindor though the group promised to stay together regardless of Luna being in a different house.

It was just as the students were getting ready to move to their dorm rooms when McGonagall approached Harry's group sans Luna and Ginny for a word in private and led them to her office.

"I'm sure none of you have forgotten about Dumbledore's schemes" said Minerva, her tone making her disapproval clear. "Unfortunately there is little I can do against the headmaster without risk of losing my job."

"We understand Professor" said Harry, they all understood should McGonagall be fired she would simply be replaced with someone Dumbledore could easily control.

"None the less I have decided to make your movements to and from the castle easier by assigning your group a separate housing area." This was a relief to the young ninja who remembered how his sometimes unscheduled departures from the castle would bother his dorm mates and raise questions.

"Actually Professor I think we know exactly where we want to room" said Neville. Taking a moment to grab Luna and Ginny the group went up to the seventh floor of the castle where Luna had Harry walk back and forth three times thinking of what he needed.

 _We need a place to sleep and train where only our known allies can find us._ On the third pass a door magically appeared revealing the room. Upon entry Harry was surprised to find a replica of the lair.

"Brilliant, it's just like the lair" said Hermione.

"Well not exactly" said Harry pointing out the lack of electronic equipment. "To bad I was hoping to watch some Super Robo Mecha Force Five."

"Really you guys like that show."

"Hey, you actually like Space Heroes." Honestly Hermione and Leo were the only ones Harry knew who actually liked that show.

"I gather you'd like to move into this room for the known future" said McGonagall, believing the nature of the room would serve Harry and his friends well.

"Except me and Luna" said Ginny. "We want to try socializing with our own year group and housemates."

"Yes it also means it'll be easier to keep Prof. Dumbledore from realizing Ginny and I have joined Harry's group" said Luna proving just why she was wise enough to be a Ravenclaw. With that McGonagall, Ginny, and Luna left the room leaving the four second years to get comfortable.

"Alright everyone find a room. We start training tomorrow morning" said Harry.

"How early?" asked Ron, he was hoping he could still get a decent amount of sleep.

"Early. I told you being becoming a ninja wouldn't be easy." And with that Harry went to the replica of his room in New York. The others were pleasantly surprised to find the remaining rooms were changed to suit their personal tastes rather than that of the real lair's occupants.

As he laid in bed Harry thought over the events of the day. _Alright so I made a new friend who knows some reporter who's been tracking The Kraang and knows about my family. Yet said reporter hasn't released anything on them. Guess that makes sense considering who'd actually believe in alien invaders from another dimension. And to top it all off I'm supposed to act as my friends' sensei well hopefully this year will be a quiet one and I can avoid anything to do with Dumbledore._

* * *

Thanks for reading. Leave a comment/review.


	9. Lockhart

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

* * *

The following morning was Harry's first attempt at being a sensei. Luckily the Room of Requirement was able to provide more appropriate clothes for his students. So after dragging Ron out of bed the group assembled in the replica of the lair's dojo.

"Alright you all know I'm new to this whole teaching thing" Harry said nervously, he understood being a sensei meant he was responsible for his friends now. "So I'm just going to start you off like Master Splinter did with me."

"Whatever you think is best" said Hermione in support. She soon regretted that as she and the others were forced to run miles on a track provided by the room. Poor Neville was in the worst shape of the group and it wasn't long before he was as red as tomato.

"I don't think Harry would mind if you wanted to rest" said Luna, running in alongside the exhausted wizard.

"No…this…was….my…idea" Neville wheezed forcing himself to keep moving no matter how far he fell behind the others. As it turns out Ginny and Ron were actually in the best shape due to their home lives being more active compared to the others.

But they too ran out of steam long before Harry put an end to their run. After a short rest came more exercises consisting of pushups and sit-ups. By the time they finished their morning training they looked dead twice over.

"There is no bloody way you did all this when you were five!" Ron cursed.

"Yeah I did, just not as long. I was five after all" Harry explained. Ron had to concede that point, it made sense that Harry would increase the intensity of the exercise routine he did when he was little. After the Room provided a quick post training shower, it was time to head down to the great hall for breakfast.

"So Harry, when do we start learning how to fight?" Ginny asked eagerly.

"Well the first part of training is conditioning. After we get used to that then we can add hand to hand combat."

"What about weapons?" asked Neville remembering that their friend was never without at least a hidden shuriken.

"We'll see. I'll probably have to talk to Master Splinter about that." Harry replied. But he was in no rush considering how clumsy Neville could be, he wasn't exactly eager to add a dangerous weapon to that mix.

Walking into the great hall Luna was forced to say goodbye to the others as she left to take a seat at the Ravenclaw table. Though Neville couldn't help noticing that she wasn't really speaking with any of her housemates instead she was just reading another copy of the Quibbler.

"Is Luna alright?" he asked Ginny.

"She hasn't said anything to me. Why?"

"Nothing it's probably just my imagination." Though Neville promised himself to keep an eye out for any signs of a problem. Receiving their new schedules Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Neville went off to their first class of their second year, Herbology. Thankfully Prof. Sprout remembered how bad Harry was with plants and let him partner with Neville again this year.

Taking their seats, Harry took note of a large box of earmuffs in the middle of the greenhouse, in front of the professor.

"Welcome back everyone" Prof. Sprout greeted, giving the class a friendly smile. "Today we'll be repotting mandrakes. Who can tell me the properties of the Mandrake?"

A quick nudge from Harry saw Neville raising his hand surprisingly before Hermione. Shooting the girl in question a look, she silently admitted to wanting to give Neville a chance to shine.

"Yes, Mr. Longbottom?"

"The mandrake is a powerful restorative, used to restore people who have been transfigured or cursed to their original form." Neville answered, smiling as Prof. Sprout awarded him ten points for his correct answer.

"Yes the mandrake forms an essential part of most antidotes, but it is also dangerous. Can anyone tell me why?" This time Hermione's hand shot up like a rocket. Harry, Ron, and Neville shared a grin as this was what they expected from their bookish friend.

"The cry of the mandrake is fatal to anyone who hears it" she answered.

"Exactly another ten points to Gryffindor" said Prof. Sprout. "Now, the mandrakes we have here are very young." The professor explained, referring to the purplish-green plants around the room. Harry and Ron shared a confused look as neither of them understood Hermione's 'cry of the mandrake' comment.

"Now everyone take a pair of earmuffs" Sprout instructed, continuing her lesson once everyone retook their seats. "As these mandrakes are only seedlings, their cries won't kill yet. But their cries can knock you out for several hours, so keep your earmuffs on when you're repotting them. I'll demonstrate the proper procedure; do not remove the earmuffs until I say so."

As the students put their earmuffs on, Sprout pulled the first mandrake from the pot, revealing the infant like, pale green, spotted skinned form of the mandrake as opposed to the roots that one would expect from a conventional plant, clearly screaming in rage as the professor moved it to another pot.

Surprisingly this seemed to be the one plant Harry didn't kill, something that Neville was sure to comment on as they left the greenhouse after class.

"Ha, ha Neville real funny" Harry said sarcastically.

"What it's not my fault you're rubbish with plants" Neville said innocently, earning him a playful punch in the arm from their resident ninja.

"Whatever, still a plant that can knockout people for hours. I'm tempted to see what Donnie could do with that."

"Knowing your brother, he'd probably improve it somehow" said Hermione, quickly supported by Ron and Neville. Walking into the great hall for lunch the four second years found Luna joining Ginny and a mousey looking boy at the Gryffindor table.

"Hey guys" Ginny greets calling the four to join them. "This is my year mate, Colin Creevey."

"We've just been telling Colin, how you don't like having a lot of attention" said Luna.

"Ye…Yeah the girls were telling me about you" Colin said breathlessly.

"Not too much I hope" Harry joked, trusting his friends not to blab about his ninja life. "Why did you want to hear about me?"

"Well, I heard all about you from Hagrid and how you beat three wizards in front of the entire school without magic." Harry mentally groaned at this, while he didn't regret putting down the arrogant Malfoy heir the previous year, he hadn't expected people to still be talking about it.

"If you don't want attention, next time just beat the ferret up in the dark" Ron laughed as he and the others could all guess what was going through Harry's mind.

"Hey, um Harry I know you don't like attention but I was wondering if you'd take a picture" Colin asked. "Just to prove to my brother I met you."

Harry wanted to refuse after all it wasn't a good idea for a ninja to have his picture taken. But he was a sucker for family.

"Alright Colin come here. Can one of you guys take the picture?" Luna agreed, accepting the camera from Colin who had the biggest grin on his face as he posed next to Harry.

"Thanks a lot Harry" said the mousey Gryffindor, taking his camera back.

"Hey Harry, why don't you sign it" Neville teased.

"Oh, Neville I miss when you were shy" the young ninja quipped. "No Colin I'm not signing it."

"That's ok, thanks again Harry." Colin then ran off to take care of something before his next class, passing a strangely silent Draco Malfoy.

 _Huh guess the ferret learned not to run his mouth_ , Harry thought. Though he was surprised the Malfoy heir didn't comment on his new little fan. Putting that thought behind him Harry and the other second year members of their group left to their first DADA class with Lockhart.

"How much you want to bet this guy's a flop" said Ron.

"Please that's a suckers bet" said Neville.

"You've seen his books, he must be very skilled" Hermione argued. "They wouldn't hire someone who wasn't up for the job."

"Prof. Quirrel" said Harry reminding her of their last defense professor, who just happened to have Voldemort fused to the back of his head.

"Yes….well I'm sure Prof. Lockhart will be incredible." Ron, Harry, and Neville just shook their heads in dismay, it seems their Hermione has fallen under Lockhart's spell. Well Hermione and every other girl in their year as they soon learned as they walked into the classroom, Harry was disgusted to find that he could easily make out his female and some male year mates drawing hearts all over their papers.

"Please tell me Hermione hasn't started drawing hearts" he begged Ron and Neville.

"Sorry mate, I saw them on her schedule" Ron said in disgust.

"Well, who knows maybe he'll actually do a good job" said Neville, though it was obvious he didn't even believe his own words.

Finally all conversations came to an end as Lockhart entered the room, stood in front of the class, and picked up a copy of Travels with Trolls, and held it up to show off his picture.

"Me," he said as if that explained everything. It was all Harry could do to resist the urge to throw a shuriken at Lockhart's head; whether it was the picture or the genuine article wouldn't matter. Worst of all he wasn't even done fueling his ego.

"Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five time winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!"

 _Oh god, please let his spell work be better than his jokes_ Harry thought miserably, a quick look to his side showed that Neville and Ron were of the same opinion. But what really sickened them was the fact that some people were actually laughing, worst of all one of them was Hermione.

"Well then" Lockhart continued, still smiling like an idiot to the class. "I see you've all bought a complete set of my books, well done. I thought we'd start today with a little pop quiz. Nothing to worry about, just check how well you've read them. How much you've taken in."

For the briefest moment, Harry entertained the idea that perhaps Hermione was right and this idiot was going to be a good teach. That quickly changed once he read the first question.

What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color?

Sharing a look between themselves Harry, Ron, and Neville all looked disgusted as they read question after question; each asking the class to recall stupid trivia about Lockhart, himself and nothing to do with the creatures he'd defeated in his books.

Harry just groaned in frustration, wishing that being a complete moron was a good enough excuse to punch their sad excuse of a professor. Deciding not to waste his time, Harry decided to just use this opportunity to take a nap.

Half an hour later, the young ninja was surprised to find that minus Neville and Ron and a few handouts the majority of the class seemed to actually be taking the time to seriously fill out the quiz. His growing headache only got worse when, Lockhart started commenting on the quiz scores, then the idiot had to go and announce that Hermione was the only one to get a perfect score. This just made Ron, Harry, and Neville groan and shack their heads in embarrassment of their friend's behavior.

"Now, be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind" Lockhart said dramatically. "You may find yourself facing your worst fears in this room but know that no harm can befall you whilst I am here. All I ask is that you remain calm."

As Lockhart lifted a large covered cage out from behind his desk, Harry found himself intrigued by what could possibly be inside. Could it be that Lockhart was actually going to show them something he was capable of that a normal wizard his age could hope to face.

"I must ask you not to scream" Lockhart continued, as he reached up to remove the tarp from the cage. "It might provoke them."

"You got to admit, he knows how to work a crowd" Neville commented, Harry and Ron simply nodded in agreement as they too were drawn in.

For a moment, there was an edge of tension in the air as the class waited for Lockhart to reveal the cage's contents. They were soon greatly disappointed as the professor pulled off the tarp revealing…..

"Freshly caught Cornish pixies" Lockhart announced oblivious to the incredulous expressions on some of his student's (mostly boys) faces. "Now don't underestimate them! Devilishly tricky little blighters they can be!"

" _Blighter" guess that's another word for my growing list of British words I don't know_ Harry thought to himself, not really taking the lesson seriously.

As soon as Lockhart opened the cage, the pixies shot out like rockets in every direction. Pulling Neville to the ground, Harry prevented his friend from being caught between two of the rabid little midgets.

"Thanks" said Neville in relief.

"No problem" said Harry, unfortunately he wasn't able to save the student sitting behind them as he was grabbed by his ears and lifted into the air. Several pixies shot straight through the window, showering the back row with glass. The rest proceeded to wreck the classroom slowing making it look a lot like Mikey's room.

"Come on now!" Lockhart shouted. "Round them up, round them up, they're only pixies!"

"If they're 'only pixies' why haven't you done anything yet!" Ron demanded, keep low to avoid becoming the pixies latest victim.

Caught out by Ron's challenge, Lockhart began waving his wand around in a ridiculous motion, chanting some foolish sounding charm, sounding like something out of one Harry's comic books. But all this managed to accomplish was to draw attention to his wand, which was quickly yanked out of his hands.

"Ah, well I'm sure you four can nip the rest of them back into their cage right?" and with that Lockhart raced out the door, followed by the rest of the class, leaving Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville to clean up his mess.

"You can't possibly still believe this guy's for real?" Harry asked Hermione.

"I'm sure he's just trusting us to…."

"Hermione!" Ron, Harry, and Neville yelled in frustration.

"But you've seen his books" she defended. "He's a known hero."

"So is Dumbledore" Neville countered. "Do we have to remind you how he turned out?"

"But" Hermione began but the Weasley boy had, had enough.

"Hermione the guy's an ass!" Ron yelled. "Now, you're the smart one fix this!" It seemed all Hermione needed was a little Weasley temper to break through her love sick delusions as she for the first time really looked at their current situation.

"Immobilus!" she yelled, pointing her wand at the rampaging pixies, freezing them instantly. "I've been a real idiot haven't I?"

"Don't worry about it. That smarmy git has fooled tons of people, my mum included. She's bought all his books and thinks Dumbledore was lucky to hire him." Hermione gave Ron a grateful smile, as she moved to collect the immobilized pixies and was soon joined by her friends.

"Please tell me one of our ninja lessons can be how to get away with hitting that pompous windbag" Neville begged.

"Guys trust me, we'll be using his picture for target practice for weeks" Harry promised vindictively. The others found some solace in that but one thing was for sure they were in for another horrible professor this year. On the upside they were fairly certain Lockhart wasn't actually an evil psycho path in disguise.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Leave a comment/review.


	10. Target: April O'Neil

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

* * *

With every action comes consequences something that Shredder won't hesitate to show his daughter upon his return from Japan, as he's heard all about Karai's latest endeavors.

"So daughter, not only do you disobey my orders in my absence. Your petty scheme failed miserably" Shredder said condescendingly.

"It was those stupid Foot bots!" Karai argued. "They couldn't keep up with Potter and the Turtles. But one good thing, The Kraang have been upgrading them so…."

"Hear me Karai" the master of the Foot interjects. "You will have no further dealings with The Kraang, until I return."

"Understood father"

"Wait for my command. Do not defy me again. The consequence would be unfortunate." The kunoichi replied, clenching her fist in effort to control her emotions, as Shredder cuts the transmission.

* * *

Defying Shredder's orders, Karai escorted by a pair of Foot soldiers walks marches purposely into a Kraang facility, where the aliens present to her their latest creation.

"Not bad" Karai commented, though she can't help but notice the robot's appearance heavily resembles Bradford's human appearance. _Even has the same stupid bucket helmet._ "How long until it's online?"

"By Kraang's calculations 9 earth hour units or more." The alien reported much to the kunoichi's frustration.

"9 hours! I want to test it on someone now. And I've got the perfect target to. April O'Neil" this declaration caused a noticeable panic amongst the aliens as they still had need for Ms. O'Neil. "Problem with that?"

"Kraang sees no foreseeable problem, one called Karai."

"Good, now let's speed up the process." Karai smirked. "You don't want to keep the Shredder waiting."

* * *

"Hey, Harry" Mikey greeted his brother as he teleported into the lair. With Dumbledore forcing him to remain a student, McGonagall didn't mind Harry continuing his weekend trips home, promising to cover for him should something force him away for long.

"Sup, Mikey. Did you guys start already?" the boy asked.

"You're just in time" said Leo, calling them over to join him and Raph by the TV. "So how's being a sensei treating you?"

"Well I'm doing a better job than Donnie did with Timothy" Harry said teasingly before finally noticing his missing brother. "Hey where is Donnie?"

"I'm here" the genius turtle sighed sadly, walking into the lair silently joining them in front on the TV, after failing in his secret attempt to convince April to forgive them.

"Hey are you ok Donnie?" But Donnie ignored Harry's concern and instead focused on tonight's episode of Super Robo Mecha Force. Sadly the show didn't help Donatello's mood as the princess character left the team, Mikey couldn't help noticing something.

"Wow dude this show totally paradoxes your life" the orange turtle noted. "Kind of owwy in the cortisone…that means heart."

"Its parallels and it does not ok!" Donnie denied vehemently. "It's just a cartoon!"

"Besides, the princess has quit the team like twenty-seven times" said Leo. "She always comes back."

"Yeah but let's face reality, April's gone for good" said Raph. "We'll probably never see her again."

"Yeah, you're probably right Raph" Harry sighed. Hearing his brothers voice his fears Donnie decides to slink away to his lab for some alone time. Upon entering his sanctuary, Donnie is surprised to find the Kraang communication orb has been active for who knows how long.

"Guy's we've got trouble!"

* * *

"What've we got Donnie?" Harry asked as the Shell Raiser raced through the city streets.

"From what I could translate from the orb; it seems The Kraang are building some kind of advanced heavy weapon."

"Any guess what it could be?" asked Leo, taking his brother's words as an invitation, Mikey quickly raised his hand to offer his theory.

"Lasers disguised as burritos. Yes! It all makes sense now."

"It does make sense" said Raph, getting out of his seat to get in Mikey's face. "If you have the brains of an avocado!" he snapped, annoying Mikey who tried to flick his hotheaded brother in the forehead. But Raph just knocked his hand away before poking the younger turtle in the forehead adding to Mikey ire.

"Alright guys focus" Leo ordered, calling his brothers to attention. "We find the weapon and we destroy it. And then we get Mexican…."

"What?!" Harry interrupted, thinking there was something horribly wrong with his brother.

"Pizza" Leo finished with a smirk.

"Not funny Leo. I thought you lost your mind for a minute there."

* * *

Across town, April was walking into the Midtown ice rink where she finds Casey in the middle of practicing his hockey. He'd just finished making a slap shot when he notices the redhead watching the side.

"Red? Did I miss another study session" Casey asked.

"No, I'm just here to hangout" said April, much to the boy's pleasure.

"With the infamous Casey Jones?" he asked cockily.

"Unless you only like me for my trigonometry" she quipped.

"So what's your deal? Never see you hanging with anybody. Antisocial much?"

"Not really. I had five really close friends….I don't talk to them anymore" April explained sadly.

"Yeah that happens." Casey said sympathetically. He then shared the story of how he lost his best friend since 2nd grade never spoke to him again after he accidently hit him in the face with his hockey stick during a game last year.

"But it wasn't your fault. You didn't mean to hurt him." April argued.

"Yeah. Guess some things are just beyond our control" said Casey, unknowingly repeating the same words that Donnie had said to April earlier that night. "I'm going to go change and then we can grab something to eat; pizza."

As Casey left, April pulled out her T-phone and stared sadly at a picture of Donnie. _Donnie, maybe I was too hard on the guys._ April's thoughts were then rudely interrupted as the wall of the ice rink was blown up, as the smoke cleared she found herself facing some very familiar and very unwelcomed faces.

"Foot soldiers" she gasped drawing her tessen as the evil ninjas charged her, swords drawn. Not for the first time in her life was April glad she accepted Splinter's offer to train her; as it takes every ounce of the skills just to stay alive as she evades the Foot soldiers' swords though she is quickly losing ground.

Their target proving more difficult to eliminate then anticipated the Foot ninja's next move shows April just how much she's missed as her assailants release arm mounted weapons from their backs.

"Didn't you guys used to be human?!" April exclaims. Rolling over the side of the ice rink barrier, the red head barely avoids the Foot bots' blades and unfortunately the Foot bots are quick to adapt to being on the ice. Things weren't looking good for April, when suddenly help arrives.

"Yo!" Casey calls out, gaining the robots' attention. "If there's one thing Casey Jones has, its cracker jack timing."

"Casey run!" April cries in concern.

"What so you get all the fun!" ignoring April's warning, Casey takes to the ice using his hockey skills the teen slap shots pucks into the Foot bots heads, knocking them flat on their backs. "I got them, you go!"

"No I got them you go!" the red head argues, using her tessen to knock aside a Foot bot as it struggles to get back on its feet. April doesn't have long to argue as she quickly ducks under a sickle being wielded by a now recovered Foot bot. Slipping on the ice, April lands helplessly on her butt as the Foot bot is moments away from finishing her. Thankfully she's not alone as Casey shows a little rink rage and shoulder slams the robot aside before doubling back for the other robot. Using his hockey stick, Casey trips the Foot bot's feet before finishing it off in a move he calls "high sticking" swinging his hockey stick into the bot's chest mid-air, slamming it brutally into the ice.

"It isn't a penalty if they deserve it right?" he asks cockily. But he spoke too soon as the Foot bot wasn't done yet and trips Casey onto his back. But before the bot can do anything more, April returns the favor for her rescue and throws the Foot bot's own sickle into its head, saving Casey. "You've got some rink rage Red."

"You should see me play Ping-Pong." April quips, helping Casey to his feet.

"So you owe these guys money or something?" he asks as more Foot bots arrive.

"Or something. Casey just go; I didn't mean to get you into this."

"Are you kidding?" Casey scoffed, brandishing his hockey stick. "Do you know what this is? This Casey Jones vs. Evil Robo-Ninjas. Coolest freaking thing in the universe." With a war cry of "Goongala!" Casey fearlessly charged the Foot bots and was surprisingly holding his own. But April could tell that the Foot bots' numbers were too much for the boy; realizing they were there for her, the redhead called after the Foot bots as she raced out into the street taking most of them with her, leaving a far more manageable number behind for Casey.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry and the Turtles are on a rooftop overlooking a hidden Kraang facility, with a small guard unit posted out front.

"There's our entry point" said Leo, pointing to a second floor open window. "We just need a distraction."

"Dudes I've got the best plan" Mikey said cheerfully, pulling down billboard light.

"Why do I feel slightly nauseated?" Raph said sarcastically.

"Check it out; I've been practicing." Ignoring his brother's smart mouth, Mickey went to work.

Kraang1: "Kraang creatures known as rabbits have infiltrated Kraang's lab" the alien announced seeing the shadowy image in the building's window. Then suddenly the shadow changed,

Kraang2: "No Kraang, clearly a small but obese pachyderm has breached Kraang security." Then just as before the picture changed.

Kraang3: "Kraang are both wrong it is a belly dancer wearing what is known as a flamenco dress." Before the aliens could further discuss their possible intruders Harry, Leo, Raph, and Donnie swooped down and quickly disposed of them.

"Wow Mickey, you've got mad shadow puppetry skills" Harry praised.

"Like a turtle do" the orange turtle said proudly. With their path now open the brothers quickly and silently made their way into the lab where they caught sight of the Kraang working on the robot they presented to Karai.

"Alright, Donnie we need you to shut that thing down" said Leo, trusting his brilliant brother to do his thing.

"No problem" Donnie said confidently, about to sneak in and take out the aliens' computers. But fate had other plans as his T-phone started to vibrate, rather noisily.

"You're vibrating dude" said Mikey stating the obvious. Pulling out his phone Donnie was surprised to see that April was calling him but that didn't stop him from choosing the worst possible time to take the call.

"Seriously Donnie, you're doing this now?" Harry hissed, wary of alerting The Kraang to their presence.

"Donnie remember how you said somethings are just out of our control?" April said fearfully over the phone, as Foot bots continued to hunt her. "Well you were right; things are really out of control right now!"

"She needs me guys, I've got to go" said Donnie, much to his brothers' frustration as he raced out of the building, setting off the alarms in the process.

"He ditched us?!" Raph asked incredulously.

"I know!" Harry cried in frustration, drawing his tantō as the brothers charged into battle against The Kraang, promising himself that he'd be giving Donnie an ear full once this was over.

Deflecting lasers off his blade, Harry throws a spray of shuriken at the firing Kraang saucers, disabling their blasters leaving them open for the young ninja to slice them to pieces. He doesn't have time to relax as he senses a Kraang droid coming up behind him. Back flipping over the Kraang's head, Harry slices the robot in half as he lands before moving onto his next target.

Leo slices through a Kraang droid's laser gun, doing the same to the droid's limbs before kicking the torso into a group of approaching aliens, leaving them open for the blue turtle to slice them ribbons before they even knew what happened.

Preferring the more direct approach Raph dodges around laser fire as closes in on a Kraang droid. Unable to ward off the hotheaded turtle, the alien is quickly disarmed before Raph stabs his sais into the droid and tosses it over his shoulder.

Deciding to put an end to things in a way only he can, Mikey uses his kusarigama to capture a Kraang droid's arm, aiming the still firing alien at his own comrades before finishing off the alien with a brutal kick.

* * *

The Foot bots continue their pursuit of April, chasing her into the park where they quickly corner her.

"Fine you wanna fight?" Drawing her tessen, April prepares to make a stand as the robotic ninjas surround her. But before she can make a move she's caught off guard as a Foot bot drops down behind her, trapping her in a bear hug. She looks on fearfully as a Foot bot moves in to finish her when suddenly the bot stops in its tracks as a naginata blade spears through its chest.

"Donnie!" April cries in relief as the purple clad turtle comes to her aid; making quick work of the Foot bots. "Took you long enough."

"I'm sorry. I had to figure out your coordinates with the T-phone…whoa!" Donnie's by surprise as a shuriken is suddenly embedded in his staff. Turning to face their new arrivals he's not surprised to see that his attacker was none other than Karai, wielding a naginata of her own, accompanied by another squad of Foot bots.

"Well I was hoping for all of you to see this" Karai smirked. "But I guess you're good enough Donatello. Your rat master took away someone I cared about. So I'm returning the favor."

* * *

With The Kraang defeated the brothers are free to take a closer look at the aliens' newest weapon. Unfortunately the battle took just a little too long as the robot is released from its station.

"Um guys, giant freaking robo-ninja just finished charging" said Leo feeling cautious about the Kraang creation.

"Don't sweet it Leo, it's just another Kraang bot to scrap" said Harry refusing to be intimidated by the machine. "It's not different from a Foot bot."

"Yeah you don't look so tough" said Mikey in support of Harry. Together Mikey and Harry charge the robot but just as they were about to strike, the robot released a plasma whip knocking them painfully into a wall.

Angered by the harm dealt to their brothers Raph and Leo went on the offensive, charging at the robot, who in response drew a plasma sword. Using its plasma sword the robot blocks Leo's swords and pushes the turtle to the side; at the same time its plasma whip wrapped around Raph's arm trapping the turtle.

Struggling to free his arm, Raph moves to stab his sai into the robot but the machine is as fast as it is strong; the robot quickly releases the red turtle's arm only to knock him high into the air with a savage kick. Following after the hot headed turtle the robot flies up behind Raph, landing a powerful punch sending the red turtle painfully into the ground.

As the robo-ninja lands to finish off Raphael, Leonardo comes up from behind attempting to stab the destructive robot in the back. But the robot's sensors are more effective than they thought as it leaps over the turtle's head, wrapping its plasma whip around Leo's body.

Coming to his brother's aid a now recovered Harry teleports onto the robot's back, jabbing his tantō into the metal. The boy soon has to hold on for dear life as the robot begins rotating its torso at high speeds. Try as he might Harry is unable to hold on as his weapon comes loose, sending him flying. With the others temporarily out of the way the robot draws its plasma sword and is moments away from finishing Leonardo when suddenly it freezes in place.

" **Subroutine program taking over. Target: April O'Neil Located."** Abandoning the fight the robot takes to the sky in search of its new target.

"It's going after April" said Raph, helping Leo to his feet.

"Come on back to the Shell Raiser!" said Harry.

* * *

"Stay away from April!" Donnie demands, brandishing his weapon.

"Foot bots keep the turtle busy!" Karai orders, sending her robots after Donatello. With the turtle kept busy the Foot Clan kunoichi heads straight for April. "This is between us girls."

Karai swings her naginata at April's head but the redhead's past training with Splinter pays off as she uses her tessen to block the deadly blade. But Karai isn't done yet; twirling her weapon as a distraction the princess of the Foot Clan sweep kicks April's feet out from under her. As the redhead falls to the ground, Karai continues her assault attempting to stab her naginata into April's head. But the kunoichi-in-training isn't done yet as she dodges Karai's weapon by a hair and counters with a quick roundhouse but Karai easily sidesteps the attack. Not through yet April throws her tessen at Karai but once again the Foot kunoichi easily dodges.

"Your skills are weak April." Karai taunts, easily knocking aside the O'Neil girl's attempts to land a punch. "I've had years of training." However while Karai may have the advantage in experience and skill, all of that means nothing if she's too arrogant to use it; made clear as April's tessen swings back around like a boomerang striking Karai in the face as it returns to April's hand.

"You talk too much" April smirked, fanning her metal fan tauntingly. Karai quickly wipes the smirk from April's face as she takes up her naginata, her next attack being too powerful for April to completely block, the redhead is disarmed and left open for the finishing blow. As Karai is moments away from killing April, Donnie once more comes to the rescue using his staff to block Karai's attack. The turtle then goes on the offensive landing a number of quick and powerful bō strikes Donnie knocks Karai flat on her but, keeping her pinned under his weapon.

Just as everything was looking up for Donnie and April the arrival of the new Kraang robo-ninja brings a sadistic smirk to Karai's face as she rolls out from under Donnie's staff to stand by her new toy.

"Like my new little toy. Robot eliminate the girl!" Karai orders, prompting Donnie to attack the robot but he is quickly knocked aside. April tries to make a run for it but the robo-ninja's plasma whip easily captures her. Just as the robot is about to destroy April once again it freezes as a new program is launched.

" **System override: Do not destroy April O'Neil. Capture for The Kraang."**

"What?" Karai cried in shock. Angered by the aliens' backstabbing she swings her naginata at the robot just as it was about to fly off with April, knocking it to the ground freeing April but also causing the robot to target her as an obstacle to be removed.

"You ok?" Donnie asks in concern, helping April to her feet.

"For once I'm glad The Kraang want to kidnap me." April replies, smiling slightly at the irony. As Karai struggles against the Kraang robot help arrives as the Shell Raiser drives onto the scene, swerving into the robot as Mikey deploys the manhole launcher.

"Oh yeah, firing manhole covers! Eat it Chrome-dome!" the orange turtle cheers, naming their newest enemy as begins firing on the robot. Unfortunately Chrome-dome is packing laser vision and easily melts through the manhole covers before using its plasma whip to yank Mikey away from the launcher. In an impressive display of strength Chrome-dome actually manages to flip the Shell Raiser onto its side forcing Harry, Raph, and Leo to abandon ship.

"Aww and I just waxed her too" Leo groaned, as they're joined by Mikey, Donnie, and April while Karai and her remaining Foot bots are losing ground against Chrome-dome.

"So Donnie, remember when I wanted a plasma sword?" Harry remarks, pointing to the scene of Chrome-dome's plasma sword slicing clean through a Foot bot. "I still want one."

As they watch Chrome-dome finish off the last of the Foot bots, Donnie notices a crack in its back platting, sparking electricity from damaged wiring caused from Harry's earlier attack.

"Guys I think I know how we can take this thing down."

"Oh are you on this team?" Raph asks sarcastically.

"Yeah way to ditch us dude" Leo remarks.

"Flake" Harry comments, planning how he can get back at Donnie later.

"Go easy on him guys!" April begs. "If it wasn't for Donnie…ugh" she's cut short as Karai sideswipes her with flying kick deciding to finish off April herself.

"I'll help April" said Leo, rushing to the rescue. "You guys deal with…"

"Chrome-dome!" Mikey finishes wanting to make his name for the robot known.

Raph leads the charge against the deadly robot, rolling under its plasma sword he attempts to stab out its eyes but Chrome-dome's quick reflexes allow it to bring up its sword in time to block. Pushing the red turtle away it moves on to Donnie, who struggles to find an opening to attack as he continues to dodge Chrome-dome's dangerous weapon.

Coming to their brother's aid, Harry and Mikey trap Chrome-dome's arms using Mikey's nunchuck chains, giving Donnie the opening he needs. Climbing onto the robot's back Donnie uses a knife to pop open the panel, he rips out the wiring causing Chrome-dome to go berserk as its torso begins spinning around like a tilt-a-whirl, knocking Harry and Mikey aside while along with its plasma sword.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy this" Harry smirked, taking up Chrome-dome's plasma sword. Charging at the robot, Harry impales Chrome-dome with its own weapon finally putting an end to the robot.

As his brothers were finishing off Chrome-dome, Leo comes to April's aid landing a flying kick on Karai. "It's over Karai."

"For now" she retorts vanishing in a flash of smoke.

"So can I keep this?" Harry asks, swinging the plasma sword as he gets a feel for the weapon. Unfortunately he accidently hits a button to extend the blade nearly taking Raph and Donnie's heads off. "Ok yeah, I guess I'll stick with what I got" he says sheepishly in the face of his angry brothers.

"Thanks guys" April said sincerely as they regroup. "I just want to say that...Oh my gosh I forgot about Casey!"

"That's what she wanted to say" Donnie quips.

* * *

Racing back to the ice rink April is relieved to see Casey is perfectly fine and has defeated the Foot bots.

"Casey are you ok?" she asks in concern, running onto the ice. Her speed causing her to slip into Casey's chest.

"Of course I am" Casey replies, catching April before she falls. "Steady there Red." As April and Casey are wrapped up in each other neither notice Donnie watching sadly as it seems April has a new man in her life.

* * *

Returning to the lair the brothers are in the middle of watching another episode of Super Robo Mecha Force, when they have a very welcome surprise guest.

"April you're back" the brothers cheer, hearing their sons pleased cries Splinter and Hedwig walk out into the living room to join them.

"I am pleased to see you again April" Splinter smiled.

"I missed you, Master Splinter. I hope we can start training again soon." April said sincerely, the old ninja master had truly become a father figure for her.

"Of course whenever you wish."

"And I missed you too, Hedwig" she smiled pulling the owl mutant into a hug before turning her attention to the brothers. "I never got a chance to tell you guys, I'm sorry for everything."

"You're sorry?" questioned Leo. "But we're the ones who messed up."

"It was an accident and more importantly you're my friends. I don't ever want to hold a grudge ever again."

"You the best April. To mark this day I offer you the slice of eternal reunion" said Mikey, pulling out a disgustingly dirty slice of pizza.

"It has lint and dead bugs all over it" she grimaced.

"I know I just found it under my bed. It's eternal" then to everyone's disgust Mikey devoured the rancid pizza slice. Moving past that disgusting sight, April moved to speak to Donatello.

"Thanks Donnie, for always being there even when I didn't want you to be" she said sincerely pulling the turtle into a hug before planting a small kiss on his cheek.

 _So awesome_ Donnie thought to himself, shocked by the display of affection. _I Love Being A Turtle!_

* * *

Thanks for reading. Leave a comment/review.


	11. Mazes & Mutants

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

* * *

"Ugh" Harry groaned, waking up to find himself laying in the middle of a dark dungeon corridor. "What happened?"

"Ugh" a voice groaned, drawing the young ninja's attention to his friends all scattered along the floor.

"Hey you guys ok?" he asked, checking his friends for injury.

"Yeah I think we're ok" said Neville.

"Does anyone have any idea where we are?" asked Hermione.

"Perhaps we've been infested with wrackspurts" Luna suggested. "They're known to invade your ears and muddle your mind."

No one was sure if Luna was being serious or speaking in code as she did with The Kraang, so all they could do was stare dumbfounded at the Raven claw.

"Um, ok that's a possibility…I think" said Ginny confusedly. "But we're going to keep thinking of other options ok?"

"Of course." Luna said dreamily. "If we clear our minds we can fight the infection."

"Well does anyone remember what we were doing before?" asked Hermione getting themselves back on track.

"Ok I was coming back from my weekly trip home" said Harry trying to run through his day.

"Yeah, and we were finishing our training for the night" said Neville.

"I didn't know you guys trained while I was away." Harry was impressed he didn't think his friends would actually train on their own during the weekend.

"Well we don't wake up so bloody early at least" said Ron.

"But we are taking our ninja lessons seriously" Ginny added.

"Alright so what happened next?" asked Hermione.

"We greeted Harry in the common room" said Luna. "And Ginny and I were going to go to our houses for the night. But I don't remember anything after that."

"And has anyone noticed our clothes have changed" said Neville, drawing the groups attention to their new attire.

Ginny was dressed up like a warrior princess. Luna was dressed up in a green tunic, and much to her amusement her ears had become pointed like an elf's. Ron was dressed up like a troll. Neville was dressed in chainmail like a knight. Hermione was dressed like a mighty sorceress. As for Harry, his attire wasn't that different from his ninja clothes the only real difference being he now had a cape.

"Yes I was wondering when someone would bring it up" said Luna. She just smiled as her friends all realized that in their haste to find out what was going on, they'd missed what was right in front of them. "By the way a rack of weapons just appeared on the wall behind you, Harry." As she brought attention to the weapons they magically flew off the wall towards each of the kids.

As they settled in each of their hands Harry took note what the wall was equipped with; an axe (Ron), a bow and arrows (Luna), a wizard's staff (Hermione), a sword and shield (Neville), a dagger (Harry), and a whip (Ginny).

"Hey look, somethings appearing on the wall" said Ginny, pointing to the slowly forming words.

 **Now you've awoken from your haze. Solve the riddles to beat the maze.**

"Ok does anyone have a clue what's going on?" asked Ron.

"I'm guessing the haze is whatever knocked us out" said Hermione. "But the rest doesn't make sense."

"Perhaps we should ask the game master" said Luna.

"What game master?" Harry asked.

"Him" said Luna as what looked to Harry to be a mutant bird dressed in a medieval style tunic and hood, holding a staff with a green egg on top for decoration, appeared before them in a puff of green smoke.

"Thou possesith questions" the bird mutant said dramatically, his eyes glowing green reminding Harry of Voldemort's killing curse. "I am the one who possesith thine answers."

"Oh please tell me this isn't more British stuff I don't understand" Harry groaned, having no idea what the mutant just said.

"He's speaking a butchered form of old English" said Hermione. "I assure you that's closer to say Shakespearian rather than anything modern. Basically he's saying he knows we have questions and he can answer them."

"Who are you?" asked Ginny, to her credit she was taking her first meeting with a mutant rather well.

"My name is Sir Malachi" said the bird mutant, bowing slightly. "I am the one who broughtith you here. And I am the one who will rewardith you. If you win the quest."

"What quest?!" Ron demanded. "And what kind of reward?"

"Ron" the others groaned.

"What, I'm curious" the Weasley boy argued.

"You six must solveth the puzzles three" said Sir Malachi. "And defeatith the dragon to free thin castle" the bird mutant then conjured a sphere of energy displaying Hogwarts castle inside. The image then shifted to display the captive lying unconscious inside. "Then and only then, will I releaseth you."

"Let them go!" Neville demanded, moving to draw his wand only to find it missing. "What?"

"I have takenith your wands. You may only use the weapons I haveth provided you with. If doth succeedith, I will free your school and send you all safely back home. Fail and the dragon shall devour them all. And thou will be trapped in the maze forever." Malachi laughed.

"Or maybe we don't want to play your games" Harry growled. Griping his dagger, Harry charged the mutant wizard, intent on ending this game before it could begin. But just as he was about to make contact, Malachi in another puff of smoke teleported behind him. Much to Harry's and everyone else's surprise.

"Thou will play. For thine lives!" Malachi waving his staff summoned forth a vicious horde of monsters that looked like a cross between monkey and goblin.

"What do we do?!" Neville screamed, unsure how to fight the monsters off without his magic.

"Remember your training!" Harry ordered, punching one of the monkey-goblins in the face. "You can't rely on your magic."

"You didn't teach us how to use weapons yet!" Ron argues, doing his best to stay out of the way of the rabid monsters. "And how come Hermione's the only one with a wand?!"

"It's a staff not a wand" Hermione corrected. "And it's not even working" Try as she might none of the spells Hermione had mastered seemed to work, forcing her to resort to swinging the staff at the monkey-goblins.

"Harry's right. We need to use our training" said Luna, focusing on the task at hand managed to shoot a couple of monkey-goblins causing them to disappear in a puff of green smoke.

Neville was by no means a master swordsman but his clumsy flailing was effective against the mindless creatures.

Ginny on her part had abandoned the idea of using a whip and instead went with good old punching and kicking. Unfortunately she'd yet to learn to mind her surroundings as a monkey-goblin was sneaking up behind her, moments away from sinking its teeth into her. Luckily someone was looking out for Ginny as she turned around in time to see the go up in smoke, leaving behind an axe.

Recognizing the weapon Ginny gave her brother a grateful smile as Ron started holding his own, punching and kicking the savage monkey-goblins.

"This isn't working" said Harry realizing that his friends weren't ready to fight such overwhelming numbers yet. "We got to move!"

Not about to argue the party ran down the closest hallway, the monkey-goblins following closely behind. Knowing that they needed an out, Harry spotted a side corridor that had just what they might need.

"Follow me and don't slow down!" he ordered, Neville found himself very grateful for their morning runs as Harry had chosen to lead them down a hallway filled with deadly booby-traps. The kids ran for their lives as the walls released arrows and large blasts of fire upon them. None of them dared to slow down until they made it across to the other side.

The savage cries of the monkey-goblins faded into memory as they fell victim to the dungeon's traps. Seeing no other options the group moved forward, they had no choice but to play Sir Malachi's game.

* * *

"Man I'm glad the Hogwarts dungeons aren't like this" said Ginny.

"Tell me about it. Snape would probably send us through this for fun" said Ron

"Really I was thinking this was more like something Filch would like" said Neville.

"Is something wrong Harry?" asked Hermione, noticing her friend was being oddly quiet.

"Yeah it's just those monsters back there" said Harry.

"What about them?"

"They remind me of some monsters in this board game, me and my brothers were playing before."

"What was the game?"

"Mazes & Mutants. Do you think it's a coincidence?"

"I don't know. It's possible that somethings about the magical world just leaked out." Harry had to admit Hermione had a point there somethings do leak into the non-magical world, even if they were considered to just be fiction.

"I don't suppose the magical world knows anything about monkey-goblins" he asked the wizard raised members of their group but they were all drawing blanks.

"There are creatures that even the wizarding world would find unbelievable" said Luna. Nobody could argue against that after all how would the wizards react to the existence of aliens and mutants? Still Hermione and Luna decided to fill that bit of information away just in case it was a clue.

Speaking of clues the group, Sir Malachi decided that it was time gift the adventures with their next challenge as a giant projection of his head appeared before them.

"Wow that is very Wizard of Oz" Harry comments, confusing Ron, Neville, and Ginny as they'd never heard of such a wizard.

"Yes I agree" said Luna, revealing she understood the reference.

" **Wanderers mine congratulations on solving the first puzzle. And now for thine second riddle."**

"Stupid bird head" Ron grumbled, earning a smack to the chest from Neville's shield.

"Hedwig" the Longbottom heir reminded the redheaded boy.

"Right" the Weasley boy said sheepishly. "You know you were a lot nicer when you were shy." Neville just smile recognizing that Ron was joking.

"Hey! Do you want to hear the riddle or not?" Sir Malachi complained, losing the booming echo effect in his voice.

"Sorry" Ron and Neville his voice the mutant wizard regained his composure and the dramatic tone in his voice.

" **As I was sayingith. A maze is like a brain. A Dungeon is a mind. Make one slip. You'll be forever left behind."** His riddle delivered the projection disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving Harry and the others to ponder the riddle's meaning.

"Well?" Harry asked as he and the others looked expectantly towards Hermione.

"What?"

"What the bloody hell was he talking about?" asked Ron.

"Well first Ronald don't talk to me like that." Hermione said crossly. "And what makes everyone so sure I know what the riddle means."

"Solving things is kind of what you do" said Ginny to which everyone nodded in agreement.

"Yes well…that doesn't mean you should just assume" Hermione argued weakly.

"So Hermione do you have any idea what the riddle means?" asked Neville. The group watched as the brainy Gryffindor went to work deciphering Malachi's riddle, taking in every detail of the corridor they were in when suddenly it hit her.

"Nobody move!" Hermione ordered. "The floor's booby-trapped. Look closely at the floor tiles." It was just as Hermione said random floor tiles were of a slightly different shade randomly scattered across the floor. "The riddle was to warn us of the trap tiles."

"See this is why we ask you" said Ron, but Hermione chose to ignore him not wanting to prove his point.

"Alright guys I don't see any clear path. We'll have to rely on speed and stealth" said Harry. "Remember light quick steps." With Harry leading the charge the group quickly raced across the trapped floor, random tiles falling behind them revealing a lava pool beneath them. Things were looking good as they neared the end when the old Longbottom clumsiness reared its ugly head.

Neville just wasn't as fast or coordinated as his friends and he needed a lot more time between sprints to rest. Harry knew that and had told him that in time that would change and Neville would be surprised by what he could do. Unfortunately time wasn't on his side as he was slowly losing speed during the long run over the rigged floor tiles, finally his body just couldn't keep up as the floor fell out beneath him and he was moments away from falling into the lava bellow.

"Neville!" Harry cried, turning on his heel the young ninja ran as fast as he could pushing his friend to safety as he took Neville's place falling into the lava pool.

* * *

It was only once they reached the other side did the full weight of what happened hit them.

"He can't be" Hermione said in disbelief as tears built in her eyes and the others weren't in any better shape.

"This is all my fault" Neville said miserably.

"No it's not Neville" said Ron, his Weasley temper now in full effect. "This is that bloody git Malachi's fault! Come out here, I'll turn you into a feather duster!" In response to Ron's challenge the floor opened up into a slide underneath them sending them tumbling down onto the lower level of the maze, and right in front of Sir Malachi.

" **Sir Ronald, you challenge my power!"** the bird mutant's voice boomed. " **The power of the great highland wizards of the north."**

"There aren't any great highland of the north!" said Neville, moving to stand by the Weasley boy's side.

"And if there were they sure as bloody hell wouldn't take you!" said Ron.

"That doesith it" Malachi moved twirled his staff chanting strange unrecognizable words that Hermione was sure wasn't an actual spell of any kind. His chanting complete Malachi fired a beam of magical energy at Ron and Neville but neither boy felt anything was wrong.

"Ha is that all you've got" Ron challenged.

"Um guys" Hermione said slowly.

"What?" asked Neville, both he and Ron kept their eyes on Sir Malachi.

"Your heads have been turned into turkeys."

"What?!" Taking a moment to look at each other the boys were shocked that their heads had in fact been transformed into turkeys.

"Change them back!" Ginny demanded, her Weasley temper coming to a boil.

"No way" Malachi refused childishly. "You're playing by my rules now. Anyone who forfeits the game will be turned into a squirrel."

"That doesn't sound very pleasant" said Luna, causing everyone to wonder how she could remain so calm after what's happened.

"Right on to your next riddle. Ahem, **I mean your next riddle: Where you thinkith you are. Trouble if you boast. If thou taketh too long, you shall be as toast."** Malachi then vanished in a puff of smoke as the ceiling above them opened up into a ramp.

"We should run" Luna said calmly. Her words proved true as a massive flaming bolder rolled down towards them. The kids ran for their lives as the heat from the flames licking at their backs. As the bolder was gaining on them it was Ginny who noticed an approaching alcove.

"Follow me" she said, diving into the alcove followed by the others. "Is everyone alright?" she asked to which everyone confirmed…well except Ron and Neville were still turkeys.

"But I've got one problem" Ron said angrily, turning his attention to Luna. "You've been calm this entire time, even after…losing Harry. Not to mention you knew all about The Kraang and the Turtles."

"Easy Ron" said Neville trying to get his friend to calm down. "Remember she talked about Jack Kurtzman."

"Yeah a name she could've picked up!" Ron argued. "For all we know she sold us out to Malachi!"

"Ron, Luna's my friend" Ginny argued in defense of her friend. "I've known her for years."

Despite Ron's harsh accusations the first year Ravenclaw spoke calmly. "I don't believe Harry is dead."

"Oh" said Ron, starting to feel a little bad about accusing her. "Why?"

"The riddles" said Luna. "They're the key."

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione, wondering if she could've missed some great detail.

"Hermione when you solved the riddle about the trap floor; did you use the whole clue?"

"No, I couldn't make sense of the first part so I focused on the second part 'make one slip and be forever left behind'" A light bulb went off in Hermione's mind as she realized what Luna was saying. "The first part of the riddles they go together."

"Exactly" Luna smiled. "And remember what Harry said about the monkey-goblins?"

"He said that they were from a board game."

"So what this is all a game?" asked Ginny.

"Exactly" said Hermione. "Remember Malachi even referred to this as his game."

"Yeah when he turned me and Ron into turkeys" Neville grumbled, earning a comforting hug from Luna.

"It's alright you make wonderful turkeys."

"Err thanks…I think" honestly Neville wasn't sure what to make of that. "Anyway you were explaining about why you think Harry's ok."

"Oh right. Well it's simple; how can you play a game, if there's no one to play with" said Luna.

"Of course!" Hermione cheered, sharing a smile with Luna as the others watched on with confused expressions.

"Ok want to explain for the rest of us?" asked Ginny.

"It's like Luna said. A game's no fun if there aren't any players" said Hermione. "If it was easy to get new players, then why didn't Malachi destroy Ron and Neville when they challenged him?"

"Because he can't" said Neville, now understanding what the girls were saying.

"Or it's just too much trouble" Luna added, taking over for the explanation. "So he keeps us trapped here until we can find a way out of his game."

"So you think he has Harry" Ron concluded. "Then we got to go find him."

"In that case we better get going" said Ginny, pointing to the wall behind them as it vanished, revealing a long ominous hallway.

* * *

Steeling themselves the group traveled down the dark pathway eventually opening up into a large chamber filled with a massive pile of gold and on top of the mountain of riches were two magical orbs one containing the shrunken form of Hogwarts the other…

"Harry!" they cried in relief, getting their friend's attention.

"Hey guys what took you so long?" Harry quipped, looking rather bored as he floated inside his prison.

"Why didn't you just absorb the magic?" asked Hermione.

"I tried it. No good."

"Um guys, refresh my memory. Wasn't there some mention of a dragon" said Ginny, alerting them to the low rumbling growling sound echoing through the chamber, followed by a loud thumping.

Ginny, Ron, Luna, Neville, and Hermione stood back to back as they await the arrival of the fearsome monster. They didn't have to wait long as they came face to face with the dragon.

"Norbert?!" Harry, Ron, Neville, and Hermione cried in shock as they recognized the dragon. Unfortunately Norbert had gone through a massive growth spurt as he know stood 35ft tall.

"Norbert. Seriously?" Ginny and Luna questioned.

"Hagrid" Ginny and Luna had to admit that explained everything. Norbert let out a terrible roar as he released a powerful burst of fire from his mouth. Luckily their training kicked in as Neville and the others dived out of the way.

Norbert roared as he continued his rampage, swiping his claws and growing ever more frustrated as the kids managed to avoid his lethal attacks. Taking aim, Luna fires an arrow at the dragon's head only to bounce off harmlessly against Norbert's tough scales.

"Critical Hit!" Ron roared, as he leapt off a pile of gold prepared to bring his axe down on the deadly reptile, only to be knocked out of the sky by Norbert's tail. "Ugh, critical fail."

In retaliation Norbert turned his gaze to the downed turkey headed Weasley, moments away from roasting his feathered butt, when Ginny comes swinging in on her whip, Indiana Jones style, snatching up her brother just before the dragon unleashes his fire breath.

"That's for the monkey-goblins" said Ginny. "We're even." As the Weasley siblings now stand side by side against the deadly dragon, help arrives as Neville in an incredible reckless move climbs up Norbert's back and stabs his sword into the dragon's hide.

* * *

As the others were busy fighting off Norbert, Hermione decided to use the opportunity to try and free Harry. A task that was much easier said than done as her efforts to break the orb containing him prove fruitless, as her staff fails to put even a scratch on the sphere.

"Seriously that's the best you've got" Harry complains, watching as Hermione continues to whack her staff against his prison.

"I'm doing the best I can!" Hermione snaps. "And I don't recall telling you to get captured!"

"It's cool sorry. I'm just saying maybe you could try a little harder." Clearly captivity isn't very good for Harry's manners. "Look for get me for now, Hermione. Go help the others."

"But I can't figure out how to make the staff work."

"Come on, you're Hermione Granger. Like Ron said you're the smart one, figure it out."

* * *

Things weren't looking good as Norbert had cornered the brave warriors and was moments away from burning them to a crisp. Suddenly a blue beam of magical energy passed over the Hogwarts students' heads, freezing the dragon in solid ice.

"Hermione!" they cheered, as the young witch now stood before them, brandishing her magical staff.

"You figured it out" said Luna, pleased by her friend's accomplishment. The celebration came to an end as Norbert broke free of his icy prison but Hermione wasn't worried, aiming her staff she then cast her spell.

"I cast, Dragon be Gone!" even Luna was looking at Hermione as if she was crazy but their skeptic looks vanished as a giant can marked 'Dragon be Gone' popped into existence spraying an aerosol right in Norbert's face. The dragon then let out a comedic yelp as it fled the chamber like frightened puppy.

"Ok what just happened?" asked Ginny in disbelief.

"I believe Hermione conjured a spray can that somehow repelled the dragon" said Luna. "Ok I am very confused. Is this how you all usually feel?"

With the dragon defeated Harry was released from his prions but to the groups surprise the orb containing Hogwarts simply blinks out of existence, replaced by the form of Sir Malachi.

"Well done Fellowship of Hogwarts. Now I shall prepareth thy next adventure. Then I will playith the game with you forever, and ever, and ever" Malachi laughed manically.

"Forget it Malachi!" Hermione challenged. "We figured it out."

"We did?" Harry questioned.

"This whole thing is an illusion."

"It is? Would someone please fill me in" said a very confused Harry.

"After we've beaten Sir Malachi" promised Luna.

"Nonsense!" Sir Malachi declared. "Thou mustith travel the maze until my heart's contentithary."

"Not happening" said Hermione, as her friends stood beside her.

"With my first attack I cast, Magic Fist!" aiming his staff at the Hogwarts students, a transparent fist of magical energy was fired at the group, scattering them around the room as it hit the ground.

Getting to his feet Harry charged the mutant wizard from behind but the clanging of the gold coins underfoot gave him away.

"You think you can sneak up on the game master! Lightning of Lorenzo" a stream of electricity fired from Malachi's hand, forcing Harry back as he took a few painful volts.

"Rockets of Romanoff!" turning his attention to the approaching Neville, Malachi fired explosive blasts at the turkey headed wizard. Luckily Neville's shield held up under the attack. This provided the perfect cover for Luna as she fired an arrow from behind Neville, straight at Malachi, knocking away his staff. Thinking the mutant helpless, Ron and Ginny charged Malachi but the bird wasn't out of tricks yet.

"You think you can defeat the game master? I cast Egg Bombs of Power!" In a rather disgusting display, Malachi turned and aimed his butt at the Weasley siblings, firing explosive eggs from his backside, prompting them to take cover.

"Ok that's messed up" Ginny commented.

"Everyone listen!" Hermione urged. "Somehow Malachi is making this all in our minds!"

"What? Are you sure, that electricity sure felt real" said Harry.

"Trust me think of the riddles. If we want to be him we have to focus."

Tired of having his powers doubted, Malachi unleased a powerful burst of magical lightning upon the Hogwarts students, trapping them under the weight of his power.

"F-focus it's not real" Hermione urged, gritting her teeth against the pain of Malachi's attack. Focusing on Hermione's words the group focused on trying to turn Malachi's world against him.

"No this is my world!" Malachi roared, as he felt his magic weakening. Try as they might the pain from Malachi's attack was still just too much of a distraction for them, luckily Ginny had the solution. Struggling under Malachi's magic, Ginny picked up a gold coin and threw it at the mutant, nailing him right between the eyes.

"Ow" Malachi groaned. "That smartith."

"Yeah you know what else smarts" said Harry, grabbing the mutant by the collar of his cloak, he delivers a knockout punch breaking Malachi's focus as the world around them vanished in a blinding light.

* * *

"Ugh" Harry groaned as he and his friends woke up to find themselves laying outside the Room of Requirement. "Is everyone ok?"

"Yeah we're alright" said Ron, happy to see that his and Neville's heads have returned to normal.

"Yeah and look who we found" said Ginny, as she, Luna, and Hermione walked over with a captured Malachi.

"I think it's time we got some answers" said Harry, ready to draw his tantō if needed.

"I just wanted to play" Malachi said sadly. "My name is Martin Milton. I used to be obsessed with Mazes & Mutants. All that changed the day I was feeding the birds on my roof." The others sent a slight glare at Harry, as the boy-who-lived adopted a guilty look. It didn't take a genius to figure out Martin was a victim of the spilled mutagen in NYC.

"I dawned fair cloak and wizardly hat to become, Sir Malachi: The Sparrow Wizard. I went into the sewers to play a solo LARP, that's when I found Harry and his turtle brothers. I made sure they found the game and I was so happy they liked it. But then I heard Harry talking to his brothers about a real school of magic and I thought it'd be really fun to play with real wizards."

"Ok but how did you get to Hogwarts?" asked Hermione.

"I used my powers to lure Harry out into the sewers and grabbed onto him when he made his trip back to Hogwarts."

"I think I remember now" said Luna. "We were surprised to see a mutant in Hogwarts and before we could question him, Malachi used his powers to put us in the game."

"Yeah Luna, was the hardest to put under her mind is really one of a kind" said Malachi, explaining why Luna was able to stay calm the whole time. On a subconscious level Luna must've known the truth all along. "I'm sorry about all the trouble I just wanted people to play with."

"You know, now that we know it was just a game. It really wasn't that bad" said Ginny.

"Speak for yourself, you weren't a bloody turkey" Ron grumbled.

"And Malachi's clues were the only reason I figured out it was all an illusion" said Hermione.

"And you guys really did learn how to handle yourselves" said Harry, complimenting his friends progress.

"Maybe we should just let him go" Neville suggested.

"Alright Malachi, we're letting you go" said Harry, not hearing any arguments from his friends. "But you have to promise not force anyone else to play with you ever again."

"Sounds fairith to me" said the sparrow wizard, bumping fists the young ninja.

"So, what now? Are you going to head back to New York?" asked Ron. But Malachi had different plans.

"Actually, I think I want to see what a real magical world is like."

"Ok but drop the Shakespeare" Hermione recommended.

* * *

The following afternoon, Harry and his friends moved through the halls of Hogwarts, none of the students or faculty had any idea of what had happened the night before. And they all agreed it was for the best.

"You think, Malachi will be alright?" asked Ginny.

"Who cares, he wanted to see the real magical world and he will" Ron said dismissively.

"Still I just hope we don't see him on the page of the newspaper, on display as a new magical creature." said Hermione.

"Hey what's going on?" asked Neville, pointing to the crowd of students gathering in front of a wall.

"Oh man, please tell me Malachi's messing with us again" Harry groaned.

"I'm afraid not" said Luna. On the wall in front of them, was an ominous message displayed between two windows, shimmering in the light cast by the flaming torches.

 **The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the Heir, Beware.**

* * *

Thanks for reading. Leave a comment/review.


	12. Dobby

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

* * *

 **The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the Heir, Beware.**

"Ugh" Harry groaned, no matter how hard he wished it, the message wasn't going to go away. As the crowd of student continued to gawk at the message, one annoying voice cried out.

"Enemies of the Heir beware" Draco Malfoy quoted gleefully, turning his gaze to little Colin Creevey. "You'll be next mud-bloods!"

"Oh great the ferret's back to normal" Harry complained, as if his growing headache wasn't bad enough.

"Hey I think there's something under it" said Ron, pointing to the still form of Mrs. Norris, the caretaker's cat laying in a puddle of water. Her entire body was a stiff as a board.

"Mrs. Norris!" Filch shrieked, having now arrived to see the state of his beloved pet. Harry could hear the agony in the man's voice. And while he may not have liked Filch, Harry could still feel sorry for the man as he clearly loved that cat. Unfortunately not everyone can be as sympathetic as, Filch's eyes fell on the still smirking Draco Malfoy.

Already anticipating what was about to happen, Harry decides to leave as Filch accuses Malfoy of killing his cat. His friends share a curious look between themselves as they couldn't understand why, Harry would choose to ignore this.

* * *

Later that night, after a grueling training session they thought now was a good time to ask about Harry's earlier actions.

"So Harry, it looks like Mrs. Norris is only petrified" said Ginny.

"That's good. So she's fine now?" asked Harry.

"No, nothing's worked and Dumbledore isn't sure what caused it" Luna reported.

"So what's our next move?" asked Ron.

"What do mean?" asked a clearly confused Harry. "What more is there?"

"Well we figured you'd want to know what's going on" said Neville, honestly none of them could believe Harry would actually resist a mystery.

"Nope, I'm not getting involved." They all just stared at the young ninja in disbelief, Harry Potter was choosing not to investigate something dangerous.

"OK, who are you and what have you done with Harry?" said Hermione, voicing all of their thoughts.

"I just don't feel like going along with Dumbledore's game this time" Harry explained.

"You think Dumbledore's behind this?" Neville questioned.

"Yeah, don't you think it's weird? In the two years I've been a student and both times there's some dangerous mystery." They had to admit, Harry had a point. Dumbledore wanted to control Harry as a weapon against Voldemort, why wouldn't he try to force him into dangerous situations.

"So just to clarify, you aren't going to investigate" said Hermione, still surprised by Harry's actions, or rather inactions.

"Yep, the ninja's greatest weapon is deception and I'm not dumb enough to walk right into Dumbledore's." Seeing Harry's mind was made up they decided to let the issue drop. But Harry did have something else on his mind. "Hey what's a mud-blood?"

"It's an insult to muggle borns, calling their blood dirty" Neville explained, his voice thick with disgust at the idea.

"Just more rubbish from that bloody ferret" Ron cursed. "Just when I was getting used to him being quiet."

"Well I'll just have to remind him of his manners" said Harry. "Either that or we can sick Ginny on him."

"It would be a pleasure" Ginny smiled, as the friends enjoyed a good laugh before calling it a night.

* * *

A few days later, Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor team were moments away from their first game of the year. After coming so close to winning the Quidditch cup last year, team captain Oliver Wood had gone a little crazier than usual over the game. Having the team wake up at what even Harry, a highly trained ninja considered to be unbearably early hours of the day to practice. But it'd all be worth it if they won the cup…right?

"Alright this is it" Oliver said dramatically. "We've trained and worked hard. I know we lost the Quidditch cup last year due to…circumstances beyond our control."

Harry just rolled his eyes at Oliver's failed attempt not to blame their loss last year on his absence. _Sorry but I was a little busy. Saving the world!_

"But this is our year" Oliver continued. "Now I know Slytherin has some fancy new brooms but there no substitute for talent." This received cheers of agreement from the team, they knew it was the player not the broom that made the difference.

As they walked out onto the field Harry could spot his friends sitting the Gryffindor stands, even Luna who had fashioned a lion shaped hat. And of course Hermione was streaming the game back to the lair through her T-phone. With his friends and family watching, Harry was more determined than ever to win this.

His desire to win skyrocketed when he spotted the Slytherin team's new Seeker, Draco Malfoy. Apparently while Harry's been busy in NYC the Malfoy heir had earned a spot as the new Seeker for his house team. Though considering the Slytherin's just so happened to get new brooms that year, well even Mikey could've figured out it was a bribe.

After the traditional captain's handshake, the game was on and Harry began scanning for the elusive snitch. Malfoy, unsurprisingly had taken to taunting Harry about his broom's speed advantage but the young ninja had no problem blocking him out. As the game progressed it was getting harder for the young ninja to resist the urge to jump from his broom and kick the ferret in the face.

A bludger suddenly hurtling towards him certainly proved to be a good distraction from those thoughts; his sharp reflexes being the only reason he managed to avoid the ball.

"Close call, Harry!" George called out as he flew past him, Beater bat already in hand sending the bludger towards the nearest Slytherin Chaser, only to change direction and speed off towards Harry without impact from any of the other players.

Harry dived, trying to evade the projectile, but George's subsequent attempt to send the bludger towards Malfoy met with the same results. No matter what anyone did the bludger was set on going after Harry.

"GO!" he yelled to the Weasley twins as they began to approach him. "I can handle this; just go!"

"Are you nuts?!" Fred argued, swinging his bat at the bludger. "This things mental!"

"I can outrun it" Harry argued, dodging the bludger's latest assault with a quick loop-the-loop. "I'll catch the snitch quick before this thing can do some damage. Now go!"

Exchanging grim expressions, the Weasley twins forced themselves to go back to protecting the rest of their team leaving Harry to find for himself.

 _Alright let's see if you can keep up._ His experience flying through the narrower and sharper sewer tunnels had developed Harry's ability to pull off incredibly sharp turns on his broom. Something that proved vital as he evaded the bludger's relentless assault, using sharp turns and sudden aerial maneuvers to keep a head of the psychotic ball.

Still as he searched for the snitch Harry was pleased to see that the Gryffindor team was holding strong, proving experience not the tool that made the key difference. Then he saw it; the snitch floating just behind a smirking Malfoy's left ear.

 _Oh this is going to be good._ "Booyakasha!" letting out a burst of speed, Harry flew at top speed right towards Malfoy, the Slytherin's eyes widened in fear as he dived out of the way, clearing the way for Harry to grab the snitch.

Assuming that the homing bludger would stop once the game was over proved to be a costly mistake on Harry's part. Having no time to evade, he shifted himself around taking the bone shattering impact to his arm rather than risk a back or head injury.

Still a broken arm was a broken arm and he couldn't help letting out a painful cry as the bludger made impact. Unfortunately it seemed the bludger wasn't satisfied with just a broken arm as it came back around for another go. This time however Harry had some help as his head of house transfigured the ball into a harmless cotton ball, giving him the chance to land.

"Mr. Potter are you alright?" McGonagall asked, as she, his friends, and the Gryffindor team gathered around him.

"Yeah just a broken arm" Harry replied, gritting his teeth against the pain.

"I hope you realize, I'm not letting you tough this one out." Harry wasn't going to argue that, and gladly allowed Minerva to lead him to the hospital wing.

* * *

Later that night despite it not taking long fix his arm, Madam Pomfrey had insisted that Harry spend the night in the hospital wing. It probably didn't help that the instant his arm was healed, Harry tested it out by balancing on it.

So here he was just laying around bored as he tried to get some sleep. He was about to close his eyes when he sensed someone else was in the room. Quickly tossing his blanket at his intruder, blinding them as Harry grabbed the surprisingly small form, mentally cursing the fact his ninja gear was back in the RoR.

Pulling the sheet off, Harry found himself face to face with a small creature with bat like ears.

"Who are you?" Harry demanded. But instead of answering the creature went on a desperate tangent.

"Harry Potter must leave" the creature pleaded. "Dobby tried to warn Harry Potter but he couldn't be found."

"Dobby? Is your name Dobby?" the creature nodded his head in confirmation. "Ok Dobby, what're you trying to warn me about?"

"There is a plot, sir."

"I'm assuming you mean the Chamber of Secrets" said Harry to which Dobby nodded. "By the way. What are you?"

"Dobby is a house-elf." Deciding that the odd little creature wasn't a threat, Harry released Dobby and invited him to sit on his bed. Unfortunately this just brought tears to the little elf's eyes, apparently house-elves or at least Dobby aren't usually treated with respect.

 _Just another reason for me not to want to stay in the magical world._ Harry could understand fearing something for being out of the ordinary, after all he did live with mutants. But he could never stand for such obvious abuse of another living creature.

As the conversation continued Harry picked up some key information.

Dobby knows something about the Chamber of Secrets but his bond as a house-elf wouldn't allow him to tell Harry anything specific.

Harry had to be very careful about how he worded his questions or else Dobby would be forced to physically harm himself.

Whoever they were Dobby's master was behind the attack on Mrs. Norris.

Dobby was most likely acting against the interests of his master. At least as much as he could without violating his bond.

Finally, Dobby was very determined to get him out of the castle.

But that's when something accord to Harry; just how exactly was Dobby planning on get him to leave?

"Dobby were you behind that bludger?" Harry demanded, his eyes narrowing as the house-elf adopted a guilty expression.

"Harry Potter must leave Hogwarts" Dobby pleaded. Oh Harry was sorely tempted to introduce the elf to his flame fist attack but from what he could tell, Dobby's abuse might've really messed him up mentally. In the house-elf's warped mind he might've actually thought he was helping Harry.

So drawing on the last of his patience, Harry quickly teleported himself around the room much to the house-elf's surprise.

"See Dobby, I can come and go as I please. There's nothing you can do to stop me."

"But the great Harry Potter must be safe."

"Look, I'm not getting involved with the Chamber. I don't think I'll be needed." Harry explained, seeing that his words seemed to be getting through to the elf he pressed on. "If and I do mean if, I get involved; I'll be careful and will simply teleport away if I can't defeat whatever's do this ok?"

Seeing he wasn't going to get anything better out of Harry, Dobby popped out of existence leaving the young ninja alone for the night.

With the crazy elf gone, Harry got back into bed silently wondering if he could actually keep to his vow of staying away from the Chamber of Secrets.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Leave a comment/review.


	13. The Good, The Bad, And Casey Jones

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

* * *

Training, an important part of any ninja's life. This is a lesson that Splinter has passed on to his sons since they began their training and tonight it was time to see just how far they've come.

"My sons, you are truly becoming impressive warriors" said Splinter, addressing the boys as they each draw their weapons. "But to grow as a team you must know each other's strengths and weaknesses."

As the boys prepare to face off, Mikey decides to go for a vicious sneak attack, letting out a noxious belch in Donnie's face.

"Ugh! Right in my face." Donnie groans, his eyes turning red from the stench.

"Garlic and clam pizza" Mikey replies, identifying the nasty smell.

"This competition is a free for all" Splinter announces. "Last ninja standing wins. Hajime!"

As soon as the match began Raph didn't hesitate to go after Donnie, whose eyes were still tearing up from Mikey's breath. Slipping behind his brainy brother, delivering a powerful kick to the shell knocking Donnie into the dojo's tree, taking him out of the fight.

"Sorry Donnie it's a ninja eat ninja world" Raph quips before moving onto Mikey, who was laughing at the purple turtle's quick dismissal. But before he could make a move, Leo jumped in the way cutting Raph off with a swing of his swords.

"What're you doing Leo?" the red turtle demanded, blocking Leo's swords with his sais. "I was going for Mikey.

"What part of last ninja standing didn't you get?" Leo retorts, reminding Raph this was a free for all.

"Besides Mikey's mine" said Harry, coming down on his brother from above. But Mikey manages to roll out from under his human brother's attack and counters with a swing of his nun-chucks. Bringing up his tantō to block, Harry plays into his brother's hands as Mikey wraps the chain of his weapon around the blade. But to Mikey's confusion Harry simply smirks despite having his weapon trapped, the reason becomes clear as moments later Raph stumbles back into the orange turtle knocking him off balance and leaving him open for Harry's follow up flying kick to the chest, leaving Mikey flat on his back.

"Aww man" Mikey groans, realizing that Harry had been setting him from the start.

"Distraction, misdirection; powerful weapons in a ninja's arsenal" Splinter lectured, giving Michelangelo a disapproving look once he noticed the turtle was mocking him.

It was now just Leo, Raph, and Harry left in the fight and admittedly he was feeling proud to have lasted this long against his brothers. But Harry knew Raph and Leo weren't going to be that easy to set up.

"Well what do you know, little Harry's growing up" Raph smirked.

"Yeah don't blink or next thing you know, I'll be kicking your butts" Harry replied.

"I wouldn't get so cocky" Leo cautioned. The brothers circled each other, each searching for the perfect moment to strike and eliminate the odd one in. Feeling impatient Raph made the first move, charging at Harry only for the wizard to vanish from sight as he pulled his invisibility cloak from his pocket.

"Show yourself!" Raph demanded, as he and Leo decided to focus on finding their youngest brother, searching for even the slightest sign of his presence. They were starting to wonder if Harry had snuck away when Leo grunted, taking what felt like a punch to the gut.

Trying to counter, Leo swung his swords but only hit air as he heard Raph grunt behind him after taking an unseen blow to the head.

"Is that all you got, magic boy?!" Raph taunted, randomly jabbing his sais in hopes of catching Harry. Knowing that Harry was trying to set them up for a finishing blow, Leo decided to take a calmer approach to dealing with the problem.

 _Alright think Leo. Harry knows it'll take a lot more than that to take us down. So he's trying to set us up like he did Mikey._ Leo's thoughts were interrupted as he heard Raph continue to grunt in pain as Harry landed a few quick blows from under his cloak. He wasn't surprised to see that Raph was clearly starting to lose his temper.

"Argh, come out here and take it like a man!" the hot headed turtle demanded, only to take another blow to the back causing him to stumble before regaining his footing.

 _Just as I thought, Harry's trying to get under our skin, make us make mistakes._ Closing his eyes, Leo tried to focus on sensing his brother's movements. Of course Raph's shouting wasn't making it easy. _Focus Leo, focus. Block everything else out and listen. Listen deeply._

Blocking out Raph's tirade, Leo began to focus on the more subtle sounds around the room. Invisibility was a useful ability but it wasn't soundless and all Leo needed to do was focus in on the subtle sound of Harry's footsteps.

His eye shot open as he heard his brother's approach, catching Harry's fist Leo pulled off the invisibility cloak bringing his younger brother back into view.

"Nice try Harry" Leo smirked. Still determined Harry took a swing with his free arm only for Leo to block and toss the younger ninja over his shoulder leaving Harry flat on his back as he's taken out of the fight.

"I was so close" Harry whined, taking a seat against the wall with Mikey and Donnie.

 _I have to agree._ Splinter thought to himself. Harry had used his training well. He minded his surroundings, and used his available resources. But he failed to take into account that Leonardo would be harder to unsettle than Raphael. This along with the blue turtle's greater experience was all the advantage he needed, still Harry was improving at an impressive rate. It might be a good time to step up his personal training.

Putting such thoughts aside for now, Splinter turns his attention to the match between his eldest sons.

"Looks like you've leveled up to the boss fight" Raph quips.

"I'm going to wipe that smirk off your face, permanently" Leo retorts.

Through trash talking Raph makes the first move jabbing his sai at Leo. But the blue turtle steps back to avoid the blade and counters with a swing of his swords. Raph was quick to meet Leo's blades and the dojo was soon filled with the sound of clashing steel.

Even as their weapons clashed, Raph was watching Leo's every move searching for an opening. The opportunity soon presented itself as the red turtle trapped one of Leo's swords in prongs of his sais before knocking the blade out of the blue turtle's hand with a flick of his wrist.

Recovering quickly from the shock of being disarmed, Leo shifted his stance and went back on the attack with his remaining katana. But Raph was quick on his feet stepping just outside of the range of Leo's sword. But Raph soon made a mistake as he jumped over Leo's feint attack to his legs, the second he needed to regain his footing was all Leo needed as he caught his brother by surprise and knocked one of Raph's sais out of his hand, embedding itself in the bark of the dojo's tree.

Raph quickly moved to recover his weapon, moving around the back of the tree for cover. But in doing so he played right into Leo's hands as the blue turtle instead of following after his opponent, jumped off the tree and planted his knee right into Raph's jaw, knocking him to the ground.

"Well Leo won it this time" said Donnie as their eldest brother sheathed his swords and kneeled before Master Splinter. Unfortunately nobody told Raph the fight was over as the hot headed turtle rose to his feet, practically foaming at the mouth.

"Uh oh, he's awoken the beast" said Mikey. Without any warning Raph charged Leo catching him by surprise as he stood up to dodge his first attack only for the enraged turtle to grab him by the arm and elbow him in the gut, before knocking him face first into the ground with a savage punch to the jaw.

"Raph have you lost it!" Harry snapped at his brother, as he Mikey and Donnie moved to check on Leo.

"I-I'm sorry" Raph said weakly, his temper clearing as he realized what he'd done. "I didn't mean to hurt him. It was an accident seriously."

"Ugh, did you guys get the number of that bus" Leo groaned as Mikey and Donnie helped him to his feet.

"We have spoken about this, time and again Raphael" said Splinter. "Anger is a dangerous ally. It clouds your judgement. You need to control it lest it controls you."

"But Sensei, I wasn't angry. I was just…determined to win" Raph argued. Harry and the others gave Raph skeptical looks, clearly they weren't buying it. "What?! I said I wasn't angry!"

Harry, Donnie, and Mikey flinched at Raph's harsh tone prompting the hotheaded turtle to groan in frustration before leaving the lair to clear his head.

* * *

"Geeze what's Raph's problem lately?" asked Harry, passing Leo and icepack as he and the remaining turtles move into the kitchen where Hedwig has just finished dinner for the family.

"What do you mean? He's always been like that" said Mikey.

"Yeah I know but I don't know it just seems like his tempers gotten worse lately."

"That might be because of losing Spike" Hedwig suggested, joining them at the table. She had offered to be Raphael's sounding board but unfortunately he just wasn't comfortable with going to his mother figure with his problems. "Raphael doesn't have anyone he feels like he can talk to so all his stress and frustrations builds up."

The brothers traded looks of understanding but Raph had always had an explosive temper. They understood he was still hurting from the loss of Spike but he needed to get his temper under control.

* * *

Up on the surface Raph was rampaging across rooftops, letting off some steam and complaining about his brothers.

"This always happens. I'm fine until those guys push my buttons." In a fit of rage Raph throws a shuriken at a nearby antenna, slicing it in two before sitting down with his knees against his chest looking out at the city. "They just don't get it."

Raph's musing comes to an end as he hears the sound of fighting coming from a nearby alley. Moving to investigate he spots the Purple Dragons getting their butts kicked by a new vigilante. From his vantage point Raph could tell the vigilante was dressed in a black hoodie with a skull mask underneath, jeans, body padding, and had baseball bats, and hockey sticks strapped to his back. And currently he was using said hockey stick to viciously pound the life out of the Purple Dragons.

 _This guy's out of control_ Raph noted, it was only a matter of time before the vigilante went too far. _Time for an intervention._

* * *

Fong lay helplessly as the vigilante loomed overhead, fearful of another beating the Purple Dragon leader jumped to his feet and ran for his life leaving his two partners behind. But the vigilante wasn't done yet and dropped hockey puck on ground and started lining up his shot.

"Casey Jones shoots" said the masked teen, taking his shot, knocking the gangster to the ground as the puck smashed into the back of his head. "He scores!" Casey then turns to the other two frightened thugs intending to continue his assault.

"Hey man enough" Sid pleads as he and Tsoi back away in fear.

"But I'm not finished with you two low lives yet." Casey raised his hockey stick and was about to smash it down on their heads when suddenly unseen by the masked teen, Raph sneaks up behind him and disarms the vigilante, falling forward as the ninja turtle uses his shoulders as a springboard and disappears into the shadows.

"What? Who's back there?" Casey questioned nervously, drawing his baseball bat. But all he found was an empty alleyway. "Show yourself."

For whatever reason Raph decided to do just that stepping out from behind a dumpster, revealing himself to the masked vigilante.

"Another mutant?" Casey said in surprise.

"You got a problem with that!" Raph snapped.

"What are you some kind of turtle ninja" the teen laughed, big mistake as Raph's temper was starting to flair.

Taking advantage of the distraction Sid and Tsoi decided to make a run for it. Of course Casey wasn't about to let this happen but when he moved to go after the thugs, Raph grabbed him by the shoulder saying that he'd handle the Purple Dragons. Unfortunately today was the day Raph would meet someone just as stubborn as himself as Casey shoved the turtle aside.

"You know anger is a dangerous ally" said Raph quoting Master Splinter, before pushing Casey back. "Why don't you cool off for a while?"

"That's it lizard. I'm done with you." Casey growled, now arming himself with both his bat and hockey stick. "Goongala!"

Casey came at Raph swinging his sticks like a man possessed but the turtle's years of training keep him one step ahead of the vigilante, side stepping and blocking his every attack. To his credit, Casey was a very stubborn opponent never pausing in his assault on the turtle. Eventually Raph decided enough was enough, using his sais to capture Casey's weapons, he countered with a devastating back kick, sending the teen flying into a wall before dropping into an open dumpster.

Putting his weapons away, Raph turned to leave when a loud banging from the garbage bin told him the fight wasn't over yet.

"You let those muggers go" Casey said accusingly, climbing out of the trash. "You're going to pay for that freak!"

As Casey charged him, Raph swung a punch at the teen's head but to his surprise Casey was too fast and managed to tackle him into a wall. But he wasn't done yet as Casey quickly followed up, swinging his baseball bat at the turtle's head. But Raph was quick to respond and ducked under the bat before leaping away from the teen, while releasing a hail of shuriken on the boy.

Bringing up his goalie's mitt, Casey only had one thing to say as the deadly throwing start imbedded themselves in his glove.

"Ok got to admit, throwing stars are cool."

"Let me show you my sai" Raph replied, brandishing his weapons. Charging each other the combatants the alleyway was quickly filled with the sound of wood hitting steel as Raph and Casey's weapons clashed.

Surprisingly despite having no formal training, Casey seemed to have a talent for fighting as he managed to match Raphael blow for blow. Though the turtle was slowly gaining the upper hand as he started to force Casey back onto the defensive.

But Casey wasn't going down easy, charging Raph with a seemingly straight forward blow to the chest, the masked vigilante catches him off guard, swinging his hockey stick into the turtle's knee. As Raph buckles under the blow, Casey uses Raph's head as a springboard, launching himself into the air, bringing his sticks down hard on the turtle's shell knocking him to the ground.

"Aren't turtles supposed to be endangered?" Casey taunts.

"Only the ones who can't do this" Raph retorts, pushing himself off his back, slamming his feet into Casey's jaw sending him painfully into the ground.

Despite his vision blurring, Casey refused to give up and threw himself back into the fight. But it was clear that Raph now had the upper hand as the turtle's attacks forced him out into the street. But Casey wasn't out of tricks yet, converting his shoes into rollerblades, Casey skated out into the street standing ready to face off against the ninja turtle.

The increase in mobility seemed to even things up for Casey, as Raph was unable to keep up as he skated around the turtle, landing blows with his hockey stick as he passed. This just fueled Raph's temper as once again he was knocked to the ground. Thinking this was his chance to finish things, Casey rolled up and was moments away from bringing his hockey stick down on Raph's head, when suddenly the now royally ticked off Raphael grabbed the stick using it as leverage to flip Casey overhead landing painfully on the hood of a car.

Dazed by the attack, he's left open as Raph pins him down his sai in hand moments away from finishing the masked boy. Casey can only scream in terror as Raph brings down his weapon, stopping just inches from his face.

"What am I doing?" Raph asks in horror, realizing just how close he came to killing the kid. "Maybe I do have anger issues."

As Raph was distracted by his self-reflection, Casey used the opportunity to make use of his last weapon a hidden taser in his glove and promptly delivers a few volts to the turtle. As Raph falls back from the jolt, he's forced to quickly dive out of the way of an oncoming taxi. Bringing his head up in time to see Casey grab onto the passing car, vowing that they'd meet again.

* * *

The following weekend, Harry returned to the lair planning to join his brothers in a weekend long Super Robo Mecha Force marathon. But first Master Splinter wanted to speak with his youngest child.

"What's up, Sensei?" Harry asked, following Splinter into the dojo.

"My son, you have shown tremendous growth as of late" Splinter said proudly, Harry just smiled enjoying his father's praise. "Harry do you remember your lesson on the pillars of ninjutsu?"

"Spirit, weapons, wisdom, strength, power, and stealth" the boy recited without hesitation, remembering the lesson from when Master Splinter had first began Harry's training. "You said a true ninja must master them all."

"Yes and it is common for a ninja to specialize in a specific pillar."

"What pillar do you specialize in Master Splinter?" Harry asked curiously.

"I personally lean more towards the spirit pillar of ninjutsu" Splinter replied. "When your body and spirit work as one, you can find yourself pushing beyond physical limitations."

After taking in his father's words Harry nodded his head in understanding. He could remember many times when it seemed that Master Splinter had superhuman strength, such as when he defeated the Rat King with only two fingers.

"So what pillar do I match up with?" Harry asked.

"I have found that you like me show an affinity towards the spiritual pillar of ninjutsu" said Splinter, prompting a smile to come to Harry's face as he was proud to share this connection.

This affinity wasn't a surprise to Splinter as he's seen Harry's fighting style and noted that it had some similarities to his own, emphasizing speed and precision over brute strength. But just because Harry had an affinity for it didn't mean he wasn't a long ways from mastering it but for now Splinter felt it was a good time to start cultivating it.

"So does that mean you're going to teach me how to do that cool, finger poke thing?" Harry asked excitedly.

"No" Splinter chuckled. "You still have much to learn before you can do that. I have a different technique in mind. It is difficult but I believe in time you will master it. Now together."

"Rin. Pyo. Toh. Sha. Kai. Jin. Retsu. Zai. Zen" they chanted together as Splinter led Harry through a series of hand signs.

* * *

Meanwhile as Splinter was working with Harry, Donnie was relaxing peacefully on the couch when Mikey dived onto the scene, bumping into his brother as he joined him on the sofa.

"You ready for 48 hours of mega-thrusting, evil fighting, galaxy saving, super sentai action?" Mikey asked cheerfully, spilling his snack all over Donatello.

"I was until you spilled greasy popcorn all over me!" Donnie snapped.

"My bad" said the cheerful orange turtle, picking a kernel off Donnie's face and eating it. As Donnie and Mikey were getting comfortable, Leo was about to join them when he was pulled aside by Raphael.

"Hey, Leo you got a minute?" Raph asked.

"I was going to check out Super Robo Mecha Force" Leo replied but Raph didn't plan for this to take long.

"Cool. Here's the thing deal. Um….I….the thing is" Raph stuttered uncomfortably. "I'm sorry" he whispered.

"What was that?"

"Sorry" but Leo still couldn't quite hear Raph.

"Sorry. Ok I'm sorry!" Donnie and Mikey stared shocked by the idea of their hotheaded brother actually apologizing.

"I thought I had my anger under control. Turns out I didn't. But now I do, seriously."

"He means for now" said Mikey. "I give him ten more seconds. 9. 8. 7."

"What're you saying Raph?" asked Leo. "It's not that you are angry but we make you angry."

"I never said that" Raph argued, but his temper flared as he heard Mikey continue his countdown.

"3. 2. 1."

"Shut up!" Raph yelled, seething in rage.

"Ding ding ding. We have a winner" Mikey joked, adding to his brother's anger. Leo place a comforting hand on Raph's shoulder but the red turtle just knocked it away and stormed out of the lair, ignoring Leo's cries to come back and join them.

"Did you have to antagonize him, Michelangelo?" Hedwig chastised, as she entered the living room after hearing Raphael's latest blow up. "Hopefully he'll come back in a better mood."

* * *

Bursting out from the sewers, Raph started raging across rooftops trying to let the night air cool his temper. But he wasn't the only one out tonight as Casey was sitting on a nearby fire escape when he spotted Raph moving across the rooftops.

Deciding to follow from a distance, Casey spotted Raph muttering to himself as he returned to the sewers. Unfortunately Casey wasn't the only one following Raph as a squad of Foot bots had spotted them.

Tailing him from a distance Casey eventually followed Raphael all the way back to the lair where he spotted Leo, Mikey, and Donnie watching TV.

 _There's four of them_ Casey thought to himself, the surprises kept coming as he spotted Harry walking into the room. At first he thought the boy might've been a prisoner of some kind except then he noticed that Harry was actually popping a bag of popcorn with his fire fist.

"Finally your magic does something right" said Mikey, accepting the offer of freshly popped popcorn from Harry.

"Oh come on, you're not still busting my chops about the living underwear incident" Harry complained. As the brothers continued to watch TV unaware of their uninvited guest, Casey decided to try and get a better look in case any more surprises were nearby. But as he moved he accidentally knocked against a pile of pizza boxes. His fast reflexes allowed Casey to catch the box but he failed to notice the fork on top of the pile of boxes and was too late to stop it from hitting the ground, the sound of which alerted the brothers to his presence.

The brothers quickly moved to subdue Casey and much to the masked vigilante's frustration it really wasn't that hard as he was quickly caught in the grip of Mikey and Donnie.

"You again" said Raph.

"You know this guy Raph?" Harry asked as Leo pulled of Casey's mask, shocking the brothers briefly as his face was painted to look like a skull.

"Wait, it's just face paint. He's just a kid." said Leo.

"Let go of me you stupid reptiles." Casey demanded, struggling against his captors.

"Hey, I'd watch the attitude. You broke into our home" said Harry. _Maybe I can get Prof. McGonagall to come up with something to erase this guy's memories._

As the brothers were dealing with their house guest, April, Hedwig, and Master Splinter exited the dojo discussing the girl's progress in her training as a kunoichi. When to her surprise, April spots Casey fighting with Harry and the Turtles.

"Don't hurt him. He's my friend" said April, prompting the brothers to release Casey. "Casey what're you doing here?"

"A better question is how do you know these freaks?"

"Watch it!" Harry snapped, moving aggressively towards Casey. His temper might not be as bad as Raph's but if there was one thing Harry couldn't stand it was people bad mouthing his family.

"Casey these are the other friends I told you about" April explained, hoping to prevent another fight.

"Wait, so these aren't the bad guys?" Casey questioned.

"No way." April scoffed at the idea before pointing to and naming each of the brothers. "Casey Jones meet Leonardo, Donatello, Harry Potter, Michelangelo, and the one and only Raphael."

"Wait so the turtles are all Italian?" Casey questioned.

"No, I named them after my favorite sculptors and painters of the Italian Renaissance" said Splinter, as he and Hedwig made their presence known. Apparently this proved too much for Casey as he immediately fainted from fear. Luckily April had a fix for that a quickly applied a few good slaps, jarring her friend awake.

"It's ok, Casey" April assured him. "This is Hedwig and Master Splinter. They're cool."

"It's good to meet you" Hedwig greeted.

"You do not have to fear my friend. Rest assured I do not bite" said Splinter, having guessed it was his appearance that scared their guest.

"He's a giant talking rat!" Casey said fearfully

"Big Bad Vigilante's afraid of rats" Raph laughed, getting sadistic pleasure at Casey's expense.

"Just like you and cockroaches" said Mikey, holding said insect up to Raph's face, laughing as his brother freaked out and hid in his shell. The friendly atmosphere was then interrupted as April started rubbing at her temples, her eyes clenched in concentration.

"What is it April?" asked Splinter.

"Sensei, we're not alone" April replied. Her words proved correct as they spotted a squad of Foot bots hiding above them.

"Raph, time to get out of your shell" said Harry, drawing his tantō as the Foot bots descended upon them.

* * *

"Raph, you led the enemy right to our lair" Leo accused.

"It's the kid's fault" Raph argued. "He was following me."

"My fault" Casey said resentfully.

"Let's just deal with the Foot bots first" said Hedwig putting a temporary stop to the arguing, fires her feather blades at the robots tearing a handful of them to shreds.

"Booyakasha!" Mikey cried, charging into the closest Foot bot, nunchucks swinging as he knocked the robot flat on its back. Following their lead, the others soon joined the fray as the lair transformed into a battlefield.

"You're the one who did this" Raph accused, as he fought back to back with Casey, slicing through the approaching Foot bots.

"They followed you too dude" Casey argued, bashing his hockey stick into a Foot bots head.

"Don't _'dude'_ me dude" the red turtle replied mockingly. All around the lair our heroes fought against the intruders. Fighting side by side, Leo and Harry's respective blades sliced through every robot as they moved from target to target, watching each other's backs. Mikey and Donnie were also making use of their teamwork as the orange turtle's kusarigama chains captured a small group of robots, setting them up perfectly to be run through by Donatello's naginata.

April made good use of her training as she held her own against the robot's the bladed edge of her tessen, slicing through the Foot bot's as Hedwig laid down cover fire from above. But the most impressive display was unsurprisingly from Master Splinter as he effortless dealt with robot after robot defeating each in only one or two moves. Even going so far as to punch a Foot bot's head clean off its shoulders. The ninja master finished with his group, knocking the final robot into the air, following up with a flurry of chops and punches too fast for any of the brothers to track. They could only stare in awe as the robot landed in a pile of scrap as Splinter landed gracefully in his fighting stance.

"Stay alert" Splinter ordered, bringing his sons back to attention. "More are coming."

Just as Splinter warned another larger group of Foot bots entered the lair but strangely a single robot had instead decided to stand on top of the arcade machine, its eyes flashing as it scanned its surroundings.

"Hey, he'll give away our location!" Donnie warned.

"Don't let that robot escape" Splinter ordered as they were thrown back into battle, the scanning Foot bot taking the opportunity to make its escape.

"Casey Jones is on it" said the teenager, chasing after the robot.

"Tell Casey Jones, I don't need his help!" Raph said angrily, shoving the teen out of his way as he raced after the Foot bot, Casey following not far behind.

* * *

Moving into the subway tunnels Raph and Casey were hot on the trail of the Foot bot when their path was blocked by more the robot ninjas, making it difficult to find the bot containing the location of the lair. Having no other choice the pair launched into battle against the robots hoping to destroy their target in the process.

"If that robot makes it back to Karai, you answer to Splinter!" said Raph, stabbing his sai into the nearest Foot bot's skull.

"The rat?" Casey questioned. As they fought against the Foot bots the masked teen spotted a lone robot that was making a point of staying out of combat. Realizing that this was their target Casey took out a spray can and threw it at the robot, marking it to make it easier to track as they finished off the remaining Foot bots and resumed the chase.

As the chase continued out into the active subway tunnels, Raph and Casey found that despite being made of metal the Foot bot was very fast. In an effort to keep up, Casey switched to his roller blades and started skating along the rails.

But no matter how fast they moved it didn't seem as if they were going to catch the robot. Things got tenser once, Casey noticed the rail he was skating on was starting to shake prompting him to look back and notice that they had trouble coming their way.

"Look out!" Casey cried, tackling Raph out of the way of a moving train, surprising the turtle by the show of comradery.

"Thanks" Raph said sincerely, he was starting to think that Casey might not be so bad. "There he is!" Raph exclaimed, pointing to the robot as it jumped on top of the train. Sharing a determined smirk, Raph and Casey quickly moved to join the robot on top of the speeding locomotive.

With nowhere left to run the Foot bot turned to face Raph and Casey, extending an extra pair of arms as it allowed the rushing air to carry it towards the duo swing its weapons at them as it passed. But Raph and Casey were quick to evade the attack forcing the robot into full on combat.

Now firmly planted to the train the Foot bot charged at the duo, extending a buzz saw from one of its arms, that Raph was quick to evade by jumping over the robot trapping it between them. Despite being the first time they'd fought together Raph and Casey found that they actually worked rather well together as they moved almost seamlessly as they evade the Foot bot's attacks and prodded its defenses. But the robot proved to just as capable as its speed allowed it to evade their attacks until Casey was finally able to hit in the chest, knocking it back and leaving the perfect opening for Raph.

The turtle didn't hesitate as he moved in to finish the fight only for the robot to evade by quickly rolling along Raph's back. Seeing that his partner was in trouble, Casey moved in to help but the robot saw him coming and sidestepped his attack, landing a punch on Casey's back as he passed, throwing him off balance. As Casey struggled to regain his balance the motion of the train threw him overboard but thankfully before he could fall to his death, Raph came to the rescue catching him with his grappling hook.

"Thanks Raph" said Casey, climbing back onto the train.

"We're even" Raph smirked. As Raph and Casey stood ready to deal with the robot once and for all but the Foot bot had other plans. As the train passed under an overhead the robot leaped into the air, breaking through a window, entering a subway station followed closely by Casey.

Armed with his baseball bat Casey kept up his assault on the Foot bot, swinging wildly as the robot continued to block and evade his attacks. Help then arrived as Raph, who had chosen to come around from the side joined the fray but even together the Foot bot proved to be too slippery for them to pin down.

Until the Foot bot finally made a mistake as it moved to sidestep Casey's bat it had unintentionally placed itself right in Raph's sights who took the chance to kick the robot down a flight of stairs.

"I can take this robot down myself" Casey boasted, grinding down the hand railing intending to crush the robot's skull beneath his skates. But the bot was quick to recover as it got back on its feet, just before Casey's skates reached it and once again took off. But Raph wasn't about to let it get away as dropped down to the lower level, took aim, and threw a sai at the Foot bot, pining it to a support beam by the shoulder.

Raph moved to finish the bot off but before he could, the robot escaped by actually tearing off its trapped arm, just managing to dodge the turtle's attack as it took off for the subway exit. For a minute it looked as if the robot was going to make it to the street when in a move straight out of a roller derby, Raph took Casey's arm and slingshot him at the Foot bot. Caught completely off guard the Foot bot didn't have time to react as Casey released his taser and electrocuted the robot, stunning at as it feel down the stairs where a waiting Raphael was quick to finish it off with a sai to the head.

"You're a pretty good fighter Jones" Raph complimented. "Sure you're raw, unfocused, dangerous, crazy, but not bad."

"Thanks" Casey smiled. "You're not so bad yourself….for an amphibian."

Trading a few playful punches Raph and Casey decided to head back to the lair to see if they could help out.

* * *

"Please tell me that's all of them" said Harry, slicing a group of Foot bots to shreds. But he shouldn't have relaxed so soon as a final Foot bot rose up behind him. Thankfully, Hedwig and Master Splinter have his back as before the robot could even try anything the owl mutant's feathers pierce its body before Splinter finishes it, running it through with a naginata.

"Now that's all of them" said Hedwig, as the family begins to relax.

"So what happened to Raph and Casey?" asked April. The answer arrived as the two in question walked into the lair, friendly reminiscing over their adventure and surprising the others by their sudden friendship.

"Aww, what's up? No more robots for me and Raph" said Casey, leaning on the turtle's shoulder.

"Woah, ok. What's up with you two?" asked Mikey. "You two now best friends forever or something?"

"I think so, Mikey" said Harry, stunned by the fact that Raph had seemed to find someone as hardheaded as him.

"It's good he found a friend" said Hedwig, thinking this could help Raph deal with his anger.

"It seems you found a new ally, Raphael" Splinter noted, scaring Casey as he approached the pair.

"Yeah, Casey's cool" Raph replied.

"Thank you for helping my family" Splinter said sincerely, this seemed to help as Casey moved out from behind Raph to address Splinter directly.

"No problem rat dude. Wasn't a bad warm up" said Casey, cracking his and rolling his shoulders. "But now it's time to clean the scum off the streets."

"Let's do this" said Raph, giving Casey a playful shove. They then head-butted each other as they started to get hyped over the idea of beating up thugs. As everyone else looked on stunned by the display it was Donnie that voiced their concerns.

"You know what this means don't you?"

"What?" Harry asked.

"Now we have **two** Raphaels!" Donnie exclaimed, as Raph and Casey charged out of the lair eager to find their next fight.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Leave a comment/review.


	14. Dueling Club

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

* * *

It'd been a few weeks since Mrs. Norris had been petrified and strangely the so called 'Heir' had yet to do anything more, making some believe it to all be someone's idea of a cruel prank. Unfortunately for Harry, Hermione wasn't one of those people.

"I'm just saying maybe we should take a closer look" Hermione argued, as they sat around the Room of Requirement. "This Dobby elf certainly thinks something's happening."

"She does have a point" said Neville. "This elf was desperate enough to charm a bludger to go after you."

"Guys I'm telling you the elf was clearly insane" said Harry. "Besides Filch's cat's the only victim and she's only been petrified not killed. I just don't think we have anything to worry about."

"Yet" Hermione challenged. "You're still thinking this could be one of Dumbledore's tricks."

"Well can you blame me? It wouldn't be the first time the old man's decided to play with people's lives." Seeing that Hermione was prepared to argue further Harry decided to close the issue. "Look Hermione, Dumbledore wants me in the castle. The fact that Dobby wanting me to leave is in complete contrast with his master's wishes does seem to point to the headmaster."

"Ok fine" Hermione sighed, she could see Harry wasn't about to change his mind easily. Giving his goodbyes the young ninja teleported away for the weekend leaving the others to their own devices.

"You're still worried about the 'Heir' aren't you?" Luna questioned.

"Yes" Hermione admitted. "But Harry's being so stubborn about this."

"Well he does have other things to worry about" said Neville.

"Yeah like collecting mutagen and fighting The Kraang" Ginny added.

"I just can't shake the feeling that this isn't one of Dumbledore's tricks" said Hermione.

"Well then why don't you try looking up the Chamber?" Ron suggested, much to everyone's surprise. "What she usually finds the answer in some book anyway."

"He's right" Neville said in agreement. Hermione actually looked embarrassed as everyone looked to her for the answer and sighed as she was forced to admit that she had already secretly searched the library and couldn't find any trace of the Chamber of Secrets our it's heir.

"Have you tried Hogwarts: A History?" asked Luna.

"Um, I didn't have room for it" Hermione admitted embarrassingly. "The Lockhart books took up too much room."

The others groaned as they were reminded of their bookish friend's previous disgraceful admiration for the idiot DADA professor.

"Well maybe we should try asking Prof. McGonagall" Ginny suggested. "Dumbledore doesn't know she's on our side. If he's really behind this then maybe she's heard something."

* * *

Deciding to go along with Ginny's idea the group found the Gryffindor head working in her office.

"Well this is certainly a surprise" said Minerva, her mood suddenly became deadly serious as she assumed the worst. "Has something happened with Harry and his family?"

"No he hasn't said anything about the Nargles" said Luna. Shooting a questioning glance to the others, prompting Neville to mouth "The Kraang."

"Luna's afraid they might be listening" Hermione explained.

"I see" while part of her wanted to dismiss the first year Ravenclaw's fears, after witnessing just what the aliens were capable of Minerva wasn't sure if she could. "Well then what brings you here?"

"We were wondering if you knew anything about the Chamber of Secrets" said Ron. "Like if this is another trick to try and control Harry."

"Well Mr. Weasley to my knowledge the headmaster doesn't have anything to do with the Chamber. In fact this isn't the first time it's been opened."

"What?" the students gasped in shock, Harry's theory was certainly starting to fall apart.

"Yes it happened before my own time as a student at Hogwarts. You see the Chamber of Secrets is an old Hogwarts legend. It's said that one of the founders Salazar Slytherin believing that muggle-borns shouldn't be admitted into the school. The other founders didn't agree and ultimately he and Godric Gryffindor battled ending with him leaving the school forever in defeat. But before he abandoned the school, Slytherin is rumored to have created a hidden chamber said to contain a monster that only his chosen heir could command to purge the school of those he considered to be unworthy of magic."

"I'm guessing no one ever found it" said Ginny.

"You'd guess right, Miss. Weasley" said McGonagall. "Now as I was saying the Chamber of Secrets is said to have been opened once before. While Dumbledore is the only member of staff who was present at the time, the previous headmaster did award a Tom Riddle for finding the one responsible"

"So it's probably not the same person" said Neville.

"But it doesn't necessarily eliminate Dumbledore as a suspect" said Hermione.

"Dumbledore is the only one we can confirm was present during both incidents." Luna said in agreement.

"Maybe we should try and get the answers from Dumbledore" said Ron.

"Absolutely not!" Minerva snapped. "Given that Mr. Potter isn't here I'm assuming he's chosen not to get too deeply involved."

"Yeah he thinks this is one of Dumbledore's tricks" said Neville.

"Hmm, I'll keep an eye on the headmaster. You all do your best not to give Dumbledore more reason to focus his attention on your group."

* * *

Turns out they wouldn't have time to get into trouble as school found something new to focus on as the ninjas in training found a small group of people gathered in front of the bulletin board in the main hall, reading a piece of parchment that had just been pinned up.

"Hey looks like Harry's missing out" Seamus said, turning to look at them with an eager grin. "They're starting a Dueling Club! First meeting tonight!"

"Well that's interesting" said Luna, as they watched Seamus run off to prepare.

"Think we should check it out?" Ginny questioned.

"It's sounds wicked" said Ron, smiling at the idea as he studied the parchment with interest.

"It would be a good way to switch things up" said Neville.

"I guess this means we're going" Hermione concluded.

* * *

That evening the group entered the great hall and were surprised to find that the traditional long tables had vanished, replaced by a golden stage along one wall light by thousands of candles floating overhead.

"It's too bad Harry's missing this" said Ginny, by now they all knew how much Harry loved a good training session.

"He'll be so jealous of all the dueling spells we'll learn" Ron grinned.

"Who do you think is teaching us" Hermione asked, watching as a crowd of formed around the stage. "Someone told me Prof. Flitwick was a dueling champion when he was young; he seems the most likely candidate."

"I'll be happy as long as it's not-oh no…" Neville's good mood took a nosedive as Lockhart walked onto the stage, followed by Snape wearing his usual sneer. This would be the first time this year that their little group had seen Snape outside of potions class and even then it seemed he'd been doing his best to stay away from Harry. When they'd asked him about it Harry had chosen to stay silent, saying he wasn't going to be as petty as the potions master.

Lockhart was another teacher that had been behaving strangely, though his change wasn't anywhere near as notable as Snape's. The flamboyant professor wasn't present at the last Quidditch match and since then hasn't been seen much out of the classroom. Though as Lockhart stood before the crowd it was clear it was just a temporary reprieve.

"Now" Lockhart said, once he had everyone's attention. "Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club, to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I have done on countless occasions-for full details, see my published works."

"I can't believe you actually fell for this guy" Ginny groaned.

"Can we just forget about that" Hermione complained, embarrassed by her earlier behavior.

The group was considering just walking away, not wanting to have to sit through another round of Lockhart's self-promotion. But things became more interesting when he introduced Snape of all people as his assistant for the night.

"If we're lucky they'll finish each other off" Ron muttered, a thought shared by his friends.

Lockhart and Snape turned to face each other and bowed. Though Snape merely jerked his head irritably in contrast to the flamboyant defense professor's overly elaborate gesture complete with twirling his hands. They all watched as Lockhart and Snape raised their wands each of them taking a stance.

Having spent the last few months training under Harry, Neville and the others were able to tell that Lockhart's stance was very poor and weren't surprised to see Snape easily blast the man across the room into the far wall behind him, slumping to the ground.

"Do you think he's alright?" Hermione questioned.

"Who cares?" Neville, Ron, and Ginny said together.

"I'm afraid not. He's still horribly infected by wrack spurts" Luna said solemnly.

"Well, there you have it!" said Lockhart, walking back to the stage. "That was a Disarming Charm. As you can see, I've lost my wand-ah, thank you, Miss Brown-, yes, and excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind my saying it was very obvious what you were about to do; I simply felt that it'd be more instructive to let them see it rather than stop you.

"The sad thing is I think he actually believes that" Ginny commented.

"Now, enough demonstrating!" Lockhart continued. "I'm going to come amongst you and put you all into pairs. Prof. Snape, if you'd like to help me."

Snape and Lockhart moved through the crowd, matching everyone up. Lockhart was pairing up random people, but the vindictive potions professor moved straight towards Neville, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Luna.

"Hmm such a shame Potter isn't here" said Snape smiling coldly, clearing thinking he could get some petty revenge by causing trouble for Harry's friends. "Time to split up the dream team, I think." Snape then split up the friends pairing them up against random students. But the real show was Neville vs Draco as the two second years were moved to the center stage.

"Now remember boys the incantation is _Expelliarmus_ " said Lockhart, actually saying something helpful for the first time this year.

"It really is a shame that Potter isn't here" Draco sneered. "I'd love to be able to put him in his place."

"Sorry but Harry doesn't have time to kick your butt again Malfoy" Neville smirked confidently. "Guess you'll just have to make due with me."

"Please like you'll be a challenge. Potter just got lucky and caught me off guard but this a real duel and you're practically a Squib. I don't care what they say about last year, you're nothing but one of Potter's little charity cases. It's bad enough with you, the two weasels, and the mud-blood, but then he went and added the loon to your band of losers."

It was no secret that Luna was considered odd by many of the Hogwarts students, especially by her own housemates but with her known friendship with Harry, Ron, Neville, and Hermione; the group that saved the Philosopher's Stone, no one has been stupid enough to cause her any real trouble or even bad mouth her around her friends. That is no one except the arrogant Malfoy heir and Neville was going to make him pay for it.

"Why don't you come here and say that" Neville growled, his grip tightening on his wand.

"Oh did I hit a sore spot Longbottom?" Draco taunted. "Well I guess it'd make sense you'd want to spend time with a mental case."

"That's enough trash talk boys" said Lockhart, apparently oblivious to the growing tension. "Now when I can't to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponents. Only disarm them, we don't want any accidents. 1…2…3."

Malfoy barely waited for Lockhart to finish before firing a spell only for Neville to easily sidestep the attempt at a sneak attack.

"Expelliarmus!" Neville countered quickly with the disarming charm, smirking as he easily caught Draco's wand, enjoying the humiliated look on the Malfoy heir's face. "Guess I'm not such a loser after all" he remarked, tossing the wand back to its owner. _Thank you Harry._

Taking a minute to look around the room, Neville was pleased to see he wasn't the only one to make use of their training as all his friends had successfully disarmed their opponents; Harry's lessons on footwork and improving their reaction time really paid off.

"Excellent work, Mr. Longbottom" Lockhart praised. "I'm sure it won't be long before you're as capable as me."

"Oh, I'm sure that'll never happen" Luna said loudly, distracting the defense professor from Neville, to which the Longbottom heir gave a grateful smile.

* * *

Hours later after goodnight to Ginny and Luna; Ron, Neville, and Hermione were on their way back to the Room of Requirement when they found something that made their blood run cold. Laying frozen on the stairs was little Colin Creevey, his hands gripping his ever present camera.

"Oh god, Colin" Hermione gasped, running over to check on the first year Gryffindor. But despite her best efforts there was nothing that could be done. The Heir of Slytherin had claimed his first student as little Colin was now in the same petrified state as Mrs. Norris.

"Guess we're going to have to investigate after all" said Neville, as Ron moved to comfort the now crying Hermione.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	15. The Kraang Conspiracy

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

* * *

The brothers cheered as they moved across the city rooftops. But not everyone was enjoying the late night run as April followed after them at a much slower pace.

"I…never…understood how turtles could be so fast" April gasped, dropping to her knees in exhaustion.

"Come on April, this is just the warmup" said Mikey as they stopped to let the girl catch her breath.

"The warmup!" April exclaimed in horror. "For two hours?"

"That's what ninjas do" said Leo. "Training sometimes lasts four, five hours at a time. Awesome right?" he finished with a cheerful laugh but April didn't share his enthusiasm.

"Are you kidding me? I'm going to puke. What about a real mission?"

"It took fifteen years of training before Master Splinter let us go on a 'real mission'" Raph scoffed.

"And he only let me go because I have the guys watching my back" Harry added before April could argue about his age. "You've still got a way to go, April."

"Oh come on!" April whined. "Even your friends from Hogwarts went on a mission and they have even less training than me!"

"Maybe we should take her on more missions Leo; it makes sense" said Donnie.

"Yeah the best training she could have is hanging with the ninjas" said Mikey, doing karate chops for emphasis.

"No way" said Leo. "It's too dangerous."

"What if something happens to her?" said Raph voicing his concerns.

April was about to argue that she could protect herself when she was suddenly hit with a strange migraine feeling. But the pain quickly passed just as quickly as it arrived leaving her with a strange awareness.

"Guys I think there's someone watching us. Right over there" April finished, pointing to a shadowy figure over on the next rooftop.

"Get him!"

* * *

The chase was on as the team raced after the spy.

"Leo I can get him" said Harry, thinking he could teleport on top of their target.

"No we don't know who or what he is" said Leo, not wanting to risk any unpleasant surprises.

Harry could understand his brother's reasoning but a quick glance back at the trailing April made him wonder if the girl would be able to keep up. _Well April you wanted a real mission._

Turns out their target was quick on their feet as they had already crossed a few rooftops before they were able to get close enough to identify that he was man dressed in a trench coat wearing a fedora.

"Hey look" said Mikey, pointing to their spy as he slips inside an apartment window.

With their target cornered the team moves to the fire escape right outside the apartment window.

"It's quiet" said Donnie. "Too quiet."

"How long have you been waiting to use that one?" Harry questioned, prompting his older brother to roll his eyes.

Leo just shoots the two a light glare signaling for them to be quite as he pops open the window with his knife.

* * *

Once inside the team finds the apartment blanketed in darkness.

"Harry" said Leo, prompting his youngest brother to cast a low powered lumos charm; summoning a lowly lit ball of light to hover above them. Now able to see they spread out around the room finding a collection of maps and diagrams but it's Mikey that finds something very disturbing.

"Guy's check this out" Mikey gasped, revealing a wall filled with photos of the brothers, April, what appeared to random wizarding locations, and The Kraang, a lot of Kraang.

"Ok what's with the creeptastic pictures?" April questioned. As they studied the photo wall, Raph noticed someone hiding right outside the door.

"Well I guess we've seen enough guys. Let's get out of here!" Raph said loudly, silently signaling the others to stay quiet and play along.

Raph's ruse worked as the man they were following leaned out to check to see if they'd actually left, only to be caught by surprise as the red clad turtle grabbed him by the collar and dragged him into the room, pinning him against the wall with his sai at his throat.

"Don't hurt me I'm a friend" said the man. Now that he was out in the open they could see the man was middle-aged man with greying hair.

"More like stalker" Raph countered.

The man's eyes widened as he took in April and the brothers' faces.

"Finally after all these months face to face with Harry Potter, the talking ninja turtles, and April O'Neil herself."

"You better start talking pal" said Leo, moving to stand by Raphael, his hand threateningly on the hilt of his sword. "What's with the photos? Who are you?"

"I'm…"

"Jack Kurtzman" Harry interrupted, walking over to the man. "Explain everything" he ordered as held out of a framed photo of the man with a young Luna Lovegood and a woman that he assumed was her mother.

A sad smile spread across Kurtzman's face as he took the photo from Harry's hand and took a seat on his couch.

"I'm guessing my Luna told you about me?"

"Not much" said Harry. "All we know is that you have ties with Luna and that you're an embarrassment for the British magical government."

"So why don't you fill in the rest?" Raph demanded.

"I'm a journalist; I travelled to England during the wizarding war against Voldemort. I was investigating the mysterious deaths and wondered into the magical world through a weak point in the wards. My investigation eventually led me to Pandora Lovegood, the love of my life."

"What happened to her?" asked April, noticing the sorrow in Kurtzman's voice as he spoke about his love.

Kurtzman then pushed aside some papers on his table and opened a photo album for them all to see.

"The Kraang." Kurtzman said sinisterly. "Last year I was on the case of the missing scientists. Pandora came to help me and together we learned far too much… and she paid the price."

Kurtzman then showed photos of evidence of ancient murals depicting The Kraang.

"The alien infiltration is long lived ancient in fact. The Kraang have been trying to use mutagen to terraform the Earth for thousands of years."

The photos then showed images of the aliens experimenting with the ooze over the centuries.

"But they couldn't use the mutagen in our universe without a specific chain of human DNA."

The photos then showed The Kraang examining and experimenting on human beings.

"No way" Harry gasped, as the photos began to show images of Kraang droids present during a witch burning. The most shocking part being that the aliens were present on both sides of the conflict.

"If The Kraang were on both sides then that means they engineered the witch hunts" Donnie said in realization.

"That's right" Kurtzman confirmed. "But it goes further than that. Pandora and I traveled during our investigation of the Kraang invasion; we found evidence that magic isn't as old as they'd like to make you believe."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry. _Hermione's not going to like learning everything she's read in History of Magic is wrong._

"Truth is magic has only existed from sometime in the middle ages. Same for all of the plants and animals."

Harry's eyes widened as he remembered how he found traces of mutagen in unicorn blood the year before.

"That's right Harry. The entire magical world is just the result of Kraang experimentation."

"But what's the point in creating magic?" Raph questioned.

"The Kraang needed a specific chain of Human DNA. They spent millennia capturing people, shaping human kind's genetic code. Until finally…." Kurtzman paused and held up a picture of a baby girl.

"That's me" April gasped.

"Your mother was taken by The Kraang before you were born" Kurtzman continued. "Then she was experimented on."

"Mom" April muttered, heartbroken for the woman she never knew.

"That's why you're so special April. Your DNA can perfect the mutagen in this dimension."

The kids could only stare eyes wide in shock over what they've learned.

"Wow" said Donnie, summing up all of their thoughts.

"I-I think I need to sit down" said April, her legs buckling underneath her as she struggled to accept these truths.

"So if all magical creatures are basically April prototypes; then why are The Kraang wiping out wizarding communities?" asked Harry, remembering what Luna had told him when they first met.

"I'm afraid don't know" Kurtzman replied. "But I can tell you that this isn't something recent. Magical communities all over the world are being systematically abducted."

"But how come no one notices The Kraang snatching up so many people?" Mikey questioned.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but Mikey's got a point" said Raph. "You'd think someone would say something."

"Yeah I mean the magical communities may be isolated but you'd think the muggle-borns' parents would say something." Harry added.

"Not necessarily" Donnie argued. "The magical world is hidden and even the different communities don't communicate regularly or The Kraang would've been noticed by now. And remember the schools like Hogwarts take in eleven year olds and only give them an education that'd be useful in the magical world. It probably isn't uncommon for parents to lose contact with their kids."

All conversation came to an abrupt end as the door to the apartment was kicked open by a group of heavily armed Kraang droids.

"They found me! I don't know how but they found me!" Kurtzman cried, as the aliens opened fire.

"Get down!" Harry yelled, tackling the journalist to the ground as laser fire passed over them.

* * *

The apartment fell into chaos as the turtles scattered around the room dodging laser fire. Raph quickly went on the offensive charging the nearest Kraang droid, getting into an intense wrestling match with the alien.

Raph tried to push the alien back but the Kraang's mechanical body proved too strong as he quickly took control and pushed the red clad turtle up against the wall. Refusing to back down Raph continued to push back fruitlessly against the Kraang droid, but he was no amateur and quickly turned the tide as he kicked the droid's legs, buckling the knee and throwing it off balance. He quickly followed up by throwing the Kraang over his shoulder, slamming it into the wall.

Mikey screamed as he ducked and tried to take cover on of Kurtzman's sofas as he didn't seem to have much room to move. Seeing his brother in danger Harry left the journalist's side and joined the battle.

"Hang on, Mikey!" Harry cried, throwing his tantō at the Kraang droid's head, taking it out of the fight as the blade hit its mark.

"Thanks bro" said Mikey. Harry just smiled thinking it wasn't a big deal as he moved to retrieve his weapon. Thankfully his orange clad brother was watching his back as Harry failed to notice another Kraang aiming its blaster at his back. Quick to return the favor Mikey acted quickly and threw a spray of shuriken at the alien before it could pull the trigger.

"And now we're even" said Harry, as the brothers turned their focus to the ever growing number of Kraang.

As the brothers fought off the aliens, April crawled along the floor behind a couch looking for anyway she could help. Unfortunately, she wondered right into the path of a Kraang droid, who had her at gun point. Fortunately, Donatello as always was there when April needed him and he quickly came to her rescue taking the Kraang out with a brutal swing of his bō staff.

"I'll protect you, April" said Donnie, smiling at the girl. This turned out to be the wrong thing to say as a scowl formed on the redhead's face.

"Protect yourself" April snapped, drawing her tessen as she marched into battle, leaving a saddened Donatello behind. As she stepped out into the open April got distracted watching as Harry, Raph, and Leo worked together to clear a path to the door, their blades slicing through Kraang droids like hot knives through butter.

The feeling of laser fire flying past her head certainly brought April out of her daze as her attention turned to a Kraang droid entering the apartment. As the alien opened fire, April barely had time to react as she unfolded her war fan in time to block the laser blast. Sadly, she wasn't able to handle the resulting heat of her weapon causing her to toss it away. An action April instantly regretted as the Kraang droid now held her at gun point. The alien was seconds away from firing when suddenly the droid was sliced cleanly in half from behind by Leonardo.

"It takes a little practice, April" said Leo, wanting to sound supportive.

"So I'm told" April snapped, frustrated by her performance.

As Kraang continued to entered the apartment it soon became clear that the battle couldn't be won forcing them to retreat out the window. But as he moved to follow the brothers and April, Kurtzman paused as he grew fearful of leaving his notes behind.

The Kraang didn't seem to like that idea as they opened fire on the meddlesome journalist, causing him to fall backwards out of the window.

Kurtzman screamed as he fell towards the pavement, certain that thi

* * *

s was the end for him and fearful of what would happen to his daughter with his passing. Thankfully the journalist had made some highly skilled friends as Mikey catches the man with his nunchuck chain just inches from hitting the pavement.

Now in the alleyway behind Kurtzman's building the group knew it wouldn't be long before The Kraang caught up to them. Turns out they really didn't have any time at all as at that very moment one of their vans blocked the end of the alley, the back doors opening to reveal a Kraang piloting a four legged pod, equipped with a laser firing mini gun.

"Scatter!" Leo cried as the brothers, April, and Kurtzman raced down the alley with the gun toting alien in hot pursuit. "Harry, think you've got it in you for a big jump?"

"Just tell me where" Harry replied, ducking as a laser grazed the tip of his hair.

The Kraang followed after their hated enemy relishing the feeling of being the one to finally put an end to their meddling, only to have pause in confusion as it saw Harry teleport away leaving his friends behind. While the alien found this to be odd it decided instead to focus on eliminating its remaining targets, a sadistic smile forming on its face as it finally cornered the turtles, April, and Kurtzman in a dead end.

Kraang: "Reveal the place unknown to Kraang that is the place that the one called Harry Potter is located in that place" the alien demanded, moments away from firing on our heroes.

To the alien's confusion Leo stepped forward a smug smirk on his face and pointed up. The Kraang didn't have long to question this as the sound of a truck horn rang out seconds before the Shell Raiser fell from the sky, landing on the alien.

"Anyone call for a taxi?" Harry smirked as his brothers, April, and Kurtzman entered the vehicle.

"Good job, Harry" Leo complimented, moving to take the wheel from his brother. But Harry had a different plan in mind as he wasn't exactly eager to give up what could be his last time behind the wheel.

"Don't worry guys, I got this" Harry cheered, slamming on the gas.

"Harry!" the others screamed in terror as the Shell Raiser sped onto the open road, crashing into dumpsters, mailboxes, and just managing to avoid crashing into cars as they made their escape.

"Harry, give me the wheel!" Leo ordered.

"But Leo, I'm starting to get the hang of it" Harry argued, only to wince as the Shell Raiser ran over a thankfully unmanned newspaper stand. "Ok, I'm pulling over now."

* * *

"Here's the plan. You infiltrate TCRI then wipe out all the data The Kraang have on April's DNA" Kurtzman told the brothers.

"Infiltrate TCRI?" April questioned. "I thought you guys blew that place up."

"Yeah" Harry confirmed. "And trust me, when we blow a place up it stays blown up."

Turns out Harry spoke too soon as he and the others were soon surveilling the now fully restored TCRI building from across the street.

"So what happened to staying blown up" April teased.

"Oh shut up" Harry grumbled.

"We break in, erase April's DNA codes and get out. Infiltration only" Leo ordered.

"Let's do this." April said determinedly.

"Great you and Kurtzman stay outside on lookout."

"What on lookout?!" the girl snapped, angry that Leo would sideline her like that.

"No problem" said Kurtzman earning a hateful glare from April. "Take this it's a keycard I stole from one of their vans. It'll get you into TCRI."

* * *

Giving their thanks the brothers moved to rooftop across from the TCRI building. As the brothers prepared to zip line over they paused as they heard a groaning April struggle to climb up the building.

"You have to admit she's determined" said Mikey, watching as the now heavily panting April walked over to them.

"Alright April, stay here and maintain radio communication" Leo ordered, before zip lining away.

"But I want in on the action too" April complained.

"Don't worry, we'll be back before two shakes of a Kraang tentacle" Donnie assured, choosing to ignore the girl's displeasure of being left behind.

"Stay outside like some stupid sidekick. I don't think so" April scoffed, as she moved to follow after the brothers.

* * *

Entering through the roof Harry and the turtles dropped into what looked like a typical office…well a typical office filled with Kraang droids that were strangely unresponsive to their presence.

"Um, ok why aren't they attack?" asked Harry.

"I think they're charging" Donnie replied, pointing to large power cords connected to the back of the Kraang droids' heads.

"Weird, I wonder if there's Kraang inside of them" said Raph.

"Yeah check it out" said Harry, moving the arms of the closest android revealing a sleeping Kraang inside. Feeling curious Mikey approached the droid, poking at its synthetic human skin.

"Dudes their faces are all rubbery and stuff" the orange turtle laughed, as he started playing with the Kraang droid's lips. "Blah blah blah. Donnie stinks."

"Stop that" Leo snapped. "We got to move before they wake up." Though there was one more delay in their plans as at that moment April dropped down from the ceiling surprising the brothers.

"April, what are you doing here?" Raph demanded.

"I told you. I'm sick of waiting on the sidelines" April replied.

"Fine" Leo sighed, seeing no point in trying to send the stubborn girl back now. "But be quiet, stay close, and **do not** …let Mikey touch anything."

Of course the moment Leo finished giving his warning the Kraang droid, Mikey was playing with let out an electronic beep and its eyes started flashing a purple light.

"It wasn't me" Mikey said in a panicked voice.

"I think they're done charging" said Donnie, as the rest of the droids started doing the same.

"Then we've got to move!" said Harry, leading the way as they made a mad dash for the elevators, just managing to make it before the aliens noticed their presence.

Using the keycard Kurtzman gave them the team gained accesses to Level 40; the real Kraang facility. The only problem the aliens had very poor taste in elevator music.

The elevator let them out in a large chamber filled with hundreds of Kraang, all of which were floating in hover saucers in a meditative trance.

"What's going on Donnie?" asked Raph.

"It's a Kraang sweet 16 birthday party" Donnie replied in a sarcastically sweet tone, Raph just scowled at his brother's tone. "How am I supposed to know!" he finished returning to his natural voice.

"Yeah Donnie, never make that voice again" Harry pleaded. "Seriously for some reason it brings to mind kittens and ugly pink sweaters."

As they struggled to figure out just what The Kraang were doing, April was hit with another random migraine as her mind somehow became attuned to the aliens.

"It's Kraang Prime. They're meditating. Communicating. I can hear they're thoughts" April explained, leaving the brothers stunned.

"Woah you're like telepathetic" said Mikey.

"Telepathic" Harry corrected. "Trust me I've read enough comics to know."

 _Kraang Prime: "The experiment is nearly complete. Despite setbacks the mutagen will be ready as planned."_

"They're talking about invasion" April informed the brothers.

"Can you hear anything?" Donnie asked Harry.

"No not even static. This must be part of whatever makes April special."

 _Kraang Prime: "Soon we will transform the Earth and all of its hideous people."_

April gasped in horror at the idea of what the aliens planned to do to their planet. But in doing so she had accidentally alerted Kraang Prime to her presence. The Kraang meditating in TCRI let out a horrific shriek triggering the alarms and throwing the building on high alert.

"Run!" Leo ordered, leading the way back to the elevator.

"Some stealth mission" Raph commented, as his eldest brother frantically tried to summon the elevator.

"Dudes it's that freaky chick with the exploding elbows!" said Mikey, pointing to the Kraang robot known as Ms. Campbell.

Leo continued to frantically push the elevator button but before it could arrive Ms. Campbell fired a pair of missiles at the intruders, forcing them to jump out of the way as one of the explosives destroys their escape route. The second however had locked on to April.

"April!" Donnie cried, tackling his crush out of harm's way as the missile flew overhead before detonating against a wall.

"Lookout!" April screamed, returning the favor as Kraang droids started firing on them, keeping the pair pinned down.

Leo was quick to come to their aid as the Kraang droids were too focused on Donnie and April to notice his swords slicing clean through them until it was too late. After cutting his third Kraang droid in half, Leo took up its top half and began using the alien's gun to return fire on approaching Kraang saucers.

"Guys the door" he ordered, gesturing to the door on the far side of the room. Unfortunately, Ms. Campbell and a squad of armed Kraang droids stood in their way.

"I'm really starting to hate that psycho granny" Harry grumbled, as he and his brothers moved to engage the enemy. Drawing her tessen, April moved to join them only be taken by surprise as she's trapped in Kraang droid's grip on her arm.

Kraang: "It is the human known as April O'Neil."

"I'm not going to ask for help" April told herself, swinging her tessen at the Kraang droid's head in an effort to free herself. But despite her best efforts April wasn't able to make proper use of her weapon as it bounced harmlessly against the droid. Until finally having grown tired of April's futile efforts, it caught her arm and started dragging her away. "Donnie, help!"

Hearing their friends cry Harry and turtles just managed to catch sight of April being dragged out of the room.

"Guys we have to save April" said Donnie. The genius turtle was so distracted by the redhead's abduction that he failed to notice a missile approaching from behind luckily he's got his brothers to watch his back as Leo quickly came to his rescue, tackling him out of the way.

"Raph take out Ms. Rocket Arm" said Leo.

"Already on it" Raph replied, charging at the deadly granny. Seeing the approaching turtle, Ms. Campbell aimed her rocket at Raph, her arm seconds away from firing. But just before the missile could be released, Raph threw his sai into chamber causing the weapon to self-destruct the resulting explosion was just big enough to take out the remain Kraang droids and clear the way for the brothers to follow after April.

Once the brothers entered the hallway they were surprisingly met by a now free April, not so surprisingly she was followed by a squad of trigger happy Kraang.

"Run!" April cried, rushing past them as the aliens fired on them. Following April's lead, the brothers ran down the long hallway until the redhead pointed to a side door as a possible escape. But once they were inside it was revealed to be a complete dead end.

"Ok why are we hiding in a dead end?" Raph asked sarcastically.

"Looks like we're trapped too" said Harry, struggling to open the locked door. As Harry and the turtles tried to think of a way out, April suddenly began laughing manically. The situation only got worse as the room started to fill with poison gas.

"April why are you doing this?" Donnie begged, his laced with the pain of betrayal for it was clear that the psychotically laughing girl had purposefully led them into a trap.

* * *

As his brothers tried desperately to break the door down Donnie tried to think of some reason why April would betray them to The Kraang.

"April, what's wrong with you?" Donnie questioned. "Are you being mind-controlled."

In response April slapped Donnie. "Try again." She then proceeded to deliver admittedly a well-executed combo consisting of three powerful punches to the chest, a palm strike to the chin, and finishing with a devastating back kick powerful enough to knock Donnie flat on his shell.

"Ok now way that's April" said Harry.

"It's an android, get her!" Raph charged the fake April, his sais at the ready. If there was any doubt this wasn't the real April, there certainly weren't any now as the April duplicate easily catches Raph's hands and counters with a vicious head-butt.

"I hate having to do this" said Donnie, swinging his staff at the fake April. But the April double simply catches the weapon and despite her slim build manages to lift and toss Donnie over her shoulder with one hand.

Quick to recover, Donnie notices that he's landed by the control panel for the door. An idea quickly forms as the April duplicate approaches him. But just as the fake April lunges at the purple clad turtle, Donnie slips under her outstretched arms, and kicks out her leg and throws her face first into the control panel. The fake April lets out a piercing scream as the control panel shorts out, sending a powerful surge of electricity through her body before finally dissolving into a strange black tar like goop.

With the controls shorted out the door opens allowing the brothers to escape the gas chamber.

"Ok Donnie want to explain that?" Harry asked.

"It was some kind of replica. A fake April" Donnie replied.

"But she looked so real" said Mikey. "Like tofu bacon."

"Come on we've got to find the real April" said Leo, leading the brothers further into TCRI.

"And tofu bacon does not look real" said Raph.

"It tastes real though." Mikey argued.

"No it doesn't" Harry denied, siding Raph in the argument.

Eventually the brothers found themselves in a DNA sample chamber like the one they found when they took down the World Wide Genome Project. Except this time instead of random samples all of the chambers were filled with copies of April.

"By Darwin's beard" Donnie said in awe. "April clones."

"Weird" Mikey commented.

"Perfect genetic duplicates."

"Weird."

"I bet The Kraang have been growing them to harvest her DNA."

"Weird"

"I got it ok!" Donnie finally snapped.

"So where's the real April?" Raph questioned.

* * *

Turns out the real April was busy being strapped down to a table surrounded by Kraang droids.

Kraang1: "The DNA that belongs to the April clones is lacking, Kraang."

Kraang2: "Kraang needs more real April DNA."

April could only squirm as a large needle started to lower towards her head.

"How about I just give you some hair or something?" she begged. "That has DNA."

Kraang3: "That is correct. But this is far more entertaining to Kraang."

* * *

"Hurry Donnie" Leo urged his brother as he worked to erase the data The Kraang had on April's DNA.

"I'm hurrying as fast as I can" Donnie replied. Just then the sound of April's screams echoed through the walls.

"Yeah think you better step on it" said Harry. As if things weren't bad enough a trio of Kraang droids then entered through a higher level of the chamber, spotting the brothers.

Kraang1: "The turtles survived. Open the bin that is known as the reject bin."

The floor then opened up beneath Harry and the turtles. They can only watch in horror as a giant misshapen clone of April rose up. The monstrosity had large bulbous left arm and right leg. And a horrific second head extending out of her left eye.

"What the heck is that?" Leo questioned.

"Derp. Derp. Derp." The clone repeated as she lumbered around the room, her flailing arms taking out the Kraang droids as she moved towards the brothers.

"It's some kind of reject clone" said Donnie. "A genetic mishap. An…

"An, April Derp!" Mikey finished, giving the clone her name.

The boys scattered around the room taking advantage of the Derp's clumsy movements. Leo made the first move jumping from the top of the main DNA container, landing on April Derp's head leaving her dazed. Donnie then made his move knocking her further off balance with a blow to the leg with his bō staff. Harry and Mikey then made their move as the latter used his nunchuck chains to bind the clone long enough for Harry to come down on her with his Raikiri attack. Though the April Derp was made of stronger stuff then the previous clone as the electrical surge didn't seem to have much effect on the defective clone. With April's fate growing worse by the minute the boys couldn't afford to waste time.

"You guys handle the Derp. I'll rescue April" said Raph, taking off to find their friend.

"Aw man. I wanted to do that" Donnie whined.

"More deleting. Less complaining" Harry told his brainy brother reminding him that they still needed to wipe The Kraang's files on April's DNA.

* * *

April struggled desperately as the Kraang machine continued to descend upon her when suddenly it came to a complete stop, the cause being none other than Raphael.

"Great saved by Raph." April complained, frustrated that once again she was the damsel in destress. "I'll never live this down."

"Well we've all been there April" Raph replied. Drawing his sais, Raph dropped down onto the floor, and began fighting against the Kraang droids. But their numbers proved too great as they began to pile up on him, binding his arms, leaving him only able to watch helplessly as The Kraang restarted their machine.

* * *

As Raph struggled to rescue April, the others continued to struggle against her far less than flattering imitation.

The April Derp's lumbering movements forced Leo on the defensive as he made use of his agile movements to keep ahead of the monster's grasp.

Seeing his brother in trouble Harry charged the Derp head on, his tantō in one hand and a Raikiri charged in his other, trusting that his brothers would provide an opening. A trust that was well placed as Mikey did just that, using his kusarigama chain to trap the Derp's leg, throwing her off balance.

Unfortunately, her large size also gave the April Derp incredible strength as she easily tugged on the chain hard enough to pull Mikey towards her, knocking against her back, which soon revealed itself to have a large mouth on it, a large sickly purple tongue slinking out and licking the disgusted turtle.

Attempting to come to his brother's rescue, Harry made his move. The young ninja leapt at the Derp's head only for the mentally challenged clone to snatch him out of the air.

"April give hugs" the Derp said cheerfully as she gave Harry a backbreaking hug.

"Help! Harry don't want hug!" the boy cried.

"Donnie you wipe those computers yet?" Leo asked.

"Still working on it" Donnie replied.

"Work faster!" Harry cried, struggling against the Derp's grip.

Leo moved to rescue his youngest brother, his swords at the ready. He leapt at the defective clone intending to cut Harry free. But the Derp's bizarre movements play to her advantage, knocking the turtle away with her butt as she dances around with the captive Harry.

Though everything wasn't all bad as Donnie finally finishes deleting April's DNA codes from the computers. True to form Donnie took a moment to bask in his accomplishment unfortunately he chose a bad time to do as and was caught by surprise Leo came crashing into him.

Gathering as much energy as he could Harry cast the brightest lumos charm he could, blinding the April Derp. Harry soon regretted this as the blinded behemoth started flailing him around like a ragdoll, bashing him painfully against the clone chambers.

"I hope Raph's having an easier time!" Harry groaned, hoping that his brother would be back soon with April.

* * *

Raph was certainly not having an easy time of it as he was trapped under a dogpile of Kraang droids, watching helplessly as the needle point of the Kraang machine neared April's head.

"April!" Raph cried helplessly.

Kraang: "Do not struggle the one called April O'Neil will soon expire."

Never before had April felt such fear and powerlessness. She knew that despite his best efforts Raph wouldn't be able to save her and that this would be her end. But as she fell further into despair a power was building within her.

"No. No. No!" All at once a massive surge of psychic energy came blasting out of April destroying all of the Kraang droids and leaving Raph stunned by the display of power. Though his mind was full of questions, Raph decided to put them on hold and quickly freed April from her bindings.

"Are you ok" Raph asked, allowing April to lean on his shoulder as they exited the room.

"Brain…on fire" April groaned. "Other than that, eh."

* * *

Turns out the Kraang droids weren't the only things that April's power affected as Harry, Mikey, Donnie, and Leo faced off against April Derp, Harry s felt his magic suddenly slip out of reach as if someone had flipped an off switch on his powers. He didn't have long to worry about it though as he attention turned to the giant defective April clone, that much to all their surprise randomly exploded into goop, along with the rest of the April clones.

"Yes goodbye April Derp!" Mikey cheered, though his smile dropped when the tar splashed into his face.

"Hey you ok?" Leo asked Harry, noticing the odd look on his youngest brother's face.

"Tell you guys later. Let's find April and Raph" Harry replied deciding their friend and brother were more important.

It didn't take long for them to meet up with April and Raph, finding them just as they were leaving the room The Kraang held her hostage in.

"I'm so glad you're alive" Donnie said in relief, wrapping April in big hug while also pushing Raph aside. The celebrating came to a quick end as the alarms started blaring telling them it was time to leave.

* * *

Escaping the TCRI building wasn't the hard part. No the hard part was escaping the hoard of Kraang firing at them as Harry, the turtles, and April crashed through of a ground floor glass door out onto the open street with the aliens in hot pursuit.

"Harry, time for an exit" said Leo.

"I can't" Harry replied, despite his best efforts his magic still felt sealed away. With The Kraang closing in on them things were looking bleak. But a wise man once said that a good friend is all you need in a time of crisis and Jack Kurtzman was definitely a good friend to have.

The journalist drove onto the scene in a stolen Kraang van giving the kids a much needed getaway vehicle. Kurtzman couldn't help but laugh as they drove away in one of the alien's own vans.

"Thanks for the save Mr. Kurtzman" said Leo.

"Call me, Jack" the man smiled, after tonight they were certainly on a first name basis. It didn't hurt that Harry was friends with his daughter either. "So did you wipe out the Kraang computers?"

"We did" Donnie reported. "By the skin of our noses."

"The only reason we survived was because of April" said Raph. "Whatever you did back there saved us all."

"I don't know what I did" said April. "I was freaking out and then zap, The Kraang were toast."

"Well whatever you did definitely had some power" said Harry. "You took me out too."

Now that certainly got everyone's attention and they all started to wonder just how powerful was April. Eventually Kurtzman deemed it safe to pull over in an alleyway to let the brothers and April out.

"Well I'm off. Somebodies got to keep an eye on The Kraang" said Kurtzman.

"Mr. Kurtzman, is there anything you want me to tell Luna?" Harry asked. He had a feeling that Jack had made a lot of sacrifices for his daughter's safety.

"I leave secret messages for her in her uncle Xenophilius, Pandora's brother's magazine, The Quibbler." Kurtzman explained. "But I would like you to give her this." He then handed Harry what looked like a worn notebook. "Pandora charmed it to never run out of pages, so there's more than you'd think. It has all her research on magic and The Kraang inside. My love was a very clever witch and encoded it; I haven't even seen it all. But incase anything happens to me or in England, I think the information inside should keep her and of course her friends safe."

"I'll get it too her." Harry promised.

"If you ever need my expertise, Luna can tell you where to find me" said Kurtzman before driving off into the night.

* * *

Once in the lair they headed straight to Donnie's lab where he went to work. The first problem with Harry's magic was a simple fix as it turned out April's power could act like a magical EMP, a temporary problem that fixed itself over time. But things weren't so simple when it came time for Donnie to examine a sample of April's DNA.

"This doesn't seem possible" Donnie gasped, his eyes wide in shock over what he saw under the microscope.

"What's wrong?" April asked, feeling somewhat frightened by what he could've found.

"Based on all the data I copied from the clone lab, your cellular makeup is actually a morphogen blend of Human and Kraang DNA."

April couldn't help but take a step back as she struggled to understand just what Donnie was telling her.

"You're not entirely human, April. That's why you have psychic powers. In fact, you're a half human, half alien mutant."

Donnie's words leave them all completely stunned but of course Mikey is the first to recover.

"Welcome to the family!" he said cheerfully but April can only stare in horror as she struggles to accept her new identity.

* * *

First new chapter of the new year. Hope everyone had a great holiday and as always thanks for reading. Please leave a comment/review.


	16. Polyjuice in Slytherin

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

* * *

Upon his return to the castle, Harry learned that Colin had fallen victim to the Heir of Slytherin. In fact, in between that attack and Harry's return another two students had been found petrified and strangely a castle ghost. Needless to say Harry could no longer afford to ignore what was going on.

So now Harry and his friends have gathered in the Room of Requirement hoping to form a plan of action.

"Ok let's review" said Hermione, pointing to a chalkboard provided by the room. "1: we know that someone called 'The Heir of Slytherin' attacked Mrs. Norris. 2: This same person has now attacked three students all of whom were muggleborns." She paused giving Harry a sharp look as if to say 'I told you so.'

"Ok Hermione, I was wrong. We shouldn't have ignored it" Harry replied, rolling his eyes. "Get on with it."

"3: The house elf that visited Harry, Dobby's master is most likely the Heir or at least aligned with them." Hermione continued, though it wasn't hard to miss the smug look in her eyes at having Harry admit she was right. "4: According to legend the Heir of Slytherin has access to a secret chamber containing some kind of monster."

"Alright so what do we do now?" asked Ginny. "We don't know anything about this monster or the Heir other than they're targeting muggleborns."

"We work with what we got" said Harry. "We need suspects."

"Well we can rule out muggleborns" said Ron stating the obvious. "So they're probably a pureblood."

"That makes sense" said Hermione, impressed with the youngest Weasley boy's reasoning.

"Well since he's the "Heir of Slytherin" wouldn't it make sense if they were in that house" said Neville. "Or at least have something to do with snakes."

"Not necessarily" Luna argued. "The Sorting Hat is supposed to judge students as individuals, not allowing other relations to influence it."

"Draco Malfoy" Harry deadpanned.

"Good point" Luna said in agreement. Despite being in the house of the ambitious and cunning, the Malfoy heir had yet to show any real signs of possessing either. Making it rather difficult to understand just why the hat had sorted him into that house. "Still it would make sense if Slytherin's monster was some kind of snake."

"And I bet Malfoy's behind it!" Ron exclaimed.

"I don't know about that Ron" Neville said, looking skeptically at his friend. "I mean he's always counted on his two gorillas to do his fighting for him. I don't think he's skilled enough to pull something like this off."

"But that's exactly why it could be him." Ron argued. "Think about he could just be sending the monster to the dirty work for him while he hides away."

"You have to admit, it does make sense" said Harry, nodding thoughtfully. Though part of him hasn't given up on the idea that Dumbledore at least knows something about what's going on. "But the problem is we don't have anything linking Malfoy to the Heir other than his family's history of being in Slytherin house."

"Don't forget he hasn't shut up about muggleborns being attacked" Ginny added. "What if his family's just been passing down the location of the Chamber for generation."

"Hold on, we need proof" Hermione interjected. "Remember the Philosopher's Stone?"

"Ok Hermione has a point" said Harry. It still burned him how he a trained ninja was a fooled by Quirrell's fake stutter. "We can't rush in blindly."

"There are too many unknowns" said Hermione. "We don't know the identity of the creature. The location of the Chamber. And our suspects are based entirely on conjecture."

"She means guess work" Luna translated for Neville, Ron, and Harry as they were confused by Hermione's choice of words. "And she is right we need more information."

"Why don't we just tail Malfoy and Dumbledore until one of them opens the Chamber again" Neville suggested.

"That might work for Malfoy but Dumbledore's too secure in his office" said Harry. "Plus it's not the easiest thing in the world to sneak past the paintings."

"So it's probably best to start with Malfoy" said Ginny. "But do we really want to wait for another attack?"

"So we'll make him talk" said Harry. "Get him alone and he'll cave to me."

"Hold on Harry. If you go scaring the ferret he might just lie" said Hermione. "Or worse if he is the Heir he might just let loose the monster."

Nobody liked the idea of Slytherin's monster being left to rampage. So it was decided to take a stealthier approach to the problem. And of course Hermione had just the solution Polyjuice potion. The magical potion would allow the user to take the form of another person. There was only one problem.

"The potion's recipe is most likely in the restricted section of the library" said Hermione.

"Couldn't we ask Prof. McGonagall to sign it out for us?" Ginny asked.

"No she might be on our side but I don't think she'd appreciate us looking for such an advanced potion."

"Which is why I went and got it?" said Harry, reminding Hermione that he can teleport around the castle just as easily as he could leave and return. "I took a picture with my T-phone."

"Oh right" Hermione laughed sheepishly, embarrassed that she'd forgotten her friend's most used ability. "Ok let's have a look."

Taking a look at the recipe it was discovered that brewing the potion would take about a month. Something that they weren't sure they had given the increase in attacks.

"If the waiting time wasn't bad enough it looks like the ingredients will be hard to come by" Ginny groaned.

"Forget that, what's that about us needing a part of whoever we want to turn into?" Ron demanded. "I'll tell you right now, I'm not drinking nothing with Crabbe's toenails in it!"

"At least we don't have to worry about that until the last minute" said Harry, trying to put a positive spin on the situation. "More importantly there's no way we can wait for an entire month."

"Well, Snape's sure to have some in storage right?" said Neville. "Maybe we can sneak some from his storage."

"Great idea, Neville" said Luna. "I'm sure he'll think it was the Wrackspurts."

"Ok I don't know what Wrackspurts are but I like that idea" said Harry.

* * *

A few nights later, under the shadow of darkness Harry snuck through the castle dungeons. His target Snape's potions storage. Earlier that day Ginny had gone to her brothers Fred and George for help finding the Slytherin Head of House's storage. Apparently the twins had a map that showed the castle's secret passages along with the names and locations of everyone within Hogwarts grounds. It was the secret to the twins' success; their one mistake was thinking that their nosy sister didn't know about it.

"You know you didn't have to come with me" said Harry, looking over his shoulder at Ginny.

"What's the point of all that training if I don't use it sometime" Ginny replied, checking the map to confirm their prize's location. "Ok it looks like Snape's personal potions storage is right through that door. Problem is Snape's inside."

"No problem" said Harry, a smirk spreading across his face.

* * *

In the dark of his personal potions lab, Snape toiled over a cauldron working on a restorative potion for the petrification victims.

 _Can't believe that bumbling fool Longbottom managed to best Draco_ Snape thought venomously. His mind clouded with anger over the fact that his Slytherins were beaten, even worse they were beaten by the friends of his hated rival's son. So clouded by his anger he nearly missed the wards on the room alerting him to someone entering. But when he turned to face the entrance, the door was closed with no sign of entry.

Cautiously Snape drew his wand, moving around the room his eyes scanning for the slightest hint of movement.

"Come out" Snape demanded. "I have no patience for fools." The next thing the potions master knew, he struck painfully in the back of the head before falling to the ground unconscious.

With Snape now out of the way there was a faint shimmer as Harry and Ginny came into view, with the former's invisibility cloak in hand.

"Oh man I've been wanting to do that forever" Harry smiled.

"Ok if I had any doubts about ninja training beating up Snape totally makes it worth it" said Ginny.

As Ginny began searching for Polyjuice potion, Harry decided to savor the moment. Meaning he took a selfie with his T-phone, posing as he stood victoriously over Snape's unconscious body.

"Hey if you're done I think I found it" said Ginny, laughing as Harry started spray painting a clown face on the potions master.

"Great we can leave right after one more pic" said Harry, prompting Ginny to join him in the photo.

A few hours later Snape would wake up on the floor of potion's lab. He would find no trace of intruders as he would overlook the fact this vial of Polyjuice potion was half emptied. In addition, he would fail to notice his new makeover until it was pointed out to him at breakfast. But that's another story.

* * *

In the present Ginny and Harry returned to the Room of Requirements triumphantly displaying the sample of Polyjuice potion taken from Snape's personal storage.

"Oh man I can't wait to see Snape's face at breakfast" Neville laughed as he and the others saw the picture on Harry's T-phone. Of course Hermione tried to pretend she didn't believe the foul man deserved such treatment.

"Well on to the task at hand" said Hermione, calling the group to attention. "We need to figure out when to go after Malfoy."

"The sooner the better" said Ron.

"I agree if we wait too long another attack might happen" said Luna.

"Ok but we need to be smart about this" said Hermione

"My brothers and I have always preferred the good old snatch and grab approach" said Harry.

"Sounds good to me" said Ron, grinning at the idea.

* * *

It was decided that the weekend would be the most ideal point to question Malfoy. Of course Harry didn't like the idea of leaving at first but his friends assured him that no matter what Malfoy told them, they wouldn't make any other moves until Harry had returned.

So with the reluctant Harry gone for the weekend Hermione, Ginny, and Luna waited in the Room for news of Neville and Ron's success in the capture of Crabbe and Goyle.

As they waited Hermione decided to make use of her time researching the possible identity of Slytherin's monster. Ginny practiced her katas, as she'd grown to find the exercise to be fun and relaxing. As for Luna, she spent her time sadly reading through her mother's notebook.

"Are you alright, Luna?" Ginny asked, noticing her friend's sorrowful mood. Moving to join the Ravenclaw on the couch the Weasley girl wrapped a comforting arm around her.

"Is that the notebook your mother made on The Kraang?" asked Hermione, moving to sit comfortingly on Luna's other side.

"Yes but mummy didn't just leave notes" Luna said sadly, pointing to the last family photo she had taken with her parents. Hermione and Ginny shared a look of concern as they realized they couldn't understand how much Luna had lost to The Kraang.

"Did you get any other messages from your dad?" Ginny asked.

"Yes he's found a new place to hide and sends his love."

"Don't worry Luna, Harry and his brothers beat The Kraang once. I'm sure they can do it again" Hermione assured her. "And this time I'm sure it'll be for good."

Luna gave her friends an appreciative smile just glad that she wasn't alone to deal with these feelings. The room fell into a comfortable quiet for a moment as the girls flipped through the family photos Pandora had left in her notebook. Though much to Hermione's personal frustration none of them were able to read anything concerning the witch's research into The Kraang or magic.

"Mummy was always cautious about her work" said Luna, explaining her mother's reasons for magically encoding her notes. "She must've been afraid of what could happen if they were stolen."

"And you don't have any idea what the counter spell could be?" asked Hermione but the younger girl didn't have a clue. The topic of Pandora's notebook came to an end as Neville and Ron then walked in.

"Any luck?" asked Ginny.

"Grabbed a few hairs from the gorillas and stuck them in a cupboard after leaving a couple of drugged cakes for them." Neville grinned.

"Honestly, those two are thick" Ron commented. "Who eats random cakes in a hallway?"

Hermione took the hair samples and placed them in two vials of Polyjuice potion. She explained that the potion would last only for one hour and that it was important that they question Malfoy and leave before then. So despite the potions mud like appearance Ron and Neville were then transformed into Crabbe and Goyle respectively.

"Wow I can't believe it worked" said Ginny.

"I know" said Hermione. "I mean, I read about it but actually seeing it…"

"Tell me about it" Ron/Crabbe muttered, examining himself in a mirror provided by the Room. "I'm just glad this isn't permanent."

"We'd better get going" said Neville. "We've only got an hour to find Malfoy."

"Actually it's more like fifty-eight minutes now" said Luna.

* * *

Once again thanks to Fred and George's map it was easy to find their target exiting a classroom in the dungeons.

"There you two are" said Malfoy with his usual arrogant drawl. "You two been pigging out in the great hall all this time?"

"Food good" Neville grunted, shrugging in what he hoped was in a Goyle like manner. Apparently it worked as Malfoy simply shrugged and led the way into the Slytherin common room.

Whereas the Gryffindor common room was designed to be warm, comfortable, and inviting; the Slytherin room was dark and dank, fitting for being located in the dungeons. The walls were a dark rough stone, illuminated by round greenish lamps and elaborately carved mantelpieces surrounded the main fireplace.

"So I hear another group of mudbloods were attacked" Malfoy snickered. "It's only a matter of time before the Heir gets his first kill."

Of course Neville and Ron knew about the most recent attack; a group of first year Hufflepuffs were found petrified the previous night. It took everything they had to convince Harry to leave for the weekend after he found out.

"I only wish he could go after Potter" said Malfoy, his arrogant drawl slowly becoming more sinister. "But I suppose it's only a matter of time. Honestly I'm almost thankful to old Lucius for releasing me."

"Wh-what?" Ron questioned, taking an involuntary step back.

"Yes now I can continue my noble work" Malfoy continued, his eyes turning a sinister red. To Neville and Ron's horror the ghostly image of a tall, dark haired, pale skinned teenager then appeared, overlapping over Draco's body.

"Like I said I only wish he could go after Potter" said Draco. "But I suppose I can start with his pathetic friends" said the ghostly teen.

Realizing that their ruse had failed Neville and Ron drew their wands as Draco/ghost teen began to hiss sinisterly.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Leave a comment/review.


	17. The Manhattan Project, Part 1

AN:I just want to thank Cucaracha2 for creating the covers for the HPTMNT stories.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

* * *

"Hey guys what's up?" Harry greeted as he teleported into Donatello's lab.

"Something weirds been going on" said Raph, calling his youngest brother over to join him and Mikey as they watched Donnie work on his computer.

"Yeah we've been getting these weird earthquakes" said Donnie, as he worked to make sense of the strange phenomenon.

"Earthquakes in New York?" Harry said skeptically. "Ok that doesn't even remotely sound right.

"Hey I found something" said Donnie, pointing to numerous blips on the computer display of the city. "I've been graphing the earthquake epicenters. They're happening in a pattern that's not at all random."

"Is that awesome or awesome bad?" asked Mikey.

"Awesome bad" Donnie said worriedly. "I've got weird energy readings under the epicenters. I think some kind of tech is causing the quakes."

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Raph questioned.

"It's got to be The Kraang" said Harry.

"At least someone's thinking" Raph muttered, glaring at an absent minded Mikey, prompting him to slap the orange turtle.

* * *

As his brothers focused on the strange earthquakes; in the dojo Leonardo found Splinter meditating under the tree. The turtle felt it was time to talk his father about Karai.

"Master Splinter, tonight me and the guys got into a fight with some Foot" said Leo, now kneeling next to his father. "And I tried to tell Karai that you were her father."

Splinter's eyes shot open in surprise at the news and he couldn't help but glare at his eldest son.

"I thought if she knew the truth she might come over to our side" the blue turtle explained.

Getting to his feet, Splinter started walking away from his son in an effort to bleed off his frustrations.

"There is a saying: he who runs his mouth gets a face full of nunchaku" said Splinter.

"They say that in Japan?" Leo asked skeptically.

"They would if you were there" the rat master quipped. Splinter then took a calming breath and shut his eyes for a moment, calming his emotions. "Still your heart is in the right place. Perhaps it is time she knew the truth."

"Maybe you should tell the others, Sensei" Leo suggested, thinking that this was no longer something they could keep between them and while it would be difficult, Splinter ultimately agreed.

* * *

Hedwig and the brothers all gathered in the dojo, waiting patiently for Splinter to find the words he needed.

"This is difficult." Splinter began, turning away from his family in an effort to hide his pain. "The child I had thought I had lost in the fire Miwa is Karai, my daughter."

Splinter could feel his heart breaking as his mind was flooded with the painful memories of the past. Even know he still remembers the scene of old family home lit a blaze and the frightened cries of his baby daughter. Only now there is a new image more painful than the others: Oroku Saki, the Shredder carrying Miwa away.

"Furry became flame. And flame darkened the world with smoke. And in that darkness, Shredder stole Miwa away. I thought she had perished but she was raised by Shredder as **his** daughter and trained as a deadly Foot assassin."

Splinter's words left them all with the exception of Leonardo shocked in disbelief.

"Splinter" Hedwig muttered, moving to stand by her friend in support.

"Sensei, she's still our enemy" said Raph, refusing to allow his sympathies for his father to change his view on the situation. "She was raised by Shredder."

"Yeah, how can we ever trust her?" Donnie said in agreement.

Hedwig then silenced the boys with her harshest glare. She understood that this wasn't the time for such words, Splinter was in enough pain.

"There is good in her. I know this" said Splinter, staring into the old family photo of him with Tang Shen and Miwa. "The truth must be told. And it too will be an earthquake."

Sensing that Splinter needed a moment alone, Hedwig then pushed the boys out into the living room. But Harry couldn't help but take one last glance at the hunched over form of his hurting father. Karai's situation reminding him of his own back when he didn't know the truth about his birth parents.

 _I hope she accepts the truth too, father._

* * *

In Shredder's throne room, Karai gathers with Rahzar, Fish Face, and Baxter Stockman in wait for the return of their master.

"Father should've been back hours ago with his new little secret weapon" said Karai.

"I heard rumors it's a new mutant" said Fish Face. "Part woman, part tuna; all lover."

"I hope not. I'm allergic to fish" said Stockman. "Nothing personal, Xever" he quickly added once the snakehead mutant started glaring at him.

"All I know is that he's deadly assassins" said Rahzar. "The Kraang turned him into a mutant when he was a kid, decades ago."

A precession of Foot bots then marched into the room, lining up in two rows, they bowed their heads signaling the return of their master. Shredder then entered radiating as much power as ever, pausing only to take in Bradford's new appearance.

"Master Shredder" Rahzar said in greeting, bowing his head low.

"You look terrible Bradford" Shredder commented, before taking his throne. "I have returned and I bring with me the most feared assassin in all of Asia: Tiger Claw."

A large anthropomorphic tiger dressed in a blue scar, and what could be considered typical bounty hunter attire consisting of a leather vest over a short sleeved shirt, equipped with ammo holsters, leather pants with two high tech side arms attached. Though in contrast with the rest of his outfit, Tiger Claw also carried a small jetpack equipped to his back.

The tiger mutant marched confidently to the base of Shredder's throne, looking upon his men with disdain.

"This is your secret weapon, Father" Karai said skeptically. "Another freak."

"This is the Foot Clan you promised me?" Tiger Claw questioned, unimpressed with so far. "I must say Master Shredder; I am disappointed."

Insulted Karai quickly moved to draw her tantō only find her arm caught in the grip of a new arrival and with Tiger Claw's laser pistol aimed at her head.

"So this is your apprentice Tiger Claw" said Shredder.

Pulling her arm free, Karai turned to face the new arrival. Tiger Claw's apprentice was about her height, dressed in a dark purple kimono, and wearing a white Japanese fox mask that hid everything but long dark hair.

"Greetings Master Shredder, I am Kitsune" said the apprentice, revealing her to have the voice of a young woman.

Seeing that his apprentice had things under control, Tiger Claw holstered his gun.

"I honor you great Tiger Claw" said Fish Face, sucking up to the mighty assassin. "May I bring you and your apprentice refreshments."

"Milk. Skim" Tiger Claw said shortly.

"Ice water" said Kitsune in the same manner of her teacher.

As the pair turned to face Shredder, Karai feeling petty couldn't help but notice that Tiger Claw's tail had been cut off.

"Sensitive subject maybe; but shouldn't tigers have tails?" she asked mockingly.

"Don't mock me child" said Tiger Claw. "It was a rival who sliced off my tail. One day I will find it and he will pay the price!" he finished accepting the glass of milk from Xever

"If you can't keep your tail" Karai continued, only to fall silent as before she knew it Kitsune was at her neck, a ball of blue fire held next to the Foot princess's head.

"You should be silent" Kitsune said threateningly.

"Why because you're his little…"

"Silence Karai" Shredder commanded. "You will treat Tiger Claw with utmost respect. He is my new second-in-command."

"What!?" Karai snapped, pushing herself away from Kitsune. "I've earned that job. Not some oversized cat in a scarf!"

"Enough!" Shredder bellowed, putting an end to his daughter's tirade. "Tiger Claw, Kitsune take my daughter to capture Splinter and his students. Karai do not disobey him."

Karai could only stew in her anger as Tiger Claw smirked gloatingly at her.

* * *

Out in the city April and Casey were moving across rooftop in search of some action. Though Casey wasn't nearly as content as April.

"So April, vigilanting is cool and all but how about a real date" Casey complained.

"What do you call this?" April asked flirtatiously.

"Well I was thinking something a little cozier" said Casey, wrapping his arm around April. "You, me…."

"The Kraang!" April exclaimed, hearing a strange sound in the distance. She quickly moved to investigate leaving Casey's grasp much to the teen's disappointment.

"Nah, aliens would just mess up my mitts." It didn't take long for the pair to find a squad of Kraang bots marching through an alley into a strange alien portal.

"So those are the aliens you told me about?" he asked, as they spied on them from the rooftops.

"With the little brains inside of them, yeah" April confirmed. "What're they doing?"

Not about to give up a possible clue to the alien's invasion plans, April and Casey moved dropped down into the alley, taking cover behind a dumpster.

"The portal thing's a new trick" the redhead commented.

"I've got this red" said Casey, sliding his hockey mask on. Drawing his baseball bat, Casey snuck up on the last Kraang droid, knocking him aside before he could enter the portal. The Kraang made sure to return the favor, knocking Casey back with a solid punch.

As Casey prepared to square off against the Kraang droid, April decided to bring thins to a quick end, sneaking up on the Kraang, the edge of her tessen sliced straight through the mechanical body revealing the alien inside. With its android body destroyed the Kraang tried to make a run for it but Casey wasn't in the mood to let it get away and instead knocked it into a wall with his cricket bat.

With the aliens gone for the moment, April investigated the portal. Noticing what looked to be some kind of interface floating above the portal, she pressed its center button causing the portal to collapse into a small metal box.

"Let's take this to Donnie" said April, picking up the Kraang device. "Let him check it out."

"Why don't we take it to a real laboratory?" Casey asked, clearly not liking the idea of April spending time with the brainy turtle.

"Trust me Donnie's way ahead of most scientists" April said confidently, leading the way to the lair. "Come on."

Casey was left with no choice but to sulk and follow after the redhead.

* * *

Once they reached the lair, April and Casey had the brothers gather in Donatello's lab where she proceeded to demonstrate the Kraang portal device.

"Ok last year, The Kraang had to go through so much trouble just to open one portal" said Harry. "Now they're carrying them around in their pockets!" he shouted, throwing his arms in the air in defeat.

"Wow The Kraang are always one step ahead" said Donnie, choosing to ignore his brother's tirade. "I wonder if this is what's behind the earthquakes. We're going to have to test it."

"You sure that's a good idea, Donnie?" Leo questioned.

"If you turtles are going to be slow about it I'm going" Casey declared, pushing past Donnie and Leo.

"You're crazy! Nuts! Out of your gourd!" Raph snapped, pushing the teen aside. "I'm going first."

"Oh no you don't" said Harry, teleporting in the red turtle's path. "Me, first!" Harry then charged right into the portal followed closely by Raph.

"Come on, Red" said Casey, dragging April into the portal with him. And of course where April goes, Donnie follows leaving only Mikey and Leo left.

"Can't let them go alone, dude" said Mikey, following in after the others. With a sigh a reluctant Leonardo finally crossed through the portal but as luck would have it just as he passed through a sudden earthquake struck causing a rock from the ceiling to fall on to the portal device, shutting the gateway behind them.

* * *

The portal exited out into what one might imagine the inside of a thunder storm would look like. Just an endless void of dark clouds with our heroes standing between two rows of countless portals each leading to a different dimension.

"Ok this is weird" said Raph, summing up all their thoughts.

"Wow it's like the grand central station of dimensional travel" said Donnie. "The Kraang must use it as a gateway between realities."

"Guys we have a problem" said Harry, pointing to where their portal once was. "We just lost our ticket home!"

"There's thousands of doors. Everyone start searching for a way home" Leo ordered.

Following Leo's orders everyone broke split up and started checking portals. Each time finding different realities that ranging from beautiful and miraculous to downright creepy and bizarre. Though Casey probably made the strangest discovery.

"It's us!" Mikey exclaimed in shock as they all looked through a portal into what appeared to be alternate versions of themselves. "Why do we look like dorks. Especially Harry."

"Hey!"

"Take a good look dude."

The boy in the portal had his old lightning bolt scar, a short scrawny body, and black round framed glasses. Harry hated to admit it but his counterpart really was dorky looking.

"Ok fine" Harry admitted begrudgingly. "But you guys aren't much better."

The alternate turtles were all short and pudgy by comparison and were all wearing belts with buckles with their initials on them. Casey was wearing a tank top and torn grey sweatpants, along with his hockey mask so overall not that different. As for April she was dressed up in a yellow jumpsuit. All in all, they looked like they belonged in the 1980s.

"Guys look!" Leo called, summoning them to another portal. "I think it's Dimension X."

"Home of The Kraang" Raph explained to a confused looking Casey.

And what a home it was as they got their first look at The Kraang's home world, they could see alien metal structures, and crystal trees and a number of Kraang flying around in hover saucers. Unfortunately, a door opens both ways meaning it wasn't hard for The Kraang to spot the them.

With no way to shut the portal in time Harry and the others drew their weapons as Kraang saucers came rushing through the portal.

The saucers came in hot flying past the kids and laying down fire from above. Only their quick reflexes allowed them to avoid the deadly lasers but it'd take more than quick feet to survive this battle as a pair of Biotroids entered the fray.

Mikey was first on their list as the first Biotroid came out of the portal, swinging its gorilla arms at the orange turtle's head. Thankfully the brothers always stick together as Donnie came to Mikey's aid, using his staff as a vault to land a powerful kick to the techno-organic ape's chest, knocking it to the side. With its partner out of the way, the second Biotroid passed through the portal but this time Mikey was ready and let loose a barrage powerful strikes with his nunchucks. Unfortunately, the ape body was very solidly built and easily kicked the ninja turtle down the row of portals.

Skating up to the alien monstrosity, Casey decided to take his turn at a Biotroid. Using his momentum, the teenage vigilante decided to bypass the mountain of cyber muscle and went straight to the Kraang piloting it, giving the alien a rather intimate introduction to his hockey stick. The blow left the Kraang dazed, causing the Biotroid to fall over nearly crushing April thankfully as always Donnie was keeping an eye out for the redhead and pulled her out of the way.

"Thanks, D" said April.

"It was nothing" said Donnie, enjoying the moment. He'd always love it when he gets to play April's hero. "Look out!" the genius turtle cried, pulling his crush out of the way of a bolt of energy from a Kraang saucer.

Getting sick of the flying aliens, Harry threw a shuriken under the Kraang saucer as it passed overhead, damaging its engine and sending it spiraling out of control into a random portal. But the young ninja didn't have time to celebrate for a Biotroid had zeroed in on him.

Releasing its cable mounted nipple chainsaws the Biotroid forced Harry onto the defensive. It was only his training that allowed the boy to evade the deadly blades with an impressive display of gymnastics.

Seeing their brother in trouble Raph and Leo came to Harry's aid. Raph launched himself onto the Biotroid's shoulders, stabbing his sai into the base of where the Kraang's saucer connects to the ape body. With Raph distracting the Kraang piolet, Harry joined Leo in slashing their blades across the Biotroid's body. The tide quickly turned though as the Kraang directed the Biotroid to pull Raph off its shoulders, knocking Harry and Leo back as it used the red turtle as a bat.

With Leo and Harry out of the way for the moment, Raph was soon pinned under the powerful grip of the Biotroid. It wasn't looking good for the red turtle when suddenly April came to his rescue, throwing her tessen like a boomerang the kunoichi-in-training couldn't help but smirk as her war fan left the Kraang dazed. Seeing the opportunity Harry then moved to follow up, stabbing his tantō into the base of the Biotroid's neck, causing sparks to fly as the techno-organic body fell to the ground dead.

Enraged at the defeat of its allies the remaining Biotroid charged at the team like a rampaging bull. Despite their best efforts they were unable to slow its assault and Harry, Raph, Leo, and Mikey were sent flying into a portal.

"No guys!" Donnie cried, leading the way as he, April, and Casey moved to follow only for the portals to shut before they could reach them thanks to a sadistically grinning Kraang with a remote control to the portals.

"We've got to get that remote" said Casey, prompting the alien to toss it into a portal before taking its leave.

"You and your big mouth, Jones" Donnie grumbled.

"Hey I didn't see you stopping him!"

"Guys not now!" April snapped, directing their attention to the still present Biotroid that had now decided it was time to unleash the butt cannons, sending the trio running as lasers flew overhead. But the Kraang wasn't in the mood for a long chase and had the Biotroid make a might leap over their heads cutting off their escape.

"Out of my way Don, I've got this" Casey said confidently, brandishing his hockey stick.

Accepting the challenge, the Biotroid charged the vigilante, swiping at him with its powerful arms. But Casey's managed to roll under the attack, and moved behind the Kraang weapon setting himself up for a counter attack. Casey didn't hesitate and quickly smacked his hockey stick into the Biotroid's backside, causing it to stumble and get its head stuck in a portal. Wanting to put an end to this April and Donnie ran up and with some effort managed to push the Biotroid all the way through the portal, the sound of the Kraang's screams echoed out as it fell into an abyss in another dimension.

"That was too close" said April.

"Alright Donnie, how do we get out of here?" Casey demanded. "You're the expert gap tooth."

"Gap tooth?!" Donnie repeated incredulously. "Looked in a mirror lately cave mouth?!"

Ignoring Casey and Donnie's argument, April decided to check the portals for any sign of the missing brothers and a way home. But while she didn't find either of those she did find something interesting.

"Guys stop. Check this out." April called, summoning Donnie and Casey to her side.

"Looks like another part of Dimension X" Donnie commented.

"What is that?" Casey questioned, pointing to where a trio of Kraang droids were herding a giant alien worm through a portal.

Unfortunately, their spying didn't go unnoticed and before they knew it April, Donnie, and Casey were surrounded and held at gun point by a squad of Kraang droids.

Kraang1: "Surrender is optimum."

Kraang2: "Non-surrender will result in immediate disintegration."

Kraang 1: "Which is less optimum."

"For now play along" Donnie whispered, prompting April and Casey to join him in surrendering.

"For the record I do not count this as a surrender" Casey said stubbornly.

* * *

After being sent flying through a portal Harry, Raph, and Leo were lucky enough to arrive back in New York in their home dimension, though their landing was a bit more trash filled then any of them would of liked.

"What is with us and landing in dumpsters?" Harry questioned.

"Well they are everywhere" Mikey replied. "And they make a good landing cushion."

"I was being rhetorical."

Deciding to put a stop on what could be a long winded argument or perhaps more likely because he was feeling frustrated, Raph but an end to their conversation by delivering a quick slap to the back of Harry and Mikey's heads much to the younger brothers' annoyance.

Deciding it was better to just let it go Harry and Mikey fell silent as they followed their older brothers in climbing out of the dumpster.

"The others are still stuck there" said Leo, addressing the problem at hand.

"Yeah and the smart member of the team is trapped with them" said Raph. "This is your fault, Leo. If you hadn't gotten us…whoa"

Raph's attempt to start a fight fell short as the ground suddenly started shaking and Harry got his first taste of the strange New York earthquakes.

"Earthquake in New York, yep even after feeling one it just seems crazy" Harry commented.

"We've got to find the source of these quakes" said Leo, leading the way as the brothers left to investigate.

But unbeknownst to the brothers they weren't alone for they were being watched from the rooftops by none other than Karai, Kitsune, and the fearsome Tiger Claw.

"You have your instructions" said Tiger Claw, ordering the two kunoichi to take their positions. With everything falling into place the tiger mutant leapt down into the alleyway cutting off the brothers' path.

"Who's the hell is that?!" Raph demanded.

"You may call me **Tiger Claw** " he declared.

"I knew it! I was totally going to name him, Tiger Claw" said Mikey.

Sensing danger the brothers quickly drew their weapons and the tiger mutant did not hesitate to do the same, drawing one of his laser pistols.

"I ask only once. Summon your rat master" Tiger Claw demanded.

"Sorry pal but I'm not a cat person" Raph quipped, prompting the assassin to respond with laser fire causing the boys to scatter for cover.

Raph jumped up onto an alley wall attempting to use it springboard himself at the assassin but Tiger Claw had anticipated this and quickly shot at the red turtle's foot, the blast sending him flying off the wall and rolling along the ground.

In response to the attack on his brother Leo charged at Tiger Claw, swinging his swords in an attempt to cut down the powerful mutant. But once again experience won out as the tiger mutant simple sidestepped the attack and moved behind the blue turtle. Leo was quick to respond, turning on his heel, keeping up his attack but the tiger mutant continued to stay one step ahead of him, leaping over Leo's head and retaliating with a spread of laser fire, forcing the blue ninja turtle back.

"You are nothing but cubs" Tiger Claw taunted, drawing his second pistol.

Never being one to like being underestimated, Harry came at Tiger Claw at full speed, using his speed clones in hopes of confusing the mutant. But to Harry's surprise not only did Tiger Claw easily evade his attacks, the tiger mutant was able to counter firing a freeze ray from his second pistol trapping the boy's leg to the ground in a block of ice, leaving him helpless as he stared down the barrel of one of Tiger Claw's pistol.

Though feeling hesitant to charge head first at Tiger Claw after seeing him make quick work of his brothers, Mikey wasn't about to let the assassin kill Harry and quickly threw a spray of shuriken at the mutant gaining his attention.

"Heh, nice kitty I think I've got some catnip for you" Mikey chuckled nervously, not liking the sensation of being under Tiger Claw's glare.

With a savage roar, Tiger Claw fired his freeze pistol at Mikey. Thankfully the orange turtle was quick to react and managed to stay ahead of Tiger Claw's blasts, jumping around the alleyway.

Mikey soon got a reprieve as Tiger Claw was forced to stop shooting as he moved to dodge the now free Harry's fire punch. The young ninja kept on the attack hoping that the pressure would eventually cause the tiger mutant to make a mistake. But Tiger Claw was better than that; changing ammo cartridges as he dodged Harry's latest attempt to hit him, the tiger mutant countered, firing a net from his pistol. While surprised by the change in attack, Harry was quick to adapt and used his tantō to slice through the net; inadvertently walking right into Tiger Claw's trap as he used the split second distraction to land a brutal kick to the boy's chest sending him flying to the back of the alley, landing by the now recovered Leo and Raph.

"Come on bros, we got to get to high ground" said Mikey, jumping onto a fire escape. Agreeing with him, Raph, Leo, and Harry moved to follow, with Tiger Claw shooting after them.

But once again they were unknowingly playing right into the mutant assassin's hands for just as he reached the top of the fire escape a chain of energy hooked around Harry's ankle and started pulling him away.

"Harry!" Raph cried in concern, reaching out for his youngest brother. Harry struggled to reach for Raph's hand but a shot from Tiger Claw forced his hand back, and leaving him helpless as he is pulled through a window into a neighboring building.

 _Excellent work, Kitsune_ Tiger Claw thought to himself, activating his jetpack he followed after the three turtles leaving Harry to his apprentice.

* * *

Separated from his brothers, Harry was dragged through an open window into an old storage warehouse. Sensing that the chain was made of magical energy, Harry used his Blood Vein to absorb the magic and shattered the chain, dropping himself onto the warehouse floor.

Landing on his feet, Harry started searching the warehouse for any sign of whoever snuck up on him but all he could see were aisles of shelves lined with boxes of junk. Cautiously the young ninja moved through the aisles, constantly scanning for enemy movement.

Suddenly a glimmer of light caught Harry's attention, prompting him to step to the side just in time to avoid what was revealed to be an arrow. But when Harry moved to inspect the weapon he was shocked to see it fade from existence, revealing itself to be a conjured item.

 _Ok stay calm Harry, it looks like you're dealing with a magical._ Now on guard for the slightest hint of magic, Harry was certainly surprised when he was suddenly struck with a very real solid kick to the side, sending him crashing into the one of the storage shelves.

"Hmm, you took that hit well little boy" said Kitsune, walking out into the open.

"And who the heck, are you?" Harry demanded.

"I am Kitsune and you are my prey." If Harry had any doubt that this was one who pulled him away from his brothers, they went up in smoke as Kitsune conjured half a dozen daggers and sent them flying after the young ninja.

Only his quick reflexes kept Harry from turning into a pin cushion, leaping up on top of one of the shelves. Kicking off the shelf, Harry launched himself at Kitsune only to pass right through her, revealing it to be an illusion.

"I'm guessing I'm the first magical you've met that knows how to fight" said Kitsune, appearing behind Harry, amusement in her voice. "Let's hope you can keep up."

Spinning on his heel, Harry aimed a back kick at Kitsune's head only for the masked kunoichi to grab his leg.

"Too slow." Releasing Harry's leg, Kitsune then sent him flying across the room with a powerful blast of magic.

"Not impressed" said Harry, flipping himself around midair to land on his feet. He could feel his temper flaring as Kitsune had the nerve to start casually walking towards him as if the boy was no threat at all. _Let's see how you like it._

Tapping into his magic, Harry summoned a row of shelves from behind Kitsune causing them to fly towards the deadly assassin.

"I hope this isn't all you have for me" Kitsune's body was suddenly surrounded by a dome of magical energy shielding her as the shelves shattered on impact.

"Trust me, I've got plenty!" Harry growled, teleporting within Kitsune's barrier and coming at her with his Raikiri attack. Caught by surprise, the masked assassin just managed to sidestep Harry, his Raikiri slicing off the sleeve of her kimono as it grazed Kitsune's arm.

Recovering her focus, Kitsune then grabbed Harry by his outstretched arm and countered with a series of powerful jabs to the stomach. Releasing Harry's arm, she followed up with a devastating blast of magical energy, sending the boy crashing into a pile of crates.

Digging himself out, Harry was shocked when he caught sight of Kitsune's exposed arm.

"Did you think you were the first magical to be touched by The Kraang" said Kitsune, holding up her arm, revealing it to be covered in Blood Vein marks. "Still it's a pity. So few of us actually survive the experience."

 _Great so we've both been a Kraang experiment_ Harry thought miserably, remembering his capture during their first infiltration of TCRI. _Ok time to get creative._

Kitsune scoffed as Harry threw a spray of shuriken at her only to be caught by surprise as he followed up with a blast of magical energy, banishing his throwing stars at the assassin. Caught off guard by the increase in speed, Kitsune had no chance to defend as the shuriken dug into her arm.

"Now that's more like it." Kitsune then started walking calmly towards Harry, sparks of magical energy lashing out around her.

 _Ok yeah, she's definitely tougher than Quirrelmort._ Brandishing his tantō, Harry charged at Kitsune only to be stopped dead in his tracks as the floor beneath him rose up and wrapped around him, trapping him in concreate.

"I must say I'm impressed" said Kitsune, walking up to the trapped Harry. "I'd love to finish you but Master Shredder has plans for you and your brothers." Her hand glowing red, Kitsune then placed her hand on Harry's shoulder hitting him with a stunning charm.

Harry struggled to stay awake but Kitsune's overpowered charm eventually won out and the young ninja slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Up on the rooftops Leo, Mikey, and Raph continue to struggle against Tiger Claw's assault. The assassin's ability to read their movements kept him one step ahead of the turtles, much to their growing frustrations.

"We've got to find Harry" said Mikey, concerned for their missing brother.

"Then let's hurry and skin this cat" Raph growled. Raph charged at Tiger Claw, intent on driving his sai into the tiger mutant's chest only for the assassin to sidestep his attack and countered, firing a bola from his pistol.

Caught by surprise, Raph was unable to dodge and was caught and pinned to the ground. With Raphael out of the way, Tiger Claw turned his attention to Michelangelo and Leonardo opening fire on the pair.

Using his swords to deflect the blasts from Tiger Claw's guns, Leo was able to close the distance and aimed his blades at the tiger mutant's chest only for Tiger Claw to use his jetpack to take to the sky, preserving his distance advantage.

Unable to strike back Leo and Mikey were trapped on the defensive as Tiger Claw fired on them from above. Things only got worse as one of Tiger Claw's blasts, tripped Mikey knocking him to the ground, leaving him open for the assassin to swoop down and capture him by the leg, leaving Leo as the last one standing.

"You are defeated. Summon your master or the little one goes into the furnace" Tiger Claw threatened, dangling Mikey over the building's smoke stack.

"I'd do what he says" said Kitsune, phasing into view with a captive Harry. "After all you're all out of options."

Leo tightened his grip on his sword in frustration as he acknowledged just how bad their situation was.

"Don't do it Leo" said Mikey, struggling in Tiger Claw's grasp.

"It's a trap for Splinter" said Raph.

"Of course it is!" Leo snapped. "Tell me the part where I have a choice."

* * *

Down in the lair's dojo, Splinter was enjoying a peaceful meditation when suddenly a ringing sounded from his room.

"Splinter is it?" Hedwig asked worriedly, running into the dojo.

"Yes the cheese phone." Splinter confirmed. "Truly an emergency." Rushing to where they kept the novelty phone, shaped like a cheese wheel; Splinter did not hesitate to answer the call. _"Moshi, Moshi._ Leonardo, what is the problem?"

"Sensei we need your help."

"Do not fear my son. I am on my way." Splinter then hung up the phone and looked to the surface, look of determination on his face.

"I'm coming with you" said Hedwig.

"No. If things should worsen we will need you to rescue us."

* * *

Back up on the factory rooftop, Leo, Harry, Mikey, and Raph have been tied together and left to wait against the edge, inches from falling into the furnace below.

"I can't believe you called him" said Raph. "If anything happens to Splinter…"

"What else could I do?" Leo interrupted.

As the brothers argued, Tiger Claw was getting impatient.

"The rat, where is he?!" he demanded but the brothers just quietly stared back at him defiantly. "One push and you will all fall into the furnace."

"Just you wait, Tiger Claw. Splinter's going to take both you and your little sidekick out!" said Harry.

"Silence! I grow tired of waiting." Said Tiger Claw, using his foot to push the brothers towards the edge. "Your lives end now."

"Oh man, this is it" Mikey whimpered. "I love you guys. Raph, it was me who ate your last slice of chocolate jelly bean pizza. I'm sorry man. I was so hungry."

Just as it looked to be the end for them, Kitsune came flying over Tiger Claw's head landing painfully on her back, by his feet. A smile broke out on the brothers' faces as they realized this could only mean one thing, Splinter had arrived.

"Release my sons" Splinter demanded, looking down on them from the next rooftop. "Now!"

" _Ancient Proverb says: "Even a cornered rat will bite a cat." Is that so?"_ said Tiger Claw, shifting to his native Japanese.

" _Come find out."_

Tiger Claw made the first move, firing a rifle modified to fire a freeze ray at Splinter but the ninja master was quick on his feet and easily evaded every shot and was quickly closing in, forcing Tiger Claw to use his jetpack to keep to his distance.

Staying on the far side of the roof, Tiger Claw continued to fire on Splinter hoping to keep the ninja master at a distance. Thinking that he'd be too distracted with evading Tiger Claw, Kitsune used her magic to teleport behind Splinter, a conjured dagger in hand. But as he once told Harry, as a master ninja Splinter was able sense even the slightest disturbance in air flow.

Catching Kitsune by surprise, Splinter grabbed the collar of her kimono and pulled her into the path of Tiger Claw's freeze ray, trapping her in a block of ice.

Tiger Claw growled in frustration at the ease in which Splinter dealt with his apprentice. His rage only served to blind him as before he knew it Splinter had already closed the distance between them, using his cane to knock away Tiger Claw's rifle he delivered a serious of quick jabs, knocking the tiger mutant back.

"I prefer to slice you into bite sized pieces" said Tiger Claw, drawing a sword from behind his back. Charging the ninja master the warriors clashed as Tiger Claw's sword met Splinter's cane.

* * *

Unaware of the battle ragging on the city rooftops, Donnie, Casey, and April were led by a Kraang squad through a portal into the city's subway tunnels.

Kraang1: "You will continue marching from the place you are to the place you are not yet."

"At least we're back in our own dimension" said Donnie.

"Didn't they mention feeding us something?" asked Casey. "I'm hungry."

"No they said they'd feed us to something" April corrected. "Something called a…"

"Kraathatrogon" said Donnie. "Which is…actually I have no idea what that is."

"Well we can wait around to be eaten or we can make a move!"

Emphasizing his point, Casey deployed his glove's taser shocking the nearest Kraang droid. Following his lead, April threw her tessen at a second Kraang, knocking it flat on its back. Before the remain Kraang could open fire, Donnie threw a shuriken at nearby steam pipe blinding the aliens and giving the trio the chance to escape.

Leaving their captors behind the trio found themselves in an abandoned section of the New York subway.

"Wow the old pneumatic subway" said Donnie, recognizing where they were. "Built in the 1800s nobody uses them anymore."

"So what's that gross slobbering sound?" asked April, thinking that an unused track sound be quieter.

"Sounds worse than Mikey eating pizza" the purple turtle commented.

Reaching the end of the tunnel the trio were shocked to find Kraang machinery. The aliens in question were busy herding the giant worms from Dimension X, hooking them up to the machine containing a giant tank of mutagen.

"Those must be the Kraathatrogon" said Donnie, pointing to the large alien worms.

They watched as the Kraathatrogon roared, struggling against the Kraangs' attempts to herd them, the worm's trashing causing the chamber to shake.

"It's the worms" Donnie realized. "They're the cause of the earthquakes."

"But why bring the worms here?" Casey questioned.

"Look" said April, pointing to where a Kraang droid was attaching a milking tube to what looked to be a sort of udder on the Kraathatrogon. "They're milking them for mutagen?"

"By Darwin's beard" Donnie gasped. "This is where the mutagen comes from. Fascinating and…"

"Disgusting" April commented. "Stop that" she told Casey, feeling the boy rubbing against her butt.

"I'm not doing anything" Casey denied.

Now curious the trio looked down to see a baby Kraathatrogon, only the size of a small dog with the face of a human baby, rubbing up against her. Unsure of what to do in this situation Casey decided to default to violence and hit the worm with his hockey stick. Unfortunately, this caused the baby alien worm to let out a loud screech of pain alerting the Kraang to their presence.

Kraang1: "Kraang we have been discovered in the place that was meant to be undiscovered."

Kraang2: "Unleash the Kraathatrogon!"

Casey, Donnie, and April were frozen in terror as they stared down a fully grown Kraathatrogon, the giant worm releasing a blood chilling screech as it loomed ever closer.

"I don't think I have a big enough hockey stick for that thing" said Casey, finding his voice.

With no chance of actually fighting the terrifying beast the trio did the only thing they could do and ran for their lives with the Kraathatrogon not far behind.

* * *

Back on the rooftop, Tiger Claw was learning just why Splinter is considered one of the greatest ninja master. Try as he might there was nothing Tiger Claw could do that Splinter couldn't easily block or evade, leaving him open for the ninja master's counter attacks.

"Kick his butt, Sensei!" Harry cheered, watching as Splinter smacked his cane across the tiger mutant's face.

"You'll pay for that rodent" Tiger Claw growled. Charging at his prey, Tiger Claw brought his sword down aiming a vicious strike for the rat mutant's head but Splinter easily dodged, countering with a series of quick jabs to the chest.

His anger growing Tiger Claw made a wild swing of sword, slicing through Splinter's cane as he tried to block the blade.

"Now you are defenseless" Tiger Claw said confidently, thinking that the advantage was now his.

"A ninja is never defenseless" said Splinter, making his point as a threw a trio of kunai at Tiger Claw.

While able to deflect the first two knives, Tiger Claw could only gasp as he realized their true purpose was to distract from Splinter's third kunai slicing through his jetpack robbing him of his method of escape.

With no way to quickly gain distance Tiger Claw was left wide open as Splinter sent him reeling with a devastating flying kick.

"You got him, Sensei!" Mikey cheered.

"Slap the stripes off that cat!" Raph added.

Tiger Claw was quickly being overwhelmed by Splinter's relentless assault of quick precise attacks. Once more swinging his sword, Tiger Claw played into Splinter's hands as the ninja master caught him by the arm. Twisting his wrist, Splinter relieved Tiger Claw of his sword and followed up a few quick nerve strikes, leaving the tiger mutant's arm hanging limply.

Now disarmed in more ways than one, Tiger Claw stumbled back and fired a bola from his pistol.

"You will not trip me up so easily" said Splinter, jumping over and catching the bola with his foot before throwing it back at Tiger Claw.

Ducking to avoid his own snare, Tiger Claw was caught off guard as Splinter was on in him in an instant, using his sword to knock away Tiger Claw's gun the ninja master pelted the assassin with a number of quick powerful jabs pushing him to the edge of the rooftop.

"Shall we see if a cat always lands on his feet" said Splinter, holding Tiger Claw at sword point.

"Now!" Tiger Claw called out. A moment later Splinter felt a sharp pain as removed a dart from his neck. And as all strength left his body, Splinter realized that it was a poisoned dart. Things only got worse as Karai stepped into the open, revealing herself as the shooter.

"Miwa" Splinter gasped, reaching desperately for his daughter before falling to his knees.

Karai paused in her approach, staring at the man she believed to have killed her mother in confusion. Some long dormant part of her wondering about the significance of the name 'Miwa'. But all too soon that curiosity turned to rage as Shredder's lies returned to the forefront of her mind.

"No, Karai don't do this!" Leo begged. "Splinter is your father. Your true father Hamato Yoshi."

"Lier!" Karai snapped, marching over to the captive brothers. "You'd say anything to save him!"

"No Karai it's true" the blue turtle insisted but his words fell on deaf ears.

"Enough if you won't be silent" Karai drew her tantō, holding it high overhead moments away from finishing Leonardo. "Then I'll silence you."

* * *

Thanks for reading. Leave a comment/review.


	18. The Manhattan Project, Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

"Enough if you won't be silent" Karai drew her tantō, holding it high overhead moments away from finishing Leonardo. "Then I'll silence you."

Harry, Raph, Leo, and Mikey were helpless as Karai brought down her blade intent on lopping off, Leonardo's head when suddenly they were saved at the last minute by Tiger Claw of all people; the deadly assassin blocking the princess of the Foot Clan's tantō with his sword inches from the blue turtle's head.

"Master Shredder desires them alive" Tiger Claw explained. "He wants the pleasure of finishing them himself."

"Fine" said Karai, sheathing her weapon. "Let's deal with the rat first."

"Leave him alone, Karai!" Raph growled. "Or you're gonna answer to me."

But Tiger Claw and Karai simply ignored Raphael's threats, turning their attention to the weakened Splinter.

"My sons" Splinter said weakly, pulling out hidden shuriken from inside his. "Go now!" throwing the shuriken at his sons' bindings, Splinter frees Mikey, Raph, Leo, and Harry. "Run" he urged them, taking a kick to the chest from Tiger Claw for his troubles, falling to a lower rooftop, unconscious.

"Splinter!" Leo cried, wanting to go to their father's aid. But knowing that they were currently out matched, Raph grabs his brother by the arm stopping him.

"We got to come back from him, Leo" said Raph. "Move!"

Raph led the way as the brothers took off as Tiger Claw opened fire on them.

"Don't let them escape!" Karai cried, rushing after them.

Tiger Claw's laser fire had the brothers trapped on a fire escape. The tiger mutant rushed to sink his claws into them but just as about to reach his prey, Mikey dropped a smoke bomb, covering their escape as they disappeared into the night.

"At least we still have the rat" said Karai, glaring at the downed ninja master.

* * *

Unaware of the danger to his father, Donnie along with Casey and April are running for their lives as the deadly Kraathatrogon chased them through the subway tunnels.

"Run faster!" Donnie screamed, as the Kraang worm grew ever closer.

"We got to slow it down" said April, seeing no way for them to outrun the worm.

Wanting to impress April, Casey volunteered himself for the job and skated back towards the Kraathatrogon, ignoring April's cries to the contrary.

"Eat this!" Casey challenged the worm, throwing a can of spray paint into its gapping maw. For a moment as the worm writhed it appeared as if the unusual choice of weapon had worked, but the Kraathatrogon quickly recovered and resumed hunting its prey, more determined than ever.

With the alien worm proving to be unstoppable it was a welcomed offering of good luck when Donnie spotted a ladder access to the surface. With a mighty leap the purple turtle jumped up onto the ladder, holding his staff out for his friends to grab onto. April was quick to follow Donnie's lead, grabbing onto the turtle's staff and was happily pulled to safety but things weren't looking so good for Casey.

"Jones, the staff!" Donnie urged, holding his weapon out further for the teen.

With the Kraathatrogon closing in on him, Casey forced his legs to skate faster as used his momentum to make one desperate leap to safety but just as his finger's grazed the wood of Donnie's staff the Kraathatrogon struck swallowing Casey whole.

"No Casey!" They cried, but there was nothing they could do as the Kraathatrogon continued down the tunnel.

"He's gone. He's gone" April cried heartbrokenly, leaning into Donnie's chest for emotional support.

"I'm so sorry April. I truly am" said Donnie. Casey might not have been his favorite person; probably didn't help that they were both clearly crushing on the same girl. But Donnie never would've wished him such a fate.

Mourning the death of their friend, Donnie and April climbed up the ladder, surfacing in an alley.

"This is so terrible" April said miserably. "Poor Casey. We have to find a way to stop those Kraang worms once and for al-ah!"

The pair along with the rest of the city were forced to brace themselves as New York experienced yet another earthquake courtesy of The Kraang.

"You're right about that" Donnie agreed. "And we know one man that knows more about The Kraang than anyone."

"Jack Kurtzman" April realized. "Then let's hope he hasn't changed safe houses yet."

* * *

As April and Donnie searched for Kurtzman, Harry, Raph, and Leo returned to the lair where Hedwig went to work patching the boys up.

"I can't believe they got Splinter" Harry said dejectedly.

"This is your fault Leo!" Raph accused. "If you hadn't called Splinter, none of this would've happened!"

"I didn't have a choice Raph" said Leo. "It was him or Mikey. I thought-thought Sensei would've taken care of them."

"Well you thought wrong!"

"That's enough Raphael!" Hedwig snapped. "Splinter knew the risks when he decided to leave. Now he's counting on us to rescue him."

"Hedwig's right" said Mikey, jumping to his feet. "We know where they took him, Shredder's Lair. We do this for Splinter! There comes a time brothers, where history is forged like melted cheese. It sticks together as one but is still soft and squishy in the middle. Are you with me?!"

"Well if you're saying let's go save Splinter then I'm in" said Harry, putting his hand in.

"Lamest speech ever but I'm with you" said Raph, doing the same.

"Let's do this" said Leo, joining his brothers. As the boys put their hands in they were surprised when Hedwig did the same.

"As if I could last around here without Splinter" Hedwig joked.

With their mission set Hedwig and the boys prepared to storm Shredder's lair. They all knew that failure wasn't an option; either they left with Splinter or they wouldn't leave at all.

* * *

As his family prepared for a rescue mission, Splinter lay helpless in Shredder's throne room, his arms bound in chains, surrounded by his arch enemy's top henchmen.

"Nice work, Tiger Claw" Fish Face praised. "You captured the great Splinter."

"So is the poison going to finish him?" asked Rahzar.

"I must admit; I'm curious about that as well" said Kitsune. "Most men would've expired by now."

"Yes" Tiger Claw agreed. "But the poison has only weakened him. He may be small but he is tough as iron."

As discussion came to an end once Shredder with Karai at his side entered the chamber. Ordering Bradford and Xever away, the leader of the Foot Clan turned his attention to his hated enemy.

"Hamato Yoshi. So it has come to this a wretched rat man waiting to be put out of his misery."

"At least I do not wear a mask; hiding what little humanity I have left" Splinter countered.

"It is because of you that I wear this mask!" Shredder snapped, but Splinter kept his composure.

"All these years you continue to deceive yourself" Splinter's eyes softened as his gaze shifted to his daughter. "And everyone around you."

"You dare" Enraged by Splinter's words, Shredder extended his gauntlet blades. "Now it ends!" he declared, bringing his blades down moments away from ending his greatest enemy's life.

"No Father!" Karai cried out at the last second, causing Shredder to stop his attack, his blades mere inches from Splinter's neck.

"You would stop me?!" Shredder snarled, turning his hateful glare at Karai but she didn't back down.

"You'd kill your greatest enemy while he's poisoned and chained. What about honor? Everything you taught me?!"

"The girl is right Master Shredder" said Tiger Claw.

"Hmm, very well" Shredder relented, sheathing his blades. "Gather the Foot. I shall offer Hamato Yoshi one last fight."

Shredder then left the chamber followed by Kitsune and Tiger Claw. As she moved to follow, Karai couldn't help but glance at the man she was raised to believe was her enemy.

"Why did you help me?" Splinter asked, wanting to believe this was a sign that there was still a sense of mercy inside her despite the Shredder's influence.

"I don't know" Karai said honestly. "Maybe because you look so pathetic."

"You have your mother's spirit. So fierce and yet so scared."

"Never speak of my mother again!" the deadly kunoichi snapped, rage and pain overwhelming the strange feelings of mercy she had felt. "You ruined my family. You ruined all of our lives."

As Karai left, Splinter tried to tell her the truth that it was Oroku Saki that had killed Tang Shen. But in his weakened state his voice fell to a soft whisper before he finally collapsed, the poison draining more of his strength as he fell into a slight delirium whispering to himself the name of his hated enemy.

* * *

On the other side of the city, April and Donnie were in luck and had managed to track down Jack Kurtzman. Turns out Kurtzman hadn't lost his touch as an investigator as he had already learned of the Kraang plot, that he had dubbed the Manhattan Project.

Currently April was trying to entertain herself with the tabloids as Donnie and Kurtzman discussed the worms, patiently waiting for them to reach the subject of how to stop them.

"So theses worms are only children. How big are the adults?" asked Donnie.

"Huge. Some are hundreds of feet long" said Kurtzman, unrolling a diagram of the Kraathatrogon on to the table. "The Kraang have been importing them from Dimension X to suck out their mutagen. It's kind of like milking a giant cow."

"Ok we get it, thanks" April said in disgust. "So, how do we stop them?"

"No clue how to stop them. But I know The Kraang ride theses puppies. You see these antennae on its head? They pull them like the reins on a horse."

"Gross."

Watching as Kurtzman started illustrating his point, moving a salt shaker across the table in a bucking motion. The grains of salt falling onto the diagram of the alien worm was giving Donnie an idea.

"Why didn't I think of it before? Salt!" Donnie exclaimed, much to his audience's confusion.

"Salt? What're you talking ab…" April paused as her T-phone suddenly started ringing. Thinking it might be one of their missing members she quickly answered and much to her surprise it was a very much alive Casey Jones.

"Hey, Red" Casey greeted, from inside the belly of the Kraathatrogon. "So I'm kind of trapped inside this giant worm thing. It's cool, I'm alive and stuff."

"You're inside the worm! Wait you get a signal in there" said April, genuinely surprised at both Casey's survival and the fact he could actually make a call from literally inside the belly of the beast.

"Yeah I think it's trying to digest me" said the teen vigilante, getting the redhead back on topic. "Could use a little help."

"Sit tight Casey…err don't go anywhere" April then pulled away from her phone smiling as she happily informed Donnie of Casey's survival.

* * *

Back out in the city, Leonardo silently scales the side of Shredder's lair. Positioning himself on top of spire, he makes quick work of the Foot bot guard, using shuriken to take the droid's head off. A second guard doesn't fail to notice the disembodied head of its duplicate but before it can raise the alarms, a cloaked Harry reveals himself, stabbing his tantō through the robot's chest.

Nodding in approval of his youngest brother's use of his invisibility cloak, Leo led the way as they slipped inside Shredder's throne room.

Spotting their father's weakened form laying in the center of the room, Harry and Leo rushed to Splinter's side, relieved to find him still alive.

"Hang on Sensei, we're going to get you out of here" said Leo.

"Harry, Leonardo go now" Splinter demanded, not wanting his sons to risk themselves for him.

But it was too late as the torches lining the chamber erupted to life as Shredder stepped forth from behind his throne. Harry and Leo moved to draw their weapons to face the deadly master of the Foot Clan but before they could their arms were caught in the deadly grip of Tiger Claw.

Leo moved to draw his second sword but before he could, he and Harry found themselves encased in stone up to their necks as Kitsune and the rest of Shredder's top henchmen revealed their presence.

"I knew you'd come to us, Leo" Karai taunted.

"Where are the other turtles?" Shredder demanded, but Harry and Leo remained silent.

Sniffing the air Tiger Claw then confirmed that the boys had come alone. Satisfied, Shredder turned away and cut Splinter free, allowing his hated rival to climb to his feet.

"Then you shall watch the destruction of your master, Hamato Yoshi." Shredder declared.

Harry and Leo struggled against their bindings as it was clear from his wobbling that the poison was still affecting Splinter. But despite the pain of the toxin currently running through his body, Splinter did not back down as Shredder began his attack.

Harry and Leo could only watch helplessly as Splinter battled against the poison and Shredder and much to their terror, he was losing. Shredder was relentless in his assault forcing the weakened Splinter to stay on the defensive as he struggled to evade his attacks. But as Shredder knocked the rat mutant to the ground with a devastating kick to the chest it was clear that it just wasn't enough.

 _Come on guys_ Harry thought desperately, subtly using his Blood Vein to weakening his and Leo's prison.

Harry and Leonardo weren't the only ones not enjoying the sight of Splinter in pain. Karai too was finding the one-sided battle difficult to watch. Perhaps it was some long dormant feelings from before Shredder planted his lies inside the girl's head but for reasons that she couldn't explain, Karai could only look away as Shredder grabbed Splinter by his collar, moments away from running his gauntlet blades through the mutant's head.

Suddenly the city was struck by another quake, causing Shredder to drop Splinter as he and everyone else standing struggled to keep their balance. And that's when Splinter saw his chance as the quake caused the glass covering of Xever's tank started to crack. Waiting until, Shredder stumbled on to the glass, Splinter then jabbed his fingers into the crack causing the glass to shatter under Shredder's feet, dropping him into the pool.

Karai gasped at the sight of her father's impromptu dip but before she could say anything the room was once more thrown into chaos as fireworks started going off around them. With their enemies now distracted, Harry finished breaking himself and Leo free as Raph, Mikey, and Hedwig revealed themselves.

"Aw yeah, rescue time!" Mikey cheered, as he Raph, and Hedwig charged past the Foot elite to reach Splinter's side before vanishing in the smoke.

Enraged that he'd been denied the chance to finish his hated enemy, Shredder quickly ordered his men after them.

* * *

Down in the subway tunnels Donnie and April now carrying a satchel, have positioned themselves for the turtle's plan.

"Alright this the tunnel" said Donnie, hearing the nearby roars of the Kraathatrogon.

"Great, now what?" April questioned. Adding to her confusion Donnie then began banging his staff against the rails. "Ok, what are you doing?"

"I'm creating a vibration that will attract the worm." Donnie explained but April was skeptical. Those doubts were quickly proven wrong as the Kraathatrogon came charging towards them. "Quick the satchel!"

Opening the bag April was shocked by what Donnie had chosen to pack. "Salt?!"

"Salt's ionic strength can burn through a worm's neurosensory cells. It's like acid" the brainy turtle explained.

"Yeah but salt?!" April exclaimed.

With the Kraathatrogon growing ever closer, April started pitching the salt containers to Donnie, who, using his staff as a baseball bat hit them towards the worm's mouth, only for them to bounce harmlessly off its hide.

"Donnie, we've got a problem" April panicked, showing the now empty satchel.

"Not yet" said Donnie, pulling out the salt shaker he'd taken from Kurtzman's place.

Throwing the bottle towards the Kraang worm, April watched as the shaker broke against the tracks, spreading the salt all over them. Getting the idea, the kunoichi-in-training, drew her tessen and started fanning the salt into the air.

The now airborne salt quickly took effect as Donnie predicted bringing the Kraathatrogon to an end but not before spewing all over him and April, washing them down the tunnel in a wave of vomit. Eventually the wave petered out revealing the thankfully undigested Casey Jones.

"Anybody have any hand sanitizer?" Donnie remarked, shaking the bile off his hands in disgust. Though he quickly felt like vomiting himself when he looked over to see Casey and April hugging each other in relief over the boy's survival.

Rolling his eyes, Donnie stood up to check where they ended up and he definitely didn't like it.

"Um, hate to break up the reunion. But we have big huge giant problems!" he exclaimed, pointing to where they could see Kraang dragging in another Kraathatrogon from Dimension X.

"Yeah that's a big worm" Casey commented, not exactly eager to be eaten again.

"Come on" April said quietly, leading the way as they stealthily approached the Kraang facility.

Taking cover behind part of the mutagen milking machine, the trio watched as the aliens worked on herding the worm through the portal.

"Ok here's the plan" said Donnie. "I'll reverse the polarity on that portal, keeping that thing from getting in. You guys create a diversion."

"What kind of diversion?" asked April.

"Leave that to Casey Jones" Casey declared confidently, adding to Donnie's growing annoyance at the boy's ego.

Creeping out from behind their hiding place, Casey decided it was time to announce himself.

"Yo alien freak job!" he cried, drawing the attention of the chamber.

Kraang1: "It is humans known as humans."

Casey quickly dived for cover next to April as the Kraang started firing on them, never noticing Donnie silently approaching the portal.

"I hope you have a better plan then getting shot at!" April complained.

Shooting April, a toothy grin Casey once again stepped out from behind cover dropping hockey pucks with sticks of dynamite taped to them. Shooting the improvised weapon at the aliens, Casey watched as a Kraang droid effortlessly caught a puck.

Kraang2: "Kraang detects inferior weaponry." Clearly the alien wasn't impressed by Casey's crud design but like they say 'big things come in small packages' as the tiny stick of dynamite went off blasting the droid to smithereens with the other pucks following soon after.

"This is so cool!" Casey cheered, brandishing his hockey stick as he charged the Kraang with April coming up behind him lending her support.

As she smoothly moved from one alien to another it was clear that April had been practicing, taking great pleasure as proved herself to no longer be just the damsel in distress.

With the duo successfully holding back the Kraang, Donnie was able to reach the portal unnoticed and began working on the circuitry. Unfortunately, from the looks of the alien wiring it was going to take the turtle some time.

But time was something they didn't have as the Kraang still had another worm already hooked up to the milking machine.

Kraang3: "Kraang unleash another Kraathatrogon."

April and Casey's confidence took a steep nosedive as they watched the giant worm being unhooked from its harness, unleashing a fearsome roar as lunged towards the teens.

"Look out!" Casey cried, prompting he and April to dive to the side narrowly avoiding being crushed under the Kraathatrogon.

As Casey moved to pick himself off the teen was horrified to find himself staring down the barrel of a Kraang blaster. Moments away from being vaporized he was suddenly saved by April riding the Kraathatrogon!

"Get on!" said April, using the giant worm's antennae to like reins to control the beast. Taking a spot behind April, Casey joined her in causing never before seen chaos as the redhead directed the worm in attacking the Kraang.

"I don't believe it" said Donnie, stunned by what he was witnessing.

"Do your thing Donnie!" said April, as she started directing the worm out of the chamber destroying Kraang droids and other alien equipment in their wake.

* * *

Back up on the surface Splinter and the rest of the family slowly moved across the rooftops doing their best to stay ahead of Shredder's forces.

"You were foolish to come for me" Splinter said weakly, leaning on Raphael and Hedwig for support.

"We'd never leave you, Sensei" said Raph.

"That's right, I can't possibly look after the boys by myself" said Hedwig, earning a weak smile from the ninja master.

"Maybe I should try teleporting Sensei home" Harry suggested.

"No" said Leo. "We don't have Donnie with us. We don't want to agitate the poison. Better to just find Splinter somewhere he can rest first."

Setting Splinter down behind a rooftop stairwell Hedwig, Harry, Mikey, Leo, and Raph watched over him concerned for his health as it seemed his breathing refused to calm down.

"I need to rest" said Splinter. "I must get the poison out of my system."

"Drink some water Sensei" said Mikey, passing his father a bottle of water.

Gratefully accepting the offering, Splinter guzzled down as much water as he could to help flush his system.

"Must meditate." Entering a healing meditative trance, Splinter began focusing all of body's energy on removing the poison from his system. In the meantime, it would be up to his family to keep him safe.

"Let him rest" said Raph. "We'll keep a look out for those goons."

Turns out they didn't have far to look as right around the corner Karai, Tiger Claw, Kitsune, Rahzar, and Fish Face were all waiting.

"Found them" Mikey chuckled weakly.

"Attack!" Tiger Claw ordered, starting the showdown. The rooftops fell into chaos as both groups paired up.

Raph found himself facing off against Fish Face, who had brought something new to the party.

"Fancy new weapon, Fish Face" said Raph, eying the oversized switchblade in the mutant's hand. "Let's see you use it."

"I'm going to chop you into tiny chunks and feed you to my piranha" Fish Face threatened, charging the turtle.

Mikey was proving to be a hard target for Rahzar.

"Took slow, Rahzar" Mikey taunted, dodging as the aforementioned mutant fired his claws at him. The Dog mutant growled as he pursed his target intending to rip the orange turtle to shreds.

Skipping their usual banter Leo and Karai just silently clashed blades. Not far from them Hedwig was taking a shot at Tiger Claw.

"I'll enjoy roasting you over the fire" said Tiger Claw, dodging the owl mutant's feather blades, returning fire with laser pistols.

"Enough talk cat!" Hedwig countered, taking to the sky, avoiding Tiger Claw's lasers.

And finally Harry faced off against Kitsune for round 2.

"So the little boy wishes to play again" Kitsune taunted.

"I play to win!" Harry declared, charging the masked kunoichi.

As the battle raged around him, Splinter in his meditative state could still make out what was happening to his family. His mind could picture the battle between Raphael and Fish Face. He felt a moment of pride as he sensed the red clad turtle circle around the snakehead mutant's Balisword to deliver a solid punch to the jaw.

This feeling grew as he pictured the ever chaotic Michelangelo driving Rahzar crazy with his unpredictable movements.

But then that feeling of pride turned to pain and sorrow as he focused on his youngest son. Harry was struggling to against Kitsune; the masked witch's illusions and conjuration skills were making her a difficult opponent for his son to deal with.

But it was Hedwig who was having the toughest time of things. As and owl Hedwig is a predator and using those same instincts has allowed her to hold her own since her mutation. However, Tiger Claw also possessed a killer instinct along with superior strength and speed. With his jetpack also canceling out her aerial advantage, Hedwig was fighting a losing battle.

"The mother bird should never have left her roost" Tiger Claw taunted, knocking Hedwig to the ground with a powerful palm strike to the chest.

Pressing his advantage Tiger Claw moved to finish Hedwig, moments away from digging his claws into her when suddenly a recovered Splinter stood in his way. Blocking the attack Splinter grabbed hold of Tiger Claw's wrist, twisting his arm and throwing the assassin to the ground.

Overjoyed to see Splinter back on his feet the boys gathered around their father basking in his presence before turning back to their now reassembled enemies.

"Now it is time to end this" said Splinter. "Are you ready my sons?"

"Hai Sensei" the boys happily replied, holding their respective weapons at the ready.

"Hedwig will you be alright?" he asked, noticing the owl mutant's injuries.

"I'll be fine Splinter" Hedwig assured him. "Let's just finish this."

And just like that the battle was back on.

* * *

Leo and Karai resumed their deadly dance with the turtle swinging his katana at her head only for the kunoichi to roll under the blade. But Karai failed to notice Leonardo's follow up attack, taking a kick to the chest.

"Karai, I don't want to fight you anymore" said Leo, bringing his sword up to block the Foot princess' tantō.

But Leo's words fell on deaf ears as Karai's mind had been too badly poisoned by Shredder's lies. As she pushed to take control of the battle the ground suddenly began to shack beneath them as New York experienced yet another earthquake.

As both sides struggled to maintain their balance, the earthquake sent Karai falling over the side of the roof.

"No!" Splinter cried, turning away from his battle with Tiger Claw to rush to his daughter's aid. But he didn't get far as Tiger Claw took the opportunity to step on Splinter's tail, tripping him.

"You're not going anywhere" said Tiger Claw, drawing his sword. Pressing his body weight down on Splinter, Tiger Claw was moments away from finishing the great ninja master. "You are mine now, Yoshi-san."

Suddenly a rock came from out of nowhere hitting the tiger mutant in the head. Distracted Tiger Claw was caught completely off guard when Hedwig came swooping in, kicking him over the side of the building.

"Now we're even" said Hedwig, sharing a smile with Splinter.

But the crazy night wasn't over yet as all fighting came to a pause when suddenly the mighty Kraathatrogon came bursting out of the ground. The very same Kraang worm ridden by Casey and April.

The only one not frozen at the sight was Tiger Claw, who had landed on a fire escape. Flying back up on his jetpack, the assassin dropped down between Hedwig and Splinter just narrowly missing them with his sword.

Splinter wasted no time and delivered a quick series of punches to Tiger Claws chest before knocking him away with spinning back kick. The impact damaging Tiger Claw's jetpack sent the powerful mutant flying out of control into the mouth of the Kraathatrogon.

"Sensei!" Kitsune cried, turning her gaze to Splinter's back. Conjuring a dagger, the masked kunoichi was intent on avenging Tiger Claw only to be taken completely by surprise as Harry taking advantage of her distraction, tackled her sending them falling into the alley bellow.

* * *

"So the little boy wishes to finish the game" Kitsune sneered.

"Bring it on" Harry smirked, sensing that the kunoichi was unbalanced by the defeat of her teacher.

Making the first move, Kitsune lashed at Harry with a conjured chain. On instinct Harry brought his tantō up to block, playing into her hands as Kitsune's chain wrapped around the blade of Harry's tantō.

Activating his Blood Vein, Harry quickly absorbed the magic of the chain causing it to fade away. But this created a brief opening for Kitsune who landed a series of punches on the young ninja, before blasting him down the alley with a burst of magical energy.

Picking himself back up Harry launched a spray of shuriken but they only hit open air as his target was revealed to be an illusion.

"Great thing about alleys" Harry said casually, spinning on his heel hitting Kitsune in the head with a spinning back kick. "There are only so many places to hide."

"I'm through playing with you, boy" Kitsune growled, charging at Harry.

Just as Harry guessed Kitsune's emotions were running wild without Tiger Claw's presence. In a way it was like fighting an angry Raphael…ok it was like fighting Raphael. So it was simple for Harry to turn that anger against her, side stepping and countering every move she made.

Harry couldn't help the smirk on the face as he delivered a powerful punch to Kitsune's mask, cracking it as she fell to the ground.

 _Just like Master Splinter said "anger clouds the mind"_

Magic sparked from Kitsune's arms as she jumped back and began transfiguring the walls of the alley into spikes. In an impressive display of acrobatics, Harry kept one step ahead of the witch's attack before vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

Conjuring a sword, Kitsune spun on her heel bringing her magically created blade up in time to block Harry's tantō.

The two warriors clashed, each struggling to push the other back and take control. Fueled by her rage, Kitsune managed to push Harry back, causing him to stumble back. Pushing her advantage, Kitsune moved to finish Harry before he could recover his footing when suddenly a powerful wind blew through the alleyway, sucking everything along with the Kraathatrogon down into the tunnels below the city.

Struggling to resist the vacuum, Harry was forced to stab his tantō into the ground using it as a handhold. But he couldn't relax yet as Kitsune wasn't through with him yet.

"Seems I have won the game" Kitsune declared, using her magic to steady herself as she stalked towards Harry.

"Not yet" Harry said defiantly. Activating his Blood Vein, Harry let go off his tantō, using the vacuum's pull to boost his speed as he charged the masked kunoichi.

"What?" Caught completely off guard by Harry's maneuver Kitsune wasn't able to defend herself as Harry's Blood Vein hit home.

As with during his battle with Quirrelmort, the Blood Vein markings on Harry spread out over his target. But unlike Quirrelmort, Kitsune too had Blood Vein, allowing her to fight back against Harry's efforts to destroy her core.

Magical energy lashed out around them as the two mutated magicals fought for dominance. The air around them grew suffocating as it heated up with magical energy. Until finally the pressure finally gave out resulting a powerful burst of energy blasting them in opposite directions.

* * *

"Ugh" Harry groaned, waking to the smiling faces of Donnie, April, and Casey. "Hey guys glad you're ok."

"Looks like you've had a rough time of it" said Donnie, helping his brother to his feet.

With all members of their group accounted for and no sign of Kitsune, the team reunited on the rooftop where Donnie informed the family what he, April, and Casey had been up to.

"So the earthquakes were caused by giant worms that lived under the sewers" said Raph. "That sounds even worse than giant cockroaches."

"I'm more surprised, Casey and Donnie actually seem to be getting along" Harry whispered to Mikey.

"I'd give it a week" said Mikey.

"I'm just glad you're all alright" said Hedwig.

As he smiled at the reunion of his friends and family, Leo couldn't help but notice the sullen look on Splinter's face.

"You did it Sensei" said Leo, coming to stand by his father's side as they looked down at the investigation of the crater caused by the Kraathatrogon.

"Yes with the help of my family" said Splinter, looking on his family with pride. Today was a day of great personal victory for each of his family members.

"But what about Karai?" asked Raph, as he and the others moved to join Leo and Splinter.

"I still can't believe that evil witch is your daughter" said April, then she remembered her current company. "Err, no offense to your Hogwarts friends, Harry."

"No problem."

"I'm sorry she didn't listen to you Splinter" said Hedwig.

"Perhaps one day she will believe the truth" said Splinter. "But that is her decision. But for now we celebrate."

Unbeknownst to them, Karai had been listening to their entire conversation. Her mind spinning at the possibility that perhaps she didn't know the truth about Hamato Yoshi. After all what reason did he have to lie to his family about Karai's identity. But for now the kunoichi decided to return home to ponder the question.

* * *

As for our heroes they hadn't gone far before Harry's T-phone suddenly went off.

"What's up Harry?" asked Leo, noticing the frightened look on his brother's face.

Too stunned for words, Harry simply showed them his phone, displayed on the screen was the chilling sight of a petrified Ron, Neville, Luna, and Hermione. Underneath was text message from the T-phone he had given Ginny:

 **Hurry Back Potter or the Weasley Girl Dies.**

* * *

Thanks for reading. Leave a comment/review.


	19. Into the Chamber

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

* * *

It was a grisly sight that met Harry as he rushed into the Hogwarts hospital wing. Ron, Neville, Hermione, and Luna all laid out on hospital beds, their faces frozen in a strange mix of terror and grim determination.

"Harry, I wasn't expecting you back until tonight" said Prof. McGonagall, drawing the boy's attention away from his friends. Under normal circumstances Minerva would've perhaps taken some pleasure in surprising her normally alert student.

"Professor" Harry greeted somberly, turning his attention back to his friends. _I promise guys. I'm going to find Ginny and make the Heir pay._ "Do you know what happened?"

"Your friends were found in a hallway near the Room…."

"So Potter has come to say his goodbyes" Snape sneered, interrupting Minerva as he entered the room accompanied by Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore.

Harry was about to blow up at the Slytherin head but it turns out he wasn't the only one sick of Snape's attitude.

"Severus Snape, I will not have you speaking of these students my students so callously. Either say something useful or get out!" Minerva snapped.

"Now Minerva, I'm sure…" Dumbledore began, trying to maintain peace between his colleagues but the Gryffindor head wouldn't hear it.

"No Albus, I will not have you make excuses for this poor excuse of a human being!"

"Excuse me" Snape scowled, stepping out from behind the Headmaster, his hand inching towards his wand.

"Don't think you can intimidate me Snape. And you'd be smart to not even think of drawing your wand."

The room fell into a tense silence as McGonagall and Snape glared at each other.

"Fine" Snape growled, glaring hatefully at the deputy headmistress but Minerva wasn't impressed. "Like the other victims they've been petrified. But unlike the others they've been exposed to a very potent poison of some kind. I've begun working on an antidote though as they'll be dead in a matter of hours it won't be much good."

"Nobody asked you!" Harry snapped. "If they're in trouble, why don't you go make yourself useful!"

Snape glared hatefully at Harry and to no surprise to anyone that actually knew him, the young ninja glared right back. Realizing that with both Harry and McGonagall currently out for the potions master's blood, Dumbledore decided it was time to intervene lest things turn violent.

"Thank you Severus you're free to return to your work."

Giving a look of disbelief to the old man, Snape reluctantly turned to leave but of course he couldn't help but take one last petty shot at Harry.

"Of course Headmaster. It's such a shame that the great Harry Potter wasn't here to save the day."

It took all of Harry's restraint not to go chasing after Snape to pay him back for that comment but right now he had more important things to worry about. Sensing the still lingering tension Pomfrey took the opportunity to return to her office leaving Harry and McGonagall alone with Dumbledore.

"Minerva, please gather the other heads in my office" said Dumbledore.

Though reluctant to leave Harry alone with the headmaster, they both knew that she couldn't risk her job. Left with no other choice, McGonagall left to follow Dumbledore's instructions.

"So is this the part where you tell me off for not being in the castle?" Harry scowled.

"I assure you, Harry I had nothing to do with this" said Dumbledore, noticing the barely hidden accusatory tone in the boy's voice. "In fact it might interest you to know that the Hogwarts Board of Governors is currently debating my position as headmaster."

"My heart's bleeding for you."

Dumbledore gave a sad smile at the boy's display of sarcasm and left, leaving Harry alone or so they thought.

"Alright it's clear" Harry whispered, prompting Donnie to pull of the invisibility cloak. "So what's the word Donnie?" he asked, as Donnie put on his scanning goggles to start his own examination.

"Well I can tell you one thing. That Snape guy is wrong about his prognosis" said Donnie. "It's a venom not a poison. I also found traces of snake DNA."

"Well that fits Neville thought it'd most likely be a snake" said Harry. "So think you can do anything about it?"

"Well now that I know I'm dealing with a type of snake venom; I should be able to come up with something to buy more time. But without a clean sample of the toxin I won't be able to make an antivenom."

"Well then I'll get you some. For now, just work on keeping them alive."

Trusting Donatello to do everything he can, Harry decided to head to the staff meeting hoping that either Dumbledore or one of the heads of house would give him a clue to the Heir and Ginny's location.

* * *

Using his tegaki, Harry listened in from outside Dumbledore's office window as the professors gathered to discuss the situation.

"As I'm sure you've heard by now, there's been another attack" said Dumbledore. "Neville Longbottom, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Luna Lovegood have all fallen victim. To make matters worse Ginny Weasley has been taken."

As expected both professors Flitwick and Sprout were horrified to learn that even more of their students have fallen victim to the Heir's attack. But it was Prof. Flitwick that voiced the question on their minds.

"As much as it sickens me to ask; but why wasn't Miss. Granger as the only muggleborn the sole victim?" asked the charms professor. "It's a clear deviation from the Heir's usual targets. And why take Miss. Weasley hostage?"

"That would be because the Heir is targeting Potter" said Snape, walking into the room.

"Shouldn't you be working on an antidote" said McGonagall, glaring at the potions professor.

"There's nothing I can do. I've tried every antidote I can think of. I'm afraid Potter has led his friends to their deaths."

Outside, it took everything Harry had not to break in through the window and beat Snape to a bloody pulp but thankfully he had friends who would gladly do it for him.

"Snape!" Minerva growled, blasting the potions master back against the wall with a powerful banishing charm.

Enraged at the attack, Snape moved to draw his wand at the same time Dumbledore stood up to address both of his warring heads when suddenly the office door opened and Gilderoy Lockhart stepped inside.

"Sorry I fell asleep in the staff room" said Lockhart, acting nonchalant about the current crisis.

"You're just in time" said Snape, deciding to use the idiot to vent his anger.

"Yes at last your moment has arrived" said Minerva, forgetting her anger at Snape for a chance to get back at the annoying defense professor.

"My moment?" Lockhart questioned.

"Yes of course" said Prof. Flitwick "If I recall I believe you once mentioned being able to find the Chamber of Secrets."

"Yes I'm sure we can leave the rescue to you" said Prof. Sprout

As the conversation seemed to change focus to taking stabs at Lockhart's so called expertise, Harry decided it was a good time to leave and decided to head back inside the castle to take a more direct approach to information gathering.

* * *

Stepping out of the headmaster's office, Minerva wasn't too surprised when Harry dropped down in front of her; spooked sure but definitely not surprised.

"Must you do that?" the transfiguration professor questioned.

"Ninja" Harry said simply, as if it explained everything. In truth it did but that didn't mean Minerva wouldn't appreciate the boy at least making a noticeable sound before he appeared at least for her sake.

"I assume you were listening" said Minerva to which Harry confirmed. Harry then showed her the message that the Heir had sent him in order to lure him back to the castle early. Though it pained them to say it there was no doubt the Heir was now targeting Harry through his friends. "I do question how the Heir even knew how to use Ginny's T-phone."

"It's not that hard. It's the same as an ordinary cell phone once it's unlocked."

"You misunderstand. I'm surprised that the Heir of Slytherin the most famous figure of bigotry against muggles and muggleborns in history would know how to use a cellphone."

Harry had to admit that McGonagall had a point. If it had taken her, Neville, and even Ron and Ginny, whose father was known for his interest in the non-magical world so much time and effort to just figure out how to unlock the screen let alone use it; then how was the Heir able to operate Ginny's T-phone.

"Perhaps a question for another time" said Minerva, wanting to focus on the more urgent matter. "Snape isn't being much help in regards to saving your friends' lives. Perhaps your brother Donatello would be of some help."

"Way ahead of you" said Harry. "Donnie says that Snape's wrong and it's actually some kind of snake venom."

This seemed to relax Minerva a little as she'd seen examples of the purple clad turtle's genius. She just hoped that time was on his side to finish working on the means to save the poisoned students.

Understanding that it was important for them to track down the Heir to rescue Ginny and collect the snake venom sample, Minerva decided to follow Harry's lead and guided him to where they had found his friends petrified; not far from the Room of Requirement.

"I remember the plan was for Neville and Ron to sneak into the Slytherin common room" said Harry, putting on a pair of Donatello's goggles.

"What?!" McGonagall snapped. "And why would they do that?"

"Ron thought Draco Malfoy might know something about the Heir" the young ninja explained.

"I should've known you'd all start investigating once Mr. Creevey was attacked" the professor sighed. "Though I doubt someone so self-centered would manage to keep quite all this time."

Now Harry certainly wasn't expecting that as he turned to Prof. McGonagall with a look of surprise on his face.

"Just because I maintain a professional attitude doesn't mean I'm not aware of how much of a spoiled miserable brat he is" she explained.

"Snape should learn to take your approach" said Harry. "Still I should've been here to help them. They asked me to teach them to be ninjas; they were my responsibility and I was here."

"Enough of that Mr. Potter" Minerva said sternly, eyeing the still present scrapes and bruises from his battles with Tiger Claw and Kitsune. "From the looks of you, I'd say you weren't just goofing off in New York. Now were you able to bring anyone else with you?"

"No I only had enough strength left to bring Donnie with me."

"Then I suggest you stop wasting time and energy on self-pity and instead focus on finding the one who is truly responsible."

"You know that actually sounds like something Master Splinter would say" Harry smirked, his fighting spirit restored.

"I'll consider that the highest of compliments" Minerva smiled, watching as the young ninja turned his focus back to the crime scene.

"I got something!" Just like Donnie had found on Hermione there were traces of snake DNA in the hallway giving Harry a major clue.

"What did you find?"

"A trail." Harry moved to follow the trail of snake DNA when he noticed something strange about the wall. Searching he was surprised to find his friends damaged T-phones hidden by a disillusion charm. "Probably Hermione or Luna's work. Let's get these back to Donnie."

* * *

Minerva wasn't sure what to think when Harry led her to Snape's potions lab. But she was certainly smiling when she spotted the unconscious Slytherin head tied up in the corner while the brilliant Donatello was working on how to save her students.

"Got something for you Donnie" said Harry, handing his brother the damaged phones. "I'm hoping there's a clue as to what they were up against.

Minerva couldn't help but admire the purple clad turtle's genius as once again he defied the limitations of technology as he took out a perfectly magically adapted laptop.

"Looks like the last thing they did was take some pictures" said Donnie, pulling up the files.

Donnie and Harry couldn't help but notice how the transfiguration professor seemed to pale at the image of the giant serpent.

"You know what this is" said Donnie, turning to the professor.

"Yes and all I can say is it's a miracle they didn't die facing it." said McGonagall. "That creature is a Basilisk, one of the deadliest creatures in the magical world."

"Ok so it's a giant snake. What makes it so dangerous?" asked Harry.

"While its venom which I have no doubt is what's killing your friends is usually potent enough to kill in a matter of minutes. The largest threat is its gaze which can kill its victims instantly."

"So then if Slytherin's monster is a Basilisk then, why hasn't anyone died?"

Harry's question was indeed a good one and unfortunately Minerva found that she couldn't answer but thankfully as always Donatello had the answer.

"Reflection" said Donnie, at their looks of confusion the turtle explained further. "The first victim a Colin Creevey was found with his camera. Hermione and the others were using their T-phone cameras…"

"And the other victims were found surrounded by castle ghosts" added Minerva, she was starting to see the pattern. "The headmaster elected to hide that detail lest we frighten the students further."

Neither Donnie or Harry were sure what to think about that. On the one hand they were pretty sure that Dumbledore was simply trying to downplay the extent of the danger. But on the other, the brothers didn't like the idea of something so dangerous it could actually threaten the dead.

"Ok so Donnie want to finish what you were saying?" asked Harry.

"Right. What I'm saying is that none of the victims saw the Basilisk directly" said Donnie. "It's deadly gaze must only work if you look at it directly."

"Then that's all I'll need."

"Woah, Harry I can't let you fight this thing alone."

"Donnie you need to stay here and keep working. You're probably the only reason that the guys are still alive."

Donnie was tempted to explain that their petrified states most likely also slowed blood flow thus slowing the rate the Basilisk's venom could spread. But he couldn't deny the fact that Harry had a point; even with the slowing effect of the petrification, if he didn't keep sneaking in doses of antivenom they'd have died by now.

"I'll go with him, Donatello" said Minerva. "It is my responsibility to look after all of my students."

Trusting the professor to back up his brother, Donnie didn't put up any further arguments and went back to work leaving Harry and McGonagall to pick up the trail.

* * *

"Are you certain this is the place?" asked Minerva.

"Well this is where the DNA trail leads" said Harry, sporting his brother's scanning goggles.

After leaving Donatello to his work Harry and Minerva went back to the scene of his friends' attack and followed the trail of snake DNA to what the witch identified as the girl's bathroom belonging to Moaning Myrtle.

Harry wouldn't admit it but despite all of the strangeness he'd seen since he first left the lair last year, there was something that just felt really uncomfortable about entering the girl's bathroom. That feeling only grew as he came face to face with the room's ghostly residence.

"What are you doing in here? You're not a girl" asked the ghost.

Taking in her appearance Harry noted that the transparent girl had what would've been dark lanky hair, pimples, and thick round glasses.

 _Wow I think I found Stockman's soulmate._

Thankfully before things could get out of hand, Myrtle noticed that Harry was with Prof. McGonagall.

"Hello Professor" Myrtle greeted, Harry couldn't help but see why she was called Moaning Myrtle, given that even her greetings seemed miserable.

"Hello Myrtle. Forgive me but could you tell us how you died?" asked McGonagall.

Honestly Harry had expected the ghost to be offended by the professor's question. Instead she seemed actually happy that someone was interested and went on to tell her story. When Myrtle was a student at Hogwarts she had suffered from harsh bullying and had taken refuge in a bathroom to cry. But when she started to clean up she saw yellow eyes from behind one of the bathroom mirrors and the next thing she knew, Myrtle was dead.

"That's terrible" said Harry, remembering how Hermione herself had almost died crying in a bathroom.

"It was dreadful" said Myrtle, her voice clearly relishing in the fact that someone had shown an interest.

"Has there been anyone in here recently?" asked McGonagall. "Perhaps someone carrying a redheaded first year girl?"

"Yes. I saw a blond Slytherin boy dragging a girl through here. I hid because the boy had these really scary redeyes."

"Wait a blond Slytherin?" asked Harry, to which Myrtle confirmed.

"It doesn't necessarily mean Draco Malfoy" said McGonagall, though she herself was starting to wonder if they'd underestimated the Malfoy heir's cunning. "Myrtle can you show us which sink they used?"

The ghost directed them to a sink close to her usual stall, Harry's eyes quickly zeroed in on a tiny snake scratched into the side.

"Any clues on how to get passed?" asked Harry.

"The boy just hissed at it and it moved" said Myrtle, leaving Harry to question why didn't the ghost just say something about this month ago.

"Parseltongue" Minerva gasped, prompting Harry to ask what the problem was. "Parseltongue is the ability to speak to snakes. It's highly regarded as the mark of a Dark Wizard."

"Well I can't talk to snakes but if it's sealed by magic I have an idea."

Activating his Blood Vein, Harry placed his hand on the wall next to the sink and began absorbing as much magic as he could. A decision that he immediately began to question as he could feel the almost infinite amount of power contained within Hogwarts' walls.

Magical energy crackled around him as Harry struggled to keep himself from exploding giving Minerva a painful flashback to when his core was unstable. Deciding to put an end to the boy's reckless plan, Minerva reached out to Harry only to be blasted back as the bathroom was consumed in a blinding light.

"Ugh, ok that was something" Harry groaned, picking himself up.

"Yes it certainly was" said Minerva, relieved that Harry was alright. "Though reckless at least your idea worked."

Indeed, it did for where there once was a wall of sinks now was only a large pipe large enough for them to go down.

"Well that explains how the Basilisk has been moving around" said Harry, realizing that the deadly serpent had been using the castle's pluming as passage. Taking out his T-phone, he then texted the information to Donatello with instructions to rescue them should they not check in within the next hour.

"Well then shall we" said McGonagall, positioning herself to slide down the pipe.

"Down the rabbit hole we go" said Harry, following after the her as they entered the Chamber of Secrets.

As they made their way into the Chamber neither of them noticed Gilderoy Lockhart entering Myrtle's bathroom behind them.

"I just knew they'd lead me to it" Lockhart smirked, as he moved to follow after them.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Leave a comment/review.


	20. Battle of the Chamber, Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

* * *

The journey down was not unlike riding a giant slide and honestly under better circumstances Harry could find himself doing this again for fun. He quickly banished those thoughts as reached the bottom, where he found Prof. McGonagall waiting patiently for him.

"Some ride" Harry commented, trying to look back up the pipe in an effort to figure out just how deep underground they were.

"I'd say we're are somewhere under the black lake" said McGonagall, having understood just what the young ninja was trying to learn.

Taking in their surroundings the two magicals found themselves in a dark, damp stone tunnel. In fact, if it weren't for the bones scattered along the ground, Harry would've found it to be quite comfortable given that he actually lived in a sewer.

Using the lumos charm to light her wand, McGonagall led the way as she and Harry moved through the tunnels in search of any sign of Ginny and the Heir.

The pair walked in silence for what felt like miles, passing through winding tunnels. When they finally reached what seemed to be the entrance to the inner chamber, McGonagall couldn't help but gasp at the sight. For right in front of them was the shed skin of the Basilisk, and by the size they could guess the beast to now be over 50ft long.

The sound of a cracking bone had Harry and McGonagall turning on their heels, their respective weapons pointed at where they had entered when much to their surprise Gilderoy Lockhart stepped out into the open.

"Well I must thank you for getting me this far" said Lockhart. "But I'll take it from here."

"Gilderoy what is this nonsense?" Minerva demanded. "This isn't the time for your grandstanding. There are students' lives at risk. So either help or leave."

To their surprise Lockhart actually had the nerve to mock them, taking a pose as he pretending to think about helping to save Harry's friends.

"Nah. You see I've been looking for this place for a while now."

"So what, you planning on making it your new clubhouse?" Harry mocked.

But the night's surprises weren't over yet. As Lockhart's body began to go through a strange transformation. His arms, neck, and legs stretched out revealing metal beneath his skin. Finally, his torso opened up revealing a Kraang!

"Ok I did not see that coming" said Harry, stunned by the reveal. "Guess this explains why you were such a lousy teacher."

"I am Kraang Subprime" the alien declared, posing his Lockhart bot for emphasis. "Greatest Kraang spy in history. And for the record I didn't jack that loser until your first Quidditch match. Not my fault he was an idiot."

"Ok that's fair" the young ninja had to give the alien that one. "Now, what do you want with the Chamber?"

"Oh let me tell you our plans like some corny movie villain" Subprime said mockingly. "Get real Potter."

Mindful of their ever dwindling chance of saving her poisoned students, Minerva stepped forward, standing between Subprime and Harry.

"As I've said we don't have time for you" the professor declared, keeping her wand trained on the Kraang.

"Get real, pussycat. Kraang gave you, your magic. You really think it's going to work on me?" Subprime taunted, but to the alien's confusion Minerva actually smirked at his challenge.

"So I've heard. And I suppose you want a thank you then?" Minerva mocked, showing just why she's the Head of Gryffindor. "In case you aren't aware this isn't the first time I've helped fight your kind, Kraang Subprime. And there are ways I can deal with you."

Making her point Minerva cast a low power blasting curse at Subprime as expected the Kraang metal refused to be destroyed by her magical power but the resulting explosion was still enough to knock the Lockhart bot back a few feet.

"What're you nut?!" the alien snapped. "You'll burry us alive!"

"That may be. But it does make a point. My spells may not be able to harm you directly but I'm quite capable of finding other ways" Minerva said fearlessly. "Mr. Potter hurry ahead. I'll deal with this."

Harry wanted to argue but one look from the Transfiguration Professor told him that'd be unwise. As he took off running further into the chamber Harry couldn't help but maybe feel a little bad for Subprime as the alien would soon find out why Minerva McGonagall is not to be toyed with.

* * *

Harry passed through another series of tunnels until finally he found himself standing before the final door between himself and the Chamber of Secrets. Just as with the first lock in Myrtle's bathroom, the door was sealed with Parseltongue. Activating his Blood Vein, Harry was about to absorb the seals magic when suddenly the door opened, leaving no doubt in the young ninja's mind that not only was the Heir aware he was in the tunnels but was going so far as to invite him in.

 _Well guess I shouldn't keep him waiting._

Entering the Chamber of Secrets, Harry couldn't help but think that Salazar Slytherin, seriously had a snake fixation. The room was filled with carvings of serpents winding around stone pillars, as far as the eye could see. The walls were illuminated with a soft greenish glow, adding to the Slytherin snake motif. And at the end of the Chamber stood a statue, depicting who could only be Salazar Slytherin himself.

But what stood at the base of the statue had Harry's blood chill for lying there was the body of Ginny Weasley.

"Ginny!" Harry cried, caution forgotten as he hurried to her side.

Almost fearfully, Harry checked her pulse; he couldn't help but sigh in relief when he felt that Ginny's pulse was as strong as ever.

"Don't worry, Potter. She's only asleep" a voice spoke from behind him.

Quickly getting to his feet, Harry turned to face Draco Malfoy, who was standing next to what appeared to be the spirit of a sixteen-year-old boy.

"She wouldn't be good bait as a corpse" said Draco, taking over for the spirit.

"Guessing she didn't go easy" Harry smirked, pointing to what looked to be a slightly healed black eye on Draco's face; his friends put up a good fight.

The unnamed teenager seemed amused by Harry's words while the Malfoy heir, grit his teeth in frustration at the humiliation of getting punched in the eye by those he considered beneath him.

"I'd watch that tongue of yours Potter!" Draco sneered. "It's already cost your-ugh!"

Malfoy's had gone too far, mouthing off about his victims, Harry's friends, earning himself a painful kick to the gut from the angry ninja.

"I'd watch that tongue of your Malfoy" Harry mocked, watching as the Slytherin fell to the ground in pain. "Now, why don't we cut the act. I know you're not the one in charge here."

"Now, how do you figure that?" asked the ghostly teenager.

"Easy, not ever ferret boy is that pale" said the young ninja, noting that Draco was indeed growing paler by the second. "So let me guess, some kind of possession?"

"Impressive."

"I've seen a lot of horror movies. Guess they got more right about ghosts then I thought."

"Not quite a ghost. I am a memory, preserved in this diary for fifty years." The spirit explained, removing a familiar book from Draco's robes. "Yes, the very same book that Lucius tried to slip to little Ginny Weasley."

"So Draco fell into his own father's trap. Couldn't have happened to a better guy. Mind telling me who I'm speaking with?"

"Tom Riddle" the spirit introduced himself. "I must say you've really done some damage to this vermin's ego."

"Now that's not nice" said Harry. "I thought you two were best buds."

"Just the means to an end. Draco here, took the diary from his father thinking he could fulfill his plan, unaware of what it truly was of course."

Harry's mind flashed back to the beginning of the semester when, Draco had ignored the perfect opportunity to hassle him about Colin Creevey's desire for a picture of the boy-who-lived. At the time he figured the Malfoy heir had learned to leave him alone of his humiliating public defeat; now Harry realized he was searching for an opportunity to slip one of them the diary.

"Ah I see you're starting to understand. After he kept failing to make the plant, Draco got curious about what made my diary so special. I reached out to him and used that squib's cat as a demonstration of my power. Sadly, he had no true ambition other than to show himself as a proper pure blood heir, sad really what counts as a Slytherin these days. He left me alone for weeks until that dueling club match he had with your friend Longbottom. To be beaten so easily by someone he'd publically written off as a pathetic excuse of a wizard; worse yet a friend of yours proved to be too much for him."

"And the idiot gave himself over to you" said Harry, now gripping his tantō.

"Of course he did" Riddle smirked. "He wrote in the diary, started carrying it everywhere. Of course I couldn't have him dropping it again so I kept him conscious as I worked to finish Slytherin's great work. He actually believed I was granting him power. As if I'd grant power to such a pathetic wizard."

Now feeling too weak to yell, let alone stand Draco could only let his anger fester silently as he listened to how he'd been made a fool of. His pride as a Malfoy blinding him as he silently swore to have his revenge.

"So was it yours or Malfoy's idea to go after my friends?" Harry demanded.

"Afraid that was just bad luck on their part. If we hadn't found the real Crabbe and Goyle, their deception might've worked. Though I admit it was my idea to let them escape back to the rest of your little friends. With Draco informing me of your weekend trips out of the castle, I needed a way to get your attention. You see I have so many questions for you?"

"Like what?" Harry spat, tightening his grip on his weapon.

"Well," Riddle said nonchalantly, despite the hungry gleam in his eyes. "How is it, that you, a boy that can't even wield a wand, that chooses to rely on filthy muggle tricks, managed to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did you escape, while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed?"

"Oh come on?! Are you seriously telling me all this was because of that boy-who-lived nonsense?!" the ninja raged; Harry would probably never get over his disdain for the moniker and his annoyance with anyone who actually believed it. "How am I supposed to know? I was a freaking baby! Why do you even care?!"

"I care because Voldemort is my past, present, and future, Harry Potter…."

Riddle then pulled Draco's wand from his pocket and began to trace it through the air, writing three shimmering words:

 **Tom Marvolo Riddle**

He then waved the wand once more, and the letters rearranged themselves:

 **I am Lord Voldemort**

"Are you kidding me?!" Harry snapped. "It's a freaking anagram!"

"Don't you dare mock me!" Riddle ragged. "You think I was going to use my filthy muggle father's name forever? I, in whose veins runs the blood of Salazar Slytherin himself, through my mother's side. I…."

"Oh shut up!"

Riddle's eyes took a sinister red tint as Harry snapped impatiently at the villain's rant.

While he didn't personally care about Draco, in fact hearing that his father's master was in truth a half blood, probably hurt his pride more than anything he could've done. In fact, after attacking his friends' Harry felt he deserved worse but under no circumstances was he going to put up with a stupid villain monologue while his friends were counting on him.

"I don't have time for your ego!" Harry declared boldly, drawing his tantō. "So let's do this!"

Harry would be the first to admit that while he didn't have Raph's temper, he certainly did have a bit of a vengeful streak in him. Facing the one responsible for his friends' conditions was more than enough to get his blood boiling. But he still remembered Splinter's warning about being blinded by revenge; with his friends on the line, Harry was determined to do this right.

Even if the only way to do so was to face a deadly giant magical serpent but hey no plan was perfect.

"Very well, Potter" Riddle spat, clearly lacking Harry's self-control. As he turned to face the large statue of Salazar Slytherin, Riddle began to hiss in what Harry could only assume was Parseltongue. _"Speak to me, Slytherin greatest of the Hogwarts Four!"_

Harry watched as Slytherin's stone face began to move, the mouth opening wider and wider, leaving an opening large enough for something to emerge from, something like the Basilisk.

Aware of the great serpent's deadly gaze, Harry pulled a strip of cloth from his pocket and tied it around his eyes to act as a blindfold; relying on his other senses to get him through this.

 _So to recap: Ron, Luna, Neville, and Hermione are slowly dying from Basilisk venom, that Donnie needs me to get a sample of if he's to have any chance of saving them. McGonagall is busy fighting some sort of high ranking Kraang. And I've now got to rescue the currently unconscious Ginny, beat some crazy teenaged Voldemort, and Basilisk, before our friends die all while wearing a blindfold. Yeah this is going to be awesome._

* * *

Thanks for reading. Leave a comment/review.


	21. Battle of the Chamber, Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

* * *

 _So to recap: Ron, Luna, Neville, and Hermione are slowly dying from Basilisk venom, that Donnie needs me to get a sample of if he's to have any chance of saving them. McGonagall is busy fighting some sort of high ranking Kraang. And I've now got to rescue the currently unconscious Ginny, beat some crazy teenaged Voldemort, and a Basilisk, before our friends die all while wearing a blindfold. Yeah this is going to be awesome._

The mouth of Slytherin's statute opened wide, releasing the deadly Basilisk. With his eyes covered, Harry relied on his ears listening as the great serpent slithered out into the open chamber stopping in front of Riddle.

" _Your orders, Master"_ the serpent hissed.

" _Kill him"_ Riddle hissed.

Harry might not speak Parseltongue but the tone of Riddle's voice certainly sounded threatening, prompting him to take off running towards where he remembered seeing a row of pillars, when he first entered the chamber; he could hear the Basilisk following after him.

The Basilisk hissed just as it was about to strike at Harry, prompting the ninja to dive to the side just barely avoiding being eaten by the beast. Now having some idea of where to strike, Harry retaliated with a hail of shuriken, taking some pleasure from the basilisk's scream of pain as the throwing stars cut into its flesh.

" _Get him!"_ Riddle hissed. _"Do not let him escape. I am the Heir of Slytherin, the greatest of the Hogwarts Four. I command you to sink your fangs into him!"_

Though he didn't speak Parseltongue, Riddle's hissing did give Harry enough of a heads up to know that the Basilisk was preparing for another strike at its master's behest.

The bones scattered around the Chamber's floor cracked under the weight of the Basilisk as the great serpent approached the ninja. Alerted by the noise, Harry kicked off the stone pillar, flipping over the Basilisk's head, narrowly avoiding its snapping jaws, landing on the serpent's back.

Tantō in hand, Harry slashed his blade across the serpent's hide causing the beast to writhe in pain, attempting to buck the ninja off its back.

" _Kill him!"_ Riddle ragged, causing the Basilisk to try harder to knock Harry off its back, forcing the ninja to bury his weapon to the hilt, using it as a handhold.

 _Wonder how, McGonagall's doing?_ Harry thought hysterically, doing his best not to hold on for dear life.

* * *

McGonagall wasn't having an easy time of it. While hiding as Lockhart, Kraang Subprime displayed absolutely no skill or talent of any kind. She now sees that the alien truly was simply playing the role of the bumbling defense teacher as he kept her trapped on the defensive, as he rained down a barrage of laser fire, easily shredding through her conjured shields.

"Come on kitty cat" Kraang Subprime taunted. "Let's find out if you've really got nine lives."

Conjuring another shield, Minerva aimed her wand at the stalactites overhead, causing them to drop on the alien. Responding to the falling stone spikes, Subprime fired a focused laser beam from the Lockhart droid's wand, atomizing the rocks.

"Did you really think it'd be-hey! where'd you go?!"

Using the distraction Minerva had escaped from Kraang Subprime's sight. Using her cat form to sneak past the Kraang, Minerva planned to take up a position to fire on the alien from behind. But she failed to account for the bones littering the grounds, the sound of one snapping under her feet, alerting Subprime to her location.

"Got you loser!"

Minerva was forced to run as fast as her cat form could, dodging laser fire as Subprime laughed manically. Using her cat form's agility, Minerva pushed off against a bolder, transforming back into her human form as she sailed over the Kraang's head, and quickly countered with a few spells of her own.

Though her spells couldn't directly affect the Lockhart droid, the kickback from Minerva's blasting curses did have the desired effect of knocking Kraang Subprime off balance. Conjuring a large spike, the Gryffindor Head magically launched it like a spear, aimed at the alien sitting inside the Lockhart droid's chest.

But before the spike could hit home, the Lockhart droid righted itself giving Subprime just enough time to maneuver himself out of the way, though to Minerva's credit her spike did at least manage to tear off the Lockhart droid's left arm.

"Are you kidding me. Do you have any idea how much work goes into making a customized droid?" Kraang Subprime complained.

"This may surprise you, but I don't rightly care" said Minerva, keeping her wand trained on the alien.

"You know what I don't get about you freaks. We give you access to transgenic energy; that's what you call magic FYI. And you waste it on little parlor tricks."

As if to make his point, Subprime had the palm of the Lockhart droid's remaining arm open up, revealing what Minerva recognized as the man's wand. The tip then started to glow brighter than any spell she'd ever seen before releasing it all in a devastating energy blast.

The Transfiguration professor dived for cover, the beam passing just over head blasting cleaning through the stone wall behind her.

"Why rely on tricks when you can just blow everyone away?" Subprime laughed, as Minerva climbed to her feet. "Give it up, you can't compete with the power of The Kraang."

"You have a point" said McGonagall. "I can't hope to match that kind of raw power. But then again I don't have to."

Showing off her mastery, Minerva waved her wand transfiguring the rocks surrounding Subprime into stone knights. With a second wave, she magically animated them to attack the alien.

As expected the stone sentries didn't last long against the Kraang's heavy fire power; thankfully they weren't supposed to. The stone knights had served their true purpose, acting as a distraction for McGonagall to position herself by the central pillar of the chamber they were in.

"Woah take it easy" said Subprime, once he noticed the witch aiming her wand at the support structure. "Take that out and the whole cave will fall down on us."

"Guess we're going to see if cats have nine lives after all" Minerva smirked, fearlessly blasting apart the support, causing the entire chamber to collapse in on itself.

When the smoke cleared there was no sign of Kraang Subprime. For a moment it seemed that McGonagall's plan had worked too well, when suddenly a rock was shifted revealing the witch's cat form, squeezing her way through the debris. Once free she returned to human form, pleased to see that the Kraang had been dealt with. Though the collapse made it impossible for her to reach Harry to offer her aid.

With no other choice she started heading back towards Myrtle's bathroom, silently praying for Harry's victory.

* * *

Unfortunately, that victory was not going to come easy, as the Basilisk continued to try and shake Harry off its back. The young ninja was losing his grip when suddenly, the energy blast that Subprime had released earlier, came blasting through the wall knocking into the great serpent, only it's magical resistance allowing it to survive, as the impact sent it and Harry crashing through the stone pillars.

Removing his tantō from the Basilisk's hide, Harry took a cautious peak from under his blind fold, happy to see that while it wasn't dead the impact did at least knock it out. Harry prepared to drive his blade into the giant snake's head, when suddenly his weapon was knocked from his hand.

"Afraid I can't let you do that Potter" Riddle smirked, aiming Malfoy's wand at the ninja.

Having long since learned not to rely solely on his weapon, Harry dropped down from atop the Basilisk, into a fighting stance, prepared to face off against the wicked spirit.

"Don't think your pathetic muggle dueling wi…"

"Will save you here, Potter" Harry mocked. "Give it a rest. I kicked your grown self's butt, and I'm going to love punching you in the face too."

Angered by Harry's easy dismissal, Riddle whipped his wand at the ninja, releasing a number of curses that the younger boy had never heard of. Still as with any attack, it doesn't matter how powerful it is, if it can't hit its target, and Harry was certainly a hard target.

Using his quick reflexes, Harry ducked and weaved around Riddle's curses, slowly closing the distance between them. Riddle in his furry decided to try his personal favorite "Avada Kedavra!"

Honestly it didn't surprise Harry that Riddle would resort to the killing curse; in fact, he was surprised it took him this long, given that his older self practically relied on it exclusively. Still the curse was fast and while dodging wouldn't have been impossible, Harry wasn't about to let Riddle off that easily.

Activating his Blood Vein, Harry left Riddle speechless as he absorbed the curse's magic, leaving him completely unharmed.

"Guess nobody told you, I'm just full of surprises" Harry smirked, enjoying the look of desperation on Riddle's face as the dark wizard finally realized he couldn't win.

Still Riddle refused to surrender but before he could even think of a plan, Harry was all over him. Starting with a solid hook to the jaw, Riddle was regretting stealing so much of Draco's life force, as he fell to ground. Harry then followed up with a kick to the gut, forcing Riddle to drop his wand in pain. Harry's vengeful streak was out in full as he then dragged Riddle to his feet and started using his face as a punching bag.

"And that's for all the innocent people you attacked….and Mrs. Norris…I guess" said Harry, pulling the diary from Riddle's robes. "And this is for attacking my friends."

Just as it did against Quirrelmort, Harry's Blood Vein markings spread out from his arm onto the diary. Like a virus it broke down and destroyed the piece of Voldemort hidden within. And with one last agonizing scream, the memory of the sixteen-year-old Tom Riddle faded from existence.

With Riddle out of the picture, his spell on Ginny was broken, waking the Weasley girl.

"Hey, you missed the big fight" said Harry, happy to see his friend was back on her feet.

"So what happened to that ghost?" asked Ginny.

"Nothing more than a bad memory." Harry chuckled, enjoying his own bad pun.

"Harry look out!"

Ginny's warning came too late as Harry caught by surprise was knocked to the ground by a curse from an also recovered Draco Malfoy.

"This isn't over Potter" Draco declared, aiming his wand at the exhausted ninja, worn down by the day's events.

"That's enough, Malfoy" said Ginny, moving to stand protectively in front of Harry.

 _Ginny isn't ready to fight a wizard without her wand, not even one as pathetic as Malfoy_ Harry thought to himself. Sadly, Harry's body was now screaming in pain, having rushed into another battle straight after his run in with Kitsune in New York, did not leave him with a lot of strength left, even with magical help.

"Fine, you can go first fine" said Malfoy, his only thoughts on finally restoring his family pride. But before he can even utter a curse a noise from behind Harry draws his attention the next instant, Draco fell to the ground dead.

"Don't look" Harry warned, having realized the Basilisk had recovered and was now master less.

Taking care not to look back, Ginny helped maneuver Harry to rest on her shoulder as the pair tried to hobble away. Sadly, the great serpent wasn't about to let the one who'd injured it so badly escape.

The Basilisk darted straight for Ginny and Harry, it's deadly gaze preventing them from even daring to look back at it. Harry wasn't sure what he could do against the magically resistant beast in his current state, silently cursing the fact that Malfoy's last spell might've actually led to his undoing.

"Harry, give me your T-phone" Ginny demanded, taking his phone before he could respond.

The Basilisk lunged at them, intending to swallow them both whole, when suddenly the sound of a roaster crowing played from the phone, echoing around the chamber.

Harry wasn't sure what was happening but the next thing he knew; Ginny was tackling them out of the way of the falling Basilisk, the giant snake had fallen dead.

"A roaster crow kills Basilisks" Ginny explained, noticing Harry's confusion.

"Oh, come on!" Harry groaned, smacking his forehead, frustrated by how simple it could've been to kill the monster.

Still beggars can't be choosers, so Harry collected the sample of Basilisk venom and using the last of his strength teleported himself and Ginny out of the Chamber of Secrets.

* * *

Minerva wouldn't be ashamed to admit she nearly cried in relief once Harry and Ginny appeared in front of her in Myrtle's bathroom. Though apparently she was the only one there that felt that way.

"Oh you're alive" said Myrtle, looking slightly depressed at Harry.

"Problem?" asked Ginny.

"Oh, well I'd just been thinking…if you had died, you'd have been welcomed to share my toilet" the ghost explained, apparently doing what could be considered blushing.

Harry himself wasn't sure how to respond to that (Splinter didn't explain anything like this) thankfully Prof. McGonagall stepped up.

"Yes, well I'm certain Mr. Potter would've appreciated the offer" said the professor, practically pushing him and Ginny out of the bathroom.

With the venom sample in hand the trio quickly returned to Donnie, who quickly went to work completing his antivenom for the others. So after moving the turtle to the Room of Requirements, for safety, Harry, Ginny, and Prof. McGonagall headed for the hospital wing.

* * *

When they arrived, they found Madam Pomfrey, Snape, and Dumbledore all standing around Neville, Ron, Luna, and Hermione's beds.

"Poppy, stand out of the way" said McGonagall, surprising her longtime friend.

"Minerva, what're you talking about?" Poppy asked, though her confusion turned to anger once she noticed Harry approaching her patients. "What're you doing?!"

The medi-witch moved to stop Harry, only for McGonagall and Ginny to stand in her way.

"Just wait, Harry has something that can save them" Ginny explained.

"Oh yes, I'm sure Potter can at least give them a quick death" Snape drawled, earning a glare from the two Gryffindor women.

Ignoring Snape for the moment, Harry injected the antivenom into each of his friends, just as Donnie instructed. Following her instincts as a trained medic, Madam Pomfrey cast diagnostic spells on the four and was surprised to see that their conditions were starting to stabilize.

"What?" Snape demanded, fuming that he'd been bested. "How could, Potter possibly brew a powerful enough antidote?"

"Who said I made it" said Harry. "I just called my big brother."

Snape's face actually managed to sour even more at the thought of someone that his hated enemy's son called family, had succeeded where he had failed.

"Yes they're doing better but…"

"But what, Poppy?" asked Dumbledore.

"It's the petrification it's stopping the potion from spreading fast enough"

Harry didn't have to look to know Snape's sneer was back with a vengeance, instead his focus was entirely on his friends. He refused to let the night's efforts be in vain.

 _Only one thing left to try._ Once more, Harry approached his friends but this time he started going through a series of hand signs, the very same that Master Splinter had been teaching him. "Rin. Pyo. Toh. Sha. Kai. Jin. Retsu. Zai. Zen."

"What is this Potter, desperate prayer" Snape sneered. But soon he and the entire room was watching with awe as a golden aura started to form around Harry's hands as he repeated his chant.

"Rin. Pyo. Toh. Sha!" as the golden aura reached its peak, Harry placed his hands on each of his friends, smiling as color started to return to their faces. Harry had done it; he had finally mastered the Healing Hands technique.

With friends no longer petrified and on their way to recovery, Madam Pomfrey had Harry perform the technique on the other petrification victims before he left. All the while, Harry couldn't help but enjoy the bitter look on Snape's face as once again, his hated enemy's son saved the day.

* * *

"I must admit, I'm surprised you agreed to come here" said Dumbledore, as he and Harry sat inside the Headmaster's office. The now powerless diary laid on the man's desk.

"Don't get me wrong, we're not friends" said Harry. "I just thought you should know what happened." _That and things probably wouldn't have gotten that bad if I hadn't assumed you were behind it all._

"Yes such a shame about young Mr. Malfoy. Still I owe you my gratitude Harry. I…"

Before Dumbledore could say more his office door violently burst open. There stood Lucius Malfoy, a smug look on his face. And cowering behind his legs, heavily wrapped in bandages was Dobby.

"Good evening, Lucius" Dumbledore said pleasantly.

"Dumbledore, given your failure to stop the rash of attacks on…"

"Let me stop you there, Lucius. I'm afraid you're too late. The situation has been dealt with."

Once again Harry's more vengeful side reared its head, as he took great pleasure in watching Lucius pale at the sight of the diary he had tried to plant on Ginny.

Dumbledore then went on to explain what had transpired that night. After learning about his son's death, Lucius turned and marched out of the office. Dobby gave Harry a tearful look just before he moved to follow.

 _I'm not done with you yet._

Harry followed after Lucius, catching him at the top of the stairs.

"You know, I did warn you" said Harry, getting the man's attention. "Draco died because he wanted to be just like you."

Harry could see Malfoy's hands clench tightly around his cane.

"You'd best watch your mouth Potter." Lucius said coldly, not yet bothering to turn to face him. "Or you'll meet the same end as your parents. They were meddlesome fools too."

"I don't think I'll take advice from the man, that basically killed his own son."

Ok yeah Harry had to admit it was a low blow, but it certainly got the desired effect. Lucius' temper finally snapped, turning around, wand drawn, with a curse on his lips, the Malfoy head was caught by surprise, as Harry struck him with his Blood Vein, destroying his magical core.

Lucius stumbled back in shock but quickly recovered, his rage turned to horror as he realized he could no longer feel his magic.

"Your magic is gone" Harry said coldly. "Let's see how long you last in your circle as a squib."

His face twisted in anger Lucius lunged at Harry. But before the ninja could react, his attacker was held frozen in midair by Dobby of all people.

"House Elf cannot be bound to squib" Dobby explained. "You shall not harm Harry Potter!"

There was a loud bang, and Lucius Malfoy was thrown backwards, landing in crumbled heap at the bottom of the stairs. With his magic gone, Lucius was left with no choice but to run.

Dobby then turned to Harry, a look of gratitude on his face.

"Harry Potter has freed Dobby" the house elf said excitedly. "Harry Potter is more noble and more kind then Dobby could have ever imagined."

"Don't worry about it Dobby" said Harry. "In fact considering I basically just got rid of your job. I might have an idea of where you could do a lot of good."

Dobby agreed happily and a few days later the house elf would be happily working for Mr. Murakami (paid of course). Later Neville would explain the full ramifications of Harry's choice to destroy Lucius' magical core. Turns out a lot of purebloods like the Malfoy's make it forbidden for their families to be headed by a squib, locking up the vaults until a suitable heir is of age. With Draco dead and Lucius, a squib it was the end of the Malfoy family.

* * *

With the Battle of the Chamber over, no one was around to notice rocks shifting aside, revealing a bruised and beaten but very much alive Kraang Subprime.

With the Lockhart droid destroyed, the alien was forced to crawl along the ground on his tentacles, moving through a series of side tunnels stemming off from the main chamber. Until finally Subprime reached a sealed door, marked with a mural depicting the Hogwarts Founders surrounded by a number of witches and wizards, all standing opposite The Kraang.

Squeezing in under the door Subprime found a room containing a countless number of energy crystals. But unlike the crystal seen by Harry and the Turtles; these crystals contained human skeletons inside them, as they'd grown out from their chests until they engulfed the entire body.

"Kraang Subprime to Kraang. The Lockhart droid is down but I've found it. The Chamber now belongs to Kraang. Begin preparations for phase 2."

* * *

Thanks for reading. Leave a comment/review.


	22. The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

* * *

Baxter Stockman was by far not a nice man. Though intelligent the man suffered from a highly over inflated ego. After spending his childhood years, suffering from bullying, he had gotten a job at TCRI…and was fired. So like any rational man he decided to build power armor to destroy the office in revenge. This first bad decision is what led him to run up against the Ninja Turtles. His first defeat at the hands of the mutant turtles brought about the creation of his M.O.U.S.E.R.S to commit robberies for him. Once again the Turtles defeated him, this time with the addition of their younger human brother. This defeat carried consequences as well as he found himself in the employ of the Shredder.

With no choice but to work for the Foot Clan, Baxter was forced to endure being the punching bag for Bradford and Xever. This of course led him to create his Maze of Doom, in an effort to destroy them both along with Harry and the Turtles. Once again he failed but at least in the chaos he escaped.

Sadly, freedom wasn't meant to last as after the Kraang invasion the previous summer, Baxter ran into both sets of hated enemies. Was forced to try and create a retro mutagen and once again failed and was defeated along with Fish Face and the newly dubbed Rahzar. And was subsequently forced back into servitude by Karai, this time with the handy addition of wearing a mutagen collar, set to go off should he disappoint.

This brings us to the newest chapter in the sad life of Baxter Stockman, who was currently hard at work in his lab, currently located in an abandoned warehouse.

 _I mustn't fail Shredder_ Stockman thought frantically to himself, ever mindful of the collar around his neck. As luck would have it the man in question had just arrived accompanied by Rahzar, and the Foot leader was not happy.

"Baxter Stockman, I ordered you to build me a mutant army" said Shredder, tossing aside pictures of the scientist's previous attempts. "And you give me this!"

Baxter flinched as Shredder tossed the photos in his face. Desperate to appease his master, Stockman, held up a photo of a man with a duck's head, dressed in motorcycle leather.

"No, no. Don't you see; it swims, flies, and knows, taekwondo. It's a triple threat."

Shredder wasn't amused as he coldly slashed his gauntlet blades through the photo in Stockman's hand.

"And it quacks" Stockman added weakly, now in serious need of a change of pants.

"Can it, Stickman" Rahzar growled, getting in Baxter's face. "This is the last time you mess up!"

"M-mess up? L-look at yourself, Rahzar. You're twice the dog-err-man you were before."

In response, Rahzar snapped at Stockman, eager to sink his teeth into the nerdy man's neck.

"No Bradford" Shredder commanded, calling off the mutant. "I have a more suitable fate in mind." Stockman could feel his heart drop, as he had an idea of what Shredder had in mind. "You have failed me too many times."

"No!" Stockman cried fearfully. "I mean, please Master Shredder. I have so many plans, mutant pigs and rhinos."

"Pigs!" the Foot leader snarled, angrily knocking aside Stockman's equipment.

"And rhinos" the nerdy man squeaked.

Shredder's patience had finally come to an end, Stockman could only watch in terror as he pushed the detonator for the mutagen collar, ignoring his desperate pleads.

"I am not a man of idle threats" Shredder said coldly.

"Bet you'll end up a bigger freak than me, Stickman" said Rahzar.

"There's nothing wrong with idle threats" Stockman panicked.

Time slowed down as Stockman flailed around the room in a panic, as the collar armed itself, the mechanism giving off a countdown to the end of his humanity. But then to his relief the collar suddenly stopped.

Stockman fell to his knees, crying in relief as Shredder and Rahzar walked away, leaving him to think that his master had shown mercy. But he was the collar had simply had a delay, the instant Shredder was out of sight, the collar's mutagen vials shattered spilling over him, ending his humanity and beginning the next chapter in Baxter's sad life.

"Nooooooo!"

* * *

With the crisis over at Hogwarts, Donnie and Harry returned to New York, where the genius turtle went to work on developing a retro mutagen. Said turtle was currently hard at work in his lab with the visiting April.

"Are we done yet, Donnie?" April yawned. "We've been up for like a million hours."

"No worries April" said Donnie, setting a beaker of his newest formula over a Bunsen burner. "This time it's going to work. We're finally going to turn your dad, human again."

April couldn't help but smile at her friend's determination. She was touched that Donnie had spent so long on this project, and she hoped with all her heart this would finally be the day it all paid off.

"Alright, now I'm adding a sample of your DNA" said Donnie. "So brace yourself for the scientific discovery of the century, retro mutagen."

In his excitement, Donnie had just noticed that April had fallen asleep. Smiling at the girl of his dreams, Donnie took a drop of his newest batch and introduced it to a slide of mutant cells.

Donnie danced for joy as finally after months of research, he had finally discovered retro mutagen. April could barely believe her ears as Donnie's cheers woke her.

"You did it?" April asked, praying it wasn't a dream. "You really did it?"

"Did what?" asked Mikey, drawing their attention to the door, where he, Raph, Leo, and Harry stood, drawn to the lab by all the excitement. "Did you invent pizza that doesn't get soggy in milk."

"I finally made it; retro mutagen you guys" Donnie announced. "The key to turning, Mr. O'Neil human again."

April couldn't help but cry at the thought of having her father back, she moved to wipe away her tears only to have someone else do it for her. Looking over her shoulder, April gave a watery smile to Hedwig, who entered the lab along with Splinter, drawn by all the commotion.

"And you too Sensei" Donnie added, holding the beaker of retro mutagen out to Splinter.

The boys couldn't help but stare in wonder as they considered their father returning to human form.

"Human once more" said Splinter, visibly thrown by the idea. After spending the last sixteen years as a mutant, he had never once considered the possibility of regaining his humanity. "Save April's father first. And then I will consider it."

Splinter turned and left the lab, leaving the others confused by his reluctance to take the antidote. But before anyone could comment, Mikey dashed over and took the beaker out of Donnie's hands.

"Ooh, I wonder what would happen if I turned myself human, again" said Mikey. "I wonder what I'd look like."

"We were never human to begin with genius" said Raph. "We'd just turn back into turtles."

"Yeah, I don't feel like having you for a pet, Mikey" said Harry.

"Give me that" said Donnie, taking back the beaker and placing it on his lab bench. "I've only got enough for two dosses. One for April's dad and the other for Master Splinter."

"Can you make more of the stuff?" asked Leo.

"Yeah but it takes ten canisters of mutagen to refine just one tiny dose of retro mutagen" the purple clad turtle explained. "And I don't have any left. But at least we can find April's dad and change him back."

"I'm just speechless" April said breathlessly. "Thank you. Thank you, so much Donnie."

April wrapped her arms around Donnie, planting a kiss on the love struck turtle's cheek, leaving him a babbling mess.

* * *

Hours after Shredder detonated the mutagen collar; Rahzar accompanied by a pair of Foot bots returned to the warehouse to witness Stockman's fate. But when he arrived there was no sign of the new mutant.

"Stickman, where are you?" Rahzar called. "I want to see what you turned into. Come on out."

The newly mutated Stockman stuck to the shadows, keeping low to the ground as he did his best to stay out of Rahzar's sight.

The dog mutant continued to call out when suddenly the lights went out, casting the room into darkness. It wasn't hard for him to figure out this was Stockman's attempt to stay hidden.

"Scared to show yourself Stickman? It's not like you can get much uglier." Rahzar taunted, the darkness preventing him from noticing the humanoid figure crawling along the wall behind him.

For a moment Bradford actually wondered if Stockman had actually run away, while he was gone. That idea was abandoned as something swooped being him, taking the heads clean off his Foot bots.

"Show yourself mutant!" Rahzar challenged, in response Stockman spat a smell goop at him. While the goop burned slightly, it did give Rahzar Stockman's location, giving him a look at the newly mutated scientist before he flew out a window into the night.

* * *

Out in the city April and the brothers have managed to track down, Mr. O' Neil; the bat mutant was currently a little busy trying to suck the blood out of a billboard photo of a woman's neck.

"Alright April, you hang back" said Leo, as they watched Kirby from an opposite rooftop. "We don't want to rile him up like last time."

"But I can help" April argued. "I can calm him down."

"Last time you tried that, he took you to his nest and tried to feed you dead rats" said Raph.

"Good point."

"He's asleep" said Harry. "We got to do this now."

Leaving things up to the brothers, April watched as they grappled over to the other rooftop.

"Ok we got to do this quick" said Leo. "Raph, Mikey, and Harry; we can't let him escape. Donnie spray him fast."

With his brothers in position should Mr. O' Neil wake up, Donnie took out a sprayer loaded with retro mutagen. The turtle took aim and was about to take his shot when suddenly something large rushed past him from behind, spooking him, causing him to drop the sprayer.

Shocked by the sudden disturbance, Wingnut's eyes shot open. Upon seeing the brothers, the bat mutant took to the sky, deaf to April's cries to stop.

The brothers were about to pursue when suddenly a voice called out, "Sentimental humans, give me the retro mutagen now!"

They were surprised to see a mutant fly, looking down on them from on top of the billboard. From what they could tell the mutant's upper body was that of your common house fly, complete with wings sticking out of its back. The rest of his body though as far as they could tell wasn't changed much just dressed in normal shoes and a pair of jeans, though the inclusion of a pink sweater, couldn't help but remind Harry of someone.

"Another mutant?" Leo gasped. But the fly man wasn't interested in them, instead his sights were on the dropped vial of retro mutagen.

"No, get your claws off that vial!" Donnie demanded, jumping on top of the mutant before he could fly away with it.

"Dog pile!" Harry cried, as he, Raph, Mikey, and Leo joined Donnie's efforts to ground the fly.

But in their struggle they mutant fly lost his grip on the vial, sending it flying over the side of the rooftop, shattering on the street. With the vial lost the fly mutant decided to go for another target, swooping down and grabbing April, while she was still distracted by the lost opportunity to cure her father.

"Let me go, you ugly germ farm" said April, doing her best to break the mutant's hold. Turns out April had really been practicing as she managed to swing her legs up over her head to planting her feet in the mutant's face. Though stunned by the attack the fly mutant quickly recovered his grip on April, now being more mindful of the girl's flexibility.

"Silence" commanded the mutant, his voice containing a sort of buzzing, one would expect from a fly.

"I know who that is" said Raph, recognizing the voice despite its changes. "It's Derek Stockboy."

"Baxter Stockman" the fly mutant corrected, confirming Raph's theory.

"Wow, guess he has a love for classic horror movies" said Harry.

"Come to my lab. You will bring more retro mutagen. Or the girl mutates with me." Finished delivering his ultimatum, Stockman flew off his April, forcing Harry and the Turtles to watch as their friend moved further and further away.

"Wow we really messed that up" said Mikey.

"Yeah, doesn't really help bro" said Harry, wondering if he could teleport on top of Stockman, force him to drop April, and teleport her to safety before she could hit the ground. _Yeah I don't like the odds of that plan._

"I only have one vial left" said Donnie. "It'll take me months to synthesize more."

"Don't worry Donnie" said Leo, placing a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder. "We'll get April back and make her dad human again."

"Let's hope so. Let's really hope so" said Mikey, earning a painful shove from Raphael.

"It wouldn't hurt to get more hands on deck" Harry suggested, looking to Leo.

"Not a bad idea" said Leo. "We'll call Casey. Harry get some of the Hogwarts crew to help find Mr. O' Neil and tell them to bring their brooms."

"One air force, coming right up."

Harry then teleported away, planning to meet back up at the lair with their support.

* * *

As they waited for Casey and Harry to arrive, Donnie went to his lab to retrieve the last vial of retro mutagen. As he reached for the precious chemical, Donnie couldn't help but agonize over the situation.

"Oh man, what am I going to do" Donnie questioned aloud. "Save April and Mr. O'Neil, but what about Master Splinter?"

"What about me?"

Splinter gave a small smile, as Donnie jumped out of his seat, surprised by his father's sudden appearance.

"Leonardo informed me of the situation" said Splinter. "You must split up to rescue April and to find her father."

"I'm sorry, Sensei" Donnie said sadly. "This is all the retro mutagen I have left."

Donnie couldn't even bring himself to look at Splinter, feeling too ashamed. But Splinter refused to allow his son to wallow in such misery, placing a comforting hand on Donatello's shoulder, he urged the turtle to look him in the eyes.

"I may not be human, but I am fortunate enough to have my humanity" said Splinter. "Save Kirby."

Donnie quietly left to join Raph, Mikey, and Leo in the living room. As his son passed, Splinter took out a picture of his family with Tang Shen, wondering what she would've wanted him to do.

* * *

While Donnie was speaking with Master Splinter, Casey had just arrived in full vigilante gear.

"Who's the soon to be slap-shotted goon that kidnapped April?" Casey demanded, brandishing his hockey stick for emphasis.

"Long story, Casey. We need your help big time" said Leo. "And yes you'll get to hit someone with a hockey stick. Probably more than once."

This brought a smile to Casey's face, always eager to beat on the scum of the city. While this was going on, Raph approached Mikey, who had been leisurely reading a comic book, as he waited to begin the mission.

"Guess you and me are bat wrangling tonight, Mikey" said Raph. "Well us and Harry if he ever gets back here."

"Say no more, bro" said Harry, as he teleported into the lair accompanied by Neville, Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Hermione.

"Oh yeah! you're just in time" Mikey said excitedly.

"Please don't" said Raph.

"Don't what?" asked Hermione.

"This" Harry grinned, as Mikey threw down a smoke bomb, reappearing in an old favorite.

"The return of Turflytle, dog!" the orange turtle announced. "Buzz buzz is buzz back. Buzz!"

"You annoy me to no end" said Raph.

* * *

If being kidnapped by Baxter Stockman wasn't bad enough, April found herself hogtied and dangling over a giant vat of mutagen.

"Baxter, you don't have to do this" said April. "Donnie can help you. He can make more retro mutagen. It'll only take a few mon…I mean hours."

"If he fails I have a backup plan" said Stockman. "You fall and I-I jump in. We come apart and then come together. You. Me. As one. More human than I am now."

"Baxter listen. Dropping us into a vat of ooze isn't going to save you. You got to trust me on that!"

But Stockman wouldn't listen, instead choosing to focus on eating a chocolate bar from his pocket. April could honestly say watching Stockman, actually melt the candy with his acid spit before eating it was one of if not the most disgusting things she'd ever seen; and she'd Mikey eat.

Finished with his meal, Stockman turned his attention back to April, starting off on a tirade about how he couldn't trust anyone. While torture for April, it did provide the team of Donatello, Leonardo, Neville, Hermione, Casey, and Luna to repeal down from the ceiling unnoticed.

The team silently took positions among some crates, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike, when Casey in a bone headed move, clapped his hands on a fly, the sound of which blew their cover.

"Turtles you tried to sneak in yes. No retro mutagen; no trade!"

"I got your retro muta-junk right here!" Casey said defiantly, using his hockey stick as an imaginary guitar.

"He's a strange boy" said Luna, leaving Hermione and Neville to ponder the irony.

Seeing that they had no intention of handing over the retro mutagen, Stockman spits acid on to April's rope, partially melting the line, leaving it frayed and weak, threatening to snap at any given moment.

The fly mutant then swooped down on our heroes, who didn't hesitate to meet the challenge, with Casey leading the charge.

Just as Stockman came into range, the masked vigilante knocked him into the ground with his hockey stick. But the mutant Stockman is a lot tougher than the human version, as he manages to overpower the teen, shoving him aside.

Leo moved to attack from the side but turns out Stockman's new trillions of eyes are actually good for something, as the fly well flies up over the turtle dodging his attack, countering with a literally flying kick to the back of the head.

Seeing that the mutant insect was going to a difficult target Neville, Hermione, and Luna drew their wands, firing a barrage of spells at the mutated scientist. Though his new speed allowed him to avoid their attacks, the spell fire did at least keep Stockman on the defensive as they timed their spells to leave no openings.

For a moment it seemed the Hogwarts students had one the battle for them when suddenly Stockman decided fire some projectiles off his own, spitting wads of acid goop at the magic users, turning it into a good old fashioned shoot out as each side tried to keep ahead of the other's fire.

Sadly, Stockman had the advantage in that spitting didn't tire him in the slightest, despite their training under him, none of them had the same amount of magical reserves as Harry, meaning it was only a matter of time before the kids tired.

A fact that Stockman capitalized, overwhelming the Hogwarts kids with his acid loogies once their spell casting started to slow. Thankfully they weren't fighting alone as Casey came to aid, dropping down on top of the fly, pummeling him with his bare hands.

Wanting to get rid of his stowaway, Stockman performed a barrel roll, shacking Casey off his back, sending him flying into a stack of crates. With the teenaged vigilante out of the way for the moment, Stockman resumed raining goop down on Leo, Neville, Luna, and Hermione, who resorted to quick footwork to keep a head of the acid.

"Baxter stop" said Leo. "We don't want to hurt you."

Just then Casey freed himself from the crates and threw a canister at Stockman, snapping his fingers in frustration when he missed the fly mutant by a mile.

"Well Casey does."

"Actually Leonardo, I'm not liking him much either" said Luna.

"Um guys little help here!" April cried, as her rope was moments away from snapping.

Fortunately, as his friends were holding off Stockman, Donnie had been making his way up the side of the mutagen vat, reaching the top just as the rope snapped.

"Not fast enough" Stockman taunted, as April started to fall.

In a desperate attempt to try and save her, Donnie leaped over the vat, arms held out to grab the girl. But despite his best efforts the turtle's fingers only graze the end of the rope as he passed over, leaving April to drop into the mutagen vat.

"Two become one!" Stockman cried victoriously, moving to dive in after April.

Turns out Casey had other ideas, throwing his hockey stick at the fly man, stunning him long enough for him tackle Stockman to ground, with the Hogwarts kids joining him for good measure they started beating on the insectoid nerd.

With Stockman being taken cared of; Donnie and Leo climbed to the top of the mutagen vat curious as to why April's new form hadn't emerged yet.

"Is she…" Leo couldn't even bring himself to say it.

Watching for any sign of life the turtles stepped back as something started to climb out of the vat, still completely covered in ooze. To their surprise the ooze bubbled and then popped revealing a perfectly normal April.

"Nice catch Donnie" she complained.

"How are you… of course you're immune to mutagen" the purple clad turtle realized. "That's why your DNA worked to create retro mutagen, amazing."

* * *

As the others were busy rescuing April; Harry, Raph, Ginny, Ron, and Mikey searched the city for Mr. O' Neil. Turns out Turflytle is still very effective as it didn't take long for the bat mutant to start chasing after Mikey.

"So that's your friend April's dad?" asked Ginny, as they followed Kirby on their brooms.

"Yeah he's all the family she's got left" said Harry.

"Then we won't mess this up" said Ron. "Besides I think the real challenge will be keeping him from eating Mikey."

"Maybe we can give him a little taste" Raph joked.

Mikey certainly wasn't finding it funny as Kirby kept snapping at his heels.

"Ah help me, buzz buzz!" Mikey cried, desperate not to be eaten.

Taking out his T-phone, Raph made the call. "We got him on the run, Leo. Get over here before we let him eat Mikey."

* * *

"Got it, we'll be right there" said Leo, as he and the others struggled to pull Stockman away from Donnie.

But since things weren't crazy enough, Rahzar decided it'd be a good time to blow a hole in the wall, storming the place with a squad of Foot bots.

"I heard you say 'retro mutagen'" he said greedily. "I can be human again."

"On second thought, we might be a little late" said Leo, ending the call.

"Bring me that vial" Rahzar ordered, sending the Foot bots after them.

"Time to go" the blue clad turtle ordered, nodding at the visiting wizards.

"Luna, Hermione" Neville called, signaling for the two witches to help him. Gathering their magical energy, together they raised their wands, "Lumos Maxima!"

The combined full powered light charm blinded Stockman and Rahzar, covering their escape back to the Shell Raiser.

"No escape" said Stockman, flying after them. "No escape."

Not out of the race yet Rahzar turned his Foot bots with one simple order.

"Get me that vial before Stickman uses it. That retro mutagen is mine!"

* * *

The Shell Raiser was burning rubber as they drove through the city streets rushing to catchup to the others. But Stockman was proving to be a very persistent.

"He's gaining on us" said Casey, watching Stockman on one of the monitors.

"Firing garbage cannon!" said Donnie.

But the weapon proved ineffective as Stockman simply caught the trash ball and started eating it.

"Ok that's just gross" Hermione commented.

"Well he is a fly" said Neville.

"Take a right, Leo" said April.

Knowing by now it's best to trust her instincts, Leo followed April's directions as they did their best to stay ahead of their pursuer.

"Now a left, Dad's this way."

Though if Leo didn't ease up on all the sharp turns he might have a mess to clean up later.

"How do you know?" asked Casey.

"I just do. I told you I get certain feelings about things" said April. "Faster Leo!"

* * *

"Help!" Mikey cried. "Kirby bat wants to suck my blood!"

"Alright we better save him" said Harry."

Harry, Ron, and Ginny flew around Kirby surrounding him on three sides leaving an open passage for Raph to swoop in and ram right into the mutant bat, knocking him down on to a rooftop below.

Landing next to the downed Kirby bat, the group cautiously approached him, planning to wrap the mutant in a tarp until Donnie arrived with the retro mutagen. Turns out they wouldn't have to wait long.

"Wait!" April called, climbing up to the rooftop. "Let me talk to him."

Kirby watched warily as his daughter walked up to him, gently running her hands along his cheeks.

"Just stay calm Dad. We're here to help you" she said in a soothing voice. "Just calm down."

Pacified, Kirby nuzzled up against his daughter allowing the others to approach.

"Sorry this took so long, Mr. O' Neil" said Donnie, taking out the vial of retro mutagen. "Just a quick spray on your skin and you'll be good as new."

But the night's challenges weren't over yet as Stockman came out of nowhere, swooping down and snatching the vial right out of Donatello's hands.

"Seriously again!" Donnie complained.

"And it's about to get worse" Harry groaned, pointing to a squadron of Foot bots moving through the air, their arms spread out revealing their uniforms doubled as wingsuits.

"Flying Foot bots!" said a dumbfounded Mikey. "Dudes this is getting out of control."

"Let's move" said Leo. Jumping onto a passing Foot bot the blue clad turtle sliced its head off, directing its' still airborne body after Stockman. "We're getting that vial back."

"Turflytle and his maggot squadron to the rescue!" Mikey cheered, taking to the air with his costume's turtle glider.

"Maggots?! I'm going to make you eat that stupid costume" Raph threatened, as he flew off after Mikey.

"Yeah Mikey should never meet Fred and George" said Ginny, mounting her broom.

"Agreed" said Harry. "Luna, Neville, Hermione, each of you pair up with us. It's tough to fight and fly at the same time."

So with Hermione pairing with Ron, Neville with Harry, and Luna with Ginny, the magic users took off to join the dogfight.

"April, you and Casey stay and keep an eye on your dad" said Donnie, firing his grappling hook."

Left alone on the rooftop, Casey couldn't help but notice the smirk on April's face.

"Are you getting one of those feelings again?" he asked.

"Nope, just a really bad idea." April smiled, looking deviously at her father.

* * *

Believing he had given his pursuers the slip, Stockman attached himself to the side of a building as he struggled to open the vial of retro mutagen.

"Stupid childproof cap" Stockman complained.

Turns out he shouldn't have stopped as a mighty hero had arrived.

"Taste of Turflytle!" Mikey swooped in knocking the vial out of Stockman's hands.

Raph then came in catching the retro mutagen before it could hit the ground.

"Nice shot Tur-Err-Mikey" he corrected, too caught up in the action.

But it wasn't long before the vial was lost again as a Foot bot dropped down on top of Raph's glider pack, snatching the retro mutagen from his hands, sending the turtle spiraling out of control, as it used him as jump off point.

The bot didn't get far though as Leo dove down from above slicing its' arm off as he passed, sending the vial hurdling towards the ground.

Luckily the broom squadron had arrived with Harry using his seeker skills to snatch the vial right out of the air.

"Here, Neville" said Harry, reaching back to hand the vial to his passenger. "I need both hands to keep us steady."

Neville reached out to take the vial but before he could, Stockman swooped in knock their broom off balance, causing them to drop the retro mutagen.

"Mine!" Stockman declared, diving down after the prize.

"I don't think so!" said Luna, leaning over Ginny's shoulder as she blasted Stockman with a knockback jinx, forcing the fly off course.

"Don't miss" said Ron, as he and Hermione took advantage of the opening to go after the still falling vial.

Though not entirely comfortable on a broom even under normal circumstances, Hermione braced herself as Ron started to dive down after the retro mutagen.

"Got it!" she cried triumphantly, snatching the vial out of the air. "Now get us out of here!"

Glancing over his shoulder Ron could understand Hermione's panic as Stockman having escaped from Luna and Ginny, was now right on their tail, and gaining. But then help came from an unexpected way as Kirby carrying April and Casey, swooped in and tackled the mutant fly.

"Yes! Get him Dad!" said April, using her father's ears like a horse's reins. "Knock him out of the sky!"

Kirby bat screeched as he prepared to do just that.

"So we're riding your giant mutant dad" said Casey, letting the strangeness of the situation sink in. "This is so weird."

With the coast clear for the moment Ron planned on taking him and Hermione far away from the fight, when suddenly they found themselves surrounded by Foot bots.

"Get rid of them!" Ron panicked, doing his best to fly around the robotic ninjas.

Hermione aimed her wand at the nearest Foot bot but before she could even utter a spell the Foot bots started throwing shuriken, forcing Ron to take evasive maneuvers. With Ron making a number of high speed rolls and sharp turns, Hermione involuntarily let go of the retro mutagen vial, as she gripped the broom with both hands.

"Oh no" she cried fearfully,

Luckily Donnie had caught up, swinging from building to building a la Spider-Man. The brainy turtle managed to catch the vial "Got it!"

But he celebrated too soon as a Foot bot swooped down, slicing clean through Donnie's line, catching the vial as the turtle was left screaming as he fell towards the ground.

"Got you Donnie!" said Harry, flying past his falling brother, allowing Neville to pull the turtle onto the broom.

"Ok this is starting to be a tight fit" said Neville. Brooms were certainly not meant to hold three people.

The Foot bot was making a bee line out of there when once again, Stockman reared his ugly head, ripping the vial away from the robot, arm and all.

"At last" Stockman was sure that victory was his but then he glanced over his shoulder, spotting our heroes closing in on him.

Hoping to slow them down, Stockman throws the robot arm at them, hitting Mr. O'Neil. But so concerned with his enemies growing ever closer, Stockman fails to look where he's going causing him to fly straight into a billboard, dropping the vial.

"Where is it?" asked Ginny, having lost sight of the retro mutagen.

"There!" April cried, pointing to where they could see the vial teetering on the edge of a rooftop.

They all make a mad dash for the vial, just as it falls over the edge, each trying desperately to catch it. But turns out having a large group all flying after the same prize leads to some collisions as the Turtles comically crash into the wizards' brooms, missing the vial leaving it to shatter against a streetlight.

April watches heartbrokenly as it looks like her hope to cure her father have gone up in smoke. But that hopelessness quickly changes into determination as she notices traces of retro mutagen dripping down from the light post.

"Go Dad!" Gripping her father's ears tightly, April gives the bat mutant a good kick urging Kirby to fly as fast as he can, as his chance at humanity starts to trickle away. For a moment it looked like they weren't going to make it but with one last burst of speed saw Kirby passed under the street light, getting his with the very last drop of retro mutagen.

The effects were immediate as Kirby's body started to spasm, threatening to knock Casey and April off of him. When Ron and Ginny flew up taking each of the teens on their brooms as Raph and Mikey secured Mr. O'Neil in a tarp.

Landing on the sidewalk, they all watched as the covered form of the bat mutant continued to screech and writhe uncontrollably, until finally the very human head of Kirby O' Neil popped up through a hole in the tarp.

"Dad!" April cried happily, hugging her father as her friends cheered over the happy reunion. "I missed you so much."

"A-April?" said a clearly confused Kirby. "What happened Where am I? And why am I, nude?"

April's eyes widened as she now felt a little awkward.

"Dude, when you hear what happened you are going to laugh so hard" said Mikey.

"Some reason I doubt that Mikey" said Harry.

"You never know" said Luna. "I'd certainly want to hear about my adventures as a giant mutant bat."

While once again Luna's words surprised her friends April decided she once again needed to express her gratitude.

"You did Donnie" she said, pulling the turtle in for another hug and kiss on the cheek. "You're the best of the best of the best!"

April then went back to her father deciding she didn't care if he was only in a sheet, right now she was just glad to have him back, leaving behind a dazed love sick turtle.

"Two kisses in one day" Donnie said dreamily. Noticing Casey had seen the whole exchange, he couldn't help rubbing it in. "Eat it Casey Jones!"

Donnie then started doing a victory dance, but Casey got the last laugh tripping him up with his hockey stick.

"What's the story there?" asked Ginny.

"Oh Donnie's got a crush" said Harry. "I don't get why but it makes him really stupid."

Talk or no talk, it seemed Harry still had a few things to learn as he failed to notice the look Ginny had given him, at the mention of the word crush. What he did notice however was the look of longing on both Luna and Neville's faces. Luna he could understand given that Kurtzman was still in hiding from The Kraang. Neville on the other hand was a mystery.

"Neville you ok?" Harry asked.

"Y-yeah" said Neville, giving him a watery smile, before turning his attention back to the reunited father and daughter. "I'm just glad April has her dad back."

Harry suspected that there was more to it than that but decided it was best not to push him. Trusting that Neville would tell them when he was ready.

With everything winding down, Leo scanned the area for NY's newest mutant.

"No sign of Stockman Fly" said Leo, putting his telescope away. "Add him to the list of stray mutated bad guy freaks running around New York."

"Stockman Fly is Turflytle's ultimate superhero enemy. Buzz buzz" Mikey said dramatically. "But if he's out there, buzz buzz. I'll find him! Buzz Bu…"

"Enough with the buzz buzz!" Raph interrupted. But then Mikey smiled deviously his temper challenged brother. "Don't. Don't"

Ignoring his brother's warning, Mikey placed his bobble antenna on Raph's head. "Buzz buzz, dawg!"

"Mikey!"

* * *

With their friends all returned home, the brothers joined Master Splinter and Hedwig in the dojo reporting the success of their mission, though Donnie wasn't satisfied.

"I'm sorry Master Splinter, I wanted to change you back" he said regretfully. "But I swear if it's the last thing I…"

"Do not fret my son" said Splinter, silencing Donatello as he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I am content with what I've become. I have no place in the human world anymore. This is my home and you all are my family."

The family shared a smile glad to be together.

* * *

As for Stockman well he wasn't experiencing anywhere close to the same heartwarming feeling as a couple of Foot bots dragged him into Shredder's throne room.

"Well look at you Stinkbug" Rahzar sneered. "I'd squash you right now but Master Shredder has other plans for you."

"I have one last mutant I want you to create" said Shredder, descending from his throne to loom over the frightened Stockman. "Or I will pluck your wings like the lowly insect you are."

At his master's command Rahzar then dropped a chocolate bar at Stockman's feet, watching as the pitiful creature trembled at theirs.

"Y-yes Master Shredder" Stockman whimpered, accepting the treat. "Thank you for your generosity."

Stockman then melted the candy with a wad of goop, once again taking his place as Shredder's slave.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Leave a comment/review.


	23. Of Rats and Men

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

* * *

After getting her father back, April was finally starting to feel like her life was finally back to normal, well normal for her anyway. So in keeping with her feelings of normal, she invited Casey to join her for a slice of pizza. Ordinarily the teenage vigilante would love any chance he had to spend time with the redhead, unfortunately it wasn't the one on one time he was hoping for.

Turns out they had a guest for lunch, April's friend Irma. A nerdy gothic dressed girl with short purple hair, and red oval shaped glasses. She had just recently transferred to their school and quickly befriended April, as they were both considered far from normal, and April was just happy to have a friend in the city, her own age that she could talk about girl stuff with.

"I know they said that pizza was gluten free but I definitely tasted gluten" Irma complained, as they left the shop.

"Thanks for joining us on our date Irma" Casey said sarcastically, wheeling his bike along. "We really needed a chaperone."

"Anything I can do to help" she replied, ignoring or perhaps ignorant of Casey's attitude.

"Um, who said this was a date, Casey?" April asked, smirking flirtatiously at the boy.

Casey smiled, his mood improving from the look in April's eyes. Only for his mood to take a nose dive as a rat runs past them, causing him to flinch in fear, much to Irma's amusement.

"I can't believe someone as big as you, is afraid of a little rat" Irma teased.

The reason for the rat's panic revealed itself as a cat appeared soon after.

"And I can't believe that rat was afraid of this adorable little kitty" said April, picking up and cuddling the animal.

"I mean rats are relatively harmless" Irma continued. "They also share many similarities to humans, which is why they're used in many scientific experiments."

"Does she ever shut up?" Casey complained to April, but she wasn't really listening instead focusing on the cat.

"Aww kitty doesn't have any tags" she said sadly. "We can't just leave her here."

"Don't look at me, I'm more of a rat person" said Irma.

Seeing an opportunity to escape, Casey offered to help April find a home for the cat, suggesting a certain group of friends of theirs. April liking the idea, hopped onto the back of Casey's bike as he happily started to pedal away from who he considered a purple haired nightmare.

 _One of these days I'll find out where April keeps disappearing too_ Irma thought to herself, as April and Casey left.

So occupied with her thoughts, the purple haired girl failed to notice the large figure creeping ever closer until it was too late.

* * *

Down in the lair's dojo Harry, Mikey, Donnie, and Raph, sat on the sidelines watching as Master Splinter was about to use Leonardo to demonstrate their latest lesson: Blind Fighting.

Now Splinter knew that Harry had used the tactic as a defense against the Basilisk even if he was mostly just relying on what he remembered of the chamber's layout and Riddle's outbursts to survive rather than actually sense the creature's movements. So he had a feeling Harry most of all would appreciate the techniques proper use.

"I don't know Master Splinter this doesn't seem fair" Leo said uncomfortably.

"I assure you it isn't" said Splinter, tying a blindfold over his eyes, standing casually with his hands folded behind his back, waiting patiently for his eldest son to attack.

Seeing that Splinter wasn't about to stop the demonstration, Leo drew one of his swords and attacked, hitting only air as Splinter fluidly stepped around his sword, vanishing from sight, reappearing behind him, still standing casually.

Harry and the others couldn't help but laugh as Leo failed to hit a blindfolded man.

 _Perhaps I spoke to soon_ Splinter thought to himself, rethinking his assumptions about Harry, clearly his experience in the chamber left him with the wrong impressions.

Leo glared at his brothers, annoyed by their laughing as Splinter started to circle the floor.

"Blind fighting is more than honing your other senses" Splinter explained. "It is about perception and giving the illusion of control."

Believing the sound of his steps gave away his attack, Leo drawing his second sword leapt into the air.

Sensing his movements, Splinter bent backwards, allowing Leonardo's swords to pass harmlessly over him.

"You may think you have the upper hand in the situation..."

Landing, Leo continued his assault swinging his swords in every angle hoping at this point to at least graze Splinter, but the ninja master seemed to read his every move, before vanishing once more from the blue clad turtle's sight.

Reappearing behind him, Splinter grabbed hold of Leo's wrist, trapping his arm.

"But you do not." Next thing Leo knew he was disarmed and was eating some dirt as he landed face first on the dojo's floor, and the blind folded Splinter was standing triumphantly.

And his brothers of course relished in the chance to poke fun at Leo's defeat.

"Wipe out" Donnie taunted.

"Looks like someone needs a shower" said Mikey.

"Burn" Harry laughed.

"How's that floor tasting Lame-o-nardo" Raph jeered.

Their laughing came to an abrupt end as Splinter suddenly appeared behind them and smacked them upside the head with the flat of one Leo's swords.

"It is not hard to sense loudmouths" said Splinter, tapping the sword lazily against his shoulder.

Suddenly Splinter is struck with a painful headache, unnoticed by his sons he removes his blindfold revealing that his brown eyes have changed into a sinister red as unnatural anger comes over him.

"Sensei are you ok?" asked Harry, finally noticing something seemed to be bothering his father.

"You will all…!" Splinter snapped, raising the sword overhead as he loomed over the now nervous Harry, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey. But then just as quickly as it came, Splinter's random anger vanished, causing him to drop the sword.

"Master Splinter are you alright?" asked Leo, as their father fell to his knees mentally exhausted.

"I am sorry my sons…this…something is wrong. I must meditate on this. We will continue this training another time."

Though concerned the brothers thought it best to trust Splinter's judgement and left their father alone in the dojo to meditate.

* * *

Since training had ended early Donnie decided this was the perfect time to do some work in his lab, with Harry acting as his assistant. It was just like old times for them as Hogwarts had taken up a lot of his youngest brother's time. Sure Harry didn't always understand him but Donnie always appreciated the effort and liked having someone that valued his work.

Unfortunately, Mikey had decided to tag along. While normally not that big a deal, the orange clad turtle had decided it was a good idea to eat a quadruple scoop ice cream cone in the lab while Donnie was running some experiments with some recently acquired mutagen.

"So I wonder what got into Master Splint-argh!" Mikey screamed, flailing around, splashing ice cream all over the work bench. "Brain freeze!"

"Mikey, do you have to bring that in here?" said Harry, handing Donnie a flask of chemicals.

"Seriously Mikey, you're making a mess" Donnie complained, accepting the flask from Harry. "Keep your ice cream away from our experiment."

But Mikey didn't seem to be listening and just continued to lick at his frozen treat. As Donnie and Harry turned away to run through some of the purple turtle's calculations for their new mutagenic based medicine, neither of them noticed Mikey accidentally knocking off the top of his cone into a beaker of mutagen.

Mikey was freaking out afraid to face an angry Donnie and Harry, thankfully the perfect distraction had just arrived.

"Hey guys, what's up" said April, walking into the lab.

"April" Donnie smiled, always happy to see his crush. The turtle's grin dropped once he saw that she wasn't alone. "And Casey."

"Donatello" Casey said plainly.

"I came to see if you guys could look after this" said April, holding up the cat they had found.

"Aww, he's so cute" Mikey gushed, taking the cat from April, bringing it over to the lab bench where the cat started licking at the turtle's discarded ice cream. "Can we keep her?"

"You know Master Splinter is a rat" said Donnie. "And there's Hedwig too."

"Yeah what if that cat goes nuts and attacks them" said Casey. "It'd be a rat bird combo; she could feed off them for months."

"What is wrong with you?" said Harry, finding it offensive that Casey would imagine such a thing.

While the others were busy distracted with Casey, Mikey turned his attention back to the cat just in time to see her lap up the batch of mutagen he had dropped his ice cream in.

The effect was immediate as the ooze caused the cat's body to melt into a puddle of ice cream.

"What have I done" Mikey said regretfully, but then a meowing caught his attention.

Despite being made of ice cream the cat was actually still very much alive.

"Everything ok, Mikey?" asked April, finding it odd that the orange turtle was so quiet.

"Yeah it's cold…err…I mean cool. Cool like ice cream. Ice cream's cold. Ok bye."

Mikey, grabbing hold of the new mutant rushed out of the lab before anyone could notice what he'd done.

"Ok, that was weird even for Mikey" said Harry.

* * *

Mikey rushed to the kitchen as there was only one place for a cat made entirely of ice cream.

"Don't worry my little friend this will keep you from melting" said Mikey, placing the mutated cat inside the freezer. "Until I use my scientific genius to figure something out."

Deciding she liked the strange turtle the cat stretched her neck out and licked Mikey's nose, leaving behind a bit of ice cream, that he promptly licked.

"Hmmm you taste so good my little Ice Cream Kitty" the turtle said affectionately, hugging himself in delight as he leaned further into the freezer for a few more licks.

This was the strange display that Harry and the others found waiting for them.

"Um, why is Mikey making out with your fridge?" asked Harry, not really expecting an answer.

"Michelangelo" Hedwig called.

Spooked by his family's sudden appearance, Mikey hurriedly slammed the freezer door and turned to them with a panicked look in his eyes.

"Michelangelo" Hedwig said carefully. "Is something the matter?"

"Ah, no I'm good. I swear I didn't do anything" Mikey said frantically.

By this point everyone was staring at Mikey with suspicion, Hedwig was about to press the issue when they were distracted by Splinter walking into the kitchen, clutching his head in pain.

"Sensei are you ok?" asked Harry.

"Need ice for my head" said Splinter, approaching the fridge. "and possibly a cheese-sicle."

"You can't do that" Mikey said desperately, standing between Splinter and the freezer. "No Sensei!"

"No? You tell me no!" Once again Splinter felt an uncharacteristic rage overwhelm him, his eyes took on a sinister red glow, as he viciously knocked Mikey away from the fridge.

The family watched in stunned horror as Splinter suddenly started chasing Mikey around the room, snarling like a feral animal.

"This is not helping my whole rat thing" Casey said fearfully, taking cover underneath the table.

Afraid of what he'd do to Mikey Hedwig, Raph, Leo, and Harry were left with no choice but to dogpile Splinter. But the ninja master was too strong, easily breaking out from beneath them.

"I have what I came for" Splinter said suddenly, much to the others' confusion. "Soon New York and the world will be mine!"

Splinter then dropped to the ground, mentally exhausted as the foreign presence left his mind.

"Sensei are you ok?" asked Leo, as their father struggled to pull himself together.

"No Leonardo" said Splinter. "I'm afraid the Rat King has returned."

* * *

The family moved into the living room to allow Splinter to rest and hopefully find some indication of what the mad scientist once known as Dr. Falco, was planning. It didn't take long to find a news report about just that. Up on the surface the entire city was under siege from giant rats, the rodents were causing untold panic and destruction as they snatched innocent people off the streets.

"Giant rats. Giant rats" Casey said horrified, falling back into the couch.

"Maybe you should sit this one out, Casey" said April.

"We could really use your help, Sensei" said Leo, turning to Splinter. "Last time you took that creep out with one punch."

"Last time was different, Leonardo" said Splinter. "The Rat King has grown too powerful. I do not fear for myself but for what he could force me to do."

Splinter hadn't forgotten how Falco had almost succeeding in using him to kill his sons. He refused to risk that happening again.

"Then maybe we should call in some magical backup" suggested Mikey.

"No good" said Harry. "They're all probably spread out all over the place by now."

The battles under the school during the Chamber of Secrets incident did in fact end up dealing some structural damage, coupled with the fact they were left without a Defense Professor and a dead student (who cares it was just Draco). Dumbledore had the term close early, sending all the students home to their families, making it a lot harder for Harry to just randomly pop in and borrow his friends for an unknown amount of time.

"Then we work with what we got" said Leo.

* * *

Up on the surface, the Rat King stood upon a rooftop, laughing at the destruction his creations have caused.

"The human species is coming to an end" he declared, speaking to a white rat he keeps balanced on his shoulder. "It's time for the next phase in evolution. Rodents shall rule!"

Suddenly the giant rats stopped their attack to sniff the air, confused as to what could be distracting his subjects the Rat King scanned the streets, his blood boiling once he spotted his hated enemies driving through the streets.

With Falco waging war on the city, our heroes were forced to improvise: tying a block of cheese to Mikey's head Raph, Donnie, and April would drive through the city with him strung up behind them on his skateboard, acting as bait.

"Why do I have to wear the cheese?!" Mikey yelled.

"We have to lead them away and your awesome at being bait" said Raph, as the giant rats started to follow after them.

Coming up behind them were Casey on his bike, and Harry riding his broom. The situation had gotten so bad that even Hedwig had come out fight, each doing their part to lead the giant rats away from the people.

"This is the worst thing ever!" Casey complained, hitting a rat with his hockey stick as he rode past, getting the giant rodent to chase after him.

"Stop whining" said Harry, ramming into the rats so they'd go after him.

"We just need to focus on getting them away from here" said Hedwig, using the rats natural fear of predators to herd them like cattle. "Oh no!" she gasped.

Ahead of the patrol buggy the rats had flipped over several cars, making a barricade and with more of the deadly vermin coming up behind them, Donnie couldn't risk turning the cart around.

"Sorry I'm late" said Leo, driving the Shell Raiser through an alley coming out in front of the buggy, using the battering ram to break through the barricade.

* * *

Down in the dojo, Splinter has returned to his meditation trying to build his mental defenses against the Rat King's control. But this didn't stop Falco from tormenting him with visions of what his rabid creations were doing to the people of New York.

" _Revel in madness my brother"_ the Rat King's voice echoed, from inside Splinter's mind. Sending him images of himself attacking innocents as one of the Rat King's loyal solders. _"There is room for you in my new world."_

"NO! Get out of my head!" Splinter cried, clutching at his head in pain."

" _It doesn't matter. You already belong to me. You just don't know it yet."_ The Rat King's presence faded from Splinter's mind but he knew it wouldn't be over until the madman was stopped.

* * *

Through tormenting Splinter, the Rat King redirected his mental powers to directing his rats, it was time to put an end to his enemies' feeble attempt to stop him.

The first was Hedwig, the Rat King need to show his subjects that together not even the dreaded owl need to be feared.

Directing one of his rats onto the roof tops, he had it leap down on top of the owl mutant, it's considerable weight forcing her out of the sky landing painfully on the roof of the Shell Raiser.

"Hedwig!" Harry cried in concern. "Leo, Hedwig's down."

"I see her" said Leo, deploying the Shell Raiser cannon, swiveling it around to knock the giant rat of their mother figure.

"Thank you, Leonardo" said Hedwig, entering the vehicle, clutching her now broken wing.

"Are you going to be ok?"

"Nothing that a little rest won't solve. Now hurry the buggy's in danger!"

Hedwig was right, on the monitor Leo could see a giant rat had managed to get on top of the patrol buggy. The giant rat was snapping at them eager to get at the cheese still strapped to Mikey's head, the only thing stopping it was Raph punching it in the jaw, as Donnie swerved out of control into the side of a building.

"Hang on guys" said Leo, firing the Shell Raiser cannon, knocking the rat off the buggy with a giant ball of garbage.

With more rats moving to go after the downed patrol buggy, Leo positioned the Shell Raiser to provide cover fire. But this only left them vulnerable as the giant rats swarmed the armored van, and knocked it onto its side.

"We're in trouble" said Hedwig.

"I've got you" said Harry, swooping in on his broom, throwing fire balls at the rats, as he took up position to defend the Shell Raiser, "Casey it's on you!"

"R-Right no problem" said Casey, now pedaling faster than ever. With the rats getting ever closer, the teenaged vigilante thought it a good time to show off his bike's modifications, deploying a pack of marbles behind him, tripping up the deadly rodents.

As more rats came up ahead of him, Casey switched to his improvised offensive weaponry, mainly fireworks and the classic aerosol + lighter combination (improvised flamethrower) to clear his path.

"No rat messes with Casey Jones!" Casey declared, as he cleared through a pack of rats.

Suddenly Casey was knocked off his bike as another giant rat came out from around a corner, taking him by surprise. The masked teen fought desperately as the rat started to drag him away, but the rodent's grip was too strong.

Watching from his rooftop perch, the Rat King had decided the first attack was a success.

"Caligula, come to me!" he cried, summoning a giant rat to his side to act as his steed. "Come my brothers! Commodus! Nero! The rest of you, back to the lair! We have enough humans."

The now up and running patrol buggy rushed down the street hoping to rescue Casey they were too late and could only watch as a giant rat stuffed him dragged him away into the sewers.

* * *

"Hey are you ok?" asked a voice.

Casey opened his eyes and to his displeasure he was locked in a cage with Irma.

"I'm fine miss" said Casey, speaking in a deeper tone lest she figure out his identity. "Where are we?"

"In the sewers. We're prisoners of the Rat King."

Casey looked around counting about a dozen cages filled with innocent people, but could find no way for them to escape and to his frustration his cellphone had been destroyed during his capture, meaning he couldn't call his friends for help.

"Greetings my esteemed guests" said the Rat King, entering the chamber. "There's no need to fear. I will not hurt you, that I promise."

"Let us out you freak!" said Casey.

"All in good time. These were simple ordinary rats until I transformed them with my special mutagenic growth serum. But these were not the soldiers, I was looking for. I have just unlocked the secrets of the ultimate army: Rat People. And you my friends will become that army!"

The people gasped in terror as the Rat King declared they'd be used as subjects for the mad scientist's experiments.

* * *

"The Rat King peered into my mind, to see what makes me unique" said Splinter, as the family gathered back in the lair. "With that knowledge he will create an army of rat people."

"We have to stop him, Sensei" said Raph.

"I told you, he is too powerful…even for me."

"But Master Splinter, if there's one time we could use your help it's now" said Leo.

"Enough!" Splinter bellowed. "I will not put you in danger again!"

"We believe in you, Sensei" said April. "We need your help and so does Casey."

While Splinter was glad they all had such faith in him, he didn't not share their confidence. The Rat King had already once used him to nearly destroy his family. Who's to say he wouldn't succeed this time.

For his family's safety, Splinter refused to fight and would wait out the danger in his room. However, Hedwig had something to say about that.

"Splinter, the boys and April have left to go after the Rat King" said Hedwig, entering Splinter's room. "Are you seriously going to let them face him alone."

"The boys have proven themselves to be formidable warriors, time and again" Splinter argued. "I would simply be putting them at risk."

"This is different and you know it. There are billions of rats in the city and those giants are strong. You're their father and your sons need you."

* * *

April and the brothers managed to track the giant rats back to the Rat King's lair.

"Look there's Casey, he's alive" said April, point to his cage but he wasn't alone. "and Irma?"

"April, you and Harry have to free them" said Donnie. "We can't let the humans see us."

They were about to move in when suddenly someone put a hand on Leo's shoulder. Turning to face the newcomer, April and the brothers were glad to see that Master Splinter had come to fight.

"It is time the Rat King is dethroned" he declared.

"I knew you wouldn't let us down" said Leo.

"If I should lose control, you do what you have to do" said Splinter.

"Nothing's going to go wrong" said Mikey, leaning over cooler. "because I've got my super-secret weapon."

"Mikey, what's with the cooler?" asked Harry.

"Just my super-secret weapon."

That didn't really tell Harry anything but he didn't get the chance to ask more as it was time to get to work. Silently they each moved into position around the chamber, keeping to the shadows.

Leo took aim and was about to take the Rat King out with his kunai, when suddenly Splinter grabbed hold of his wrist, taking the blade from him as Falco's laughter began to echo around the chamber.

"You're mine now, Splinter" he laughed. "Now destroy your sons one by one."

Twisting Leo's arm, Splinter had his eldest held at knife point, fighting to drive the blade into Leo's throat.

"Forget that Rat King!" Mikey yelled, throwing his cooler at the villain. "Ice Cream Kitty away!"

Ice Cream Kitty flew out of the cooler landing on top of the Rat King, swiping at the mad scientist's face. Distracted by the frozen feline, Falco couldn't focus his powers freeing Splinter from his control.

"Is that April's cat?" Donnie questioned.

"Absolutely not" Mikey denied.

Seeing that he had lost the advantage, the Rat King knocked Ice Cream Kitty off of him and made a run for it. Splinter determined to finish things moved to follow, trusting his family to finish the rest.

With his brothers holding off the giant rats, Harry and April made their way over to the cages controls, lowering them down to the floor.

"Yes finally free" Casey cheered, once Harry popped open his cage.

"April, how did you find us?" asked Irma, shoving Casey aside as she ran up to her friend. "Did you follow the trail of rat droppings? It has a unique aroma of…."

"Not now Irma!" April and Casey snapped, silencing the girl.

"Let's free the others" said Harry, and Casey hurriedly followed after him. "So that's Irma?"

"Yeah" Casey groaned. "She's supper annoying."

"Normally I like to give people a chance but yeah I got to admit she's annoying."

"Finally someone gets it."

Truly this could be the start of a beautiful friendship between Harry and Casey.

* * *

Splinter followed the Rat King deeper into the tunnels, following him into an old broken section under the city, dangerous platforms litter the area like ruins perhaps relics from New York's early development.

The Rat King and Splinter moved through the area, jumping from platform to platform.

"You run like a coward, when not in control" said Splinter, catching up to the king.

"Who says I'm not in control" said the Rat King. "Fall!"

Falco summoned a hoard of rats, knocking Splinter off his platform. The ninja master just managed to save himself, grabbing onto an old sewer pipe.

"No I will not let you escape this time" Splinter vowed. Summoning up his strength, Splinter pulled himself up onto the pipe, using it as a jumping off point he started leaping from any foothold he could find, as closed the distance between himself and the Rat King.

Eventually they platforms came to an end, Falco had nowhere left to run and Splinter was determined to make sure his threat was ended.

Falco tried to take hold of Splinter's mind but the ninja master but to his shock the ninja master would not allow himself to be controlled again.

"It is over" Splinter declared, flipping into the air, he came at Falco with an axe kick, only for the Rat King to side step the attack.

Undeterred, Splinter kept up his assault come at his nemesis with a series of kicks and punches, his timing was perfect and yet Falco, who lacked any training or fighting experience managed to evade his every move.

Sidestepping a jab, the Rat King countered and landing a solid blow to Splinter's gut, knocking back.

"That's right… Bow before your master, rat." the Rat King sneered "There is nothing you can do that I can't see coming"

And that's when Splinter realized what was happening. The Rat King used rats as his eyes, including himself but especially the ever present white rat on his shoulder.

"So…. You still think you are in control of this situation." Splinter lunged forward, knocking the white rat off Falco's shoulder.

"Aristotle!" he cried, as the rat was sent falling into the abyss below. "You'll pay for that! I can still see through your eyes!"

But Splinter was prepared for that, holding up a familiar blindfold the Rat King now realized that during his last attack Splinter had stolen the cloth from him.

"How about," Splinter tied the cloth around his eyes, plunging the Rat King into darkness. "now?"

Without any rats to act as his eyes Falco was stumbling through dark.

" **Control is an illusion"**

But while the Rat King was helpless without his eyes, Splinter was not. The ninja master knocked Falco off balance with an elbow to the back, following up with a leg sweep. Not allowing Falco to fall just yet, Splinter kicked him into the air, knocking him back down with an axe kick, slamming him painfully into the ground.

"Where are you?!" Falco screamed, but as Splinter continued to speak it was as if he was everywhere.

" **It can be even more blinding than the inability to see."**

Falco swung wildly in a desperate attempt to hit Splinter, instead all he felt was himself falling.

" **It can send you over the edge…."** Splinter ripped the blindfold off, turning away as he began to return to his family, the last of Falco's screams echoed out from bellow. "Goodbye, my king."

* * *

Thanks for reading. Leave a comment/review.


	24. The Wrath of Tiger Claw

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

* * *

Princess of the Foot clan, daughter of Oroku Saki. These titles have defined Karai for as long as she could remember. Her father was the only family she had left in this world thanks to Hamato Yoshi; this she has never questioned. Yet now as she stands in Shredder's throne room, looking down at a torn picture of her mother, she can't help but think back to what Leonardo had said to her during their last battle.

" _Splinter he's your father. Your true father Hamato Yoshi."_

 _Get it together Karai, Leo was just trying to save Splinter_ she told herself. But then she thought about the way Splinter always looked at her during their brief encounters and always with a name: _"Miwa."_

"What is it that troubles you, Karai?" asked Shredder, coming up behind her.

"I want to know the truth" she said. "The truth about my mother…and Splinter."

"You know the truth my daughter. Hamato Yoshi took your mother away."

Suddenly the chamber doors were thrown open and Karai and Shredder were met with the sight of someone they thought long dead.

"I have returned" Tiger Claw declared, now sporting an eyepatch over his left eye and a tear in his right ear. As always by his side was his apprentice Kitsune.

"How?!" Karai gasped. "You were eaten by a giant alien worm!"

"And you believe such a thing could contain my hate?" said the powerful mutant, as if such a thing was a minor annoyance. "My hate is what kept me going. As I tore my way out of the belly of the Kraathatrogon. As I battled through the armies of The Kraang. Across alien worlds that would drive lesser men mad! Finally, back here. Back to my enemies. I would have my revenge against Splinter. Against his hideous reptiles. And against those who trapped me in that wretched worm's belly."

"And I plan on having fun with the little boy again" said Kitsune, as they came to kneel before the Shredder.

"Granted" said Shredder.

"What?" Karai said in disbelief. "It's because of them that Splinter, Potter, and the Turtles are still alive in the first place."

"Correct me if I'm wrong" Kitsune spoke up. "But I believe that until our arrival, you had failed to even come to close to capturing Splinter, let alone defeating his disciples."

"Oh well if you're so great, where the heck did you run off too?"

"To find a Kraang base of course. Someone had to open a portal for my sensei's return."

Karai was about to comment when Shredder decided to put an end to her and the masked kunoichi's arguing.

"That's enough, Karai. You will go with Tiger Claw and Kitsune; destroy Splinter and the Turtles at any cost."

* * *

Unaware of the Foot clan's latest threat; the brothers are already in the midst of the battle for the ages.

"I've put up with you guys for a long time" said Mikey, shifting into a fighting stance. "But this is about to get real."

"You don't want this kind of pain, Mikey" said Raph.

"Big talk for someone with such a limited vocabulary, Raph" said Donnie, getting in his red clad brother's face.

"Are you sure you're ready?" asked Leo, sitting off to the side as his brothers face off.

"Are you kidding me?" Harry scoffed. "I was born ready."

Hearing no complaints, Leonardo looks over his shoulder at…Mr. Murakami. Enjoying a simple night out the brothers had decided to visit the kind old chef, who had really taken to his new assistant, Dobby. It really didn't take much for Harry to get Murakami to agree to take in the house-elf, who thanks to a few glamour charms had become a real help to him at the restaurant.

"One pizza gyoza, coming up" Murakami announced. "Dobby, be sure to make it a good one."

On cue the house-elf popped into existence next to Murakami. Free of his dirty plow case, Dobby was now dressed in a chef's outfit like Murakami's, plus he had an assortment of different outfits waiting for him in his room back at their apartment.

"Dobby be making it a good one, sir!" the elf said happily, using his magic to launch the gyoza into the air.

As one Harry, Raph, and Donnie jumped for the delicious treat, knocking each other out of the way, but to their surprise the gyoza actually floated past all of them; clearly Dobby was feeling playful that night, before landing in the waiting Leonardo's hand.

"You just got to know who to talk to" Leo smirked, eating his prize.

"What happened to 'Mr. I'm too broody for this game'?" said Raph.

"I feel betrayed, Dobby" said Harry, scowling playfully at the elf's cheeky grin.

"Don't worry, I made more" said Mr. Murakami, setting out plate for each of them. "You know my restaurant was never that popular, until I invented these for you."

Raph, Donnie, Harry, and Mikey quickly got to work devouring their meals but Leo found that he suddenly wasn't hungry and decided to wait by the window and watch the street.

"He's still brooding" said Donnie.

"He's thinking about her; about Karai" said Raph. He wasn't wrong.

"Master Splinter is her father" said Leo. "How could she still want to be with the Shredder."

"You have to have faith, Leo" said Mikey, moving to stand on top of the bar. "Her entire life has been a lie. It's a challenge to everything she knows. The truth will set her free. So give her the time to accept who she is."

"Mikey be getting off now" said Dobby, magically levitating the turtle back into his seat. "Dobby, not want feet on tables. Customers be eating there."

"Oops, sorry Dobby" the orange turtle chuckled.

"Still it was a good speech" said Harry, before turning to address his eldest brother. "Leo, Mikey's right you just need to give her some time. Remember when I found out about my birth parents? She'll come around."

"Yeah well personally I hope she doesn't" said Raph. "I don't trust her not for one second."

* * *

Out in the city Karai, Tiger Claw, and Kitsune were on the move; leaping across roof tops with the powerful tiger mutant pulling away from the two kunoichi.

"Having a hard time keeping up, girl? Tiger Claw taunted. It wasn't hard to tell the barb was aimed at Karai.

"I was just taking it easy on you; since you're only with one eye and no tail" she fired back. "Besides, it doesn't look like your little pet is doing so well."

"You truly are a fool" said Kitsune, as Tiger Claw to face the two kunoichi.

"Oh I'm the fool" Karai scoffed. "You've faced Potter and the Turtles in battle before and lost. What exactly is your grand plan for revenge here?"

"Like I said a fool"

"That is enough Kitsune" said Tiger Claw, wanting to put an end to the girls' fighting. "To destroy warriors such as these, you don't strike at their limbs. You go for their heart" he explained to Karai.

"And what does an over grown cat and freak in a Halloween mask, know of the heart?"

"Why do you think the Shredder sent you with us?"

All the pieces finally fell into place for the Foot clan princess.

"Because I know them" Karai realized. "I know the places they go; I know their weakness. Their friends…. April O' Neil and Casey Jones."

"The riders of the worm" Tiger Claw said bitterly. "They will all pay for what they did to me."

"So where do we start?" asked Kitsune, as she and her teacher looked to Karai for a lead.

"I know just the place"

* * *

"I have got to get Dobby to deliver me some gyoza when I go back to Hogwarts" said Harry, as he and his brothers landed in an alleyway, on their way back to the lair.

Leo had just opened the manhole when suddenly Mikey was struck with a horrible feeling.

"Guys stop" Mikey said worriedly.

"What is it, Mikey" asked Leo.

"I feel like we're forgetting something, something important. Something the fate of the world could depend on. It's right on the tip of my tongue."

"The Kraang?" Donnie guessed.

"No"

"The Foot clan?" Leo suggested.

"No"

"The Rat King?" Raph tried.

"No."

"The Purple Dragons? said Harry, taking a stab in the dark. "You guys took all the good ones" he shrugged, at Donnie, Leo, and Raph's questioning looks.

"Wait I remember!" Mikey shouted suddenly. "My doggy bag! I forgot my leftover gyoza back at Mr. Murakami's. We got to go back!"

Harry, Leo, Raph, and Donnie groaned at their brother's overreaction, as he took off, heading back to Murakami's shop, shouting "Fate of the world!"

"Guess he forgot about Dobby" said Harry, as they followed after Mikey.

Turns out it was a good thing he did, for the brothers returned to find the shop in a wreck.

What happened?" Donnie gasped, they had just left the shop barely ten minutes ago.

"Mr. Murakami" Mikey cried, rushing to their friend's side.

Murakami was hiding under his counter, cradling Dobby's beaten form.

"Are you guys ok?" asked Harry, taking Dobby while Donnie and Mikey helped Murakami to a seat.

"They came looking for you. They wanted to know where you lived but I didn't know." Mr. Murakami explained. "Poor Dobby tried to stop them but they were too strong."

"Dobby is very sorry" the elf said weakly, feeling guilty that he couldn't protect his new master. "Dobby should have protected Mr. Murakami."

"They then asked about your friends" the chef continued. "To my shame I told them everything I know."

"It wasn't your fault, Mr. Murakami" said Harry. "They might've killed Dobby if you didn't."

"Who did this?" Raph demanded. No one got away with attacking their friends.

"A girl and growling man" said Murakami.

"The man was a tiger" said Dobby. "And there was another girl, in a fox mask."

"Tiger Claws and Kitsune" said Leo. "And their they're going after April and Casey."

"We have to get to April" Donnie said worriedly.

"And Casey" Harry added, giving his purple clad brother a look.

"Yeah him too, you know, time permitting."

"Wow Donnie, just wow." Harry was starting to think Donnie needed to have a serious sit down with Hedwig and Master Splinter about his ever growing creepier by the day, crush on April.

"The other girls got to be Karai, Leo" said Raph. "I told you…"

"Not now, Raph" Leo interrupted.

"Guys, April's not picking up her T-phone" said Donnie, fearing the worst. "She always answers."

"Ok we split up; Me and Donnie will go to April's place. Harry, Mikey, and Raph, you guys get to the ice rink and warn Casey."

* * *

There are many terrible reasons for April not to answer her phone such as: being kidnapped, in a battle, mind-controlled, or unnaturally unconscious due to violent attack. Thankfully none of those were the cause for her cellphone silence. No tonight's communication problems were caused by the sacred rule 'No taking calls during the movie'.

"Best movie ever!" April said excitedly, as she Casey, and Irma left the theater.

For her it was a well-deserved night of normal teenage behavior as they walked down the street, the redhead talking excitedly about the movie they'd just seen.

"I just don't get why our date had a third wheel attached to it" said Casey, forever longing for alone time with April.

"Hello, I'm right here" Irma said obliviously.

"That's the problem!"

"Who-who said anything about this being a…." April paused as she was suddenly struck with a psychic premonition.

"What is it?" asked Casey.

"We're being followed."

"What?" Irma questioned, confused by her friend…and Casey's strange behavior.

"Alright, whatever this is, we split up and lead it away from the third wheel here" said Casey. "Plan?"

"Plan" April agreed.

April and Casey then ran off leaving behind a very confused Irma.

* * *

Grabbing his vigilante gear, Casey ducked into an alley and took cover behind a dumpster, and waited to see if his tail would show themselves. When no one showed up after a few minutes, he was sure he was in the clear.

"Yes, coast is clear" he said confidently. "Casey Jones can't be caught."

"I wouldn't be so sure" said a voice.

"Oh nuts."

Looking up, Casey saw Tiger Claw and Kitsune perched on a fire escape. With a vicious roar the tiger mutant pounced down on him, knocking Casey to the ground. Tiger Claw paused only for a moment but it was enough, for Casey to find his second wind, catching the deadly assassin off guard with his taser glove, he jumped to his feet just as Kitsune landed in the alley.

Deploying his skates and brandishing a hockey stick, Casey prepared himself to square off against the deadly pair.

"Come on, show me what you got" he said fearlessly.

"Fine by me" said Kitsune, knocking Casey into a wall with a wave of her hand.

"Ugh on second thought, I don't need to see what you got" Casey groaned.

"Oh but I just love putting on a show."

Next thing Casey knew his favorite hockey stick was magically ripped from his hands and he was blasted onto a rooftop.

 _Ok next chance I get, totally going to have to work with Harry on how to fight witches_ Casey thought to himself, as he picked himself up. Looking around he saw he landed inside a rooftop greenhouse. Knowing when he was outmatched, Casey was about to reach for his phone, when suddenly Tiger Claw came out of nowhere, grabbing him around the throat.

"You will pay for what you did to me" said Tiger Claw. "The suffer you caused, the pain I endured."

"You're not still mad about the whole worm thing, are you?" Casey asked jokingly, as he struggled to escape the mutant's grasp.

Unfortunately for him Tiger Claw wasn't in the mood for jokes, and the powerful mutant tossed Casey right off the roof. It was only pure dumb luck that saw him using his rollerblades to grind against the building side long enough to lessen the impact of his fall.

Casey's body was a wreck, screaming for the boy to stay down, and pass into the blissful escape of unconsciousness. Summoning the last of his strength, Casey reached for his fallen phone and activated the emergency distress.

* * *

Over at the ice rink, Harry and Raph watched as Mikey skated around the rink without a care in the world. Admittedly he was pretty good.

"Any other ideas, where Casey might go?" Harry asked Raph.

The red clad turtle was about to reply when suddenly his T-phone went off.

"Casey…. Casey…. Casey?" but no answer. "Something's wrong guys, what're we going to do?"

Harry drew a blank as New York was too big a city for him to just randomly teleport around and hope to get lucky. But as it turns out Michelangelo was on the job.

"I know exactly what to do" said Mikey. "We can use our T-phones to triangulate the position of Casey's phone by bouncing the locator signal off a satellite."

Harry and Raph stared at their usually dimwitted brother in awe.

"That's actually a good idea" said Raph. "It's like we're in some sort of alternate universe or something."

"Mikey, how do you know how to do that?" Harry asked.

"You can track pizza delivery guys that way too" said Mikey, explaining everything. "Booyakasha."

* * *

Still sensing someone watching her, April raced through the city alleyways, hoping to lose her tail and regroup with Casey at the lair. When suddenly her least favorite member of the Foot clan decided to drop down in front of her.

"You want to do this Karai, fine!" said April, drawing her tessen. "But I'm warning you I've been training with Master Splinter big time! And I'm ready to kick your butt!"

"I didn't come to fight" said Karai. "I came to talk."

"Oh" well April certainly wasn't expecting that. "Well I've been trained in that too."

Karai led April to a rooftop back near the movie theater, her silence during the journey made April wonder if she was using the time to collect her thoughts.

"All my life I was raised to believe the Shredder was my father" she said at last. "That Splinter was the enemy. So when Leo told me Splinter was my true father I couldn't believe it. But lately I've been having doubts about Shredder's honor."

"Hmm, doubts about the **evil** leader of the **evil** ninja clan, really?" April said sarcastically.

"Yes, even now the Shredder has sent Tiger Claw and Kitsune to destroy Potter and the Turtles" Karai continued, choosing to ignore April's tone. "He wants to use me to set a trap for them…but I can't even if it means betraying the Shredder."

April was floored but the declaration. The thought of Karai betraying Shredder and Splinter reuniting with his daughter was overwhelming. She needed to call the guys before they could decide what to do next but as it turns out Donnie and Leo had arrived on the scene, having spotted them from the theater roof.

"Get away from her" said Donnie, standing between April and Karai.

"Donnie, wait" said April. "You have to listen to what she has to say."

"I believe you, Leonardo" Karai spoke up. "I believe Splinter's my true father."

As it was with April, Leo and Donnie were stunned to hear Karai say those words.

"I believe that she believes you" April said to Leo.

"I believe…April" Donnie decided, finding it too hard to trust Karai.

Karai stood there, a desperate look on her face, begging Leo to believe her.

"This-this is great" Leo said at last, taking Karai's hand. "I knew you'd come around. We'll take you to the lair to see Master Splinter."

"Raph's not going to be believe this" Donnie muttered.

* * *

"I don't believe this!" Raph yelled, the instant he saw they had brought Karai into their home. "What have you guys done."

In the background they could see, Mikey and Harry tending to the heavily injured Casey. April hurried to join them, leaving Leo and Donnie to face Raphael's wrath.

"What world do you live in, where it's ok to bring the princess of the Foot clan to our secret lair?"

"What happened to Casey?" asked Leo.

"Tiger Claw threw him off a building" said Raph. "And you just brought his partner in crime home for dinner."

"Shredder lied to me!" Karai defended. "I didn't know."

"Did you know I'm about to stick this sai right up your…"

"Raph no" Leo argued, standing between his brother and Karai. "She understands now."

"She gets it" said Donnie. "She knows the truth, Raph everything's going to be fine."

Too busy arguing the brothers fail to notice Karai slip a small electronic device out of her sleeve, activating it.

"Will you just listen!" Leo shouted.

"I've heard enough from you and your girlfriend" Raph shot back. "She's probably leading the Shredder here right now."

"Enough!" Splinter snapped. He and Hedwig having been drawn to the living room by the boys' arguing.

The entire room fell silent as Splinter's gaze narrowed in on his daughter. "Miwa" he gasped, unable to believe it.

"Splinter" Karai replied, bowing in respect.

"Come with me."

Karai followed as Splinter led the family into the dojo, her eyes instantly drawn to the tree, which leaves seemed to glisten in the light, filling her with an unexplainable sense of tranquility.

"I retain very little from my old life" said Splinter, handing her a photo. "My daughter."

"I-I can't believe it" Karai gasped. Her mind racing as she held a whole copy of the very same picture she had of Tang Shen; this one containing the unmistakable human face of Hamato Yoshi. Her turmoil only grew worse as Splinter directed her attention to the family portrait Splinter kept shelved on display; Hamato Yoshi, Tang Shen, and her as a baby.

"You're telling the truth" Karai stumbled back, struggling to accept the harsh reality. "All these years the Shredder has been lying to me."

"Wait 'you can't believe it'. I thought you did believe it." Leo said confused. "If you didn't believe it, why did you come down here?"

Ignoring Leo's question, Karai focused only on Splinter "Father…what have I done."

"You had to see with your own eyes" said Splinter. "You had to learn the truth for yourself."

"You knew" Karai realized. "You knew I was lying."

"No doubt the Shredder's forces are on their way."

"What was that last part?" Donnie demanded.

"Tiger Claw is tracking me" Karai admitted, holding out the small device she had smuggled in: a tracer.

"I told you!" Raph snapped, yelling in Leonardo's ear.

"Karai" Leo said, sounding hurt.

"There's no time to argue" she said desperately. "I-I can lead them away."

"Go" Splinter ordered. "Take Karai and watch over her. Hedwig and I will stay with April and attend to Casey."

As his children were about to leave Splinter held Karai back, wanting to give her a piece of wisdom.

"You are who you choose to be, not what others make you."

"Some of us choose to be right all the time" Raph commented.

"Would you just go!" Leo snapped, pushing his brother along.

Despite the situation, Splinter couldn't help the smile that came to his face as finally all his children were together.

"We best attend to Casey" said Hedwig. "And later we can fix up a room for your daughter."

"Yes, I suppose we will" Splinter agreed, feeling lighter than he has in ages.

* * *

With Tiger Claw and Kitsune tracking them; Karai, Harry, and the Turtles raced through the sewer tunnels as fast as they could, driving the two elite Foot warriors away from the lair. But there was still one problem.

"Well princess, you got us into this" said Raph. "Where to?"

"I-I don't know" said Karai, too panicked to think.

"Everyone stop!" Mikey cried, calling for their attention. "I have an idea."

"I feel scared" said Donnie.

"That's probably the right response" said Harry. Mikey's ideas tended to be either brilliant or incredibly stupid, with the all too real possibility of being both.

* * *

Following the tracking device, Tiger Claw and Kitsune were led to an abandoned butcher shop. Stepping into the freezer Tiger Claw's sense of smell was blocked by the scent of the frozen meat left hanging on the hooks.

"I can't smell you, but I can hear you" he announced, leading Kitsune further into the room.

"It seems Karai has failed" said Kitsune.

Using the hanging meat as cover Harry and the Turtles moved quickly and silently around the room, waiting for the perfect opportunity.

"They're stalking us" said Tiger Claw, his attention drawn by a swinging meat hook.

Tiger claw drew his sword, while Kitsune conjured her daggers taking position as they waited for the brothers to make their move. The suddenly it began as Harry and Mikey attacked them landing flying kicks on them as they passed, retreating to the shadows before either of the Foot warriors could retaliate.

"Are you afraid to face me?" Tiger Claw taunted, slicing through a carcass in his anger. "Are you afraid to fight me?!"

Tiger Claw's ear twitched as he heard Raph diving down from above, grabbing the turtle by the leg, he tossed him aside robbing him of one of his sais in the process.

Only for a brief moment Harry and the Turtles came into sight before once again vanishing into the darkness. Seeing no other way to draw them out Tiger Claw and Kitsune backed into the adjoining slaughter room.

"Let us finish this" Tiger Claw demanded, the brothers followed after him.

Tiger Claw and Kitsune positioned themselves behind the table saw, their muscles tensing as the brothers stood united against them, each side waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

Suddenly Harry and the Turtles vanished as the lights cut out for only an instant, and the table saw sprang to life.

Now able to smell them, Tiger Claw brought up his weapons, using his stolen sai to block Leonardo's blade while using his own to do the same to Raphael's. Trapping their weapons, Tiger Claw in an impressive show of strength spun around, using the momentum to toss the two turtles aside.

At the same time Kitsune found herself under assault from Donnie and Harry, using her conjuration skills to keep them on the defensive as her flying daggers prevented them from getting close.

Trading a look, the brothers formed a plan. Using as shuriken to slice off the faucet of the sink behind Kitsune, the resulting overflow of water became the perfect conductor for Harry's Raikiri, passing the electrical current to Kitsune.

But before the shock overwhelmed her, Kitsune used her own to flash freeze the water, stopping the current but the pause in her flying dagger attack still saw Harry and Donnie close the distance, forcing her on the defensive as the brothers teamed up on her.

Coming to his apprentice's aid, Tiger Claw caught Donnie by surprise, grabbing his staff in mid-swing, using it to toss him against the wall. As Kitsune used the disruption in the brother's rhythm to blast Harry back with a sudden shockwave.

Quick to recover, Harry took a page out of Kitsune's playbook and conjured chains around the masked kunoichi's legs, literally dragging her off her feet as her shockwave knocked Harry into a wall.

Donnie moved to help Harry, but found his way blocked as Tiger Claw loomed over him, about to drive Raph's sai into his skull when suddenly Mikey's kusarigama chain wrapped around his arm.

Pulling on his chain, Mikey forced Tiger Claw away from his brother and back towards the table, where the saw blade threatened to slice his arm off. With Tiger Claw trapped, Raph moved in to attack, However, even while pinned the tiger mutant wouldn't be beaten so easily; using his free arm Tiger Claw used his sword to deflect Raphael's sai, countering each of the turtle's moves. Attempting to take control he swung for Raph's head, with the turtle ducking under the blade before back flipping away to gain some distance, while Leo dived down from atop the light fixtures, poised to cut Tiger Claw's arm clean off.

Suddenly Kitsune reasserted her presence, with Mikey stuck keeping Tiger Claw's arm trapped, the orange turtle was left wide open as the masked witch sent him flying back into the freezer, freeing Tiger Claw, who side stepped Leo's sword, countering with devastating roundhouse to the gut. Following up with a back kick to Harry's chest as the boy came up from behind.

While he would've loved to pay the tiger man back for that, Raph would have to settle for Kitsune. Armed with her conjured chains, the kunoichi whipped them at Raphael, who ducked and weaved around the magical constructs to land a solid right hook on the masked witch.

Kitsune's hands started to crackle with magical energy as she prepared her next attack only find herself wrapped in chains, as Mikey returned to the fight. In a bid to free herself, Kitsune released a powerful burst of magical energy knocking the turtles painfully against the wall.

Back on his feet, Harry came to his brothers' aid, fighting fire with fire as he magically blasted Kitsune back into the waiting Donatello's swing, taking a painful blow to the spine. Rolling into a handstand, Kitsune quickly recovered and countered pushing off her back to kick her feet into Donnie's face, spinning on her heel in time to conjure a dagger to block Harry's tantō.

The two magical ninjas struggled, as each tried to push for the advantage when suddenly Harry backed off, back flipping away to gain some distance. Confused Kitsune was caught off guard as suddenly Leo came up from behind and took her out with flying kick to the back of the head.

As the only two currently on their feet Harry and Leo turned their attention to Tiger Claw, standing over Mikey. As one the brothers charged the powerful mutant with Leo taking the lead, the blue turtle came at Tiger Claw hard and fast, clashing blades with the tiger mutant as he deflected each of the turtle's attacks. This however played right into their plan as Harry teleported behind Tiger Claw, who having sensed his presence stepped around the boy's attack, forcing Leo to stop his own lest he cut his youngest brother. Pressing his advantage, Tiger Claw grabbed the back of Harry's hood, using it to toss the boy aside, leaving him to land head first against a wall, at the same time knocking Leo's sword out of his hand and following with a devastating kick to the chest leaving him slumped against the saw table, and pinned at the end of Tiger Claw's sword.

It looked as if Tiger Claw was to finish Leo, when suddenly Karai dropped down behind him.

"Karai, would you like the honor of finishing him?" he asked, aware that she and Leonardo shared some history.

"I have no honor" Karai said mournfully. "But that's about to change!"

Catching him by surprise, Karai landed powerful roundhouse to Tiger Claw's jaw, knocking him away from Leo. Pressing her attack, Karai drew her tantō and dived at Tiger claw intending drive the blade through his head. But the tiger mutant recovered quickly, catching the blade and tossing Karai onto the table saw, the blade inches from her head.

Twisting into a handstand, Karai countered with spin kick to the face. She tried to press her attack when suddenly she found herself being telekinetically thrown to the side, taking a knockout blow to the spine as she smashed into a safety railing.

"I've been waiting to do that" said Kitsune, moving to stand by Tiger Claw's side, as he picked up Karai.

"If you value her life do not take another step" Tiger Claw demanded, as the Turtles got to their feet.

Activating the floor's meat grinder, Tiger Claw held Karai over the deadly spinning blades waiting to see what the Turtles would do. They made no move to attack, telling him all he needed to know.

"Just as I thought" said Tiger Claw, tossing Karai over his shoulder.

"Until next time, boys" said Kitsune, as she, Tiger Claw, and the captive Karai magically faded from sight.

"No" Leo said mournfully. "Come on, we have too…"

Leo's words died in his mouth once he saw Donnie, Raph, and Mikey standing over Harry, who guessing from his obvious head wound, might've been suffering from a concussion.

"Oh man, we need to get him back to Master Splinter now" said Donnie, checking Harry's eyes for dilation.

"But what about Karai" Leo said worriedly.

"I still don't trust her" said Raph.

"Are you kidding, she' just saved us!"

"The Shredder raised her. Daddy's probably welcoming her home, right now."

* * *

Returning to Shredder's throne room, Tiger Claw and Kitsune tossed the traitorous Karai at their master's feet.

"She has betrayed you, Master Shredder" Tiger Claw reported. "She fought alongside Potter and the Turtles."

The Shredder stayed silent already having some suspicion as to what could have brought on this betrayal.

"Tell me the truth!" Karai demanded, needing to hear it from Shredder. "Splinter is my father isn't he?!"

For what felt like an eternity, Shredder just stood there looking down at the still kneeling Karai. But then finally he spoke "Yes. Hamato Yoshi is your true father."

"What?" Karai gasped, a small part of her had still wished to believe it wasn't true. But there was no denying it now; her entire life has been a lie.

"Tiger Claw, take her away" Shredder ordered.

"No. What're you doing? No, No, NO!" Karai cried desperately as she was locked away in Shredder's dungeon.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please leave a comment/review.


	25. The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

* * *

Shredder's helmet: The Kuro Kabuto, a legendary object symbolizing his rule over the Foot clan. Countless people have trembled at the sight of its sinister visage; but tonight it shall be the catalyst to unite our five favorite ninja brothers as they try to survive this wild and crazy tale.

But that's for later. Our story begins down in the lair, where in the privacy of his room, Splinter sorrowfully stares at the picture of his human family, more specifically his daughter. Karai who after finally discovering her true identity as Hamato Yoshi's daughter, Miwa, was tragically ripped away from him once more by the Shredder's forces.

It's been days since and Splinter has left his room once in all that time, just silently mourning for the child now twice lost to him.

"Leonardo, get away from there" Hedwig scolded, having caught the turtle spying on his father. "Splinter needs time."

"I know but I'm worried about him" said Leo. "I keep thinking I should've gone after Karai."

"Believe me, we're all worried about him" the owl mutant said sadly. "But you made the right decision coming home. Kitsune would've brought them back to Shredder's lair and you wouldn't have stood a chance against the entire Foot clan by yourself."

"I know" the blue turtle sighed. "I just hate seeing him like this."

"Just give him time. Now Raphael should be back soon with the pizza; why don't you go join your brothers."

Still feeling guilty about losing Karai, Leo left to join his brothers, leaving Hedwig to watch over Splinter.

* * *

"Pizza's here" said Raph, carrying the precious pie into the living room, pulling Harry, Mikey, and Donnie away from the latest episode of Super Robo Mecha Force.

"You only got one pizza" Mikey complained. "I'm like a two pizzas all by myself guy."

"It's not a big deal, Mikey" said Donnie, taking a slice.

As his brothers were enjoying their slices of the delicious pie, Mikey got a devious idea.

"Booyakasha!" he cried, throwing down a smoke bomb. When the smoke cleared the pizza was gone.

"Mikey!" Harry and Raph yelled angrily.

"I cannot believe you did that" said Donnie just angry.

But Mikey wasn't listening for some how he'd lost track of the pizza in the smoke.

"Mikey!" Angered by the loss of their pizza, Harry tackled Mikey, punching him wildly while demanding he bring the pizza back.

"How can you guys fool aroud like this when Karai needs our help?" said Leo, walking into the room.

"Ugh, not this again" Raph groaned. "Look maybe she believes Splinter's her father but she was raised by the Shredder. You think she's going to turn on him just like that?"

"Yes I do. Now am I the leader of this team or not?"

Raph and Donnie traded looks; the purple clad turtle shrugged not really sure what to say.

"More or less" said Raph.

"'More or less'" Leo repeated incredulously. "So I'm only the leader until I tell you to do something you don't want to?"

Once more Donnie and Raph traded looks.

"Ugh fine" Leo groaned. "I'm going to check out Shredder's lair, see if it has any weak points."

"Wait" Donnie sighed, neither of them feeling comfortable with the thought of Leo going alone. "We'll come with you."

"But that doesn't mean we're going in" said Raph. "Harry, stop wailing on Mikey we're going."

* * *

Since her imprisonment, Karai has had only one goal in mind: Revenge on Shredder. To that aim she hasn't been sitting helplessly in her cell; over the last few days she's been using a tiny metal disk to file away at the bars, though progress is slow, if nothing else Shredder has instilled a tireless need for revenge in her.

The sound of the dungeon doors opening forces her to abandon her work, positioning herself into a ball as she turns her back away from the bars just as Shredder comes to stand in front of her cell; he had opted to leave his helmet in his throne room, perhaps as a means to reach out to the girl he had raised, not as just the daughter of the Shredder but as the child of Oroku Saki.

"Karai, you must know I never wanted this to happen" said Oroku Saki. "Splinter is your father, yes. But it would've been wrong to allow you to be raised by scum like him. I did what I had to do. What I knew was right. I…I hope someday you will understand that."

Karai sat silently, not allowing herself to be swayed by Shredder's words, now seeing them for what they truly are; the excuses of a man ruled by his jealousy and hate. The instant she heard Shredder leave, Karai removed the file from her mouth and went back to work on the bars.

 _I understand everything now, Shredder. And when I get out of here I'll do what I know is right._

* * *

While Shredder was busy with Karai, unbeknownst to the leader of the Foot clan a strange man was running across his rooftop. The intruder was African American with a very skinny build, with a Mohawk, dressed in Tron suit complete with visors over his eyes.

The Tron looking man knew what he was doing, silently moving across the rooftop and positioning himself right over Shredder's throne room. Turns out his suit wasn't just for looks as his glove was equipped with a laser glass cutter; once he finished creating an entry point he pushed a button on his suits belt activating a cloaking system.

Invisibly the intruder repelled down and made his way to the throne, deactivating his cloak while his visor detected a hidden panel in the chair.

 _Let's do this like brutish._

Suddenly the doors slammed open as Rahzar and a squad of Foot bots charged into the room. Apparently the thief wasn't as quiet as he thought.

 _Snap dizzle_ he remarked, surprised by the dog mutant's appearance. Using his suit's tech, the thief uncovered a hidden panel inside the throne containing Shredder's helmet. Placing his prize inside a backpack he re-cloaked just before Rahzar could catch him.

"Someone's stolen the Kabuto" the dog mutant growled. "I can't see him but I can smell him."

Following his nose Rahzar took a swing at seemingly empty air, feeling a moment of sadistic satisfaction as he felt himself make contact. The thief wasn't feeling as happy, as Bradford's strike sent him crashing into a window panel, hard enough to crack the glass.

 _Dang he's even worse than Steranko said he was_ , the thief complained, rubbing his sore chest.

"Foot bots, destroy him" Rahzar ordered, sending the robot ninjas after the thief.

Turns out our thief has his own tricks; his Mohawk suddenly starts to glow as it's encased in a hard light construct. Then using his energized hairstyle, the thief starts throwing the constructs at the approaching Foot bots, making acrobatic maneuvers while doing a bad Michael Jackson impression.

The laser Mohawk proves to be an effective weapon despite its absurdity as it takes down the Foot bots.

Frustrated by the robots' failure, Rahzar charges the thief, who responds by twirling around as he throws wads of goop at the mutant.

"What's that supposed to do" said Rahzar, laughing at the strange choice of weapon. But he isn't laughing long, as the goop lands on his feet, sticking him to the ground. "What?"

"Just a little glue. No hard feelings zombie wolf" said the thief, throwing a razor disk at the window, shattering it with a controlled explosion. "I'm just doing my job."

The thief then makes his escape but not before leaving his calling card, throwing the piece of cardboard into Rahzar's fur, just between the eyes.

"Bradford, what is going on here?" Shredder demands, having been drawn by the sound of the explosion.

"I'm sorry, Master Shredder" Rahzar whimpered, handing over the card. "He…He got your helmet."

Growling in frustration, Shredder rips the card from Bradford's hand learning the identity of the one who dared to steal from him.

 ** _Anton Zeck: Master Thief_**

Not about to let the theft of his helmet pass Back in Shredder's lair the master of the Foot clan has gathered his top henchmen…and Stockman.

"You will find my helmet" he ordered. "Until it is returned you will do nothing else. Nothing!"

"Um…Master Shredder, can't you just get another helmet?" Fish Face said foolishly.

Not one to be questioned, Shredder viciously knocked Xever to the ground, leaving the snakehead mutant to stare fearfully at his master.

"That helmet; the Kuro Kabuto has been the symbol of the Foot clan for over 1,500 years" Shredder explained. "The clan's founder himself, the dreaded Koga Takuza was said to be the greatest ninja in the history of Japan. His skill with the blade was greater than any samurai. Takuza laid waste to warriors and rulers alike. He stole the sacred totems of his defeated enemies and fused them into an alloy stronger than steel. He himself forged the Kabuto and has remained undamaged to this day. I am sworn to protect it with my life and you will bring it to me. Understand?!"

Shredder demanded of Fish Face, holding his gauntlet blades at the mutant's neck.

"Yes Master" Fish Face said fearfully.

Shredder then had his men split up; Fish Face with Stockman and Kitsune. Rahzar with Tiger Claw.

"Do not fail me. I promise you the consequences will be dire."

* * *

Out in the city the brothers are racing towards Shredder's lair in the Shell Raiser; though Raph still has his doubts about Karai.

"I'm thinking we might have better luck if we tunnel up from underneath Shredder's lair" said Leo.

"Ooh, what if we tunnel down from above" Mikey suggests. "That'll really confuse them."

"You can't tunnel down from, ugh" Raph groaned, rubbing his temples in frustration. "We're not tunneling from anywhere. We can't do this, Karai was raised by Shredder. She's one of the bad guys."

"Maybe you should give her a chance, Raph" said Harry.

"What, you're siding with Leo now?"

"I'm just saying, people can be more than what others make them out to be. I mean is her situation so different from mine?"

"Yes! You're a ninja first, wizard second. And Master Splinter didn't raise you to be a heartless, lying, killing machine!"

"That's not what I…" Harry's argument was cut short as suddenly the Shell Raiser's proximity alert started going off. Strangely when he checked his monitor, Donnie could only see someone on the infrared screen.

"Leo, hit the brakes" said Donnie. "Hit the brakes!"

Leo hit the brakes hard but it was too late, the Shell Raiser had hit something. Deciding to investigate, they pulled over and piled out of the van.

"What did we hit?" asked Mikey.

"A man. An invisible one" said Donnie. "He only showed up on infrared."

"Is this a Kraang thing?" Leo wondered.

"Maybe it's a wizard" said Harry. "I can't be the only one with an invisibility cloak. Plus, there is that whole camouflage spell thing."

"Either way, we better find him" said Donnie.

While his brothers split up to try and find their invisible man, Raph spotted a backpack lying in the street, gasping in disbelief at what he found inside. But before he could bring it to the other's attention, a familiar chirping told them they had company; a squad of Foot bots had arrived.

"Ok, no way did Shredder know we were on our way" said Harry. "So what's with the Foot bots?"

"I'm thinking it has something to do with this" said Raph, holding out Shredder's helmet.

"Ok yeah that definitely explains it."

"So what's the plan?" Donnie asked, as the brothers stood back to back, surrounded by Foot bots.

"Oh you know: kick, punch, stab" said Leo.

"That's right in my wheelhouse, bro" said Mikey.

Moving as one the brothers charged into battle.

A four armed Foot bot tried took a swing at Raph but the red clad turtle wasn't about to let that pass, easily sidestepping the attack, countering by slamming his fists into the robot's back. But as the first bot went down a second moved into to bring its sword down on him, but Raph saw it coming a mile away, bring his up his sais trapping the Foot bot's blade between their tongs. The two clashed as the Foot bot tried to force its sword free; this ultimately proved futile as with a twist of his wrist, Raph applied enough pressure to snap the sword in half. The Foot bot stumbled back as it processed the destruction of its weapon, leaving it wide open for Raph to finish it with a devastating kick to the chest.

Leo dashed through the swarm of Foot bots, his blades reducing them to a pile of scrap as he passed. While Mikey covered his back knocking back Foot bots with his ever reliable nunchucks.

But they weren't the only pair teaming up as Harry and Donnie found themselves surrounded. Standing back to back Harry and Donnie smirked to each other as the Foot bots charged in; waiting until just the last second, Harry grabbed hold of Donatello and teleported themselves just outside the ring of Foot bots, leaving the surprised robotic ninjas to impale each other.

But no matter how many they defeated more just kept coming.

"Time to go" Leo ordered, as another wave of Foot bots arrived.

"Booyakasha!" throwing a spray of smoke bombs at the robots, Mikey covered their escape as he and his brothers returned to the Shell Raiser, with Shredder's helmet.

But as the brothers made their getaway their invisible man, none other than Anton Zeck had recovered from his introduction to the Shell Raiser. Waking up just in time to see Harry and the Turtles leaving with his loot. Not about to let go of his prize the thief launched a razor disk at the retreating van, tagging it with a tracking device.

 _Zeck is coming after you, my ectothermic friends._

* * *

Of course while Zeck was following Harry and the Turtles, Shredder's forces were tracking him. Though as they moved across the rooftops, Kitsune found herself resenting the master of the Foot clan's decision to separate her from Tiger Claw. It wasn't because she feared for her teacher's safety, it truth it was because she wasn't sure how much longer she could stand listening to Fish Face complain about Shredder's face.

"Xever, enough!" Kitsune ordered.

"What I'm just saying, Shredder's face is gross" Fish Face defended. "I mean come on, he looks worse than Stockman."

"Hey!" Stockman-Fly buzzed.

"Don't get mad at me, you know you look nasty."

"I hate to side with Fish Face" said Kitsune. "But it's true Stockman, your face is disgusting."

Stockman slumped sorrowfully as he had to admit it was true; he wasn't about to win prettiest mutant award.

"Hey speaking of faces" said Fish Face. "Any chance of us ever getting a peak behind the mask?"

"I don't know" said Kitsune. "Do you think you'd make a good stew?"

Xever decided it was a good idea to shut up. While Kitsune once again wished Shredder had let her work with Tiger Claw and wondering if he shared in her frustrations.

* * *

Turns out he didn't as Bradford proved to be less annoying than Xever.

"You're not worried about Kitsune, being away from you?" Rahzar asked. It was obvious the duo usually worked their missions together.

"Master Shredder made the right call" said Tiger Claw. "I have trained Kitsune well in tracking. It is how she located Kraang bases, in order to rescue me. She is more than capable."

Rahzar didn't say anymore instead directing his focus on sniffing out the thief's scent.

"The scent is faint but I think he went this way" said Rahzar.

"This way" Tiger Claw corrected, taking a sniff of the air, using his jetpack to reach the rooftops. "He's on foot but he's got *sniff* devices, electric motors, faint whiff of ozone."

"Hmm, you've got a good sense of smell for a cat."

"We are warriors; can't we fight side by side without letting species get in the way?"

"Absolutely" the dog mutant agreed. "Xever is always saying 'oh, Tiger Claw must hate you, because you're a dog'."

"That's ridiculous" the tiger mutant scoffed, leading the way as they followed after Zeck.

"I know, right?"

"Although, I do want to eat him because he's a fish" Tiger Claw admitted.

"Eh, I would eat him just to shut him up" said Rahzar.

"Now you're starting to sound like Kitsune."

*Break*

With Shredder's helmet in hand, Leo was starting to feel optimistic.

"This is perfect" he said.

"Why?" asked Mikey.

"We have Shredder's helmet. We can trade it for Karai" the blue turtle explained.

"You're delusional, you know that" said Raph. "How many times does Karai have to try to kill us before you get she's not on our side?!"

"You're wrong about her, Raph!" Leo snapped.

"Guys!" Donnie yelled, as the proximity alert went off again. "Incoming!"

Suddenly the Shell Raiser was sent rolling end over end as it was struck with an oversized, energy Mohawk curtesy of Zeck. With their ride down and still shaken from the sneak attack the brothers climbed out to get their bearings.

"Is everyone ok?" asked Donnie, to which his brothers all replied yes in their own ways.

"Any idea, what hit us?" asked Harry.

"No but we're about to" said Rahzar as he dropped down on them; Tiger Claw swooped down after him on his jetpack, laying down fire with his energy pistols.

The brothers scattered to avoid the tiger mutant's shots, leaving Tiger Claw's path clear as he made for the helmet. But just before he could reach for Shredder's prized possession, Leo caught the cat man by surprise, kicking him off course.

Raph quickly moved in scooping up the helmet seconds before Rahzar touched down in the alley.

"Don't let them get the helmet" said Leo, as he and Harry positioned themselves between Raph and Bradford.

Coming back around Tiger Claw made another pass for the helmet, eager to rip it from Raphael's cold dead hands. Lucky for Raph, his brothers have his back as Donnie and Mikey teamed up, using the former's staff to fling the orange turtle into the air, right in Tiger Claw's path; setting Mikey up to knock the tiger mutant out of the sky with an axe kick to the head.

But the rough landing wasn't going to be enough to stop Tiger Claw, who quickly recovered, taking a swing at Raphael with his sword. Tossing the helmet to Mikey, Raph brought his sai up in time to block the assassin's blade.

Working together Harry and Leo were able to keep Rahzar pinned, though they both lacked the physical strength to match the dog mutant, their speed and well-practiced teamwork was proving to be a challenge for the Foot clan mutant, as they easily weaved in and out of Bradford's range, moving around each other to cover possible blind spots in either brother's attacks.

Flipping over Leo's shell, Harry had just knocked Rahzar back against the Shell Raiser when, Donnie dropped in, bringing his staff down on the dog mutant's head.

"Come on, let's go" Leo ordered, deciding to continue fighting brought too much risk to the helmet. "Harry"

"On it!" focusing his magic, Harry blasted Tiger Claw away from Raph and Mikey, giving them the chance to join them as they escaped up a fire escape and on to the rooftops. But the brothers didn't get far as Kitsune and Stockman blocked their path, with Fish Face positioning himself above them on a billboard.

"I believe you have something we need" said Fish Face.

"Deodorant" Mikey remarked.

Offended Fish Face dived at the brothers, forcing them to scatter as Mikey tossed the bag containing Shredder's helmet to Donatello, leaving himself free to fight the snakehead mutant.

"For the record, I agree. Xever does smell rather foul" said Kitsune, cutting Donnie off.

"I got you bro" said Harry, knocking the masked kunoichi aside with a flying kick.

"Fine then let's play."

As the two magicals fought it out, Donnie took a moment to take everything in; Raph had taken over for Mikey and was currently wrestling with Fish Face, Mikey had taken position on the snakehead mutant's former perch, clearly taking a moment to find his second wind. Then he heard it the distinct sound of a fly's wings, meaning Stockman was coming after the helmet. Needing both hands to properly handle his weapon, Donnie tossed the helmet to the currently free Leonardo.

"Got it" said Leo, catching the bag. The blue clad turtle was about to take off with the prize when, suddenly he found himself under fire from Stockman's acid loogies. Coming to his eldest brother's aid, Mikey trapped the mutant fly in his kusarigama chain, pulling him away from Leo.

Stockman quickly turned the tables though, as he flew higher into the air, circling end over end building momentum until he sent Mikey flying.

At the same time Fish Face had found himself facing off against both Raph and Donnie, he had just managed to push the red turtle back when suddenly he was knocked painfully to the side as Mikey came screaming onto the scene, landing right on top of the snakehead mutant.

"Watch it, buzz kill!" Fish Face complained, pushing the orange turtle off of him.

"Oh, buzz kill that's totally what we should have called him" said Mikey.

"You know the rules: No renaming mutants unless they mutate again" said Harry, jumping back to join Raph, Mikey, and Donnie as they were boxed off Kitsune and Fish Face.

"Now Stockman" Kitsune ordered.

Following her command, the mutant fly swooped down firing his acid loogies at the brothers, missing every shot.

"Dudes got like a bazillion eyes" said Mikey. "You think he'd be a better shot."

"Oh he did well enough" said Kitsune, tearing the billboard behind with a wave of her hand.

"No!" Leo cried, as the sign crashed down on top of his brothers.

To his relief there were signs of movement under the sign; his brothers were alive. But Fish Face was planning to fix that, skewering his balisword into the sign, hoping to get lucky and stab his pinned down brothers.

Leo quickly brought an end to the game, knocking Fish Face away with a flying kick. But he still had Kitsune to worry about, as the masked kunoichi stood perfectly calm before the turtle, waiting to see if he'd surrender before she tore the helmet away from him.

 _What do I do?_ Leo thought desperately. _I can't fight Kitsune, protect the helmet and get the guys out._ Honestly surrender was starting to look like his only option.

"Just go Leo" said Raph, surprising his brother. "Save Karai, we'll take care of ourselves."

"Oh so all this is for the traitor" said Kitsune, sounding amused. "Well that just means I'll have to try harder"

"Hey Kitsune!" Harry shouted, getting the masked kunoichi's attention. "Check this out!"

Confused about what Harry could possibly do while pinned under the billboard; Kitsune soon learned the answer as the boy managed to telekinetically, throw Fish Face into her. With Harry's use of the summoning charm, clearing his way Leo took off running just as Tiger Claw and Rahzar reached the rooftop.

"You two finish Potter and the Turtles" Tiger Claw ordered Fish Face and Stockman. "We'll get the Kabuto."

With Rahzar, Kitsune, and Tiger Claw gone; Raph smirked to himself as he dropped a smoke bomb catching Stockman and Fish Face by surprise.

 _We better make this quick._

* * *

Leo took off running through the city streets with Tiger Claw and Rahzar closing in on him. He was almost surprised when Kitsune appeared in his way; but what's the point of having a wizard for a brother if you don't learn a few things?

Having long since learned how to tell when even a wandless magic user was about to strike, Leo dodged to the side as Kitsune released a blast wave of energy, leaving it to hitting the approaching Rahzar knocking the dog mutant painfully into the side of a building. Not about to give up after only one missed shot, the masked kunoichi conjured her daggers and launched the deadly blades at the blue clad turtle. Leo quickly reacted, drawing one of his swords and deflecting the daggers back at the witch, only for her to banish them with a wave of her hand.

With a roar Tiger Claw joined his apprentice, charging Leo from behind while Kitsune launched another attack, this time with her usual magically created chains. Thinking quickly the blue turtle threw down a smoke bomb, leaving the chains to pass through the cloud and capturing Tiger Claw by mistake, as Leonardo vanished into the night.

"Where did he go?" Kitsune asked, freeing her teacher.

Tiger Claw sniffed the air, trying to catch Leonardo's scent but to no avail.

"No good. They must've modified their smoke bombs" he said. "I cannot find his scent. We spread out and find him. But first go wake Bradford."

"Yes Sensei."

Once they had gone Leo was safe to leave his hastily chosen hiding place, a dumpster. The stench of garbage had managed to hide his scent but it didn't stop Leo from being disgusted by his choice of hiding spot, it only got worse once he had the misfortune of finding a full diaper on his head.

 _Ugh nasty_. Still with the coast clear for the moment, Leo took off but turns out his troubles weren't over yet as he run straight into well he couldn't tell, it was invisible. For a moment he thought it was one of Kitsune's tricks until he heard what was decidedly a man's laughter.

Turns out Zeck had finally caught up to the turtle and was determined to take back his right fully stolen property, something that wasn't hard for Leonardo to deduce. It also didn't help that while he was invisible the thief could seem to bring himself to shut up, instead he kept calling out his Michael Jackson impressions.

So when Zeck moved in to take back his bag all he got was a foot to the face, as Leo took him down with a solid spin kick, knocking the thief to the ground, the impact shorting out his invisibility tech.

"Guessing you're the invisible man" said Leo, pulling Zeck to his feet. "Nice haircut buddy. Here's your bag."

Leo placed the knapsack in Zeck's hands just as Shredder's forces arrived.

"Have fun with your friends" said the blue turtle, pushing the thief towards the advancing Foot clan warriors…and Stockman; leaving Zeck behind to deal with the consequences while he took off.

"Forget Leonardo" said Tiger Claw. "Get the Kabuto!"

"No, no, no" Zeck panicked, taking off running. He didn't get far as Kitsune cast a summoning charm on the bag, pulling it along with Zeck back towards them. "Just don't mess up my sunglasses ok. They're kind of my thing."

The Foot clan mutants moved in to beat Zeck within an inch of his life, planning on allowing Shredder to make the final decision for the thief's fate. But before they could, they were forced back as an attack helicopter swooped in firing at them.

"Wow to the wow" said Zeck, grabbing on as the copter dropped a ladder for him as it passed over head.

Stockman tried to follow after Zeck but the thief took him out, throwing a flashbang in the fly mutant's face, causing him to crash into a billboard. With his prize in hand Zeck climbed up into the helicopter to meet his client, the arms dealer Ivan Steranko; a largely muscular Russian man, with a diamond studded prosthetic eye. Dressed in a black suit with golden spiked shoulder pads, and wearing a Ushanka marked with a yellow star.

"You gotted the helmet?" Steranko demanded.

"It's my thing" Zeck said casually, holding up the bag. "Of course I got it."

But there was one problem as the Russian criminal felt something was off.

"Why am I smelling the baby poops?"

Taking the bag from Zeck, Steranko opened the bag to find not the Kuro Kabuto but instead a pill of used diapers.

"I going to pop your head like blueberry!" Steranko said angrily.

"You know that's to be expected" said Zeck.

* * *

Having fooled everyone, Leo with the Kabuto in hand made his way to Shredder's lair, sneaking into the evil ninja master's throne room. The turtle cautiously looked around the room, searching for a sign of Shredder's presence when suddenly he emerged from the shadows.

"Why does the fly walk into the spider's web?" he asked, taking note of his helmet in the turtle's hands.

"Because all the spider's henchmen are out" Leo replied bitingly.

"Ah, you've come to make a trade."

"The helmet for Karai" the turtle demanded, holding out the Kabuto.

"Very well" with a look, Shredder silently ordered one of his Foot bots to retrieve the captive. "She'll have to be brought up from the dungeons."

"You raised her from infancy and now you lock her in a cell" Leo said in surprise, he didn't think even Shredder could've been so cold. "How can you do that?"

"In any conflict the winner is the one whose prepared to do what the loser is not" the Foot clan leader replied, just as Karai was brought into the chamber with a sack over her head. "Now the Kuro Kabuto."

"How do I know you won't attack me as soon as I give you the helmet?" the turtle demanded.

"Of course I'm going to attack you. Did you think you were getting out of this without a fight?"

Placing the helmet on the ground, Leo drew one of his katana dropping into a stance as Shredder released his gauntlet blades. Suddenly without warning Shredder charged Leo, it was all the turtle could do just to block the master ninja's first strike. Leo tried to counter but Shredder was too fast, driving his elbow into the turtle's chest, followed by a savage kick that left Leo staggering back. But before Leo could right himself, Shredder had already moved behind him, knocking him into the base of his throne's stairs, with a devastating spinning back kick, dropping his sword upon impact.

"Pathetic" Shredder commented, taking in the fear in the turtle's eyes as he realized how still outclassed he was. The Foot clan leader lunged forward driving his gauntlet blade into the stone, just inches from Leo's neck. "But that is to be expected when your sensei is a weak-willed coward like Splinter. You never should've tried to do this alone."

"He didn't" Raph's voice called out.

Shredder turned around to find Raphael holding his helmet with Harry, Donatello, and Michelangelo backing him, their weapons at the ready.

"Guys!" Leo smiled, relieved to see his brothers were fine.

"We couldn't let you have all the fun" said Harry.

"And none of us want to tell Splinter, we didn't try to rescue his daughter" said Donnie.

"Now let's take Shred head down" said Mikey.

Raph got round 2 started, throwing a shuriken at Shredder, but the Foot clan leader simply deflected off his armored gauntlet as he charged forward, demanding his helmet. Raph tossed the helmet to Leo as he drew his sais, blocking Shredder's blades but taking a knee to the gut for his troubles.

Donnie went in next, twirling his bō staff but before he could bring it down on him, Shredder cut the weapon in half with his gauntlet blade, following up with a powerful sidekick that sent Donatello flying.

Shredder moved to land a fatal blow but before he could, Harry joined the battle using his speed clones to try and confuse him as he came at the master ninja from multiple angles. But Shredder was just that a master ninja, and was easily able to block each of his attacks, before reaching his hand out and grabbing Harry by the collar of his shirt.

Harry struggled to escape Shredder's grasp when Mikey and Raph came to the rescue, forcing him to toss the boy aside in favor of dealing with the approaching turtles. Bringing his gauntlet up to block Raph's sai, Shredder countered with a kick to the gut, knocking him back as he brought his second hand up to block Mikey's nunchucks, tossing him aside as Leo circled around, sidestepping the blue turtle's attempt at a sneak attack, countering with a kick to the back.

"You fools really believe you can defeat me?" Shredder taunted.

"No but we kept you busy long enough to get Karai" Mikey explained, as the brothers now gathered by the bound kunoichi.

"You'll never get out of here alive" Shredder growled.

"You want it? Take it" said Donnie, tossing Shredder his helmet.

As expected Shredder easily caught the Kabuto but when he did he was surprised to see one of their smoke bombs rolling out, blinding him as the brothers vanished into the night. With Harry and the Turtles gone, Shredder put on his helmet, chuckling darkly to himself.

* * *

With Karai in hand, the brothers made tracks putting as much distance between them and Shredder as possible. It wasn't until the Foot clan's lair was far behind them that they finally felt it was safe enough to stop.

"Thanks guys" said Leo, as they came to stop on a rooftop.

"We had to come Leo" said Raph, offering his fist. "You're the leader, right?"

"Eh more or less" he replied, happily bumping fists with his hot tempered brother. "Now let's get her out of this sack."

But when Leo pulled the sack off, they were met with a cruel surprise. Shredder had fooled them, tricking them into giving him the Kabuto while they ran off with a Karai robot, who's head was a block of C4 with a timer currently counting down.

"I hate him!" Harry screamed, as the bomb went off, blasting he and his brothers into the air.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please leave a comment/review.


	26. Vengence is Mine

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

* * *

At long last the brothers are all united in the goal of rescuing Karai. They were determined to see Splinter reunite with his daughter, especially after the way Shredder had tricked them the other night. Now they simply needed to work on a mission plan. Which Leonardo was currently trying to explain using a series of hastily created dioramas.

"This is the only way it can work, Raph" he said.

"Look I'm on board for the whole 'rescue Karai' thing" said Raph. "But if we're going through the trouble of invading Shredder's lair; we've got to take him down, once and for all."

"It's too risky" said Leo.

"Hold up dudes" said Mikey, looking over the plan. "Why do I have to be the bait, while Donnie sits in the Shell Raiser?"

"Someone has to be the getaway driver" said Donatello.

"Well then why can't Harry just poof on in and grab Karai?"

"I can't" said Harry. "The area around Shredder's layer is warded, and I mean good. I'm guessing Kitsune's handiwork. I can teleport within the ward lines no problem. But there's no way I can punch through them with a passenger."

"Which means everyone needs to do their job!" Leo stressed.

"Disagreement about a mission is never a good way to begin" said Splinter, walking into the lair's living room. "Leonardo, may I speak with you."

Already suspecting what Splinter wanted to talk about, Leo walked over to their father.

"I know you are anxious to free Karai" said Splinter. "But a plan that leads to confrontation with the Shredder is doomed to failure."

"Even if we have to face Shredder, isn't it worth it to rescue you're daughter?" asked Leonardo.

Splinter closed his eyes and sighed; he didn't want the boys thinking that Miwa was more important than their lives.

"I am not willing to risk your lives" he stressed. "Or my daughters."

"Hai Sensei" the blue turtle sighed, watching as Splinter walked off before returning to his brothers.

"So is that a no on; Operation: Rescue Karai?" asked Mikey.

"No, Splinter's wrong" said Leo. "We have to do this."

"Splinter isn't wrong." The boys turned to see Hedwig standing behind them, having heard everything. "He's worried about you. Yes, he wants his daughter back but he doesn't want to end up losing the fiver of you in the process."

"We know, Hedwig" said Harry. "That's why we won't fail."

Part of her wanted to dismiss the boys' confidence as arrogance, wanting to remind them of the last time they allowed themselves to get overconfident, when facing the Shredder. But Hedwig had to admit that there was something different here; before the boys were simply feeding their egos. Now they were fighting for Splinter…though she suspected at least part of Leonardo's motivation was due to his crush on the kunoichi. But still she had seen the boys grow tremendously since she first joined their little family; even if they weren't ready to face Shredder, they had still proven time and again it was a mistake to underestimate them.

"You better drive fast" she said.

"You got it" said Raph.

The brothers put their hands together, vowing to return home victorious.

"Let's do this!"

* * *

With the Shell Raiser in position, hiding near the Foot HQ it was time to put Leo's plan into action.

" **Donnie, you monitor from the Shell Raiser and give us some cover."**

Hacking into the city power grid, Donnie shutdown the electricity in the area surrounding Shredder's lair, taking out all electronic security.

" **Mikey, will distract them with his mad skills."**

Within the now darkened throne room, Rahzar and Fish Face are confused by the sudden power outage, when they suddenly spot Mikey's silhouette in the window, moving along the upper level.

" **While Shredder's henchmen are distracted; Harry, Raph, and I sneak in through the sewers."**

The trio emerged from the waterways running through the lowest level of the building. Moving quickly and silently they took out any Foot bot that they came across as on their way to the dungeons.

"Karai, it's us" Leo called softly, once they reached the cells.

"Leo?" Karai called, drawing the turtle's attention to her cell. "Took you long enough" she said impatiently, hiding her relief at the sight of the turtle.

"Well we got tired of waiting for you to escape on your own" Leo replied, falling into their easy routine of sarcastic remarks and quips.

"Is this a rescue or a romantic comedy?" Raph snapped, bringing an embarrassed blush to Leo's cheeks.

"Right just keep an eye out for Foot and Shredder" he said, getting over his embarrassment and getting to work picking the lock to Karai's cell.

* * *

Investigating the turtle's presence, Rahzar and Fish Face moved onto the roof splitting to find Mikey. Spotting the turtle's shadow on one of the ornaments, taunting him by blowing raspberries, Fish Face rushed to attack the fun loving turtle. On the other side unbeknownst to Fish Face, Rahzar was also following Mikey's shadow, this time performing a silly dance.

Angered by the turtle's behavior Rahzar speed around a corner expecting to find Michelangelo but instead all he found was Fish Face's head as the two henchmen crashed into each other, with Bradford landing on top of Xever, as he knocked him flat on his back.

"What?" Fish Face gasped, his new position allowing him to spot Mikey sitting on top of the glass roof, performing shadow puppets of himself. "It's a trick!"

Climbing off of Fish Face, Rahzar wanted to be the first to take a crack at the turtle, who had made a fool of them.

"You are looking good, Rahzar" Mikey taunted, nunchucks at the ready. "You lost some weight?"

Sick of the turtle's jokes, Rahzar growled as charged the turtle, running across the rooftop on all fours. Mikey dodged to the side as the dog mutant swiped his claws at his head, though he avoided the worst, Bradford's claws did manage to do some damage to his right shoulder.

Rahzar passed by him, landing in a low crouch preparing for a second attack, but Mikey was quicker on the draw, rushing forward, sliding into a kick, hitting Rahzar hard and knocking him off the building, landing into a dumpster below.

"Ugh" Mikey groaned, as he got back to his feet, his shoulder throbbing in pain telling the turtle that he was going to have to make due with one arm for now.

"Let's see how well you fight, with one arm" Fish Face taunted, coming at Mikey with a switchblade.

Mikey didn't hesitate to match Fish Face blow for blow, using his nunchuck to deflect the mutant snakehead's attempts to cut him into little turtle bits. But working with only one arm was proving difficult as Mikey found he was losing ground and fast. The absence of his second nunchuck left openings in his fighting style, something that Fish Face didn't hesitate to capitalize on as he forced his blade through such an opening, forcing Mikey to stumble back to avoid the knife, and sending himself off the rooftop.

Fish Face leaned over the side to watch as Mikey was sure to splatter over the sidewalk below, but the orange turtle was quick to act, extending his weapon's chain to loop around Fish Face's leg, pulling him off the building with him.

Saving himself, Fish Face dug his blade into the side of the building, letting the blade slow his descent until coming to a stop, leaving him hanging off the side. Thankfully for Mikey, while Fish Face was still stuck dangerously high above the street below, his nunchuck chain was just long enough to let the turtle drop harmlessly to the sidewalk.

With his part of the plan complete, Mikey took off to meet his brothers at the rendezvous point, but not before taunting Fish Face with a raspberry for his troubles.

* * *

Down in the dungeons, Leo had just managed to open Karai's cell. It was time to escape but as she retrieved a sword from a downed Foot bot, Karai couldn't help but think things were going too well.

"How did you get passed, Tiger Claw?" she asked.

"They didn't" the mutant in question replied, as he and Kitsune stepped into the room.

"Now, Karai, you didn't think we'd actually let you go without saying goodbye" Kitsune taunted.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this" said Karai, moving to stand with Leo, Raph, and Harry.

Tiger Claw beckoned them forward, an offer that Leo and Raph didn't hesitate to accept, leaving Kitsune to Karai and Harry.

Raph was first to reach Tiger Claw, coming at the powerful mutant with a series of jabs with his sais. But Tiger Claw easily deflected each blow, not even bothering to use a weapon as he blocked each of the red turtle's attacks, before sending him flying with a powerful kick.

Tiger Claw was then forced to shift back to defense as Leo's swords came at him, the powerful mutant kept light on his feet, sidestepping the turtle's blades. Shifting his grip on his swords, Leo spun around, keeping Tiger Claw in sight, as he came at him for a second strike but to the turtle's dismay, Tiger Claw not only evaded his attack, he quickly countered, grabbing the blue turtle's arms and using them to pull him forward, bashing his head painfully against the wall behind him.

On the other side of things, Harry and Karai each came at Kitsune, working well together despite being the first time they had ever fought together. But still that same inexperience left openings in their timing, allowing Kitsune to stay ahead of their every move, with aggravating ease.

"Would you just stand still!" Karai snapped.

"You just had to ask" said Kitsune, surprisingly coming to a stop.

Angered by the masked kunoichi's taunts, Karai charged forward, ignoring Harry's cry to stop. She came to regret this as the witch caught her by surprise, blasting her back towards Harry with a powerful shockwave.

Harry was quick to react, sliding under Karai's body as she was sent flying towards him, reaching an arm out, the former Foot kunoichi took his hand, using his forward momentum to right herself.

With Karai safe, Harry charged forward using his ability to teleport to close the distance as he came at Kitsune with his tantō, the masked kunoichi simply leaned back, just out of the reach of the short blade. But in doing so, she had inadvertently played into their hands, as Karai used that moment to dive down from above, sword at the ready.

But before she could land the decisive blow, Tiger Claw intervened taking Karai by surprise, knocking her to the ground with a swipe of his claws.

Saved by her sensei, Kitsune turned her attention back to Harry, conjuring a chain around the boy's wrist, using it to swing him towards Tiger Claw, who sent him flying with a savage spin kick.

"They're tough" said Harry, climbing to his feet, as Karai, Raph, and Leo did the same.

It was obvious that while each was a powerful fighter in their own right, like with Harry and the Turtles, their true strength was shown when fighting together.

 _We need to split them up_ Leo realized. "Donnie, we need the cavalry" he said over the brothers' coms.

" _On it!"_ said Donnie, from within the Shell Raiser, typing frantically at his keyboard. _"I hope this dog whistle works on cats."_

Kitsune launched her next attack, overwhelming Harry, Raph, Leo, and Karai with a continuous spray of conjured arrows. While their training allowed the four of them to dodge the deadly projectiles, in doing so they had been forced into position for Tiger Claw, who used the distraction to close the distance, knocking them each painfully into the ground with a series of powerful swipes of his claws.

For a moment they were afraid that their rescue attempt was doomed to failure when suddenly Tiger Claw stopped his assault, clutching his ears in agony from the high frequency soundwave, Donnie was transmitting.

"Sensei?" Kitsune cried in concern, unable to hear the source of her teacher's pain.

"Seems he's busy" said Karai, who had used the masked kunoichi's distraction to close the distance between them.

Caught off guard, Kitsune was left open for a solid hook to the jaw from Karai. Stumbling from the blow, before the witch could launch a counter strike, the bars from one of the cells ripped itself off its hinges, and wrapped themselves around the masked kunoichi.

"What?!" Kitsune gasped, her eye's widened behind her mask as she realized she had lost track of Harry.

"I've been practicing" said the boy in question, standing behind the bound witch, resting a single hand on the bars. "Just one more thing."

Focusing his magic, Harry transfigured the bars into a metal slab, not unlike the prison she had once created for him, during their first meeting.

At the same time, Raph had used the opportunity to land a knockout blow on Tiger Claw, leaving the powerful mutant lying on the floor of the dungeon.

"Alright, let's get out of here" said Leo.

"Not just yet" said Karai, who took this time to land another punch on Kitsune, this time knocking out the masked witch. "Ok, now we can go."

* * *

Leaving back through the sewers, Raph, Leo, Harry, and Karai climbed out in front of the building just as Mikey rounded the corner.

"Mikey, you ok?" asked Raph, upon seeing his younger brother cradling his injured shoulder.

"I'm good" said Mikey. "It's not my water balloon throwing arm."

A sudden stab of pain from his shoulder, caused Mikey to slump, so Raph draped it over his own, allowing Mikey to lean on him for support. They were just about to head for the Shell Raiser when, they suddenly found themselves surrounded by Foot bots.

To make matters worse, Tiger Claw having recovered, marched outside to join them.

"Surrender reptiles" he said, drawing his pistols. "You're out numbered."

Tiger Claw let out a malicious laugh as the Foot bots grew closer, backing our heroes into a corner. The laughter came to a painful end as once again his ears were assaulted.

"Better count again!" Donnie's voice rang out, as the Shell Raiser arrived on the scene, tearing through Foot bots as it came to a stop in front of Karai, and his brothers.

"Sweet timing, D" said Mikey, as Raph helped him inside, followed closely behind by Harry.

But while the brothers were quick to get inside, Karai lingered looking up towards the rooftop, where she could see Shredder looking down on them…on her. Her blood boiled as she remembered all the lies and deception; her entire life she was just a tool against her true father, a trophy to feed Oroku Saki's delusions.

"Karai, we've got to go!" Leo cried, pulling her towards the Shell Raiser. Silently vowing revenge, Karai followed him inside, as the Shell Raiser raced away from Shredder's lair.

But it wasn't over yet as Tiger Claw, Fish Face, Kitsune, and a trio of Foot bots followed after them, on motorcycles.

Raph quickly got on the weapons but to his frustration on of their best weapons was out of ammo.

"Ok, who forgot to load the manhole covers?!" he demanded.

Mikey and Harry quickly pointed to Donnie, neither of them wanting to take the blame. In their defense, they shouldn't have been left alone to wash the Shell Raiser; of course they were going to go on a joyride, during which they may have fired the manhole launcher at some old junk, but Raph didn't need to know that.

With the manhole launcher down, Raph took aim with the garbage cannon; firing giant balls of garbage at the approaching Foot. While Tiger Claw, Kitsune, and Fish Face, swerved out of the way, the Foot bots proving to be easy targets, were taken down quickly.

"We just need to make it another five blocks out, Leo" Harry told him, as the blue turtle directed the Shell Raiser down a series of alleyways, while Raph continued to fire the garbage cannon. "I'll get ready to make the jump."

"That's all you've got? Balls of trash!" Karai snapped, as they started firing back at them. "And what's to stop, Kitsune from just teleporting in here?"

"Shredder's not the only one that can ward" said Harry, opening a floor panel to reveal a modified EMP.

Donatello had figured out that Kraang metal generated its own magic disrupting magnetic field. So with some tinkering he had managed to duplicate the effect, while only leaving some wiggle room for Harry's unique energy signature. It didn't have the same range as Shredder's wards though and Harry didn't really understand it, when Donnie tried to explain the specifics but hey it works.

"And this baby's still got a few tricks in her" said Donnie, selecting the smoke screen of his monitor's list of the Shell Raiser's secondary weapons.

It did the trick blinding them and forcing them to stop firing, as they choked on the smoke. Donnie then followed up with a pizza grease, oil slick tripping up the bikes and sending their riders crashing into a building.

The brothers sighed in relief as it looked like they made a clean getaway.

"Not a bad bit or rescuing, eh" said Leo.

Karai turned to face Leo with a smile but before she could say anything, a blade pierced through the Shell Raiser's roof, coming within inches of her skull. The roof hatch was torn open, revealing Tiger Claw, who had used his jetpack to continue the chase. Reaching down into the van, pulling Karai out onto the roof, before any of the boys could save her.

"I have you now" said Tiger Claw, armed with gun and sword, while taking care to remain on top of the hatch.

Karai scowled at the deadly assassin, refusing to show fear. Tiger Claw then opened fire on the kunoichi, who dodged each shot in an impressive display of acrobatics. Releasing spikes under the soles of her shoes, Karai kept herself balanced on top of the Shell Raiser, as she charged forward. Switching tactics, Tiger Claw swung his sword just as Karai was within range, but the kunoichi proved resourceful, using the metal plating around her hands to dull the damage as she caught the mutant's blade.

But Tiger Claw had a clear advantage in strength, pushing Karai off his sword, barely keeping herself from falling off the Shell Raiser. Tiger Claw kept up his attack, firing laser bolts at Karai, who used her armor to deflect the blasts, as she moved forward.

Deflecting a laser bolt back at Tiger Claw, Karai used the distraction to close the distance and knock the sword out of the assassin's hand. Following up with a few solid jabs to the gut, but Tiger Claw wasn't affected in the least, and simply brought his fist down on Karai's head, knocking her against the Shell Raiser's hull, and off her feet. She would've gone flying off the van, if not for Tiger Claw grabbing hold of her at the last second, for a moment she thought that maybe he was still under Shredder's orders not to harm her; turns out he simply wanted to make sure she was dead and threw her in front of the Shell Raiser.

Watching from the monitors, Leo quickly raised the van's battering ram, catching Karai before she ended up street pizza.

"Leo, we're clear!" Harry announced, sensing that they just passed the edge of the wards.

Pushing himself to the limit, Harry then teleported Karai, and the Shell Raiser out from underneath Tiger Claw. The loss of his foothold and the van's forward momentum, saw him flying painfully into a Chinatown archway.

* * *

Mission completed the brothers and Karai walked into the lair; immediately Raph got to work wrapping up Mikey's injured arm. While Donnie carried a completely exhausted Harry to the couch to rest; turns out teleporting the Shell Raiser and all of them, takes a lot of a guy.

"I hope this means, you'll stay" said Leo, as he led Karai inside. "After all, you are family."

"With Shredder, after me, what choice do I have" said Karai, taking a moment to really take in their home. "It's actually not bad."

"It's awesome right" said Mikey, spreading his arms out. "This comes for a family hug, bring it in…ow."

"You should probably take it easy on the hugs for now, Mikey" said Harry.

Turns out he wasn't the only one concerned about the orange turtle's injury as Splinter and Hedwig walked into the room.

"Michelangelo, what happened?" asked Hedwig, walking over to check the turtle for further injuries.

"It's just a scratch" said Mikey. "You should see the other guy."

"Hedwig, told me what you boys have been up to" said Splinter. "I thought, I told you…" the words died in Splinter's throat, as he caught sight of a nervous looking Karai. "Miwa" he gasped.

That was all it took as Karai took a hesitant step forward, before finally throwing her arms around Splinter's middle, hugging her true father for the first time. Hedwig and the boys smiled at the display, understanding that this would forever be one of the most precious moments in Splinter's life.

"See, Sensei, I told you my plan would work" Leo grinned.

"Perhaps, some things are worth the risk" said Splinter, smiling at his now complete family.

* * *

Back in Shredder's lair, Tiger Claw returned to the throne room, kneeling before the Foot clan's master, reporting his failure in tracking down Karai. Strangely Shredder didn't seem to be concerned.

"Karai's escape was inevitable" he admitted. "In fact I was counting on it."

"Why?" asked Tiger Claw. "She knows everything."

"Before long, Karai will return with Hamato Yoshi" said Shredder. "And I will have my vengeance! Get me Baxter Stockman."

* * *

In the short time she'd been with them, Karai had come to learn about the family dynamic in the lair. Donatello as she expected if not spending time with his brothers was usually working in his lab, which she had to admit was very impressive considering it was salvaged equipment.

Michelangelo was just always goofing off.

While, Raphael mostly kept to himself; though didn't seem to mind a little family time, when he wasn't working out or just reading a magazine.

Harry, she learned spent his time spray painting, or riding through the sewers on his broom. Admittedly she found the flying broom to be cliché.

As for Leonardo, well she already knew he took his training seriously. It was finding out he was a Space Heroes nerd, that made her laugh.

Hedwig was the mother figure, who occasionally stepped up to help the boys; be it during a mission or sampling filling in whenever Harry needed a partner during training.

But most importantly, Karai got to know her father, Hamato "Splinter" Yoshi. Since reuniting with her father, she had seen Splinter interact with each member of the strange family. He treated the roles of both teacher and parent with importance, though he would adjust when the situation made it impossible to be both. He was kind and patient with each of his sons and was easily approachable and fully listened to their concerns; though he could be eccentric in who he passed his wisdom. A huge contrast from Shredder, who never really seemed interested in anything other than her development as a ninja, caring little for her personal concerns.

She also noted the close friendship he has with Hedwig. Karai suspected that it might've originated from their shared concerns for the boys wellbeing, but it'd obviously evolved to the point where her father would accept the owl mutant's council during those moments where her father found himself conflicted by his responsibilities as both father and sensei. Another huge difference between Splinter and Shredder; the Foot clan leader, never really listened to anyone but himself; preferring to rule over the clan, even her through fear.

Karai had to admit that while she kneeled by her father's side, watching as Harry and the Turtles took part in a sparring session, she preferred the lighter and more caring approach, over Shredder's borderline torture sessions.

As for the training session, the brothers had been paired up for two groups of sparring; Leonardo vs. Michelangelo. And a three-way match between Donatello, Harry, and Raphael. Splinter had wanted to give his daughter more time to get used to living with them, before having her join the boys in their training.

Training was going smoothly well it did until somehow the boys had gone from sparring to ending up in a giant dogpile in the middle of the dojo.

"Is this how training always goes" Karai laughed, while Splinter just sighed at the display.

"Hey, we beat you" said Harry, defending their ridiculous behavior.

"Well I can certainly see why you're all so unpredictable. Guess it's a good thing, the Foot never invested in dogpiles and water balloons."

Seeing that they weren't going to get any further work done, Splinter called for the boys to line up.

"My sons and daughter" he said, happy that he could finally say those words. "That is enough for today."

With training over the boys started to leave the dojo, when Leo noticed that their family's other human member was lagging behind.

"Karai, you coming?" he asked.

"In a minute" she replied, wanting to have a moment with her father.

"Not what you expected?" Splinter asked, sensing that his daughter wanted to talk. He waited patiently as she moved to the shrine he built for Tang Shen.

"I admit, it's a little weird being with people, I was told were my enemies" said Karai, picking up the framed picture of their family. "What really happened between you and Shredder…and my mother?"

Splinter sighed making Karai afraid that she had asked too soon. But as her father began to speak, she understood that he was simply preparing himself for the tale.

"I'm afraid it goes much deeper than our rivalry over your mother" said Splinter, images of the past beginning to play before his eyes. "The bitter feud between the Hamato and Foot clans lasted for centuries. Oroku Saki was the son of the enemy but he was just a child so my father, gave him shelter. We were raised as brothers. Rivals in all things, as brothers are. But that rivalry soon turned bitter when we met Tang Shen, your mother. Jealousy became hatred, when Saki learned of his true heritage.

He swore vengeance and rebuilt the Foot clan. One night, Oroku Saki struck; the blow meant for me struck your mother instead. Shredder blamed me and in his rage he burned our home to the ground, leaving me to my fate. He took you away from me."

Karai was left seething with rage, as she listened to the tragic tale. She couldn't understand how her father was able to remain so calm after going through all that.

"After all this time, haven't you wanted revenge?" she asked at last, needing to know the answer.

"After all this time, I have learned revenge only leads to more pain" said Splinter.

"But I've seen you fight, Father" Karai urged. "You could take him out."

"We are safe here and we are together again, my daughter. That is all that matters. Not revenge."

* * *

In a way Karai could understand why her father wouldn't be interested in revenge. Splinter had suffered greatly and through it all had managed to create and new family and reunited with the child once thought lost to him. But the kunoichi just couldn't ignore the fact that Shredder would be hunting them, now more than ever, all because of her.

So that night she waited for everyone to fall asleep, before leaving her room. She had made to the exit but of course there was one person that saw this coming.

"Going after Shredder alone is a bad idea" said Leo, dropping down from above, blocking her way.

"Don't try to stop me, Leo."

"I want to go with you."

"What?"

"You're right. Shredder will never stop hunting us. The only way for us to be safe is to take him down."

"So much of my life has been about revenge. I can't ask you to risk your life, too."

"Let me help."

 _You just won't stop trying to save me._ Karai walked up to Leo, placing a hand on the turtle's chest as she leaned in. Leo's eyes bugged out as he struggled to meet Karai's now seductive gaze. His brain was working overtime, trying to figure out if she was going to kiss him or if he was supposed to kiss her.

"Sorry, Leo" she said, dropping the act. Catching him by surprise, Karai lands a solid punch to the turtle's chest, knocking him off balance. Before he could right himself, she quickly pulled a pallet of knockout gas, throwing it in Leo's face.

Watching as Leo fell to the ground unconscious, Karai took off for the tunnels.

"This ends tonight!"

By the time the gas wore off, Karai was long gone.

"Guys, Sensei!" Leo called, bringing the family running.

"Leonardo, what happened?" asked Splinter. "Where is Karai?"

"She's going to take out, Shredder on her own" he explained.

"I was a fool" Splinter scolded. "I fear I told her too much too quickly."

"She still deserved to know" said Hedwig. "Right now, we just need to bring her back."

"We can catch up to her in the Shell Raiser" said Donnie.

Determined not to fail his daughter again, Splinter joined Hedwig and the boys as they rushed to the Shell Raiser.

* * *

But it was too late, Karai had already reached Shredder's throne room, having easily dispatched the Foot bots guarding the roof.

Sticking to the shadows, she dropped down behind the throne, where the Foot clan's leader rested. Drawing her tantō, she silently creeped up from behind, moments away from driving her blade through the monster's heart. But before she could strike, she was shocked to find that instead of Shredder, it was the robot Chrome-dome.

"Karai" Shredder acknowledged, emerging from the shadows.

"Shredder" Karai shifted into a stance, but before she could strike, Chrome-dome suddenly came to life and grabbed her arms from behind.

"You returned even sooner than I expected."

Irritated that he'd anticipated her arrival, Karai pulled herself free from the robot, driving her blade into its chest, taking it out of commission.

"The time has come for me to say goodbye, Shredder" she declared.

Disguising her movements with a series of cartwheels, Karai threw a blinding bomb at Shredder, who quickly brought an arm up to block. On impact with his gauntlet, the bomb released a large cloud of smoke, covering Karai's movements as she flipped overhead, bringing her blade down on the Foot clan leader. But Shredder had seen through her deception and easily blocked with his gauntlet blades.

Keeping up the pressure, Karai spun on her heel bringing her blade around for another attack but Shredder simply sidestepped her. Karai didn't let up and launched herself back at her enemy, but once again Shredder simply stepped to the side.

Though she was the one on the offensive, it was obvious to Karai that she wasn't the one in control.

"Foolish child" said Shredder, as he caught Karai's blade mid-swing. "I taught you everything you know. You have no surprises for me." With a twist of his arm, Shredder ripped the short sword from Karai's hands, sending it flying across the room.

Disarmed, Karai quickly countered with a spray of shuriken. But the throwing stars proved ineffective as Shredder easily deflected the projectiles, catching the last between his fingers.

Shredder's blood boiled once he saw the shuriken carried the lotus symbol of the Hamato clan. Distracted by the perceived betrayal, he missed Karai's follow up attack, taking a roundhouse kick to the face.

Karai charged forward to continue her attack, thinking she was finally making some progress when suddenly, fueled by his anger, Shredder lashed out, knocking her to the ground with a savage swing of his arm.

But before Karai could get back up, she found herself pinned down as Shredder brought down his gauntlet blades, trapping her head between the two side prongs, the third ready to be released should she try anything.

"This has gone far enough!" Shredder roared, as the chamber's light suddenly clicked on revealing the room was flooded with Foot bots and his top henchmen.

"Still no sign of Potter and the Turtles" Tiger Claw reported.

"They can't be far behind." Tossing Karai into the tiger mutant's hands, Shredder marched out of the chamber. "Take her to Stockman. It is time to begin the experiment."

* * *

In his lab, Stockman worked tirelessly over the project Shredder had given him. Though he had finally given up, his dreams of escaping from the Foot; his mutation hadn't done anything to help his ego.

"Whatever you require, I can create it. More mutagen, a few chemicals, and some..."

"Stockman!" Shredder's voice bellowed.

Frightened, Stockman jumped from his seat, accidentally knocking some chemicals into his experiment.

 _Oops! Um... that should be okay._ "Master Shredder."

"Is the mutagen ready?"

"Prepared to your specifications" said Stockman, flying up to pour his serum into a giant vat of mutagen. "The serpent DNA is ready."

"No!" Karai gasped, as Tiger Claw carried her inside. "You wouldn't!"

Having grown tired of the assault on his ears of late, Tiger Claw silenced Karai, placing a strip of tape over her mouth.

On Shredder's orders Foot bots then secured her inside a cage suspended over the mutagen vat.

"You are more ruthless than I thought" said Tiger Claw. "Mutating your own cub."

"I have no intention of mutating her" said Shredder. "She is bait, when Potter and the Turtles attempt to rescue her I will drop them into the Mutagen. This will mutate them into mindless serpents. I want Splinter to witness his pupils become one of the rat's deadliest predators, then when his spirit is broken I will shatter his body."

Suddenly Tiger Claw sensed something was wrong. Sniffing the air, he quickly found the source and fired a flare up into the rafters, revealing Splinter, Hedwig, Harry, and the Turtles.

With their cover blown they dropped down to the floor, with Raph taking special care to land on Stockman-fly, taking him out early.

"Welcome my old friend" said Shredder.

"Let my daughter go" Splinter demanded.

"You are welcome to rescue her, if you can" on cue an army of Foot bots emerged from the shadows, surrounding them.

Seeing there was no other choice but to fight, Splinter drew his sword from his cane and charged Shredder, trusting his family to deal with the Foot bots and Tiger Claw.

Thirsty for blood, Shredder released his gauntlet blades clashing against Splinter's first strike. Pushing Splinter back, Shredder swung for his head but Splinter's easily dodged, countering with a sword strike, that Saki quickly deflected off his armor. The Foot clan leader then came at the rat man with a flurry of kicks, each one expertly evaded by Splinter who returned with a series of quick swings of his sword, the force of which sent Shredder stumbling back.

"Yes, fight me rat!" Shredder roared, consumed by his hatred.

Splinter didn't bother responding to Shredder's taunts, as he circled his archenemy. But suddenly he found himself bound as Foot bots broke away from attacking Hedwig and the boys, instead whipping cables around his arms, legs, and torso, keeping him pinned.

While the Turtles got to work dealing with the Foot bots; Harry and Hedwig found themselves facing off with Tiger Claw.

"So what's the deal, Tiger Claw" said Harry, dodging a laser bolt. "No Kitsune today?"

"Do not think, I won't be enough to deal with you and your mother hen" said Tiger Claw, deflecting Hedwig's feather blades with his sword.

Using the slight opening, Harry quickly closed the distance, swinging his tantō for Tiger Claw's head. But the mutant assassin's reflexes were sharp, and spun himself around Harry's blade, stepping behind him to counter attack. Luckily Hedwig had his back and swooped down on Tiger Claw, forcing the assassin to abandon his attack, lest he meet the end of the mutant owl's talons.

Hedwig then forced Tiger Claw back further with a spray of her feather blades, while ordinarily the projectiles wouldn't be a problem, Harry had come up with a winning combination, as he added his shuriken to the mix, lacing the throwing stars with the current from his Raikiri.

 _Conductive shuriken, thank you Donnie!_ Harry smirked, as the lighting charged shuriken cut through Tiger Claw's sword, leaving him open as Hedwig's feather blades dug into his flesh.

"You will pay for that" Tiger Claw growled, charging forward. Catching Hedwig off guard with his speed, he landed a solid kick to her chest causing her to stumble back on a strange black tile. To her and Harry's surprise the tile suddenly snapped up from beneath her revealing itself to be a large, spring loaded cage.

"Guys, look out!" Harry cried, but it was too late, his eyes widened in shock as he saw the Foot bots had corralled Leo, Raph, Mikey, and Donnie into the cages. Even Master Splinter was in trouble.

So distracted by his family's predicament, Harry was unable to defend himself as Tiger Claw sent him flying across the room with a powerful swipe of his claws, landing right into an especially small cage, making sure he wouldn't have any way to move. Obviously Kitsune, had reported about the one sure fire way to keep a magical from being able to teleport.

Honestly it wasn't looking good, luckily the Foot bots hadn't noticed Leo had used his sword to jam his cage open. Using it as a crowbar, Leo pried his cage open and rushed over to the vat, cutting one of the chain supports to launch himself up onto Karai's cage.

"Hang on, Karai" said Leo, pulling the tape of her mouth.

"Thanks" she smiled.

"Leonardo!" Splinter cried, as he spotted Shredder coming up from behind.

Leo reacted just in time, ducking under Shredder's blade, saving his life but in doing so caused it to snap the chain holding Karai's cage up. Leo and Shredder were sent falling to the side as Karai's cage fell towards the mutagen.

"Miwa!" Splinter cried desperately.

 _No…No….NO….NO!_ Harry panicked, aware of the dangers of mutagen and what the loss of his daughter could do to Splinter. Desperate not to let Splinter feel that way again, Harry summoned all the magical energy he could as he tried to force himself past his limits…and then everything changed.

* * *

The world seemed to slow down as all eyes watched as the new mutant emerged from the tank. As Shredder intended the mutant was a serpent; the mutant was white long arms ending with snake heads for arms.

Disoriented from the change the mutant fell from the vat. Afraid of further injury to his child, Splinter found new strength, using the ropes holding him to pull the Foot bots, slicing them cleanly in half with his sword. He then rushed forward, managing to catch the serpent mutant just before it hit the ground.

"Miwa" Splinter said heartbrokenly, turning the serpent on its back. "My child."

Suddenly the serpent's eyes opened revealing bright green eyes, and Splinter felt his heart shatter. "No, please tell me you didn't."

But the serpent didn't reply instead, driven by instinct the mutant lashed out whipping its tail at Splinter, driving him back. The serpent then slithered around the room, going after the Foot bots, knocking over barrels as it passed.

As Leo took the opportunity to cut Hedwig and his brothers free, one the Foot bots destroyed by the serpent released an electrical spark, igniting a spilled barrel of oil. The resulting fire hit Stockman's chemicals, causing a chain reaction that set the entire warehouse up in flames.

"No, my lab!" Stockman cried, but Shredder quickly put an end to his whining, as he pushed him aside to glare hatefully at Splinter.

"NO!" he growled. "You Hamato Yoshi, you did this!"

Splinter easily returned the hateful look as he knew something Shredder didn't. Shredder stepped forward to continue their battle but before he could attack the roof collapsed in front of him, cutting him off from Splinter.

"No!" he roared in frustration.

"Master Shredder, we must go" said Tiger Claw.

"Leave me!"

"Splinter will, suffer for this. You have won."

"Won?!" Shredder's gaze then turned to the serpent mutant, crying out in agony, as the building fell apart around them. "I shall avenge you, my daughter" he vowed, before following Tiger Claw out of the building.

"We got to get out of here!" said Donnie.

"Not without, Karai" said Leo.

"But that's not, Karai."

Hedwig and the Turtles' eyes widened as the saw Karai walk out from behind the mutagen vat.

"What did you, do?!" Raph yelled.

"I don't know" said Karai. "It was, Harry."

"Harry, couldn't move!" Donnie snapped. "He couldn't teleport!"

"He switched the cages" Karai explained.

Somehow, Harry had managed to switch the location of his cage with Karai's. He had taken her place inside the mutagen.

"Harry, we must go!" Splinter urged his youngest, hoping that there was enough humanity left in him.

Acting on instinct, Harry struck at Splinter, constricting his body around him.

"Please, my son" Splinter begged.

In that moment somewhere inside the real, Harry woke up.

"D-Dad" it was just a single word but it was enough. Harry had been the one to hold on to calling Splinter, 'Dad', even if now usually only did it when he was emotionally drained. Without another word, Harry teleported out of the building.

Hoping he hadn't gone far, Leo and the others raced outside into the now pouring rain but could find no sign of Harry.

"This is all my fault" Karai said guiltily, as Splinter's earlier words played in her mind. _'Revenge only leads to more pain.'_

"Yeah, it is!" Raph snapped, grabbing her threateningly by the collar. "We saved you. Brought you into our home. And you go and lose us our brother!"

"Cool it, Raph" said Leo, pushing himself between his brother and Karai.

"Oh so now you're putting her ahead of Harry!"

Leo was hurt by the accusation. He looked to Donnie and Mikey for support but while they didn't say anything, he got the feeling that they blamed Karai too.

"I'm not saying that" said Leo. "I'm saying it's my fault. I should've stopped Karai from going after Shredder."

"But I'm the one that chose to go" said Karai.

"That's enough" said Splinter, keeping his back to the others, allowing the rain to hide his tears.

He knew why, Harry would even try such a thing. As far as he was concerned the blame was not on anyone else but him for unintentionally burdening his child with his sorrows, and Shredder for his obsession with revenge that he spread to Karai and that ultimately Harry was now paying for.

"Let's go, home" Hedwig said gently, not bothering to hide her tears.

"You can make a retro mutagen for Harry, right?" Mikey asked Donnie.

"I hope so."

* * *

AN: So there you have it. Karai stays with the family but it came with a price. I had a hard time deciding about this one.

So review or leave a comment to let me know what you think.


	27. Harry

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

* * *

 **April:** It feels like a life time ago, since that fateful night she had met Harry and the Turtles. April never could've believed she'd befriend such amazing people. It wasn't their origins that defined them but rather the kind of people they were. Leo was a leader, Raph a fighter, Donnie a thinker, Mikey a jokester, but Harry he was all heart.

That's just the way he was, Harry lived by his heart. He put the people he loves before anyone else. That's not to say it never got him into trouble (his vengeful streak) but he always tried to overcome his shortcomings and make himself stronger.

And now while she sits in her room, held in her father's arms, as she cried her heart out. April's afraid that this is one time that Harry's heart had led him into trouble he can't overcome.

"They'll find him, April" said Kirby, holding his daughter tight. But it did nothing to comfort her as she continued to weep into the night.

* * *

 **Casey:** When Casey heard the news he didn't say anything. Instead he just took his hockey stick and used it to bash anything he could find into smithereens. He and Harry may not have been close but Raph was his best friend, and he knew how he'd feel if anything happened to his little sister.

Still Casey had to respect the reasons behind Harry's actions; the kid was just trying to do right by his father, even if it probably didn't work out the way he hoped.

 _Argh this is too much thinking!_ Deciding beating up old junk wasn't enough, Casey grabbed his vigilante gear and hit the streets. He was hoping to find a few Purple Dragons to send to the hospital.

Lucky for him the street gang had thought they could take advantage of the Turtles' distraction with the Foot clan and The Kraang, so it didn't take long for him to come across the gangsters attempting a break in.

"Hey it's that vigilante!" said Sid, the large muscle member of the gang.

"And you're about to be victims to my misplaced, aggression" said Casey, charging the gangsters.

What followed was the most brutal beat down that the Purple Dragons had ever experienced; their screams echoed through the alley for what felt like hours, before Casey had to take off when he heard the police approaching. The Purple Dragons had never been more thankful to see the cops.

* * *

 **Neville:** Augusta Longbottom would be the first to admit that she hadn't always thought the highest of her grandson. Neville had always taken more after his mother than his father, and that bothered her; in her grief, Augusta wanted Neville to be like his father as if that would somehow bring him back.

So when she first heard about how her shy Neville was part of a group of students that bested the Professors' protections and defended the Philosopher's Stone from Quirrell; she was proud. But when this year she had learned he had fallen victim to the Heir of Slytherin, she had never been more frightened.

She had been using the extended break from Hogwarts as time to try and get to reconnect with Neville. She didn't complain or interfere when he took off to visit his friends and she had actually gone with him to add to his ever growing greenhouse.

To her shame she had discovered there was much she didn't really know about her grandson. Neville had changed much during that first year at Hogwarts and it all came down to his friendship with Harry Potter.

" _Harry just has this way off never giving up and making you want to not give up too. It's like he can just see the best in you, Gran."_

So of course, Augusta found it worrying when Neville, just locked himself away in his greenhouse. While normally not that big a deal, she couldn't help but be worried when she noticed he hadn't been inside for lunch. In fact, according to the Longbottom house elves, Neville hadn't eaten for most of the day.

But when Augusta went to check on him, she was shocked to see Neville standing in the middle of a cleared out area of his greenhouse, performing a series of punches and kicks. She had no idea, Neville knew anything about muggle fighting.

" _Yes ma'am. My father is an accomplished martial artist and he trains me and my older brothers."_

 _Of course, he must be learning from Harry Potter_ , Augusta realized. In truth only a year ago, she would've scoffed at the thought of learning how to fight without magic. But Harry had confirmed it was too skills, looked down upon by wizards, that allowed him to defeat Quirrell and now the Heir of Slytherin and fight a Basilisk (though she heard that simple phone had been what killed the beast.)

Still as pleased as she was too see, Neville working to improve himself, Augusta wanted him to come inside the manor and eat something. But Neville ignored her and just kept working on the last kata, Harry had taught him.

"Neville Longbottom!" Augusta scolded. "You come inside and eat this instant."

But Neville just kept on going.

Augusta sighed as she drew her wand, pointing it a Neville, thinking she'd just stun him and carry him inside for what would now be dinner. But to her surprise, Neville rolled under the spell, quickly jumped to his feet, and before she even knew what was happening had snatched the wand out of her hand.

Augusta didn't say anything as Neville placed her wand on a nearby table and went back to work. Maybe she should've complimented him on his reflexes, maybe she should've scolded him for not taking better care of himself and attacking his grandmother. But Augusta found she couldn't say a word, not when she just saw the angry tears running down Neville's face.

So she just turned and left, leaving Neville to work through the pain and grief plaguing him.

* * *

 **Hermione:** _"She's more than meets the eye"_ that's what Harry had said about her, when Hermione believed no one would ever want to be her friend. Yet Harry was the one to not only be the first to accept her for herself, it was through him that she got to befriend Ron, Neville, Ginny, and Luna.

The kind hearted boy that had forgiven her after she had caused them to try and break his family's secrecy. She never could've imagined how amazing her friend and his family were. She was honored to play a role in their adventures no matter how small.

And now her friend was out there all alone, struggling to hold on to his identity. Wiping the tears from her eyes, Hermione sat down at her desk and began researching snakes and their behavioral patterns, hoping that she could use the information to help bring Harry home.

* * *

 **Luna:** Luna sat quietly in her room, focusing on the picture of the family picture, her mother had left in her mysterious notebook. Honestly she found herself without words after she heard about Harry's mutation. Harry was such a kind person; she didn't understand why he deserved to be alone in a city as large as New York.

Which was what brought her back to her mother's notes. While they were still encrypted, Luna had reasoned that her mother must've used some sort of cipher for her spell. Now she only had the problem of trying to identify the cipher but then she had use it to decode her mother's notes. As she got to work, Luna hoped that her mother had maybe developed a spell that could change Harry back or at least find him.

* * *

 **Ron:** At the Weasley family home, The Burrow; Ron and the twins had been tasked by their mother to de-gnome the garden. A task that the youngest Weasley boy had used to let out some aggression, as he tossed the little buggers as viciously as he could.

"Bloody hell, Forge" said George. "I'd say ikkle Ronnie's in a bad mood."

"I agree, Greg" said Fred. "Best we try and put a smile on his face."

The twins were about to unleash their newest prank item on their sullen brother, when to their surprise, Ron spun on his heel and threw a gnome right at their invention, setting it off in a colorful cloud of smoke. When the dust cleared in place of Fred and George were a couple of dancing pineapples.

"Just leave me alone!" Ron snapped, walking away and leaving the twins to wait for their prank to wear off. _Stupid noble prat._

Ron didn't even bother to wipe his tears as he headed for his room, ignoring his mother asking him about what was wrong. _How am I supposed to explain my best friend went and got mutated into a snake monster?!_

* * *

 **Ginny:** Ginny had always been a tomboy, growing up with six older brothers would do that, but she had her softer moments too. If you mentioned it now, she'd punch you out- but Ginny used to be a huge fan of the whole boy-who-lived thing. Of course that all changed after she literally ran into him during his first trip to Platform 9 and ¾.

Ever since they had a real conversation, Ginny had given up on the whole marrying the boy-who-lived, finding she liked the actual Harry more than some story.

Now after hearing what had happened to him, she demanded Donatello send Dobby for her at least when they began the mission to track down and cure Harry.

 _I can't believe this could happen to you_ Ginny thought miserably, as she sat on her bed, tears running down her cheeks, while she stared at her T-phone; on the screen was a photo celebrating her first mission with the Turtles, when she and the rest of the Hogwarts crew were called in to help find Mr. O'Neil. _Harry, please be ok, where ever you are._

* * *

AN: I know it's short but after the loss of Harry, I thought it'd be a good idea to see how each of his friends were reacting to the news. I admit I didn't plan for Neville's section to be the longest but that's just how it came out. Anyway, as always thanks for reading.


	28. Newtralized

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

* * *

Things have been tense since Harry's disappearance. The family has been working tirelessly to find their lost member but with Donatello still working on creating more retro mutagen, and the fact that Harry knew how to cover his tracks well, it didn't look like they'd be getting him back anytime soon.

In the meanwhile, Karai still racked with guilt over Harry's mutation has been taking a lot of heat from Raphael lately. Though she suspected Donatello and Michelangelo were over a similar mindset, they kept busy with the purple clad turtle working on a cure while the orange turtle kept himself distracted by any means possible.

The only ones in the lair that weren't aggressive towards her – passively or otherwise were Leo, Hedwig, and her father. Still the atmosphere was too stifling for the kunoichi, which saw her head to the surface.

As it turns out her little reprieve didn't last long as she stumbled across a trio of Kraang droids. The aliens had just managed to get their tentacles on some plutonium. Since she was trying to be one of the good guys now, Karai couldn't very well let that go.

Kraang: "Kraang must evade she who is pursuing Kraang" said the aliens, as the former Foot kunoichi chased them across rooftops.

"Yeah, good luck with that" said Karai taunted, evading laser fire as she worked to catch up to the aliens.

Determined not to let Karai catch them, the Kraang droids made a jump for a nearby fire escape, with one taking up a position to lay down cover fire as the other two started to descend down to the alley below.

Not about to let the aliens get away with such dangerous cargo, Karai dived forward, twisting her body around laser fire, bearing down on the Kraang with her with tantō slicing it from the droid's hip to sternum.

 _One down_ Karai smirked, jumping off the fire escape to continue her pursuit. But when she reached the alley all she found were the broken remains of Kraang droids and the now empty case of plutonium. _Great so someone's going around smashing Kraang and stealing plutonium. Just super, I just can't wait until Raphael tells me how I screwed up._

* * *

Upon her return to the lair, Karai explained what happened and as expected Raphael didn't disappoint in his quick criticism of her.

"So basically, you screwed up" said Raph.

"Hey I didn't screw up, anything!" Karai argued. "Someone else went after The Kraang and it didn't look like the Foot's handiwork. It didn't look like Jones' work either so it's obviously a new player."

"So what's the problem?" said Mikey. "Just means we've got more time to look for Harry."

"The problem, Mikey is whoever took down The Kraang took the plutonium they stole." Said Raph. "There's no point in finding Harry, if whoever it was ends up blowing up the city."

"We better blanket the area" said Leo, taking command. "Donnie and Mikey, you take the Rooftops. Raph, you've got the alleyways. Karai and I'll cover the sewers. We'll meet back at the lair at midnight."

* * *

"You think we've been too hard on, Karai?" asked Mikey, as he and Donnie moved across the rooftops.

"I don't know" said Donnie. "Maybe."

Logically, Donnie knew it wasn't Karai's fault that Harry was mutated. There was no way anyone could've predicted him forcing a teleport, nor that it would backfire like it did. Still didn't make it any easier to deal with the absence of their youngest brother.

"Woah dude" Mikey gasped, drawing Donatello from his thoughts. "Check it out Don."

On a nearby rooftop they found the scattered remains of destroyed Kraang droids. Investigating the scene, Donnie identified carbon scorching, a clear sign of plasma weaponry. Whoever was going after The Kraang had technology just as advanced as the aliens.

* * *

"Just give it time" said Leo, as he and Karai moved through the sewers. "I'm sure the guys will come around."

"I guess Mikey and Donnie aren't that bad" said Karai. "I just wish Raph would get off my back. I feel bad enough about what happened."

"I know you do…hey I think I've got something." Switching on his flashlight, Leo exposed several broken Kraang droids, left scattered around the sewer tunnel. "Wow that's a lot of Kraang."

Continuing further into the tunnel they found dozens of more broken remains, ending in a giant pile of Kraang droid heads.

"Whoever did this didn't just destroy The Kraang-they annihilated them" Leo commented.

"Hey, Leo check this out" said Karai, holding out what looked like a broken spike of some sort.

Leo's eyes widened in horror as he recognized the barb "Oh no."

* * *

Raphael had been checking out the alleyways as ordered, when he stumbled upon The Kraang loading up a van. Before he could call it into the others an old friend decided to drop in for a visit.

"Spike" Raph gasped, as his former pet turtle landed in front of him.

"It's Slash now remember" he reminded his former owner. "How you doing, Raphael – miss me?"

"What're you doing here, Slash?"

"I've got a new partner now and we're taking care of The Kraang."

Right on cue a large explosion came from the alley, flipping over the alien's van. The night's craziness took a big leap as the Newtralizer of all people dropped on top of the turned over vehicle and started firing on the Kraang droids crying "Destruction to The Kraang!"

Raph couldn't believe it. Slash had teamed up with the alien psychopath. "What're you doing Slash?!"

"What you couldn't" said Slash, brandishing his mace. "Keep out of the way!"

Raph watched as Slash rushed into battle, smashing Kraang droids to pieces with his mace, while the Newtralizer's numerous weapons provided long rang support. For a minute Raph was tempted just to leave them alone, that is until he noticed Newtralizer break into the Kraang van.

Inside the van the Newtralizer picked up a bit of tech, mounting it to his wrist before powering it with the stolen plutonium.

"Slash, we have what he came for!" Newtralizer called, tossing a second wrist band to his partner.

Slash caught and curiously examined the piece of technology, when Raph deciding he wasn't about to let them run off with stolen Kraang tech, charged in. Slash swung his mace down on the advancing turtle, but Raph quickly rolled underneath his swing.

Slash tried go for another attack but the faster Raph jumped onto the larger turtle's shell, knocking him off balance, as he used it as a springboard. With his former friend's footing compromised, Raph went on the offensive, his sais at the ready. But Slash managed to recover in time to bring his mace up to block the red turtles sais, the larger turtle then countered with a powerful right hook to the jaw, knocking Raph to the ground.

"We're done here, Slash" said the Newtralizer, activating the stolen device and teleporting away. Slash followed soon after.

"Aww sewer apples" Raph cursed, painfully reminded of his frequently teleporting brother.

* * *

Returning to the lair, Raph and the others gathered around the kitchen table to discuss the new dream team of Slash and Newtralizer.

"What and the great Raphael couldn't stop them" said Karai, obviously getting payback for the red turtle's earlier comment.

Raph was about to snap at the kunoichi when Leo decided to put an end to it.

"We need to focus people! We've got two crazy mutants out there blowing up the streets!"

"Maybe we should shadow The Kraang until they show up" Raph suggested, deciding they had more important things to worry about.

"Easy" said Donnie, typing on his laptop. "Since Slash and Newtralizer are using plutonium to power their teleportation we can look for traces of residual radiation."

It was a program that Donnie had originally been working on to track down Harry. They just needed their mutated brother to start teleporting again but this made for a good test run. At least it was until Pac man suddenly showed up and started eating the red dots representing the radiation trail.

"Mikey!" Donnie snapped. "Would you stop eating the Kraang locations!"

Strange as it was Mikey had plugged his joystick into Donatello's laptop turning it into the classic arcade game.

"Hold on, D, I've almost got the high score" said Mikey. "Ugh, Donnie" he groaned, as his brother ripped the control out of his hands.

* * *

Operating out of an old warehouse, a small group of Kraang droids were standing guard. The aliens were on high alert after the recent trouble Slash and the Newtralizer had caused them. Too bad for them they weren't ready for the two of them to teleport straight into the building.

The Kraang didn't even have time to sound the alarms before Slash and Newtralizer took them out.

"Let's do this" said Slash, eager for a fight.

"First we find communications" said Newtralizer. "Then we blow this place."

"Blow this place?!" Slash didn't like the sound of that. "Too dangerous. What about the humans out on the street?"

"Remember the day we met Slash?" said the alien lizard "The vow we made."

Shortly after his defeat at the hands of Raphael – Slash had found himself a prisoner of The Kraang. Bound and shackled he was brought to one of their hidden bases. Slash wasn't expecting to make it out of there alive but then the Newtralizer arrived. He defeated the Kraang guards and freed Slash. After that they had teamed up, vowing to destroy The Kraang at any cost.

"At any cost" Newtralizer reminded Slash. "Right brother?"

Remembering his vow, Slash agreed and the pair went off to make a sweep of the rest of the building.

It hadn't taken long for them make quick work of the remaining Kraang forces in the building and Newtralizer was pleased to find a communication orb just waiting for the taking. Using his own alien technology, Newtralizer hacked into the orb and managed to pick up on some interesting information.

"Want to let me in on the plan" said Slash, as he couldn't understand the alien language and his partner wasn't feeling in a sharing mood.

"In time" Newtralizer promised, though a part of himself was now concerned about Slash's commitment to their mission.

As they focused on the communication orb, they failed to notice Karai and the Turtles drop down into the building. The ninjas quickly took their positons, staying out of sight as they waited for the right moment to strike.

"Woah, it's the Newtralizer" said Mikey. "I totally named that guy."

"Actually I named him" Donnie reminded him, much to Mikey's annoyance as he didn't like anyone intruding on his naming rights.

"Alright, guys" Leo spoke up, getting them to focus. "We hit them hard and fast."

"Don't look now but it looks like your girlfriend's one step ahead of you" said Raph, pointing to the rafters where they could see Karai silently approaching their targets.

Karai's eyes narrowed as she focused on Slash and Newtralizer, confident she could take one of them out with her surprise attack. Despite her feelings towards him, she had grown up with Shredder and he wasn't one to advocate teamwork. So it never even occurred to the kunoichi to wait for the Turtles' backup as she dived down on her target.

Choosing Newtralizer as her target, Karai brought her tantō down on the alien lizard. But while the alien lizard didn't have time to react, Slash did. The large mutant turtle proved far faster than Karai had expected, intercepting her attempt at a sneak attack with his mace, before grabbing her by the arm and throwing her flying into the approaching Leonardo.

With their cover blown the rest of the Turtles charged into battle. Mikey with his nunchucks at the ready went after Newtralizer but the alien lizard was ready this time, and savagely whipped his tail at the orange turtle, knocking him away.

Newtralizer was then forced on the defensive as Raphael came in, attempting to stab the alien lizard with his sais. But the Newtralizer proved too quick for the red clad turtle, as the alien kept just out of the range of Raph's weapons. But it turned out the alien was simply waiting for the right moment; sidestepping Raph's latest attempt to land a hit, the alien grabbed his outstretched arm and tossed him over his shoulder, down onto the lower level of the warehouse.

Eager to deal with his former friend, Slash followed after the dazed Raph, planning to use the opportunity to deal some serious damage. Lucky for Raph, his former pet wasn't the only one to notice his fall, as Donnie quickly jumped onto Slash's back, attempting to force him away from his brother.

But Slash's greater size and strength proved too much for the brainy turtle, and was easily tossed to the ground.

"Eager for another beat down, Donatello" said Slash, about to bring his mace down on the purple turtle's head. But before he could, Slash was forced to abandon his attack when he felt a shuriken dig into his shoulder.

The mutant looked over to see the culprit was none other than a recovered Karai, who scowled at the powerful mutant.

"Get away from him" she demanded, charging forward. But Slash was ready for her, bringing his mace up in time to block the kunoichi's blade. The rouge mutant turtle then grabbed Karai around the middle, forcing a scream out of her as he slowly crushed her in his powerful grip.

"Karai!" Leo cried, dropping down from above, slicing his swords along Slash's shell, forcing the larger turtle to drop her.

"So what's the deal, she Harry's replacement or something" Slash questioned, as he swung his mace around to meet Leo's blades.

Angered by the reminder of his youngest brother's absence, Leo pressed forward, clashing his weapons against Slash's. But he was so focused on Slash, Leo failed to notice the approaching Newtralizer until it was too late, and was knocked back by a surprise laser blast from the alien's weapons.

"It's time to go" said Newtralizer, throwing a razor disk at Karai and the Turtles, as they climbed to their feet – before teleporting away with Slash following closely behind.

Strangely despite his usual superb aim, Newtralizer didn't even come close to hitting them. They didn't have to wait long for the answer as a light on the razor disk started blinking, giving the universal signal of a….

"Bomb!" Donnie cried, prompting them all to start running for the exit. They only just managed to escape the building as the bomb went off bringing the entire warehouse up in flames.

"Everyone ok?" Leo asked, as the dust started to clear.

"No, we're not ok!" Raph snapped. "We would've somebody hadn't gone all lone wolf in the middle of a mission!"

"Hey, at least I wasn't waiting around doing nothing" Karai snapped back. "Besides, I thought you'd be used to working with someone that just randomly drops into the action!"

The Turtles didn't fail to realize the kunoichi was referring to Harry's use of teleporting in his fighting style. Of course while this bothered them all it was Raph's temper that was currently boiling.

"You're not Harry!" the red turtle roared. "You can't replace him! He's our brother you're just the idiot that lost him! Remember that the next time you decide to not work with the team! On second thought, why don't you just go! We don't need you anyway!"

Karai hadn't meant to sound as if she was trying to replace the missing Harry. She was just tired of taking so much crap from Raph.

"Fine!" Karai snapped, feeling just as angry. The kunoichi then took off, ignoring Leo's cries to stay with the team.

"Not cool, Raph" said Leo, glaring at his hotheaded brother "We all miss Harry, but Karai's trying to work with us."

"People have got feelings dude" said Mikey, agreeing with Leo. He missed his brother but he noticed how guilty Karai felt over it. "Real squishy feelings."

"Well I'm not people!" Raph said stubbornly. "Now let's forget about the princess and focus on finding Slash and the Newtralizer."

"Actually, I'm one step ahead of you" said Donnie, directing his brothers to the top of a nearby building.

Curious as to what the brainy turtle was planning Mikey, Raph, and Leo followed Donnie hoping that he had some trick up his sleeve.

"Ok Donnie, what're we doing up here?" asked Leo.

"We are going to listen in on everything Slash and the Newtralizer say" said Donnie, holing his T-phone. "While I was wrestling with Slash, I slipped a spy roach on him. We'll be able to listen to everything they say with my T-phone."

"Nice" Raph smirked. "And here I thought you were just getting beat up."

"Yeah well…uh I was multitasking." Activating the audio link to Donnie's spy roach the brothers listened in as Newtralizer's voice started to come through.

" _The Kraang orb revealed a new weapon. They're testing it out on the docks at midnight. We can use it to wipe out The Kraang once and for all. We can destroy this whole stinking city."_

" _And every innocent human with it!"_ they heard Slash argue. _"Are you crazy?! I'm here to take out Kraang – not people!"_

" _Why should I care? I'm not people!"_

"Huh, sounds awfully familiar" said Mikey, taking shots at Raph's earlier statements. The red clad turtle just scowled at the comparison between himself and the psychotic alien.

" _If it comes down to it I won't take any chances brother."_ Having heard enough Donnie then cut off the connection.

"Alright this just got real" said Leo. They couldn't afford to let Newtralizer get his hands on that weapon.

"Let's end this" said Raph, brandishing his sais in anticipation.

* * *

Arriving at the docks, the Turtles found the area was completely swarming with Kraang. Sticking to the shadows they watched as a squad of Kraang opened up a portal allowing large metal platform through from Dimension X.

"Is that the new weapon" Mikey questioned. "It doesn't look like much."

As if it had heard the orange turtle's comment the platform rose into the air as a colossal pair of legs unfolded beneath it.

"Uh never mind" the fun loving turtle chuckled nervously, as the giant Kraang walker stood at its full height.

From inside the mech a single Kraang smiled sadistically as it released the mech's rotating cannons. As the little brain squid started to get used to the controls its fellow aliens tried to direct it to perform a few tests.

Kraang 1: "Kraang move in the direction known as this way" the alien instructed, moving to stand by a shipping container.

Kraang pilot: "Kraang targeting – target." The Kraang walker then fired a laser blast at the container blowing it and its fellow Kraang's android body to smithereens. But the now droid-less alien didn't seem to mind as it held its tentacle up in a manner similar to a thumbs up.

Kraang 2: "That is what is known as awesome." The Kraang droids then held their hands up to the Kraang walker, wiggling their fingers in celebration.

But the Turtles weren't the only ones watching the new Kraang weapon; both Slash and the Newtralizer were also on the scene watching everything from their hiding spot amongst the shipping containers.

"So here's the plan" said Newtralizer. "You distract The Kraang – I'll highjack the walker."

"You expect me to trust you in that thing" Slash said incredulously.

"I know how to pilot it. and you don't have a choice."

Slash scowled as Newtralizer left to get into position; putting an end to The Kraang's celebration as teleported on top of the walker's cockpit.

But if the Newtralizer was hoping the pilot was going to panic; he was sorely disappointed as the Kraang quickly activated the walker's close-range defenses, deploying a taser gun stunning the alien lizard, and leaving him to his hard fall down to the ground.

With their cover blown Slash quickly joined the battle charging the Kraang forces as they opened fire on the intruders.

"Slash, keep The Kraang busy" said Newtralizer, recovering quickly.

And Slash did just that using his mace to savagely crush the aliens as he rushed through them like an unstoppable juggernaut.

With the docks now the scene of open warfare the Turtles decided it was best to step in. As his brothers and Slash mowed down the Kraang forces, Raph charged the Newtralizer – unwilling to risk letting the alien psychopath anywhere near the dangerous Kraang weapon.

But Newtralizer was quick to respond to brutally whipped Raph with his tail, knocking the red clad turtle back. Following up with his wrist mounted laser blaster, the alien had Raph on the defensive as the turtle bobbed and weaved around the dangerous blasts.

Seeing that he was going to prove a difficult target, Newtralizer closed the distance between them, switching from his blaster to his knife. A decision that may prove foolish as Raph expertly deflected the alien's blade with one of his sai, simultaneously swiping at the Newtralizer's gut with the other.

Newtralizer then found himself on the defensive, narrowly escaping the range of Raph's sai, the alien was finding himself pushed as the red turtle kept up a relentless assault.

Things only got more chaotic as the Kraang walker entered the battle, firing at anything that wasn't a Kraang – forcing Slash, Newtralizer, and the Turtles to scatter lest they find themselves deep fried from laser fire.

But as it turns out this was just the opening the Newtralizer needed. With Raphael forced to take cover from the Kraang walker, no one was able to stop the alien lizard from once again teleporting on top of the weapon.

Destroying the walker's taser gun with his blaster, the Newtralizer took great pleasure in tearing open the cockpit and throwing the Kraang pilot aside, smirking at the sound of the brain squid's screams.

Now in control of the Kraang walker, Newtralizer started firing on The Kraang, laughing as the alien invaders scattered in fear of being destroyed by their own weapon. So consumed by his sadistic joy in the suffering of his enemies, the Newtralizer didn't even notice that the lumbering movements of the walker was about to crush Slash. Lucky for him somebody did.

"Spike!" Raph cried, driven by feelings for his former pet, he tackled Slash out from under the walker's foot just before it could crush him.

"You…you saved me, Raphael" Slash was stunned, he had believed Raph had stopped caring for him, that their friendship had meant nothing.

Slash didn't have time to ponder these feelings as a laser blast from the walker just barely missed taking both his and Raph's heads off.

"I'll destroy you all" Newtralizer laughed, turning his focus to the Turtles.

Seeing as his partner had nearly killed him twice now, Slash quickly teleported on top of the walker, hoping to reason with him.

"What're you doing?" Slash demanded. "They helped us fight The Kraang."

"This is my battle!" Newtralizer said vindictively. "I don't need them."

It was clear to Slash now that unlike him, Newtralizer was more concerned with fighting Kraang, then actually protecting anyone. Feeling that he had no other choice, Slash took up his mace and slammed it into the hull of the walker, bending the metal around Newtralizer's tail.

"Slash, how could you brother?" Newtralizer growled, feeling betrayed.

"You're no brother of mine" said Slash.

Seeing that Slash's usefulness was at an end, Newtralizer aimed his wrist blaster at the turtle. But before he could fire, a shuriken came out of nowhere and took out the weapon. To both Slash and Newtralizer's surprise, they looked to see a smirking Raphael, hanging off the side of a shipping container, shuriken in hand.

Raph then leapt onto the walker to stand by Slash's side against the Newtralizer, but the crazed alien, simply jerked the mech forward, causing the two turtles to fall off.

"Raph!" Mikey cried out in concern, as he, Leo, and Donnie rushed to save him. As it turns out Donnie and Mikey were a great help as they unintentionally acted as airbags for Slash and Raph respectively. "Ugh, caught you, bro."

With Slash and the Turtles now bunched together, Newtralizer focused the walker's weapons on them. The alien took great pleasure in the fear he saw on their faces, as he prepared to end them all. Then the unexpected happened, just as he hit the trigger to fire the weapons, the energy crystal powering the walker suddenly exploded violently, taking both the walker and the Newtralizer with it.

Slash and the Turtles were stunned as known of them knew what could've caused it; the answer soon revealed itself, as Karai dropped down in front of them.

"Booyakasha" she smirked. "Huh, that really is fun to say."

"Karai?" Leo gasped, he couldn't believe she had come back. "How, did you do that?"

"I borrowed one of Donatello's bombs before we left" the kunoichi explained. "I threw it into some kind of exhaust port or something in that thing's hull. What can I say? I appreciate a quality explosive."

"Oh yeah, way to go, sis!" Mikey cheered, pulling Karai into a hug, surprisingly getting a smile from the usually tough as nails, kunoichi. While Donnie enjoyed the praise of his work and gave his own thanks for the save.

While his brothers were showing their gratitude to Karai, Raph felt it was a good time to try and mend bridges with Slash.

"Thanks, Spike…I mean Slash" said Raph, smiling slightly as he proposed his idea. "You know, there's always room for one more."

"I need to go my own way, Raphael" said Slash, though he appreciated the offer. "I think I'm better off, solo." Though he noticed Raph's disappointment, Slash's mind was set. "Goodbye, brother. I'll see you again…someday."

And with that Slash teleported away.

"Goodbye, Spike" Raph said sadly.

"Hey, look" Karai said uncomfortably, walking up to Raph. "I know; I don't really know how much Slash mean to you. And I agree, what happened to Harry, is my fault. I'm not trying to take his place, and I know I've got a lot to learn about really being a team. Just know I want this to work."

Leo, Mikey, and Donnie waited to see what Raph's response would be, wondering if perhaps, Karai had chosen the wrong time to try and work things out between them.

"Fine" Raph sighed. "Once we get Harry back, you can tell him how bad you screwed up. In the meantime, you better get it together if you're going to be working us from now on."

Karai smirked at the response, understanding it was the best she was going to get.

So with that Karai and the Turtles left for home. Things were still going to be a little rocky but it was starting to look like just maybe they could go last long enough to bring their family together again. Maybe even stronger than before.

* * *

AN: As always thanks for reading. Leave a comment/review.


	29. Into Dimension X

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

* * *

After their run in with Slash and the Newtralizer it was obvious that The Kraang were gearing up for something big. So in order to combat that threat on top of his work in creating a retro mutagen for when they catch up to Harry, Donatello has been working on a new invention. Remembering how Harry had once suggested they needed a giant robot of their own; Donnie had gone ahead and started development on their very own Turtle Mech! Sadly, the work was slow going as it was proving difficult to find a suitable power source.

 _Not to mention I'm down one lab assistant_ Donnie thought sadly, as he worked as his computer, trying to adapt the salvaged Kraang portable portal's technology to his invention.

"Uh Donnie" Mikey called, as he walked into the lab, carrying a broken video tape. The Turtles had sworn a pact not to finish watching SRMFF until after they found Harry. Unfortunately, Mikey was weak and in his haste to watch the show, had accidentally unwound the tape. "Can you fix this?"

But Donnie wasn't listening far too focused on his work. Dejected, Mikey planned to leave the tape on a side table, only to be scared out of his shell when he walked into a giant mechanical claw.

"Monster hand!" he screamed. "Monster hand!"

"That's just part of the Turtle Mech, I've been working on" Donnie explained.

"Woah, it must be huge" said Mikey, awed by his brother's achievement.

"Yeah so huge I can't find a power source for it. If I can just get it working!" the genius turtle snapped, slamming his hand against his workbench, knocking the Kraang portal device to the ground.

The impact caused the Kraang tech to activate opening up a small portal, just as Leo, Raph, and Karai ran into the room.

"What did Mikey do?" asked Raph, making an admittedly logical assumption.

"I didn't do anything" the orange clad turtle defended.

"What is that?" Leo questioned, as a strange cloud of smoke started to pour from the portal.

"It's Kraang atmosphere" said Donnie, checking his computer. Remembering the last time, they had experienced the air of Dimension X, Donnie handed each of them filtration units, explaining that they'd allow them to safely breath. "Guys, I think the portal leads to Dimension X."

"Where the Kraang come from?" Karai guessed, to which Leo confirmed.

As if the day wasn't interesting enough Donnie's Kraang communication orb, suddenly activated displaying a message from someone they had long thought dead.

"Leather Head" Mikey gasped.

Yes, Leather Head – last seen sacrificing himself to allow Harry and the Turtles to survive their first trip to TCRI, they had believed him lost to evils of The Kraang. Turns out the alligator mutant was even tougher than they realized.

"So who's Leather Head?" Karai asked.

"A friend" said Leo.

"A friend that's trying to say something" said Raph, telling them to shut it and listen.

" _ **My friends, The Kraang have perfected the mutagen. They're about to…"**_ the message suddenly cut off.

"Oh no!" Mikey exclaimed. "They got him."

"He must be in Dimension X" said Donnie. "When the portal opened, it must've let the signal through."

"So can the orb tell us where he is?"

"Maybe, if I can…Mikey!"

Ever impatient, Mikey had grabbed the communication orb and started banging on it, demanding it tell him where Leather Head was. As you would expect, hitting complicated machinery isn't the best idea, as all he accomplished was breaking the orb.

"Can you fix it?" asked Karai, once Raph and Leo pulled the orb way from Mikey, forcing the younger turtle into a chair in the corner.

"Yeah but it'll take time" said Donnie.

"Ok we need to come up with a plan" said Leo, prompting Mikey to cheer in excitement but it didn't last long. "Part 1 is Mikey stays here."

"Why?" the orange turtle demanded.

"You've been messing up too much. We can't take the chance."

Leo's words cut deep and Mikey's mind flashed turned to the past, remembering his friendship with Leather Head and the brave mutant's sacrifice for him and his brothers. With Harry gone now too – the fun loving turtle had grown sick of losing people. There was no way he was going to sit out on the rescue mission.

So the determined turtle did the only thing he could, ignoring Karai and his brothers cries to stop, he charged straight through the portal into Dimension X.

"We got to go after him" said Raph.

"Let's move" Karai agreed.

"But the environment could be toxic in there" said Donnie, wanting to err on the side of caution. "I need to…"

"There's no time" Leo argued, rushing into the portal after Mikey. Raph, Karai, and a reluctant Donnie followed soon after with the portal closing behind them.

* * *

Entering Dimension X – Karai, Leo, Donnie, and Raph found themselves standing on a floating island inside an endless void scattered with other floating landmasses; ranging from islands to asteroids and of course Kraang facilities.

"So this is Dimension X" said Leo, as they were left stunned by the bizarre world.

They were quickly forced out of there stupor as they were knocked to the ground by a flying Kraathatrogon, passing through.

"Freak show" Raph commented, watching as the baby face on the Kraang worm's rear end laughed at them.

"I'm with you" Karai agreed. Getting laughed at by an alien worm's butt was definitely topping her weird stuff list.

"There's no sun, there's no anything" said Donnie, taking note of the strange details of the Kraang home world. "How can anything…"

"Look out!" Raph cried, as noticed his brainy brother was too distracted by his pondering to notice he was wondering near the edge.

But the warning came too late and too their horror Donnie found himself falling over the edge. Strangely though instead of dropping into the abyss, Donatello found himself standing perfectly safe on the underside of the platform.

"This is ridiculous!" Donnie exclaimed. "Gravity cannot work like this!"

"Apparently here it can" said Leo, pulling his brother up or rather forward.

"Yeah different dimension – different laws of physics."

To illustrate his point Donnie picked up a rock and threw it only for the strange nonsensical laws of Dimension X have it somehow pass them from behind before flying back out into the distance only to repeat the process again and again in an infinite cycle.

"Let's hurry up and find Mikey!" Raph snapped, the strange universal laws of the Kraang dimension were driving him nuts.

"Any idea where to start?" asked Karai.

"Over there seems like a good place to start" said Leo, pointing to a Kraang facility in the distance.

With their destination chosen, Raph rushed forward leaping across the abyss to another island.

"Come on let's go!" he called back to them, as Leo, Donnie, and Karai were shocked by the normally impossible feat. Obviously Dimension X's gravity was weaker than earths as they too matched Raph's stride and began leaping from island to island.

"Ok, I don't get it" said Karai. "You throw a rock and it just somehow ends up looping behind you. You walk off an edge and you end of standing on the underside. Yet we're somehow able to move forward and successfully leave each of these weird floating islands."

"Usually something this weird is because of magic" said Leo, thinking of Harry's numerous magical accidents.

"It does seem fitting" said Donnie. "Remember magic came from Dimension X, it would make sense that it works the same way. Following its own rules and logic with a few situational exceptions."

"Fascinating, now let's keep moving" said Raph, urging them to move faster.

The four moved in silence for a few more islands before perching themselves on what appeared to be a giant crystalline tree.

"Why aren't we seeing any Kraang?" Leo wondered.

"I don't know" said Donnie. "But at least they don't seem to know we're here."

"Except for those" said Karai, pointing to what appeared to be small cluster of floating balls, flashing colorfully in the distance.

"Aww look at the little guys" said Raph. "They're all cute and sparkly."

Karai rolled her eyes as the three turtles stared mesmerized by the strange creatures. But as the creatures grew closer it became clear that the "little" guys were so little after all. In fact, the creatures were actually quite large, easily dwarfing all of them.

"Move!" Karai screamed, as the giant orbs suddenly unleashed streams of electricity at them.

Leaping from their perch Karai, Donnie, Leo, and Raph dropped down to the base of the tree just avoiding the orbs' attack. Drawing their weapons, Raph and Leo launched themselves into the air, but the orbs simply changed their formation, dodging the turtles' weapon strikes, before countering with another electric shock.

Raph and Leo screamed in agony as the creatures threatened to make fried turtle, when Donnie came to the rescue, knocking into the orbs with his bō staff, freeing his brothers. But as they neared the ground, the orbs once again changed formation, breaking loose of the purple clad turtle.

Donnie quickly recovered though, rolling into his landing before launching a spray of shuriken at the creatures. Once again the orbs ability to change formation proved dangerous as they easily spread out away from the throwing stars' path, before coming together again to charge at the turtle.

Donnie wasn't sure what he was going to do when suddenly, Karai grabbed him from the back of his shell and pulled him back up into the tree, leaving the charging orbs to crash into the base of the tree.

Keeping quiet, they waited and watched as the orb monsters searched for them before finally giving up and leaving.

"Thanks, Karai" said Leo.

"No problem" the kunoichi replied. "But what the heck were those things?"

"I bet Mikey would have a name for them" said Raph, saddened by the loss of another brother. "He's probably Kraang bait – by now."

Wanting to distract himself from the imagined grime fate of Michelangelo, Donnie took stock of their surroundings and happened to notice something interesting about the tree they were in.

"Guys, I think this is the same kind of crystal that was in the Kraang power cell."

"Donnie, are you sure you should be messing with that" Leo cautioned, as Donnie tried to break off a piece of crystal.

But his warning came too late as Donnie successfully broke off a piece, causing it to glow as the energy inside stated to build.

"What is that?" Raph asked fearfully.

"Something not good" said Donnie. "Go!"

Suddenly the energy inside the crystal set off a chain reaction, setting off a violent explosion, blasting them all across the void before making a painful landing on another island.

"Ugh, ok new rule" Leo groaned. "Nobody touch anything."

* * *

Back on the proverbial road, the four continued their bouncing from island to island as they neared their destination. But the journey was proving difficult and the effort was starting to wear them all down.

"Man, I kind of don't blame The Kraang for invading us" said Donnie. "Their dimension stinks."

"I don't know, that things kind of cute" said Leo, pointing to a nearby mound of crystal rocks, where there rested a tiny green eyed alien blob like creature.

"Mop Mop" the creature said in a squeaky voice.

"Leo, the one thing we know about this dimension is: Don't mess with anything cute!" said Raph, as Leo approached the creature.

"Mop Mop" the blue turtle repeated, smiling as the creature did the same.

"Guess you made a friend" Karai smiled, moving to stand by Leonardo.

Leo smiled at the kunoichi before tickling the creature under where its chin would be.

"See it's so small" said Leo, prompting Raph and Donnie to join them. "How can it possibly be danger…"

Leo ended up eating his words as the rock mound under the creature rose up revealing the tiny creature to be nothing more than a lure for a giant two-legged insect with large green eyes bugging out from the sides of its head, with the rock mound sitting atop its head. With no way of fighting the creature, Karai and the Turtles did the only thing they could – run.

"I hate cute thing!" Raph screamed, as the monster chased after them, growing ever closer.

The giant insect followed them from island to island, determined to turn them into its next meal. Just as it seemed they'd never escape suddenly a mysterious savior appeared, swooped down upon them, one-by-one and brought them to safety.

"Stay away from my family!" Mikey commanded, revealing himself as their savior. Before they could question him, Mikey suddenly let out a bizarre cry, somehow stunning the creature. "Buzz off, Roctopus!"

After stunning the Roctopus, Mikey pelted it with a barrage of exploding crystal rocks, forcing it back further. Then using a strange grub creature as a natural grappling hook, the orange turtle swung up to the top of the monster, delivering an axe kick to Roctopus' lure, sending it falling over the edge of the island, screaming in pain.

With the coast clear Karai, Leo, Raph, and Donnie rushed to Michelangelo's side.

"You're ok" Donnie sighed in relief.

"We were worried about you" said Leo.

"Well what took you so long?" Mikey complained. "I've been here for months."

"Months?" none of them were expecting to hear that.

"Or maybe a few hours" the orange turtle shrugged. "I don't have a watch."

"But we went through the portal like fifteen seconds behind you" Raph argued.

"Obviously time passes faster here than our own dimension" said Donnie, as he started to understand the situation. "There's a temporal differential."

"Well that explains how The Kraang seem to always have time to build their forces" said Karai. "Among other things" she added, eyeing the changes to Mikey's gear.

During his time in Dimension X, Mikey had made some changes to his equipment. Now equipped with a Kraang shell helmet and armed with energy crystals stored in a vine-woven hip pouch.

"I love tempura" said Mikey, showing he was still the same where it counted, as he misunderstood his genius brother's explanation. Suddenly he let out a small scream as he noticed the Roctopus making another go at them from behind.

Karai, Donnie, Raph, and Leo were expecting a fight when to their surprise Mikey let out another strange cry that the Roctopus quickly responded to before leaving.

"How did you do that?" Donnie asked.

"Let's get moving" said Mikey, ignoring the question. "That things going to keep coming back and we've got to rescue Leather Head. Oh, I better stock up on Bang Rocks."

Ignoring Donnie's warning, Mikey climbed up a nearby crystal tree. To their surprise Mikey made a small 'mewing' sound prompting it to sprout a small stable crystal for the turtle.

"How did you do that?" Donnie asked again.

"A lot of stuff here responds to sound" Mikey explained, dropping down from the tree and tossing each of them a large grub.

"What're we supposed to do with these?" Leo asked.

Mikey then demonstrated that squeezing the grubs causes them to extending surprisingly large tongues, that made very effective grappling hooks.

"Wow how did you know how these bug things work?" asked Raph, impressed by his brother's insight.

"It just seemed sort of obvious."

"Mikey, you're like a genius here" the red clad turtle complimented.

"Hey, in crazy-backwards land, crazy-backwards dude is king" said Mikey. Then to their complete disgust he started drinking a strange green goop from out the grub's backside. "And their tasty too. Now let's go rescue Leather Head!"

* * *

In his time in Dimension X, Mikey had managed to track down where The Kraang were keeping Leather Head. To Leo's annoyance, Mikey had taken command of the team given he had a greater understanding of the dimension. Still it was hard to argue when the orange turtle managed to get them into the Kraang facility undetected.

The only thing they had to do now was find Leather Head, luckily they spotted a couple of Kraang droids, guarding someplace that seemed important.

The team quickly took up positions hiding just out of sight of the guards. Leo was about to draw his swords and move in, when Mikey called him off, as he had a better idea. Armed with a pair of grappling grubs, the orange turtle fired the worms' tongues at The Kraang droids, and yanked the aliens right out of their android bodies, leaving them on the ground unconscious.

"Smooth" Raph complimented. With the path clear they peaked into the room the aliens were guarding.

Inside the room was an ordinary tree from Earth placed on a platform between two cannons. And watching the entire thing over a row of monitors was Kraang Prime.

" _Initiate that which is called Mutagen Transformation sequence"_ they heard a Kraang announce. _"That which is called Mutagen Transformation sequence, initiating."_

Suddenly the cannons fired streams of mutagen at the tree. To Karai and the Turtles' surprise instead of the usual bizarre monster, the tree transformed into one of the crystal trees scattered around Dimension X.

Once the experiment was complete Kraang Prime's monitors shut down and the room was emptied, giving Karai and the Turtles the chance to slip in for a closer look.

"That's what Leather Head meant when he said 'The Kraang have perfected the mutagen'" Donnie realized. "They're going to use it to transform everything on Earth, even the people. They're going to turn Earth into another Dimension X."

"So I'll be a genius there too" said Mikey, sounding far too pleased.

"Yes Mikey. Thank you for finding the one positive thing among Ten-Billion Screaming Nightmares!"

A squad of Kraang droids then flooded the room, attracted by the sound of Donatello's screams. Only to find no trace of their intruders. Once the aliens left Karai and the Turtles dropped down from the ceiling.

"Do you have to freak out like that?" Karai demanded, slapping Donnie over the head in annoyance.

* * *

Bound inside a secure Kraang facility, Leather Head could only scream out in agony as the aliens continued to torture him endlessly. Despite the long years he'd spent as their prisoner, Leather Head's will, had yet to be broken. Something The Kraang seemed determined to change.

Kraang 1: "The one that is known as Leather Head has sabotaged Kraang's plans for the last time"

Kraang 2: "And no longer will he be an irritant to our dorsal regions."

"I think the phrase you are looking for is 'pain in our as-argh!" Leather Head screamed in agony, as the Kraang droids continued to electrocute him.

But with no way of knowing if his message had reached his friends, Leather Head hated to admit it but he was starting to lose hope. But then to his relief he noticed movement from behind his tormentors.

"What do you want from me?" he asked, keeping his guards' attention on him.

Kraang 1: "That which is called screaming."

Too bad for them that they were ones that would be screaming as Raph and Leo suddenly came up behind them, their blades making quick work of the Kraang droids.

"Leather Head, are you ok?" Mikey asked, noting the burns and extra scars covering his friend. "What can I do for you? Can I-ugh" at that moment, Donnie managed to shut down Leather Head's bindings. The sudden freedom caught the mutant alligator by surprise, causing him to accidently fall on top of Mikey. "Can you please get off me?" the orange turtle groaned.

"Thank you, my friends" said Leather Head, climbing to his feet. "I feared you would never come."

"Dude, did you quit moisturizing or something? You look a lot older."

"It's the temporal differential, Mikey" Donnie reminded him.

"Yes, I have been in this place many decades now" Leather Head confirmed. "Spying on The Kraang. When I discovered they had perfected the mutagen, I had to contact you. Their invasion begins now. Follow me."

* * *

Leather Head led them further into the building. It wasn't hard for the mutant alligator to notice that Harry wasn't with them. Knowing that the boy would never willingly leave his brothers to face something as dangerous as Dimension X alone, Leather Head could only assume something terrible had happened. Still the mutant knew the time for questions would have to come after they had returned to Earth.

Eventually they found themselves inside a large chamber, above a giant energy crystal tree, that was used to power a control console for the Kraang portals.

"That's not good" Donnie commented, as the chamber floor below them contained countless portals.

"Why so many portals?" Leo wondered.

"Look" said Leather Head, pointing to the chamber walls opening to revealing hundreds of Kraang droids. "Those tunnels lead to the hive factor, where the Kraang droids are manufactured. Their numbers are effectively limitless."

"So what can we do?" Donnie questioned, not liking their odds.

"We can go down fighting" said the alligator mutant. "I would rather die on my feet, than live on my knees."

"Well I wouldn't, I have knee pads" said the purple turtle. "The only sensible course right now, is retreat."

"No!" said Mikey, taking command. "Karai, Leo, and Raph: block that tunnel. Donnie and I will sabotage the portal generator. Leather Head…."

"Crush Kraang?"

"A lot!" the orange turtle confirmed. "Let's hit it!"

Following Mikey's lead, the team dropped down into the chamber, with Leather Head making a huge impact, landing in the center of a grouping of Kraang droids – crushing a few of the aliens beneath his feet. When the aliens turned their guns on the mutant, Leather Head tore a number them in half with a swipe of his claws. With more Kraang focusing their attention on him, Leather Head dived at the aliens, snapping the closest Kraang droid in half in his powerful jaws.

With the majority of the Kraang focusing on Leather Head – Leo, Karai, and Raph joined the fray, making quick work of any Kraang droids that drew close.

"So any ideas on closing those tunnels?" Karai asked, ducking under laser fire.

"Look, there's a blast door" said Leo, pointing to a control panel on the wall near the tunnel entrance.

"Go for it Leo" said Raph.

Despite their rough start Karai and Raphael proved to be an effective team as their blades tore into Kraang droids, making a path for Leo to reach the control panel.

Unfortunately, Leo soon discovered that the panel had a print analyzer on it. With no way for him to close the blast doors the turtle wasn't sure what else he could do. Luckily a solution arrived as a Kraang droid turned its gun on Leonardo.

Leo's well-honed reflexes saw him quickly slice one of the Kraang droid's arms off – sending it flying into the air – followed by a second strike reducing the droid to a pill of scraps. Holding his arm out to catch the dismembered limb, he quickly used it to activate the blast doors – dropping them on top of the incoming Kraang droids.

"Nice now let's get to work on the rest of these" said Karai, already slicing through a Kraang droid. Raph and Leo and Leather Head soon joined her

Meanwhile Mikey was making use of his newly acquired skills on the Kraang operating the portal generator. Using the grappling grubs to toss Kraang droids around, the orange turtle provided the perfect opening for Donnie to reach the controls.

 _Ok we need to shut down all but one portal so we have a way home. Then we set the whole thing to blow after we're through_ Donnie told himself. Unfortunately, he was having a hard time making sense of the controls.

Too bad for Donnie time was of the essence as suddenly a powerful beam of energy cut through the wall from behind one of the blast doors. They were expecting more Kraang forces so imagine their surprise when a boy that looked to be Harry's age stepped into the room.

"Hey I know that kid" said Raph, recognizing the new comer. "That's the kid that's always giving Harry a hard time at Hogwarts."

"I thought he died" said Leo, confused as to how the dead could walk amongst the living.

But it was in fact Draco Malfoy standing before them – though with some changes. Draco's skin was sickly pale and his skin was marred with jagged scars as if The Kraang had dissected and then sown him right up. Gone was his Hogwarts uniform – replaced with a black bodysuit with an energy crystal embedded in his chest – over his heart. On his right hand was a large metal gauntlet with four smaller energy crystals embedded into the back of the hand, and four wands attached to the finger tips – giving it a claw like appearance.

"Potter" Draco whispered. "Turtles and Potter"

"Guessing The Kraang told him about you" Karai reasoned.

"Potter!" the former Slytherin screamed, knocking our heroes and the remaining Kraang around the room.

"Ok and he seriously has a grudge against Harry" the kunoichi smart mouthed. "Anyone want to tell me what his deal is?"

"He was just some schoolyard punk at Hogwarts" said Raph, as they climbed to their feet. "Apparently he made the jump to psychopath after Harry kept one upping him."

"He ended up dying just before they started their break" Leo finished. "I guess The Kraang found his body and made some upgrades."

"So now we've got a magic zombie super" Karai said sarcastically.

Not in the mood for talking, Leather Head charged the reanimated wizard, intending to rip him limb from limb. Aiming his gauntlet at the approaching mutant, the glow of the crystals on Draco's body intensified as the tips of the wands on his fingers glowed a sinister red color.

"Crucio"

A beam of red light fired from Draco's gauntlet hitting Leather Head straight on. Unbearable pain wracked through the mutant's body, stopping him in his tracks. But the reanimated wizard was forced to abandon his attack (his energy crystals' glow dimming) in favor of bringing his gauntlet up to block shuriken, thrown by Karai.

Raph and Leo were quick to take advantage of the opening, dropping down behind Draco and stabbing their blades into the wizard's shoulder blades. Raph moved to follow up with a hook to the jaw when suddenly the same spell that brought Leather Head down arched over Draco's body.

Raph and Leo screamed out in excruciating pain. Lucky for them Draco wasn't the only one improved by their time in Dimension X. Using his new skills Mikey fired a grappling grub at Draco, using it to pull the wizard away from his brothers - swinging him overhead and slamming him painfully into a wall.

To their surprise Draco wasn't knocked out from the impact, and quickly got back up on his feet. To make matters worse Raph and Leo found there was no blood on either of their weapons nor was there any coming Draco's wounds. Instead the wounds in Draco's shoulders glowed as they saw energy flowing underneath his skin.

"Ok, that's not normal" said Karai, trying to hide how freaked out she was.

"Ok so he doesn't bleed and he can make us feel like we were thrown in a blender" Raph complained. "Anyone got any ideas?"

Draco certainly had an idea, pointing his gauntlet at Karai and the mutants. Karai, Leather Head, Leo, Raph, and Mikey hit the deck as the wizard unleashed an intense beam of energy- allowing it to pass overhead. Unfortunately, while it did fail to kill them, it did blast open the blast doors allowing the waiting Kraang forces to start swarming the room again.

"Donnie, we need that exit!" Leo ordered, as more and more of the alien forces marched into the room.

"I've almost got it" said Donnie, typing in a command on the console. But to his frustration all this managed to do was change the shape of the portals.

"Oh let me do it!" said Mikey, tired of his brother's slow progress. Pushing Donnie aside, Mikey smugly started pushing what appeared to be random buttons on the portal generator. To Donnie's astonishment his orange clad brother's seemingly nonsensical action gave them just what they wanted. "Let's go we've got thirty seconds."

With only the portal to Earth left open Karai and the Turtles started running for the exit, ducking under fire from The Kraang and Draco Malfoy. Afraid that the enemy forces would prove too much, Leather Head told them to go on without him. But Mikey wasn't about to let their friend make another sacrifice for them and kicked the larger mutant through the portal.

Mikey then used the last of his Bang Rocks to lay down cover fire allowing Karai, Leo, Donnie, and Raph to pass through the portal ahead of him.

 _Well, goodbye being smart_ Mikey thought sadly, leaping through the portal after them. Just as he passed over to Earth an idea came to mind, prompting him to fire his grappling grub back through the portal and breaking off a piece of the energy crystal tree.

This of course set off a chain reaction blowing up the entire Kraang facility.

* * *

Safely back on Earth; the portal dropped Karai, the Turtles, and Leather Head on a rooftop giving them the perfect place to regroup.

"Donnie, I got you a power source for your Turtle Mech" said Mikey, handing his brother the crystal shard he'd taken.

"Mikey, you are a genius" Donnie smiled, accepting the gift.

"Not anymore" the orange turtle said sadly. "Now I'm back to regular mess everything up Mikey."

"No way" Leo argued. "Saving that power cell was brilliant. And you did that here."

"Yeah I did" Mikey smiled. "Maybe I'm not such a screw up after all."

"And that power surge should've taken out their whole facility" said Donnie. "Their invasion will be set back for months."

"Yeah but how long is that with the time differential thing?" asked Raph.

"I don't know. Hours maybe a day."

"Guys there's a storm coming" said Leo, calling their attention. "Are we ready to fight?"

"Yes" all but Mikey affirmed.

"What's the problem?" asked Karai.

"I need a minute" said Mikey, taking a moment. "Ok, now I'm ready. Booyakasha!"

* * *

Unbeknownst to Karai, Leather Head and the Turtles there was someone else hiding in the shadows vowing to be ready on the day of The Kraang's invasion. For hiding on the fire escape beneath them just out of sight was none other than the missing Harry Potter. As luck would have it the portal had dropped them near his current hiding place.

 _Don't worry guys. I'll be ready too_ Harry vowed, looking up longingly to where he knew his family was. Unwilling to trust himself, Harry teleported away having faith that Donnie would be able to complete a retro mutagen for him.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Leave a comment/review


	30. The Invasion, part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

* * *

It is said there is no greater pain than the loss of one's child. Master Splinter and now Shredder too would attest to that. As he sat upon his throne, the leader of the Foot Clan found himself remembering the years he had spent raising Karai as his daughter. Despite being a relationship founded on lies, Oroku Saki truly loved the girl as his own. Not even her discovery of the truth of her origins had changed that for him. So as his mind turned to the last memory he had of Karai: the sight of her cage dropping into the mutagen.

"Master Shredder, the hour grows late" said Tiger Claw, kneeling before the throne, drawing his master from his thoughts.

"They are dangerous allies" Shredder acknowledged. "But they have provided us with much technology – asking little in return."

"They will betray you. You know this. They care nothing for the human race."

"Nor do I. Leave me Tiger Claw."

Once Tiger Claw left, Shredder activated the communication device inside the very same Kraang droid, Karai had salvaged for the Foot the previous year.

"Kraang Prime" the ninja master greeted, once the Kraang leader's projection appeared.

Kraang Prime: "One called Shredder. Kraang must have your decision."

"If I help you, will you keep up your end of the bargain?"

Kraang Prime: "Kraang will deliver the ones called: Splinter, Harry, and the Turtles."

"And when I find Karai, you will mutate her back too normal?" Shredder demanded.

Kraang Prime: "Kraang agrees to this. But in return Shredder must help Kraang conquer the city known as New York City and then the world!"

* * *

Winter had finally decided to make itself known in New York, dropping snow all over the city. But as she walked the streets with Irma, April found that not even the biting cold could draw her mind away from a certain, currently missing friend.

 _Harry, where are you?_ April wondered.

The Kraang Invasion could happen any day now and to make matters worse, the Hogwarts group had told them the extended break was over and the castle was open to students again. With the second term starting the following day and with Dumbledore's looming threat, it was more crucial than ever for them to locate Harry.

"Hey April are you listening?" asked Irma, noticing her friend's silence.

"Sorry Irma" April apologized. "What did you say?"

"I was asking; why can't you just introduce me to these secret friends of yours?"

"One of these days Irma" the redhead assured her. Though April herself wasn't so sure when or even if such a day would come. "They're really good, um people. Anyway I want to know, how can you go out in this weather without a coat?"

"I hardly ever notice the cold" said the purple haired girl. "But seriously, if we're friends; we should introduce friends to friends."

Irma's needling came to an abrupt end as suddenly a swarm of Foot bots surrounded the girls.

"These aren't the kind of friends I meant" Irma said fearfully.

"Move Irma" April urged her friend. "Run!"

The girls took off running with the seemingly endless horde of Foot bots following after them. With the Foot bots closing in April tried to call for help but before she could, her T-phone was taken out by a Foot bot's shuriken.

"Just great" April cursed. "Irma, this way!"

Grabbing her friend, April pulled Irma down an alleyway. Problem was it was a dead end and the Foot bots were closing in on them. But if there was one thing April's learned, it was there was always a way.

When the Kraang bots caught up to them the robots couldn't find any trace of Irma or April. Scanning the alley, they immediately focused on the obvious hiding place: a public dumpster. But while the Foot bots got to work stabbing the inside of the dumpster with their swords, the robots failed to notice April and Irma sneaking away from behind a smaller pair of trashcans.

"So what now?" Irma questioned.

 _There's only one option_ April told herself. "This way."

Despite the feelings of guilt growing inside her at what she was about to do, April directed Irma to a nearby manhole.

"You're not serious?" Irma whined. But April wasn't in the mood as this was hard enough for her. So Irma had no choice but to follow her into the sewers, lest the Foot bots find them.

* * *

Unaware of the danger April was facing, Raph was busy staking out on a rooftop, scanning the area for any signs of his wayward brother.

 _Come on, where are you Harry?_ Raph wondered, silently urging his younger brother to reveal himself. "You got anything, Casey?" he asked but all he heard was the sound of a camera going off.

Feeling curious, Raph looked down at the alley bellow and to his frustration found Casey taking pictures of some wall art.

"Casey, we're supposed to be looking for Harry?!" the turtle snapped. "What the hell you doing?"

"Relax, Raph" said Casey. "I want to find Harry too. I'm just taking a minute to checking some awesome art. Come on, man; it's so metal."

The 'awesome, meta' art in question was a spray painting of a girl that looked a lot like April leaning up against an overly stylized version of Casey in his vigilante gear. Raph really wasn't in the mood for this.

"Hey, Raph I've got a question for you" said Casey. "So um, does April ever talk about me?"

 _Yep, really not in the mood for this_ Raph cursed. "It doesn't matter Casey. You know how Donnie feels about her."

"Yeah-yeah, it's cool" the vigilante chuckled nervously, not wanting to start something. "When you've got that man-woman thing on a team it just screws everything up. I'm not that into her anyway."

Of course Raph wasn't convinced, considering the art on the wall that he was fairly certain Casey had painted himself. For now, he was just happy to get back to searching for Harry.

* * *

Speaking of Donatello; the purple turtle was having a hard time of things as he worked to complete their greatest weapon against the approaching Kraang Invasion and he was feeling the stress.

"Ugh, I'm so worried I can't even eat" said Donnie, tossing away his slice of pizza.

"Me too" Mikey agreed, catching Donnie's pizza slice before stuffing it along with his mouth.

"You have a right to be concerned" said Splinter, entering the lab. "The Kraang Invasion is imminent. What plans have you devised to stop it?"

"I give you my latest invention" Donnie announced, capturing Splinter, Leo, and Mikey's attention, as he displayed the schematics for his invention. "The Turtle Mech! It's fully armed with rockets, flamethrowers, and an electro harpoon. It's guaranteed to stop a massive Kraang invasion army, or your money back."

"Giant robots are awesome!" Mikey cheered. "I vote Turtle Mech!"

"But that thing isn't even ready" Leo argued. "It could damage New York more than help it"

"It's ready" Donnie huffed. "You know…enough."

"We need to establish a second base, outside the city."

"There's no time for that, Leo. The Turtle Mech is solid. If I were leader…"

"But you're not leader, Donnie – I am!"

"Enough!" Splinter bellowed. "Your egos fight one another, when we should be preparing to fight The Kraang."

* * *

As luck would have it – not long after returning to his rooftop perch, Raph spotted something slithering across a nearby rooftop.

"Casey, I see Harry" Raph gasped. "He's slithering across the street."

But before they could go and collect their prize they'd have to deal with the police who had picked the worst time to drive up.

"Can I help you officers?" Casey asked, as two officers exited their car. _We so don't have time for this._

Officer 1: "You're loitering kid."

"Loitering, seriously?" the teenage vigilante scoffed. "Don't you have real criminals to bust? Maybe a doughnut shop to go to?"

Officer 2: "We'll figure out a charge later, Casey Jones."

"How do you know my name?" Casey demanded, but the officers refused to answer. Instead they grabbed hold of Casey and started pulling him towards their squad car. "Hey, let me go. I've got rights!"

* * *

Back down in the lair, Donnie and Leo weren't done arguing something that certainly got Hedwig and Karai's attention as the turtles and Splinter moved into the living room.

"Ok seriously, what are you two fighting about?" asked Karai.

"Leo, doesn't understand that the Turtle Mech is our best chance to stop The Kraang" said Donnie. "He just can't be reasonable."

"I am being reasonable" said Leo. "That's why we need a second base."

Karai was about to offer her two cents when all conversation came to an end as April and more importantly Irma ran into the lair.

"Guys, I'm sorry about this" April gasped.

"April, you have brought a stranger here" said a bewildered Splinter.

"Please, tell us there's a good reason" Hedwig added.

"There is" April assured them. "Foot bots were after us. But-but Irma here is **really** good at keeping secrets."

April's case wasn't helped by Irma standing frozen at her side, staring at the mutants with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Um, ok look I know they look…different" said Karai, trying to keep her temper under control, despite her growing irritation at April for bringing Irma to the lair. "But they won't hurt you."

"Yes, why don't you come inside and I'll make you some tea" Hedwig offered.

"T-Turtles" Irma suddenly stuttered, her voice slowly taking a more robotic tone. Then to their shock and horror, the girl's neck suddenly extended and her head started swiveling. "Turtles. Turtles. Turtles."

Suddenly it hit them as they (except Karai) remembered Harry once telling them about Kraang Subprime and his Lockhart droid. As Irma's body went through the same transformation it was clear just who they were facing.

"Kraang Subprime, is back baby!" the alien grinned toothily.

"April, you've got to pick your friends more carefully" said Mikey.

"Irma was a…" April gasped.

"Kraang" Subprime finished for her, taking the moment to throw the lair's arcade video game machine at them, forcing April and the Turtles to duck while Splinter and Hedwig leaped over the machine. "Lowly insects, kneel before the genius of Kraang Subprime. The discovery of the lair was the last component needed to launch full scale invasion!"

Having locked on to the Irma bot's signal, The Kraang opened portals directly to the lair allowing their forces to invade their home.

* * *

The lair wasn't the only place with portals as while Raph tried to devise a way to help Casey, he suddenly spotted several portals opening up around the city and the Kraang forces marching through them.

Raph wasn't sure what to do as he as he knew he needed to warn his family and fight the aliens. But at the same time he couldn't just abandon Casey.

As it turns out he wouldn't have to choose as Casey in his struggling against the police, accidently slaps one across the face with his hockey stick. The impact though not doing any real damage did have the benefit of shorting out the officer's image revealing himself as a Kraang droid in disguise.

"Raph, it's The Kraang!" Casey yelled. "They've already infiltrating. They're here!"

With things made clear, Raph dropped down from his perch, digging his sai into a Kraang droid, while Casey managed to defeat the other.

"Raph, what's going on?" Casey asked, desperately looking for answers.

"It's the invasion" Raph realized. "It's started"

At that moment another portal opened in front of them delivering another squad of Kraang droids. The aliens immediately opened fire forcing Raph and Casey to retreat. With the city falling into chaos as the Kraang began their invasion, Raph and Casey realized their only course of action was to try and make their way to the lair for backup.

* * *

Of course Raph and Casey didn't know that the lair was no safer than being up on the surface as the soldiers under Kraang Subprime's command laid waste to their home, and keeping them pinned down behind pipes and whatever else they could find for cover.

"This is so messed up" April complained. "I've been hanging out with a Kraang!"

"Yeah it really is" Karai agreed. Jumping out from behind cover the kunoichi, threw a spray of shuriken taking out three Kraang blasters, before being forced to dive behind the overturned pinball machine for cover as more alien forces invaded.

Seeing Karai in trouble, Leo moved to help her. Coming out from behind a support column, Leo started slicing through as many Kraang as he could.

Mikey was forced into the kitchen by the Kraang, taking cover behind the table. Deciding to make a stand the fun loving turtle, grabbed the pots off the stove and threw them at the Kraang droids, hitting two of them in the head.

When a third Kraang droid moved in, Mikey kicked it into the counter. But the Kraang droid wasn't down yet and quickly recovered. The alien stalked towards the turtle when suddenly the freezer door swung open bashing into the Kraang droid's head, taking it out.

"Oh yeah" Mikey cheered, giving a grateful high-five to Ice Cream Kitty for the save. But the turtle celebrated too soon as a savage kick to the shell, from Kraang Subprime's Irma bot knocked him to the ground.

Picking Mickey off the ground, Kraang Subprime released a buzz saw from the Irma bot's hand and was moments away from slicing into the turtle. Luckily Mikey has a very protective mother figure as Hedwig arrived on the scene, firing her feather blades at the Irma bot, stabbing it in the base of the neck, causing a minor short and cutting of the Irma head.

"Thanks" Mikey gasped, using the brief opening to escape Kraang Subprime's grip.

Hedwig didn't get the chance to respond when suddenly the disembodied Irma head sprouted mechanical spider legs, and started firing lasers from its eyes, catching the owl mutant by surprise as one such blast grazed one of her wings.

Worried for Hedwig's safety, Mickey knocked the Irma head away with his nunchucks and helped her fall back to the living room with Kraang Subprime following closely behind.

"Destroy the Turtles!" Kraang Subprime commanded. "Wipe out the lair! But Karai and the Rat comes with us."

"Oh and what do a bunch of alien freaks want with us?!" Karai demanded, as she charged at Subprime. Blade at the ready the kunoichi moved to strike at the alien but the Irma bot was faster than she expected, and Kraang Subprime soon had her trapped in his robotic grip.

"Won't daddy be surprised to see you" the alien grinned. Karai's eyes widened in horror as she remembered April mentioning Foot bots attacking her in the street.

 _Shredder has no idea, I'm alright. He helped The Kraang to get to me!_ No words could express her guilt as Karai realized her failed attempt at vengeance against the Shredder not only ended in Harry's mutation, it also helped The Kraang gain the alliance needed to locate the lair and start their invasion.

"Miwa!" Splinter roared, knocking the Irma bot aside with a flying kick.

Thrown off balance, Kraang Subprime lost his hold on Karai dropping her as Splinter landed a double-palm strike knocking the Irma bot into the dojo.

"All of you, go!" Splinter ordered. "Escape, I will hold them off!"

"We're not leaving you!" Leo argued.

"I have a plan" he assured them, just as Kraang Subprime came bursting out of the dojo, charging at Splinter with buzz saws extended from both arms.

While Splinter and Subprime became locked in battle, Donnie ordered everyone to head for the Shell Raiser.

"You'll go nowhere" said Subprime, knocking Splinter back with a solid kick to the chest. Extending a missile launcher from the Irma bot's left arm, Subprime prepared to blow them all to smithereens.

Seeing the danger, Hedwig broke off from the others, launching her feather blades at Subprime just as the alien fired. With his aim thrown off, the alien's missile flew past Karai, April, and the Turtles – instead landing a direct hit on the Shell Raiser doing major damage to the vehicle as the blast toppled it over.

"My baby!" Donnie cried.

"Take the tunnels!" Hedwig ordered, launching herself back into the fight. "I'll stay with Splinter."

With no other choice, but to escape Karai, April, and the Turtles head for the sewer tunnels trusting Hedwig and Splinter to make it out alive.

* * *

"This is all my fault" said April. "I lead them to the lair."

"Don't blame yourself, April" said Mikey. "You were just trying to help a friend."

 _Yeah if you want to blame anyone, blame me._ Karai thought to herself. _I'm the reason, Shredder's joined up with The Kraang._

As bad as things were, they were about to get worse as the group found themselves at a fork in the road.

"Which way?" asked April

"Left" said Donnie, pointing to his chosen tunnel. "That'll lead us straight to the Turtle Mech."

"No, we need to find Raph and Casey first" said Leo.

"We can find them in the Mech" the purple turtle insisted.

"It's too slow" the blue turtle argued.

"You're the one that's too slow. You're leading us into disaster!"

"I'm doing what Splinter would want us to do!"

"Well, I'm guessing he wouldn't want us standing here watching the two of you fight!" Karai interjected, moving to stand between the arguing brothers. "We need to get moving before more Kraang find us."

But it was too late as suddenly a portal opened up in front of them, releasing a large force of the alien invaders. The Kraang wasted no time opening fire, catching Donnie off guard as the one of their laser blasts, broke through his defenses, damaging his arm and taking him out of the fight.

Trusting April to watch over Donnie, Mikey charged at the Kraang taking out three of them with a few quick powerful blows to the head with his nunchucks. But it didn't make much difference as more Kraang continued to pour into the tunnel.

Leo and Karai took up position by the portal doing their best to bottle neck the alien's entry point, with their blades slicing into any Kraang droid to pass through. But as more Kraang started to arrive from the other side, it was clear that if something wasn't done soon, it'd be all over for them.

"Guys, take Donnie and April to safety" said Leo. "I'll lead them away."

"Dude, we can't leave you too" Mikey argued, as he fought bravely to keep the incoming Kraang away from April and Donnie.

"Don't worry, I'll stay with him" said Karai, giving Leo a look that dared him to try and argue with her. "Hey, Kraang! I hear Shredder's looking for me!"

With the Kraang droids momentarily distracted by the appearance of a clearly non-mutated Karai, Leo used the opening to drop as many smoke bombs as he could, covering April, Mikey, and Donnie's escape. With the others safe Karai and Leo tore through a number of Kraang before taking off running down the opposite tunnel, using the aliens' desire to deliver Karai to Shredder to keep their attention on them.

* * *

With the streets proving to be a lost cause, Raph and Casey had taken to the rooftops doing their best to stay hidden as they moved across the city. A feat that was proving to grow more and more difficult as now even Kraang ships had begun to fill the sky.

"Dude this is worse than that giant Technodrome thing from last year" said Casey. "This is totally crazy."

Raph found he had to agree, as bad as it was at least the Technodrome was one ship. A full on invasion was proving to be much worse. Worried about his family, it came as a great relief to the turtle when his T-phone started to ring.

"Mikey, where are you?" he demanded immediately.

" _On our way to April's apartment. Meet us there, dude."_

"Roger that."

"Raph, look out!" Casey suddenly cried out.

Their cover had been blown as a Kraang ship suddenly barreled down on them, forcing Casey and Raph to take off running for their lives, as it fired down on them.

* * *

Despite the hell consuming the city, April, Donnie, and Mikey had managed to make their way to her apartment, where she immediately started work on treating the purple clad turtle's arm. Meanwhile her father was trying and failing to keep his cool-

"The city's overrun" Mr. O'Neil said fearfully. "What're we – what is anyone going to do?"

-and he was failing. Speaking of failing Donnie had the bright idea to choose this moment to have a heart to heart with his not so secret crush.

"April, now that it's the end of the world…again" Donnie said nervously. "I figured…I better just kind of tell you, how I feel."

Not in the mood to have that awkward conversation, April gave the bandage around Donnie's arm an extra tight pull, shutting the turtle up as the pressure aggravated his wound.

"Sorry, Donnie" said April. "You should stop talking it just makes things hurt more."

Suddenly the building shook as something large passed by the building. The very loose hold Mr. O'Neil had kept over his fears gave way, resulting in April, Donnie, and Mikey being witness to the awkward scene of Kirby O'Neil falling to his knees and breaking out into tears.

"We're doomed! Doomed" he cried. "My poor sweet April!"

"Don't worry, Mr. O'Neil" said Mikey. "This whole alien invasion thing is really no big deal."

Hoping to prove his point, Mikey pulled open the blinds to let in the picturesque view of the city slowly being torn apart by The Kraang.

"Oh, never mind" the orange turtle grinned, shutting the blinds. But the damage had been done as it all proved too much for Kirby causing him faint and fall to the floor face first.

* * *

Back down in the lair, Hedwig and Splinter continued to battle against Kraang Subprime's Irma bot. The two mutants were losing ground as the alien machine proved to be formidable, and their home fell apart around them.

Kraang Subprime had just managed to knock Splinter into Donatello's lab, when the owl mutant came up from behind, using her metal tipped feathers like swords, Hedwig cut into the Irma bot's back, exposing wires. But before she could tear further into the machine, Subprime swiveled the Irma bot's torso, catching Hedwig by surprise as its fist swung around knocking her across the room.

"Now, I've got you cornered" Subprime taunted, turning his focus back to Splinter. "You, monstrous rat."

"Corner a rat, and see what happens" Splinter countered.

Enraged by Splinter's taunt, Subprime charged at the ninja master, with the Irma bot's buzz saws. Careful to avoid the blades, Splinter deflected the Irma bot's arms away, as he carefully moved the alien further into his trap. Knocking the Irma bot off balance with a palm strike to the chest area, Splinter used the opportunity to flip himself over the machine's head, using his feet to kick the bot forward as he passed overhead.

Angered by his inability to kill the ninja master, Kraang Subprime whipped around intending to pursue his target. But to the alien's horror instead of Splinter he was met with the sight of a very large, and very heavy support column falling towards him.

"Aw, Kraang" Subprime cursed, just before he crushed under the pillar.

With Subprime defeated, Splinter turned to Hedwig, bowing his head in gratitude, for his friend's assistance in cutting the support column in time to finish their enemy.

Together they moved out to the living room, sorrowfully taking in the destruction done to their home. Everything was in shatters, and flames were scattered across the remnants of the lair. Scanning the ruble, Splinter quickly zeroed in on a framed photo lying on the ground.

Moving to Splinter's side, Hedwig saw that it was a photo of Harry and the Turtles all together, happy and smiling.

"Splinter" Hedwig said gently.

"Yes, we must find our family" said Splinter.

* * *

Having defeated the Kraang droids pursuing them, Karai and Leo took to the surface. At first glance it seemed they had managed to come out in an area of the city that hadn't been invaded yet.

But as they scooped out the area it soon proved to be just as dangerous as the rest of the city for the area was swarming with Foot bots.

"Think we can go around them?" Karai asked.

"I'm guessing no" said Leo, pointing to the rooftops across the street from them. Staring down at them from above was a squad of archers.

The archers quickly opened fire, forcing Karai and Leo take off running. Tearing through any Foot bot unfortunate enough to get in their way the pair found themselves in a construction site.

"Leo…" Karai started.

"Yeah, I know" Leo interrupted.

She didn't have to say it. The archers had simply been a setup, they had known which way they were coming from and had been driving them right into position. For the moment they stepped into the construction site, Karai and Leo found themselves surrounded by countless Foot bots and looking down on them from a rooftop were Tiger Claw, Kitsune, Fish Face, Rahzar, and worst of all Shredder himself.

* * *

Barely managing to escape the Kraang ship, Casey and Raph were forced to take cover in an alleyway. For a moment it looked like they could finally catch their breath, but the universe wasn't done messing with them yet.

For at that very moment a giant portal – large enough to be seen anywhere in the city, opened up allowing even more soldiers through and even Kraang Prime herself.

Kraang Prime: "Yes, Kraang Prime returns to Earth!"

"You got some kind of plan to fight that?" Casey asked Raph, hoping against all hope that he did.

"Uh, not really no" Raph said nervously.

With no chance against Kraang Prime's giant Kraang droid, Casey and Raph backed further into the alleyway staying hidden from the alien leader. They could only watch as Kraang Prime loomed over them, focusing on the closest group of frightened humans she could find.

Kraang Prime: "People of Earth, the Kraang-forming of your world is about to begin."

Taking aim, she fired the latest addition to her personal mechanical body, a cannon connected to a giant tank of mutagen attached to the top of her ultimate Kraang droid. Raph and Casey could only watch in horror as the mutagen turned innocent people into horrific twisted Kraang human hybrids.

"Now that is really messed up" said Casey, as he and Raph could only watch as the city descended into chaos.


	31. The Invasion, part 2

AN: First I know this took a while and I'm sorry. Next I just want to make this clear that McGonagall knows what's happened to Harry. I just forgot about her when I was writing the earlier chapter (shameful I know). Anyway, big finish for book 2 hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

* * *

Hiding out in the O'Neil family's apartment; Mikey, Donnie, and April crowded around the TV watching the news report, while Kirby having regained consciousness was busy rolling on the couch in the fetal position. Unfortunately, as they expected all the news had to offer was bad, as they displayed images of the invading Kraang forces.

"Yeah, I'd say we're doomed" said Donnie.

"This is all my fault" April said guiltily. "If only I hadn't brought Irma to the lair."

"You can't blame yourself, April."

"Yeah" said Mikey, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We can do it for you" he added, earning himself a punch in the shoulder from Donnie.

"I'm going to fix this" April vowed. "I'm going to find your brothers and Casey."

"You can't go out there" said Kirby, looking up at his daughter. "You have to stay here with me April…I'm scared" he finished with a whimper.

April, Donnie, and Mikey could only stare at the man's inability to keep his composure.

* * *

Leo and Karai continued to fight back to back against the seemingly endless number of Foot bots. But with each swing of their swords the more and more strength they used up as time passed on.

"Karai, up there" said Leo, pointing to the top of a nearby building.

It wasn't hard for the kunoichi to zero in on their audience: Rahzar, Fish Face, Tiger Claw, Kitsune, and Shredder himself.

"Stop hiding behind your Foot bots!" Karai demanded. "Come down here and face me!"

"Careful what you wish for child" said Shredder.

Karai's body shook with uncontrollable fury, she longed to bring an end to Shredder's life. This monster had stolen her from her home, turned her against her true father, and now he's sold their world out to The Kraang.

"They've reached their limit" said Kitsune. "Shall we finish them off?"

"No" said Shredder. "I will face them myself."

Taking a mighty leap, Shredder dropped down from his perch, extending his gauntlet blades, as he stood before Karai and Leonardo.

"Let us see if you've been poisoned by Splinter's weakness."

Enraged by the slight against their father and the hell this monster had helped bring to Earth, Karai and Leo didn't hesitate as they charged forward into battle against the Shredder.

* * *

Unaware of the danger befalling their friends in New York; Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Neville traded worried looks as they sat around the Gryffindor table at the return feast for the second half of their second year of Hogwarts. It was troubling that they hadn't heard any word concerning the search for Harry, leaving them all afraid that he might not be found. A quick look at the Ravenclaw table showed Luna was of the same mindset, though she tried to hide it well behind her usual airy demeanor.

Up at the staff table Minerva was also worrying for her absent house member. Her worries only worsened as she noticed, Dumbledore's eyes scanning curiously over the House tables.

No doubt trying to disguise his concerns about Mr. Potter's absence she thought bitterly. After all what good is a weapon, if it's not at hand? Still she did wish Harry was there; especially considering who, Dumbledore found for Lockhart's replacement.

Banishing those thoughts, Minerva returned to her role as Prof. McGonagall, adopted a professional and serious expression, as Dumbledore stood to address the students.

"Welcome back students" Dumbledore proclaimed. "I have no doubt you enjoyed your unexpected, yet surly appreciated extended holiday." The ever-present twinkle in the headmaster's eyes dimmed as he was realized Harry most likely wasn't going to make an appearance that night. All the same he felt he could stay his hand until classes began, the following morning. "Just one announcement before we begin our meal. I'm afraid the investigation into Prof. Lockhart's disappearance is still ongoing. So please welcome Prof. Lupin, who has kindly agreed to take the post as our new interim Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor."

The Headmaster gestured to a raggedly dressed, pale wizard, with light brown hair flecked with gray; who had despite sitting at the head table, had managed not to draw any attention to himself. Due in part to his uninspiring appearance, and the diehard Lockhart fans, he didn't receive much applause, before Dumbledore called for the feast to begin.

"You think he's up to the job?" Neville asked, trying to take their minds off Harry.

He wasn't the only one doubting Prof. Lupin, given that rather weak response of scattered unenthusiastic applause from the students.

"He can't be worse than Lockhart" said Ron.

"True, he most likely isn't a Narggle in disguise" said Luna, somehow appearing next to Neville, causing the poor boy to nearly jump out of his skin, as none of them had noticed her coming.

"Well that's always good" said Ginny, remembering her friend's codename for Kraang. "Don't suppose you've heard anything?"

"No, I'm afraid, even the Quibbler doesn't have the answers."

That wasn't good. They all knew that the magazine was Luna and her father's way of communication, without fear of The Kraang catching up to Jack Kurtzman.

"Maybe, he had to move again" said Hermione, not wanting to think the worst.

Luna gave her friend a small smile, appreciating the effort. By now it was accepted that Luna was a part of Harry's group of friends, so the Gryffindors didn't think much of having the Ravenclaw join them for dinner. But what did get theirs and everyone else's attention as the doors to the hall slamming open, as an odd-looking man walked into the room, who Ron identified as Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, followed by a security team of wizards.

"Minister Fudge, what a surprise" said Dumbledore, managing to hide his confusion, normally Fudge would prefer to ask for his assistance in private. "What brings you to Hogwarts?"

The Minister's security team spread out to the four corners of the room, while Fudge himself approached the head table to speak to Dumbledore directly.

"I'm here to inform you that your services are no longer required" said Fudge.

Dumbledore's eyes widened in shock, as the students' whispers filled the great hall.

"Perhaps we should take this to my office."

"That won't be necessary. You no longer have a place at Hogwarts, Dumbledore."

"And might I ask, why the Board of Governors has decided to remove me" Dumbledore, practically demanded. His feeble hold on Harry would be lost if he was removed from the castle.

"You will no longer serve as Headmaster of Hogwarts. Because as of today there will be no Hogwarts."

The staff and students were in an uproar at Fudge's decree. That same sound of outrage was quickly replaced with bloodcurdling screams, as the Minister and his security team were suddenly replaced by Kraang, opening portals to allow more of the aliens to invade the castle.

* * *

Shredder stood triumphant over the beaten forms of Leo and Karai. Even in peak condition the two would've been hard pressed to survive a fight against the Shredder, let alone challenging him in their exhausted states. They were only still alive because Shredder allowed it.

"Search them for anything that may lead to the other Turtles" he commanded.

With a wave of her hand, Kitsune summoned Leo and Karai's T-phone, pleased to find a text from Michelangelo informing them of their location.

"They're waiting for them at April O'Neil's apartment" she reported.

"Tiger Claw, Bradford, bait them out and destroy them" Shredder commanded, sending the pair off, with the unconscious Leo. "Xever, Kitsune, take Karai back."

If they had a problem with taking the traitor back alive, neither Fish Face nor Kitsune were stupid enough to complain. The revelation of Karai's human state seemed to have bothered their master more than he let on, choosing to remain behind as Kitsune's magic carried the three of them away.

Alone, Shredder turned away to begin the journey back to his lair, only to turn a corner and find Splinter and Hedwig standing over a destroyed Foot bot.

"Where are they?" Splinter demanded.

"I've taken them" said Shredder. "Like I took your child, so many years ago" he finished with a laugh, enjoying the pain in his sworn enemy's eyes.

"Hedwig, go."

"Splinter, I can't leave you here" Hedwig argued, not liking the look in Splinter's eyes.

"You are no match for the Shredder" Splinter said harshly. "Now go!"

Seeing that Splinter wouldn't listen to reason; Hedwig took to the air leaving the two ninja masters to begin the latest chapter in their long tragic tale.

* * *

"Ugh, what happened" Kirby groaned, waking up on his couch, with Mikey, April, and Donnie standing over him. "I had the worst dream: The Kraang were invading."

"Don't worry, Mr. O'Neil" said Mikey, as the sound of explosions came from outside. "Reality is much worse than your nightmare."

This was the wrong thing to say as Kirby rolled up into a ball, whimpering in fear. Just then a winded Raph and Casey ran into the room.

"We've got to move" said Raph. "Kraang Prime is stomping this way."

Ignoring the bleak situation, Mikey ran up and hugged Raph, just happy he was ok. He couldn't handle losing more family.

"I missed you too, little brother" said Raph, accepting the affectionate display. The situation was weighing on him too.

"Casey" April sighed in relief, throwing herself into the boy's arms. "I was scared I lost you forever."

"No worries, Red" said Casey. "Your man is here."

"Hate to break this up" Donnie interjected. "But Leo and Karai are still out there."

"What?!" Raph exclaimed.

"Long story, bro" said Mikey. "Basically…"

Before Mikey could explain Leo suddenly came crashing in through the window, smashing the O'Neil's coffee table, as he came to rest at their feet. Immediately Raph, Donnie, and Mikey rushed to check on their severely injured brother, while Casey, April, and her father watched on helplessly, as none of them thought Leo could be beaten so badly.

"Is he…" April couldn't bring herself to say it.

"He's still breathing" said Raph, much to everyone's relief, however small it was.

"Dude, his shell is cracked" Mikey commented.

As if things weren't bad enough, suddenly Tiger Claw's voice called out to them from outside. "Come out, Turtles. We know you're in there." The Foot clan had the building surrounded. Not bothering to wait for them to come outside, Foot bots started swinging down from the roof, entering through the window Leo broke.

Not about to go down without a fight, Casey immediately jumped into the fray, tackling a pair of the robotic ninjas, while more started to flood in. As her father wasn't a fighter, April immediately tried to lead him away, only find her path blocked by a Foot bot.

Seeing April in danger, Donnie threw his staff at the Foot bot, dropping it quickly as the turtle's weapon pierced its skull.

With the path, clear for the moment; April and Donnie took point as they lead Kirby, and Raph, who was carrying the unconscious Leo, outside, where Rahzar was waiting for them.

"This is for my brother!" Mikey cried out, pushing the O'Neil's couch off the fire escape, landing directly on top of Rahzar.

Not about to let his prey escape, Tiger Claw immediately opened fire, forcing them to take off running down the street. In no shape for what would surely be a lengthy battle, Donnie threw a couple of smoke bombs at Tiger Claw, blinding the powerful mutant and covering their escape.

Still they couldn't afford to relax just yet. They needed an escape and they needed one fast, luckily Mr. O'Neil had just the thing, as he led the kids to something straight out of the sixties: an old yellow van with a faded tie-dye paint job.

"What the hell is that?" asked Raph.

"It's my old Party Wagon" Kirby explained. "It's from back in my hipster days."

No one had time to comment on Mr. O'Neil's previous life style choice, as the man was suddenly drenched in mutagen, transforming him into one of the Kraang-human hybrid monsters; courtesy of Kraang Prime, who loomed overhead laughing at April's heart wrenching cries, as she once more lost her father.

"Not again!" April cried, as Casey pulled her into the van.

"We got to go!" he exclaimed, urging them all into the van.

"Floor it, Jones!" Raph yelled, as Kraang Prime was growing ever closer.

With Casey behind the wheel, the Party Wagon took off screeching down the road, just barely avoiding a mutagen bath, as Kraang Prime followed after them. With her colossal sized Kraang droid easily gaining on them, it was only Casey's willingness to completely disregard traffic laws that kept them alive, long enough to lose her in the winding and thankfully far too narrow alleyways between buildings.

* * *

The great hall was in complete chaos, filled with the terrified screams of the students as Kraang forces swarmed the halls. In all the chaos, no one listened to the few that were familiar with fighting the aliens tried to warn them of the Kraang droid's immunity to most magic, only adding to the panic.

As the Kraang forces continued to grow in number Dumbledore ordered the prefects to lead their Houses to the safety away from the castle; telling them that he and the others professors would face the threat.

Not that it made a difference, the great hall quickly fell to the aliens along with much of the castle as Kraang portals opened all over Hogwarts leaving nowhere to hide. Students and facility alike were dropping like flies against The Kraangs weapons; the only comfort was the aliens seemed intent on capturing them alive, though it was a brief one as who knew what horrors the invaders had planned for them.

And yet even while hell rained down upon; Hermione, Neville, Ron, Ginny, and Luna managed to keep on fighting, using the skills that Harry had passed on to them, they fought their way through countless Kraang droids; trying to protect as many of their fellow students as they could, making their way towards the front doors, planning to escape towards Hogsmeade. But in the end, they were the only ones who managed to escape the castle.

"Maybe we should go back and help fight" said Ginny, feeling guilty. They were the only ones prepared to even have the slightest chance. They couldn't just runaway now.

"We can't" Hermione argued. "There's too many of them."

"I thought The Kraang were only interested in New York" said Neville, looking to Luna for answers.

"I told you they've been responsible for the disappearance of magical communities" said Luna.

"And it looks like we're next" said Ginny.

With Harry missing there wasn't even a point in trying to contact the Turtles. All they could do was keep running, but when they reached the hillside overlooking the path to Hogsmeade, they were met with the terrifying sight of smoke rising from the village; The Kraang weren't just attacking Hogwarts. Then things turned from bad to worse as portals suddenly opened up, around leaving them surrounded as Kraang came marching out.

Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Luna and Neville stood back to back, as the Kraang droids took aim. In a show of silent support, the five held hands as they awaited the inevitable. But just as the aliens fired, the kids vanished in ball fire, leaving Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall standing in their place.

"Albus, if we make it out of this, you have plenty to answer for" said McGonagall.

"Minerva, my dear you are correct" said Dumbledore.

The two-stood side by side prepared to face insurmountable odds, when to their confusion the Kraang droids retreated into their portals. They didn't have to wait long for the reason. Suddenly the earth started to tremble, as energy crystals started rising from the ground. The professors' attention then turned to the castle, as they were forced to watch as the once great building began to crumble to dust as giant crystal spires burst up from the Chamber of Secrets, breaking through the castle's walls.

"What is this?!" McGonagall exclaimed, horrified as Hogwarts was slowly being reduced to rubble.

"The Founders thought they could hide from The Kraang…they were wrong."

Dumbledore and McGonagall turned to face the newcomer, who to their surprise was none other than the resurrected Draco Malfoy.

"Mr. Malfoy, it can't be" McGonagall gasped. Nothing not even magic was supposed to be able to restore the dead. But as disturbing as it was to see what The Kraang had done to a former student, Dumbledore was concerned by a different matter.

"This magical aura" he said slowly, grip tightening on his wand. "It's you, isn't it."

McGonagall had the feeling that he wasn't speaking about Draco Malfoy, and the taunting smirk on the boy's face seemed to support this.

"Hello, Oldman."

* * *

The battle between Splinter and Shredder raged on, with the master of the Foot clan slowly gaining ground, with a vicious assault, keeping Splinter on the defensive as he tried to evade the Foot leader's attacks.

"You've grown tired" Shredder condescended, noticing a drop in his archenemy's speed, as he sent him staggering back with a series of solid blows to the chest. "Yet I am stronger than ever; fueled by rage!"

Pressing his attack, Shredder made for a jab to Splinter's heart, extending his gauntlet blade, only for the rat mutant to deflect the attack, countering with a double fist strike to the chest, sending Shredder flying back, crashing into a bulldozer.

"Rage is a fuel that burns quickly" Splinter countered.

"Always the wise one" Shredder growled, launching a spray of kunai at Splinter.

The mutant ninja master easily evaded the blades but in doing so provided the perfect opening for Shredder, who was quickly upon him, stunning him with a palm strike to the chin, before throwing Splinter over his shoulder and into the side of a crane; the impact causing the claw the release, trapping Splinter under a pile of steel girders.

"What wisdom do you have now?" Shredder taunted, moments from driving his blade into Splinter's skull.

Just when it looked like the end for Splinter, Hedwig suddenly arrived on the scene swooping down from air, knocking Shredder aside.

"Hedwig, you have to go" Splinter pleaded, but the owl mutant wouldn't listen.

Instead Hedwig stood her ground, as Shredder climbed to his feet, seething with rage at the interruption. Fully aware of just how dangerous the Shredder is, Hedwig wasted no time in launching a spray of feather blades at ninja master, who easily deflected the blades off his gauntlets, as he closed in on the owl mutant.

Refusing to back down, Hedwig charged Shredder head on. Using her wings like swords, she made rapid slashes at the Foot leader, who evaded her every move with expert foot work, countering with series of powerful jabs to the muscles in each wing, leaving her defenseless as they fell limp.

"You should've listened to the rat" Shredder said darkly, meeting Hedwig's unwavering hate filled glare.

Determined to protect her friend, Hedwig remained defiant, swinging her limp appendages as best as she could in hopes of staving off Shredder, but to no avail as she soon found herself feeling the painful crunch of the Foot leader's fist against her jaw.

Splinter's blood boiled as he was forced to watch as Shredder savagely beat the life out of Hedwig, forgoing the use of his gauntlet blades to further subject his hated enemy to the sight of his closest friend's pain, not stopping until she was beaten black and blue.

"And still you remain defiant" said Shredder, noticing the fire hadn't left Hedwig's eyes. "As foolish as Splinter and his children."

As Shredder pulled his arm back, releasing his gauntlet blade in preparation to end Hedwig's life, something in Splinter snapped. With a rage filled roar, Splinter found the strength to push the girders off and tackling Shredder – forcing him to let go of Hedwig – them both falling into the quarry below the construction yard, snapping his jaws at Shredder as he allowed his inner animal instincts to rise, as they crashed through wood flooring, falling further into the sewer tunnels.

* * *

Putting some distance between them and Kraang Prime, Casey pulled the Party Wagon over, in an empty alleyway.

"Come on, we got to find Splinter and Hedwig" said Raph, jumping out the back of the van.

"No way" said a reluctant Mikey. "We can't leave, Leo."

"We shouldn't move him" said Donnie.

"He can stay with me" said Casey. "I'm going back to look for my family."

"Alright, we'll meet back here" said April, getting out to join in the search for Splinter.

"You got it, Red."

Casey then drove off in search of his family, praying that they had escaped the madness. The familiar journey home seemed to go on forever, when suddenly heard something land on top of the Party Wagon, prompting him to pull over, finding Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, and Luna's terrified forms huddled together on the roof.

"What're you guys doing here?" Casey asked, helping them down.

"The Kraang attacked Hogwarts" said Ginny. "And we just end…up…. here."

Ginny, Neville, Hermione, Luna and Ron stared dumbfoundedly at the sight of The Kraang's invasion of New York. As bad as the attack on Hogwarts was, this was on a whole other level.

"Get in" said Casey, urging them into the Party Wagon. "We can trade stories on the way."

* * *

Returning to the lair, April, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey found the place in ruins. Scattered broken remains of Kraang droids were littered everyway but there wasn't any sign of Splinter and Hedwig.

"They're not here" said April, using what little control she had over her powers. "I don't sense them."

"We got to move" said Donnie. "Everyone gather one meaningful thing to bring with you. First we find Splinter and Hedwig, then we get out of town."

"But what about Harry?" said Mikey. "He's still out there."

"We'll just have to hope, he'll pull through" said Raph, forcing down his worries about Harry's safety.

The three turtles then split up. Raph ran to his room to retrieve a photo of Spike, from before his mutation. "Where ever you are, I hope you're ok."

Donnie went to his lab and put together a med-kit along with some other supplies, including package he had hoped to give Harry, once they found him. With a sigh, he grabbed his toolbox and prepared to leave, making one stop in front of the still frozen Mutagen Man's tank.

"We'll be back, Timothy" Donnie promised. "And if we don't make it, you should defrost in about 70 years or so. Hopefully the world is a better place by then."

As for Mikey, he was having a little difficulty.

"I know this is your home. But you know we have to leave, Ice Cream Kitty" Mikey told the mutagen feline, living in their freezer. "Now come on, kitty-kitty."

Ice Cream Kitty put up a fight, as Mikey tried to force her out of the fridge. But eventually the orange turtle came out on top, storing the frozen feline inside a cooler, squeezed between at least a week's worth of frozen pizzas.

The Turtles weren't the only ones having a hard time saying goodbye to the lair. April too had come to view the place as a home. As she looked around the ruined remains, she couldn't help but remember the good times she, the brothers, Master Splinter, and Hedwig had shared there.

But those happy memories were then suddenly ripped away as she picked up on Master Splinter's mental energy.

"Ugh, my head" April groaned, clutching her head in agony.

"April, what's wrong?" asked Donnie.

"It's Master Splinter. I can sense him. He's close."

"Let's go" said Raph.

With April leading the way they took off down the tunnels. Eventually leading them down a dead end with their path barred closed. For a moment, they wondered if perhaps April had gotten it wrong when suddenly they saw Master Splinter come into view on the other side of the bars.

"Sensei!" Mikey called out, alerting him to their presence.

"Go! Leave this place." Splinter ordered, as he sidestepped Shredder's blades, only for the Foot leader to follow up with a knee to the gut.

"Fitting that your sons are here to see you fall" said Shredder.

Not beaten so easily, Splinter regained his balance, blocking Shredder's strikes, and countering with a strong palm strike to jaw, knocking him off balance. But Shredder had a trick up his sleeve, hitting Splinter in the eyes with blinding powder.

Seeing an opening Shredder leapt into the air, blades at the ready to finish Splinter once and for all. But Splinter wasn't out of the fight just yet. Sensing Shredder's movements, Splinter stood his ground – with two fingers extended on each hand – he struck connecting Shredder's chest, next thing Shredder knew he was sent flying, crashing through a far wall.

With his enemy defeated, Splinter turned to his family. "Quickly, we must find a way to get out of here."

But Splinter dropped his guard too soon, as before anyone could warn him, Shredder emerged from the darkness landing a knockout blow to the back of Splinter's head.

"Sensei!" April and the Turtles cried, only able to watch as Shredder grabbed Splinter by the back of his robes.

Opening the drainage tunnel, Shredder dragged Splinter's unconscious form over, intending to throw him down into vortex, taking pleasure in April and the Turtle's desperate pleas. But before he could finish Splinter, something or rather someone dropped down from above, striking him across the face, forcing him to drop Splinter as he stumbled away from the tunnel's edge.

"Harry!" April and the others exclaimed, shocked by the missing wizard's sudden appearance.

Almost afraid to believe their eyes, standing between Shredder and Splinter was Harry Potter.

"So it was Potter" said Shredder, taking in the boy's mutated form. "Fine, I will have the pleasure of taking you from Splinter, again."

Embracing his animal instincts, Harry's body coiled before striking out at Shredder, who sidestepped the attack, moving to counter with his gauntlet blades. Using his bodies flexibility, Harry evaded the attack, twisting his body around Shredder, digging the fangs of the snakehead hands into Shredder's shoulders, as he tightened his hold.

As he worked to crush the life out of Shredder, Harry could faintly hear his family's voices, calling for him to hurry and grab Splinter. But the predator in him was calling for him to end Shredder; he had come into his den, threatened the life of his father, today he would finish it. Harry continued to tighten his hold, until finally he felt Shredder's body go limp. Relaxing his hold, Harry expected to stand over Shredder's beaten form, instead the Foot leader catching Harry by surprise, drove his gauntlet blades into Harry's chest.

"Harry!" April and the Turtles cried, horrified by the sight.

In an unexpected twist, as Shredder pulled back his blades, a large burst of magical energy came exploding out of Harry's wound, engulfing both of them and Splinter in a blinding orb of light.

As the energy built, April felt a pressure inside her head. In her mind's eye, she could see the magic breaking Harry, Splinter, and Shredder down.

"No!" she cried out, involuntarily releasing a psychic wave, its energy passing over Harry's magic.

Then the light faded leaving a critically injured Harry laying on the ground on their side of the bars, but no sign of Shredder and Splinter.

"April, what did you do?" Raph asked, as Donnie moved to try and stabilize Harry.

"I don't know" said April. "I was scared, Harry's magic was out of control and I just pulled him out. I was trying to get Splinter too but…" she fell silent, too afraid to even consider the possibility.

"Sensei's a master ninja" said Mikey. "He's going to be just fine."

"Harry's going to be ok" said Donnie. "Shredder, just missed his heart. But he probably won't wake up for a while."

"Then, we'll keep him somewhere safe" said April. "Shredder's still out there. I can sense it. We're going to put an end to all of this."

* * *

There comes a time, when one must put everything on the line to protect what one holds dear. For April, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey that time was now. With all other options exhausted they had no choice but to deploy the Turtle Mech.

The street quaked under the giant mechanized turtle, piloted by the four heroes, with the still unconscious Harry secured inside Donnie's cockpit. Together they directed the mech through the streets, heading for Shredder's lair, when they happened across a squad of Kraang droids.

"Aw yeah!" Mikey cheered. "Turtle Mech, Power!"

Not intimidated by Donnie's latest invention, the Kraang droids opened fire, their lasers doing minimal damage to the Turtle Mech's armor.

"April, pull that lever to your left and hit the pedal" said Donnie.

Following Donnie's instructions, April brought the Turtle Mech's boot down on the Kraang droids, taking great pleasure in crushing them under their boot.

"Dude this is the coolest thing ever" said Mikey. "All my Super Robo Mech fantasies come true." Pulling a lever of his own, the orange clad turtle activated the Turtle Mech's flamethrower, reducing the remaining Kraang droids to slag.

With that distraction, out of the way they continued on to Shredder's lair. But as they neared their goal they suddenly found their way closed off, as they found themselves facing off against Kraang Prime, who unfortunately had a much larger mech suit, with the Turtle Mech only coming up to her shins.

"Guys, I think we're in trouble" said April.

"We won't stand a chance in this thing" said Raph.

"We can do it" said Mikey. "Super Robo Mecha Force, fought way bigger enemies."

"Booyakasha!" a pulling a lever of his own, Donnie launched a barrel of toxic waste out the Turtle Mech's back, scoring a direct hit to Kraang Prime's face.

For a moment, it seemed to work as the alien screamed as it burned her flesh, but she quickly recovered with no visible sign of injury.

Kraang Prime: "Lowly insects. Do you think Kraang can be stopped. It was Kraang that found your planet millions of years ago. It was Kraang, who used mutagen on the monkeys turning them into lowly humans. And it is Kraang, who now transforms your world."

"And it is Kraang, who gets kicked in the shin!" said Mikey.

Unfortunately, that didn't even bother Kraang Prime, who lashed out with her ultimate Kraang droid's tentacles. Firing the grappling hooks, the Turtle Mech took to the rooftops, running across buildings, with Kraang Prime firing laser blasts as she followed, eventually hitting the Turtle Mech in mid leap, knock them down onto the street.

As the Turtle Mech struggled to get back on its feet, Kraang Prime grabbed the mech suit, bringing it up to her face to berate April and the Turtles.

Kraang Prime: "Kraang has had enough games."

This was a mistake as Donnie activated the mech's flamethrower, spitting fire in Kraang Prime's face, forcing her to drop them, unfortunately doing major damage as the mech hit the ground.

"Dude, weapons are down" Mikey reported.

"Got one last trick left" said Donnie. "But it'll fry the mech."

"I don't think we have a choice" said April.

"Readying Electro Harpoon!"

A cable fired out the back of the Turtle Mech's arms, connecting to a nearby powerline, allowing them to access the city's power grid. Once charge they launched a second cable at Kraang Prime, connecting to her face. With the Turtle Mech acting as a conduit, Kraang Prime was blasted with the full power of the New York power grid.

While the city was now completely drained of power it was all worth it as they watched Kraang Prime's ultimate Kraang droid come crashing down.

"Kraang Prime is toast" Raph, and the others cheered.

But it seemed the celebrated too soon as Kraang Prime crawled out of her droid, snarling at them. Even without her weapon, Kraang Prime had no intention of letting any of them escape as she charged the Turtle Mech.

"Um, not really" said Mikey.

"Donnie, get this thing moving!" Raph freaked out.

"I can't systems fried!" Donnie screamed. "Abandon ship!"

Grabbing Harry; Donnie, April, Mikey, and Raph managed to get out of the Turtle Mech, just before Kraang Prime tackled it to the ground. With nowhere to go they found themselves literally up against the wall, as Kraang Prime's massive form closed in on them.

Kraang Prime: "You will all suffer."

Suddenly April was struck with another headache as she once again let out a psychic blast, this time targeted at Kraang Prime. While it failed to do any real damage, it did make the perfect opening as the Party Wagon arrived on the scene.

"This is so metal!" Casey cried, as he crashed the Party Wagon into Kraang Prime, knocking her away. "You guys need a lift."

Without a moment to lose they all rushed into the Party Wagon, leaving Kraang Prime behind as they made their escape.

* * *

Beaten and broken they drove in silence through a doomed city, with Kraang hybrids now roaming the streets. They could only hope they wouldn't be the only ones to escape the city.

April glanced in back, where the Turtles and the Hogwarts kids looked over the unconscious forms of Harry and Leo. They were glad to have Harry back but with Splinter, Karai, and Hedwig now missing, it was a hollow comfort.

"I'm sorry, Leo" said Donnie, placing a blanket over his eldest brother. "You were right. If we had just left the city when you said, The Kraang never would've found the lair. They never would've started the invasion."

"I have a place we can go upstate" said April. "My old family home. We used to go there every summer. We can stay, as-long-as we want. No one's around for miles."

"Upstate huh? Sounds good to Casey Jones."

"Did you find your dad and little sister?"

"No sign of them" said Casey. "They probably got Kraangatized."

April leaned to give Casey a hug, trying to offer what little comfort she could. The back of the van was no better as the Turtles, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna and Ginny shared heartbroken looks as they too had left family behind at the mercy of The Kraang.

"What do we do now, Raph?" said Mikey.

"First the first time in my life, I have no idea little brother" Raph sighed.

"I miss Master Splinter."

As they left New York City behind, a strange chirping sound started to come from Neville's pocket. Sharing wary glances, they watched as Neville pulled a handful of ash from his robes, that slowly formed into what Raph described as an ugly chicken.

"It's not a chicken" said Hermione.

"It's a phoenix" said Luna. "I believe Dumbledore is said to have one as a companion. They have the ability to teleport in a flash of fire."

"That must be how we got away" said Ginny.

"Can't believe Dumbledore, saved us" said Ron.

Though at their lowest they all took comfort as they watched the tiny phoenix reform from the ashes, all vowing to do the same. Vowing to one day return to take back their homes from The Kraang.


	32. Sequal Up

A little late but I want to let everyone know the HPTMNT Book 3: Rise of the Ninja, is up.


End file.
